Constelação
by Paty.ninde
Summary: A luz das estrelas nunca alcançam Azkaban, nem mesmo uma constelação do Hemisfério Norte. Draco Malfoy pertencia à nobreza, mas já não tinha mais nada. Seu nome não era suficiente para livrá-lo da própria miséria e da escuridão de onde vivia. Pois o segredo de sua liberdade não se escondia na nobreza, e sim naquilo que ele um dia considerara a escória.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER**

Todos os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade da J.K. Rowling. Não há interesse em auferir lucro com eles.

Os elementos originais desta história (personagens, lugares, feitiços, poções e outros) só poderão ser utilizados sob minha permissão prévia, com a devida menção à história e à autoria.

Esta história é para gente grande, então só leia se você tiver mais de 18 anos. O conteúdo aqui abordado poderá ser um pouco pesado, contendo cenas de violência e tortura bastante chocantes. Não digam que eu não avisei.

Não me esforço para fazer o Rony ser um babaca. Embora eu seja apaixonada por Dramione, respeito Romione. Se ele, em algum momento parecer um idiota, saiba que faz parte da história, e que ninguém é um anjo cem por cento do tempo.

O desenvolvimento do casal pode não acontecer nos primeiros capítulos. É a união entre Draco e Hermione, portanto, tenham paciência. Eles não foram feitos para ficarem juntos na obra original, logo, dá trabalho construir uma relação entre ambos sem fugir do personagem. Outro motivo é que o universo da Fanfic é grande e eu pretendo explorá-lo bastante

Este é um projeto que tem mais de um ano, com alguns capítulos prontos, mas por força das ocupações da vida posso não ser a Barry Allen das atualizações. A inspiração vem às vezes, mas pode ser que ela não venha, então... Dou um prazo máximo de um capítulo por mês. Passado um mês, se eu não der as caras, me procurem no facebook (Link no meu perfil) geralmente eu dou uma satisfação por lá.

 **Prólogo**

 **Maio, 1996**

– _Epinskey!_

O movimento ensaiado e muito conhecido pelas mãos extremamente bem treinadas.

Quatro.

Cinco.

Seis.

Seis pessoas muito feridas. Seis novas bocas para alimentar, manter seguras. O medo finalmente estava preenchendo as lacunas que ela estivera tentando manter protegidas com o pouco de coragem e fé que ainda lhe restavam.

– Senhorita…Temos fome. – Anabel, uma garotinha de pele amarelada e olhos fundos, colocou as mãos na barriga, enquanto olhava, suplicante, para a jovem cansada e tão perdida quanto a menina faminta. Junto dela mais 5 crianças, igualmente pálidas, sofrendo de inanição.

Estavam ali há 45 dias. Simas havia saído há 10, a fim de buscar comida, ou algo que pudesse se transformar em comida. Qualquer coisa que pusesse fim ao sofrimento das 120 pessoas que estavam refugiadas na cabana isolada em meio à floresta proibida.

Voldemort determinara, através de seu informativo semanal, que promoveria o recrutamento de todas as crianças trouxas e nascidas trouxas, para instruí-las a respeito da Magia, em seu Instituto de Doutrinação Bruxa.

As intenções eram muito boas, de acordo com o prospecto. Mas o inferno estava cheio delas, na concepção dela que era nascida trouxa, e provavelmente, entre seus amigos, a única que conhecia este ditado. Talvez Harry também estivesse familiarizado, mas ele não estava por perto.

Estava na missão mais importante de sua vida. Ela também, de certa forma.

– **x –**

Sete.

Oito.

Nove.

Nove movimentações cruéis da varinha de pilriteiro e pelo de unicórnio. Tão cruéis quanto seu portador, que dentro de uma viela no centro de Londres, torturava alguns trouxas, apenas por diversão. Unicamente para sentir o poder correndo em suas artérias. O sangue quente bombeado pelo coração desumano e frio.

Perdera as contas. Quebrara algumas costelas, alguns ossos inúteis e fizera outros se arrependerem de lhe dirigir a palavra. Rira dos olhos suplicantes. E depois vomitara numa calçada, longe de seus companheiros de trabalho.

A posição de dominador era o que mais lhe agradava. Estava em maus lençóis com o Lorde, mas não podia deixar de aproveitar o prestígio que ainda possuía. Entretanto, quando tentava dormir, lembrava-se de cada rosto; das mães abraçando os filhos com força, colocando-se na frente deles, dos pais tentando, em vão, bloquear a porta com cadeiras apoiadas na maçaneta. Ursos de pelúcia no chão, giz de cera e pedaços e papel tingido pelo sangue espesso.

O cheiro de morte sempre voltava com ele para sua casa. A poção do sono não era suficiente para fazê-lo dormir.

– **x** –

 **Maio, 1997**

O sexto paciente era Harry Potter, o eleito, o herói de guerra. Tinha duas costelas quebradas, estava desidratado e os hematomas cobriam toda a extensão de pele visível.

Enquanto tocava a espádua e os ombros, sentia o cheiro da guerra. Ditamno, sangue, bandagens novas, algodão cru. O amigo tinha o cheiro da morte impregnado em todo o seu corpo, e ela teve que segurar a incontrolável vontade de vomitar.

A vitória chegara, mas não tinha gosto de vitória. Tinha a face da morte.

– **x** –

 **Julho, 1997**

– A senhorita deveria trabalhar conosco. Seria uma honra tê-la compondo o nosso rol de estudantes. – O chefe do Instituto Dillys Derwent, pessoalmente, bateu em sua porta. A pessoa que mais amara na vida havia morrido há seis meses e a jovem não tomara um rumo em sua vida. Na verdade, seu único desejo era rumar para o mundo dos sonhos onde seu namorado estava vivo e feliz, gargalhando com as mãos no abdômen, comendo como se Voldemort fosse exterminar o mundo inteiro em menos de um minuto.

– Eu aceito. – Foi robótica.

– **x** –

 **Dois mil cento e noventa dias.**

Ela.

Descalça na grama, quebrando as regras de conduta de sua própria vida. A textura da grama úmida pelo orvalho matinal fez cócegas nos pés. A brisa suave acentuava o frio.

Ele.

Descalço no chão de concreto, provavelmente contaminado por todos os germes existentes na biosfera. O cimento arranhando a planta dos pés era uma afronta às suas origens.

Mas quem ele era mesmo?

106.789?

106.789?

 **106.789.**


	2. Ecos na escuridão

**I - Ecos na escuridão**

 _Porque meu eco_

 _É a única voz a voltar_

 _Minha sombra_

 _É a única amiga que tenho_

 _(Jason Walker – Echo)_

* * *

A solidão era sua companheira diária.

Dentro da cela fria, repleta de dementadores desesperados por uma alma feliz, o jovem loiro, pálido e raquítico não era um prato cheio. Seu interior era vazio e obscuro, o antônimo da palavra felicidade; quem o conhecera em seu tempo de glória, se o visse nas condições em que se encontrava naquele momento — dentro de um ambiente tão vergonhoso e repulsivo —, diria que ali estava a sombra de alguém que um dia tivera tudo, mas, infelizmente, sempre estivera fadado ao insucesso.

Tanta ausência de vida o transformara num ser oco, sem qualquer emoção nas pupilas negras e dilatadas, restando apenas a opacidade de um homem corrompido e sem esperanças. E talvez este fosse o motivo de os guardas encapuzados ficarem tão nervosos quando se aproximavam da cela de número 106.789, onde repousava — nada tranquilamente — Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Aos 24 anos, dos quais seis havia passado na tenebrosa Prisão de Azkaban, o herdeiro dos Malfoy não era mais a mesma pessoa, e isso não guardava qualquer relação com uma sofrida mudança de vida, ou mesmo uma repentina redenção. Dizem as más-línguas — e as boas também— que a prisão tem o poder de transformar um homem, revelando tudo aquilo que ele seria se não houvesse optado por um caminho de erros. Mas com ele não fora assim. Não havia um dia em que não se regozijasse por seus feitos. Assassinatos, torturas e tramas complexas para afugentar o lado inimigo. Sua mudança, entretanto, se dera em virtude do decurso do tempo, que, infelizmente, corria apressado pela maré dos anos. O tempo nunca passava ali, no antro de perdição em que estava enfiado, mas os claros sinais de loucura, típicos de Azkaban, o contaminavam. Ele sabia que, dentro em poucos anos, cometeria suicídio. Ou pior, seria consumido pelos vermes que rondavam as frestas das paredes negras e úmidas de sua cela.

— **x** —

 **15 de Abril de 1999**

Sua chegada em Azkaban fora marcada pelo frio cortante dos ventos do norte, e pela fragrância característica da maresia. As ondas quebravam-se suavemente na Ilha. Draco respirou, em um ritmo pesado, sôfrego, no que ele sabia ser a última vez que teria contato com tal atmosfera: os ares da liberdade.

Ele detestava o cheiro do mar, dava-lhe náuseas e o fazia se lembrar de quando seus pais o levavam para as "reuniões agradáveis de família". Nestas reuniões tinha o desprazer de encontrar seu avô, Abraxas Malfoy, que igualmente detestava o mar, mas mudara-se para uma Mansão medieval que ficava a 12,5 km do mar. Louco. Foi sentindo o cheiro do mar que viu o pai de seu pai morrer de varíola de dragão. Uma morte horrível, e, mesmo sendo uma criança de quatro anos, Draco nunca se esqueceu dos furúnculos gigantes, das manchas esverdeadas e das faíscas saindo pelas narinas do avô.

No entanto, enquanto navegava silenciosamente pelo sossegado por encantamentos milenares, tendo a visão da temida prisão cada vez mais próxima de si, sentiu uma vontade insana — e bastante inconveniente — de chorar, quando se lembrou de que não sentiria o cheiro de qualquer coisa que não fosse a podridão da prisão bruxa à sua frente. Preferia o cheiro do mar se isto representasse sua liberdade.

— Inferno— ele exclamara baixinho quando a balsa tocou o solo arenoso.

— O que disse, Sr. Malfoy?— a voz de Thomas Delavick, o bruxo responsável pelas navegações até Azkaban, perquiriu. O tom nada suave ou gentil, tampouco subserviente, como Draco estava acostumado.

— Nada de útil para os seus serviços —, o jovem respondeu com o resquício de dignidade que ainda lhe restava e algumas notas de arrogância, que ele sequer sabia ainda possuir. Era um Malfoy, afinal de contas, não seria solícito ou cooperativo com um bando de mestiços e sangues-ruins. Thomas era filho de um Bruxo e uma nascida trouxa. Sentia-se o dono do universo por estar realizando alguma função ridícula naquela prisão decadente — que seria seu lar pelos próximos anos ele fez questão de se lembrar.

Os procedimentos foram demorados. Uma quantidade absurda de poções lhe foi ministrada e sua varinha foi tomada, sendo partida ao meio logo em seguida. Alguns encantamentos foram lançados em torno do corpo pálido, que estava nu. Todas as suas roupas e anéis foram tomados, ele estava despido em todos os sentidos. Sua dignidade estava, aos poucos, sendo esmigalhada na presença de todos aqueles homens. Draco sentiu-se oco por dentro, como se não fosse necessário o beijo de um dementador para completar sua pena que, ele sabia, seria longa.

Estando ali, ele tinha ciência de que não receberia visitas. Seus pais estavam mortos. Lutara pela proteção da já decadente família Malfoy, mas falhara miseravelmente, e isso culminara em uma derrota vergonhosa. Fora pego na Mansão, lamentando a recente morte de seus genitores, no dia em que completara 19 anos. Mansão esta que havia sido confiscada pelo Ministério.

Não sabia se aquilo era justo de alguma forma. Mas em seu julgamento alguém dissera que a família Malfoy passaria séculos compensando os prejuízos causados à comunidade bruxa, por toda a disseminação de ódio e repúdio a mestiços, trouxas e nascidos trouxas, e, mesmo assim, nunca se redimiriam por completo; a mansão seria o primeiro passo, ficaria em posse do Ministério e seria utilizada — pelo tempo que durasse a pena do jovem herdeiro Malfoy — como uma espécie de banco de sangue. Era a coisa mais irônica que poderia lhe acontecer, ele admitiu para si mesmo, com aquela queimação no ventre que lhe era familiar. Ódio.

A utilização da sua casa se daria porque o Hospital estava com graves problemas de infraestrutura em decorrência da guerra. Alguns comensais, dentre os quais, ele, haviam atacado o local, destruindo aparelhos, leitos e salas especiais, incluindo-se na contagem a sala das transfusões mágicas— que, na época, ele nem sabia existir. Provavelmente Gibbon, comensal das antigas, soubesse, a maior parte do serviço no Hospital havia sido feito por ele.

Mais tarde, na sala de audiências do Ministério, Malfoy descobrira que em alguns casos, nem feitiços, nem poções eram suficientes para conter uma perda considerável de sangue. E para casos como estes servia o Posto Especializado em Transfusões Mágicas, ou PETMA. Ela lhe havia explicado no julgamento.

 _Ela_. Justo _ela_.

A cúpula julgadora, quando na descrição dos crimes cometidos por Draco Malfoy, projetou no ar uma frase bastante familiar para o então réu:

 _'Nós, comensais, temos uma aula curta sobre sangue. Sangue é vida. Diga-me qual é o seu sangue e nós definiremos se você vive ou morre.'_

Havia dito aquela frase um sem número de vezes. E naquele dia, em seu julgamento, ela lhe explicara, num monólogo sem fim, típico dela, que o _sangue era vida_ — nisto, ambos concordavam. Mas na concepção da então doutora, _sangue não definia o destino de ninguém_ ; 'você nasce, cresce e morre, não tendo seu sangue qualquer relação com a sua posição ou destino'. O líquido vermelho e viscoso somente seria importante quando se estivesse diante de alguma doença, ou acidente que comprometesse o funcionamento habitual do organismo, devendo ocorrer transfusões que definiriam se alguém viveria ou morreria.

Draco manteve-se com a cabeça baixa durante toda audiência.

— **x** —

O cheiro de café fresco pedia licença para adentrar a modesta casinha branca de portões acinzentados, situada em Hawkshead, onde ruelas de paralelepípedos compunham o cenário da cidade, localizada em meio à farta natureza, no Lake District, a 150 km ao norte de Manchester.

Era um local simplório e muito pequeno. Uma cidade completamente desconhecida, fator que fora decisivo em sua escolha. Já haviam se passado três anos desde o fim da 2ª Guerra Bruxa, mas os reflexos desta se perpetuavam no tempo e ela podia sentir, em cada fibra de seu ser, todos os dias, a enxurrada de lembranças.

Hermione Granger, ou melhor, Dra. Hermione Granger, coava o café de forma artesanal, apreciando o perfume que se espalhava por cada cômodo.

O corpo ágil se movimentava pela cozinha e os olhos buscavam os utensílios, guardados no armário verde-chá de madeira crua e levemente desgastada nas arestas. Duas xícaras já estavam em cima da pia, isso facilitava as coisas. Abriu as portas, que emitiram um rangido característico, e tirou as demais xícaras coloridas, que comporiam seu enxoval. Se tivesse se casado, é claro.

Harry e Gina apareceriam para um café, talvez até ficassem para o jantar, tudo deveria estar perfeito. Estava morrendo de saudades dos amigos, depois de tantos anos sem vê-los. Preferira se afastar deles por um tempo, fez bem para sua sanidade mental, pelo tempo que foi necessário. Agora, porém, era o momento de dizer 'olá' novamente àquelas pessoas, que mesmo sem compreender muito bem seu distanciamento, respeitaram-na e mantiveram contato constante, sempre muito atenciosos e preocupados.

Diggy, a coruja branca, que comprara há algumas semanas, bicou sua janela, emaranhando- se nas flores que ficavam no parapeito. Prímulas, Violetas, Gerânios, todas enfeitando a entrada da casa de Hermione, todas florescendo e aromatizando o local. Exceto uma, que ganhara do Senhor XenophiliusLovegood, quando ele descobrira a paixão dela por jardins. Era uma planta engraçada, com longas folhas rijas e espinhosas, que nunca crescera. Hermione ficara sem graça quando o Sr. Lovegood lhe entregara o vaso redondo e colorido, mas não fez qualquer comentário sobre a planta exótica.

 _' Obrigada, Sr. Lovegood, é muito gentil de sua parte'_

 _' Será a flor mais útil de seu jardim, Srta. Granger. Ela é, bem... Peculiarmente Mágica, e um pouco temperamental, ouso dizer. Trate-a com carinho e não permita que os balbonoticos se aproximem. Herbivicus é um feitiço poderoso, posso ensiná-la se quiser...'_

Hermione não fazia ideia do que seriam Balbonoticos, apenas sorriu condescendente, fingindo compreender o homem que não parava de tecer recomendações.

Diggy continuou batendo e Hermione parou sua observação

— Olá, Diggy! 25 minutos até Londres?! Parece que temos um novo recorde! Vamos ver o que Harry e Gina responderam. Ah, sim... Tome aqui!— Hermione buscou em cima da pia de mármore a caixinha onde guardava os 'petiscos' de Diggy; estendeu a mão cheia de trouxinhas de carne que havia preparado na noite anterior, enquanto a coruja se aninhava carinhosamente em seus fartos cabelos castanhos. Hermione abriu a carta e começou a ler, o coração apertado e pulsando em ansiedade só de ver a letra de Harry.

 _Mione,_

 _Estamos enviando esta carta para avisá-la que Gina e eu vamos nos atrasar. Tivemos um contratempo aqui na toca, envolvendo a pequena Vic. Ela está um pouco doente, com pequenas marcas amareladas na pele e febre altíssima. Para piorar, Gui e Fleur estão viajando em um congresso Internacional de "Procedimentos cambiais no mundo Bruxo". Vic só está aceitando a companhia de Gin, nem a Molly conseguiu dar um jeito na pobrezinha. Nenhuma poção está funcionando! Espero que entenda. Chegaremos para o café da manhã, mas não tão cedo como planejávamos. Sinto muito._

 _Com carinho_

 _Harry._

Hermione terminou de ler a carta apreensiva. Não pôde evitar a preocupação. Carregara Vic em seus braços quando a pequena não tinha sequer um mês de vida e nutria pela menina um sentimento quase maternal. Era a terceira criança que ficava repentinamente doente e com os mesmos sintomas naquele mês, talvez devesse procurar alguém do St. Mungus para realizar uma pesquisa aprofundada sobre o assunto. Epidemias no mundo Bruxo eram raríssimas, mas, justamente por isso, quase sempre eram fatais.

Guardou a carta dentro do bolso da calça jeans surrada e continuou seu trabalho de arrumar a cozinha — não que houvesse muito trabalho, a cozinha era minúscula . Fechou a porta do armário que estava entreaberta e foi até a geladeira procurar algo bom para preparar aos seus amigos.

Apesar de ser uma bruxa, Hermione sempre apreciara a arte de preparar as refeições do modo mais trouxa possível. Quando decidira morar sozinha, ali em Lake District, não cogitara em momento algum a contratação de elfos domésticos, apesar da insistência de Molly Weasley, que não se cansava de dizer o quanto ela ficaria mais aliviada e poderia ter mais tempo livre para aproveitar sua juventude. Hermione tinha alguns motivos pelos quais não teria elfos em sua casa. Na época, Hermione escrevera uma lista classificando vinte motivos organizados em ordem alfabética e enviou aos amigos que lhe haviam recomendado a contratação. Mas acabou ficando com apenas três, eram mais do que suficientes. O primeiro deles era porque não lhe agradava o fato de que os elfos apenas aceitariam trabalhar por muito pouco, isso quando ela encontrava algum que quisesse receber salário. Depois, tinha o fato de que Hawkshead era uma cidadezinha trouxa em sua maioria, e não seria muito normal a presença de criaturinhas estranhas circulando pelas ruazinhas. Os moradores criariam lendas e boatos por anos, para dizer o mínimo. Por último, tinha o fator 'tamanho', afinal de contas, a casa era pequena, ela mesma daria conta dos serviços e ainda lhe sobraria tempo para trabalhar, ler os livros de sua lista infinita e assistir seus programas favoritos na Televisão. Seria uma besteira contratar elfos, ou mesmo uma empregada, como sua mãe sugerira semanas atrás.

A mesa de madeira marfim já estava arrumada, e a toalha xadrez posta nela. Hermione ainda precisava ir à feira local para comprar algumas coisas. Decidira preparar um bolo de chocolate e algumas iguarias da culinária trouxa que Gina ainda não conhecia.

Foi então até a sala, que ficava logo ao lado da cozinha, e apanhou a bolsa, pendurada no cabideiro. Já alcançando a porta da sala e saindo, sentiu leves arrepios, trazidos pela a brisa gelada da manhã que só Hawkshead poderia oferecer.

A casa de Hermione ficava numa das muitas ruas estreitas, e era a mais isolada de todas. Algo que parecia impossível, já que Hawkshead era toda apertada e as casas pareciam ter sido forçadas a caberem num espaço limitado. Um quintal pequeno, cheio de enfeites e flores dividia sua casinha da rua de paralelepípedo, onde nenhum carro se atrevia a passar. O cheiro de chuva era bastante frequente, mas ela não se incomodava. Era o lugar perfeito para esquecer o que quer que fosse. E esta era a palavra de ordem em sua vida havia um bom tempo.

A feira local ficava relativamente perto, só precisava atravessar duas quadras. Apesar de ainda estar muito cedo, os moradores das redondezas já estavam negociando preços e fazendo as compras semanais. O barulho de crianças rindo e correndo era a prova de que estava chegando perto de sua barraca favorita. _'Coby Cody e Cidy - Frutas exóticas e muito mais'_. Eram os trigêmeos idênticos de Hawkshead. Não havia uma pessoa na cidadezinha que não os conhecesse, mas Hermione sabia algo sobre eles que mais ninguém sabia: eram bruxos. A aparência idêntica— algo raro, em se tratando de trigêmeos — era fruto de uma anomalia genética causada pela magia da mãe, Sra. Laurene, uma mulher muito simpática que gerenciava o local de trabalho dos filhos. Vendiam frutas de todas as regiões do mundo, e o 'muito mais' previsto no slogan, nada mais era do que ingredientes para poções, colares encantados, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate.

—Olá, Cody. Como vai? — Hermione aproximou-se da barraca, cumprimentando um dos irmãos, que trabalhava freneticamente na embalagem de um objeto estranho e aparentemente, vivo.

—Hermione Granger! Como consegue? — Cody possuía um brilho divertido nos olhos levemente violeta.

—Consigo o quê?

—Saber quem é quem, oras! Nem os moradores antigos sabem distinguir. — Cody era o mais bonito, talvez porque fosse o mais simpático, Hermione pensou, mas não disse em voz alta.

—É fácil saber quem é quem, se observada a personalidade de cada um, que é tão diferente quanto água e óleo. —Hermione riu da própria resposta, imaginando a reação do rapaz caso ela verbalizasse o primeiro pensamento.

Os longos cabelos de Cody, amarrados num rabo de cavalo feito às pressas, caíram-lhe sobre os olhos enquanto ele ria com gosto.

— Uau! Você é realmente brilhante! O que vai ser hoje? Fiz umas encomendas para Hogsmeade, tenho um lote fresquinho de cerveja amanteigada...

— Hum, acho que vou querer algumas... Mas primeiro preciso saber se você tem um daqueles livros de culinária trouxa. Vou receber uns amigos e quero preparar um bolo de chocolate. Não me lembro tão bem da receita.

— Claro! Eu ainda tenho alguns daqueles que Mundungo vendeu para mim no mês passado. Estão inteirinhos. — Com um aceno de varinha discreto, Cody conjurou um livro até a bancada de sua barraca. — E fica por conta da casa.

— Oh não, Cody! Eu faço questão de pagá-lo. — Hermione protestou, constrangida. Tinha sérios problemas com a gentileza de Cody, que sempre insistia para que ela levasse alguma coisa "por conta da casa".

— Encare como um presente, pelo tempo que somos amigos e por sempre acertar meu nome.

— Obrigada, Cody...Mas saiba que estou ficando mal acostumada—Hermione agradeceu, sorrindo levemente. — Prometo recompensá-lo trazendo um pedaço do bolo.

— Pode ter certeza que não esquecerei! Tenha um bom dia, Hermione!

— Você também!

Hermione continuou seu percurso em busca de ingredientes para o bolo. Seguiu o fluxo de pessoas que caminhavam até o mercado principal, quando viu se aproximar uma figura que destoava dos moradores de Hawkshead. Um senhor de capa roxa aveludada e um chapéu engraçado em forma de um minúsculo e largo cone. Era o seu chefe, Sr. Agosis Pertindum.

— Dra. Granger, a senhorita poderia me acompanhar? — Hermione sabia que um pedido do Ministério da Magia estava longe de ser uma escolha. Logo, com 'Poderia me acompanhar' ele queria dizer: "Acompanhe-me ou perca seu emprego". Não porque fosse um homem ruim, mas porque geralmente as requisições do Ministério possuíam este caráter obrigatório. Do tipo: "Estou pedindo, mas só para não parecer autoritário, ou indelicado demais. Na verdade, isto é uma ordem".

— Claro, Sr. Pertindum — Hermione assentiu, não fazendo menção às visitas tão aguardadas que receberia, torcendo para que a reunião de última hora não durasse tempo demais.

— **x** —

— Draco Malfoy, o senhor tem uma visita. Será recebida do lado de fora da cela. Comporte-se— a voz de Thomas, amplificada magicamente, fez-se ouvir em sua cela. Draco percebeu que os dementadores ficaram perturbados. Alguém estava realmente chegando, para sua surpresa. E, aparentemente, alguma boa alma, com boas lembranças e com uma vida feliz, ele observou, pela reação de seus guardas.

Uma mulher loira, com uma capa azul celeste e um vestido ocre — bastante justo, ele pôde concluir de sua observação — vinha caminhando em direção a sua cela. À medida que se aproximava, e a luz de seu patrono, um coiote enorme e prateado, iluminava todas as celas dos corredores, Draco percebeu o quão atraente ela era. Os olhos verdes eram ágeis, e o nariz, levemente arrebitado o fez se lembrar de Narcissa. Ela tinha um porte aristocrático, um jeito delicado de caminhar. Talvez fosse uma Veela.

Quando a mulher finalmente se aproximou, ele teve a certeza de que ela era a sua visita, principalmente quando o tratou pelo nome, com um sotaque arrastado e bastante pesado.

— Senhor Draco Malfoy, meu nome é Kayla O'Boyle. Trabalho para o Ministério da Magia Irlandês e estamos iniciando um projeto que visa melhorar as condições dos detentos de prisões Mágicas ao redor do mundo.

Ela falava como quem viera a viagem inteira decorando um texto, chegara despejando em cima dele, e talvez dos demais presos, as informações do maldito Ministério Irlandês.

— Não estou interessado—a voz fria e bastante áspera pela falta de uso não pareceu intimidar a mulher irresolúvel à sua frente, circundada pelo coiote, que andava em posição de ataque.

Nem mesmo na possibilidade de recuperar a Mansão mais imponente de Wiltshire? E talvez de toda Inglaterra?

Draco, que havia dado as costas para Kayla O'Boyle, virou-se repentinamente, espantado demais para disfarçar seu interesse. Tudo o que mais desejava, desde o dia em que descobrira que sua casa seria confiscada pela corja do Ministério, era poder colocar as mãos de volta nela.

— O que sabe sobre isso? E como eu posso recuperá-la? Vamos, responda!—havia ordem no tom de voz de Draco, mas Kayla não pareceu se ofender.

A jovem de porte elegante e quase mecânico olhou para Draco, ela tinha um meio sorriso, ele percebeu. Se não estivesse louco, poderia dizer que vira, na sombra dos olhos verdes e perspicazes, uma chance de finalmente sair daquele lugar.

— Sabia que isto o interessaria, senhor Malfoy...

— **x—**

Aos 18 anos, Hermione Granger se tornara a Medibruxa mais jovem dos últimos 50 anos. Ela trabalhara na guerra tratando doentes e, havia quem dissesse, tratando a si mesma, tamanhas haviam sido suas perdas.

Quando completara 21 anos, o chefe do departamento de cuidados médicos do Ministério da Magia a convidara para integrar o quadro de funcionários de sua ala hospitalar. Agosis Pertindum, um medibruxo Irlandês, que chegara à Inglaterra com ideias inovadoras, criara um programa bastante exótico e, com exceção de alguns 'bruxos tradicionais', o pessoal estava animado com a inovação. O programa consistia numa enfermaria dentro do próprio Ministério, responsável pelo acompanhamento e inserção nos cargos disponíveis daqueles que possuíam determinadas doenças ou anomalias, e em alguns casos, quando possível, aqueles pacientes internados na ala de danos permanentes do St. Mungus. Estes, passando por uma rigorosa triagem, a fim de mensurar os danos e avaliar se estariam em condições de assumir algum posto no Ministério, e, futuramente, em outras instituições da sociedade Bruxa.

Ela aceitara a proposta, é claro. Estaria trabalhando com profissionais importantes; teria a oportunidade de aprender muito com Medibruxos renomados, e o mais importante, trabalharia com o que sempre defendera. A inclusão daqueles que eram marginalizados e esquecidos pela comunidade bruxa — por doenças ou pequenas "avarias".

Naquela manhã, quando Sr. Pertindum a chamara para uma "conversinha", ela não imaginava que fosse receber notícias tão motivadoras.

Através de uma chave de portal, Hermione e Agosis Pertindum chegaram num prédio antigo e mal cuidado que adentraram, e Hermione, tão logo pôs os pés no recinto, reparou na decoração caprichada e contrastante da aparência descuidada que o prédio possuía para quem olhasse somente a fachada.

— Sente-se, por favor —Sr. Pertindum falou, indicando a cadeira de estofado impecável, tão amarela que poderia cegar quem olhasse por muito tempo — Kweet, traga-nos um chá, querida!

Uma elfa muito franzina de nariz longo e largo e olhos amarronzados apareceu trajando um vestido cor de rosa, cheio de flores brancas, muito bem alinhado.

—Bom dia, meu senhor! Kweet estava preparando os bolinhos de abóbora e mel que Srta. Penny me pediu. Espero que não se incomode. Kweet já vai preparar o chá.

— Ora, não fique se desculpando, Kweet. Estamos de acordo que Penny é prioridade nesta casa. Não estamos? — O homem sorria para a elfa, como um pai sorri para uma criança pequena em fase de aprendizado, achando graça de cada frase dita.

— Sim senhor! —Kweet olhou sem graça para o seu senhor, um pequeno sorriso despontando em seus lábios enrugados e levemente tortos. Com um estalar de dedos, aparatou para a cozinha.

— Nunca deixarei de me impressionar com o tratamento que dedica aos seus elfos domésticos, Sr. Pertindum. —Hermione estava deslumbrada, como sempre ficava quando observava a forma com que o chefe tratava seus criados, com muito cuidado e, em alguns casos, muito carinho. Seus elfos comiam à mesa e vestiam roupas muito bem alinhadas, recebiam um bom salário e se desejassem, possuiriam suas próprias casas. A maioria não aceitava a casa, achavam demais, até para os padrões de um elfo moderno.

— A Srta. Sabe a minha preocupação com aqueles quenão possuem direito a voz na comunidade bruxa. Sempre me dediquei à luta em prol da igualdade de todas as criaturas, sejam bruxos, sejam elfos, anões, gigantes... Enfim! E foi por isso que a contratei. Quando li seu histórico em Hogwarts, o F.A.L.E, e toda a sua preocupação com os menos favorecidos, me fizeram enxergar em você a pessoa perfeita para o projeto que eu tinha em mãos. — Kweet chegou com a bandeja de chá e Pertindum parou de falar por alguns segundos, bebericando o líquido e fechando os olhos, como se estivesse apreciando muito a bebida.

— Pois bem — continuou — Nestes dois anos que a Srta. esteve conosco, o projeto cresceu assustadoramente. Mais de 250 bruxos foram recolocados em posições que lhes haviam sido tiradas em virtude de alguma doença. O Ministério está atuando com muito mais eficiência, uma vez que temos mais funcionários, e, como um adicional,a ala hospitalar especial também tem servido para o apoio daqueles que precisam ser atendidos emergencialmente e não se encontram em condições de aparatar. Como pode ver, obtivemos muito sucesso.

Hermione assentia levemente. A respiração estava suspensa, mas ela ainda não tinha se dado conta do fato. Então era isso, pensou, seria demitida, já que o trabalho havia terminado e o projeto ia de vento em popa com ou sem ela.

— Srta. Granger? —Pertindum chamou, percebendo que Hermione havia se perdido em alguma longa parte de seu discurso— A Srta. está de acordo?

— Perdão

— A senhorita está de acordo com a sua readequação no programa

 _"Readequação?"_ Pensou, nervosa.

— Quais os termos? Desculpe, eu estava distraída. —Hermione corou, constrangida. Sr. Pertindum sorriu, não pareceu se importar com aquilo.

—Bem, a senhorita sabe que, de acordo com o projeto inicial do nosso programa, nossa pretensão sempre foi a inclusão de bruxos debilitados em todas as instituições bruxas. Todas mesmo. Portanto, numa reunião com meus colegas, decidimos que a senhorita preenche todos os requisitos para chefiar esta nova etapa do programa. Gostaria de saber se existe interesse de sua parte.

—Sr. Pertindum, seria uma honra! Apenas preciso saber onde, quando, e como será essa nova etapa... Mas adianto que a proposta me interessa muito— Hermione estava eufórica. Esperava uma demissão e recebera uma proposta praticamente irrecusável. Talvez fosse seu dia de sorte.

— Bem, a princípio, a senhorita passará por um estágio probatório no Profeta Diário. Eles estão muito empolgados e já foram avisados da sua chegada, caso a senhorita aceite. Posso adiantar que todos ficaram lisonjeados por poderem trabalhar com uma heroína de guerra.

Pertindum, aparentemente, havia encerrado as explicações, mas seu ajeitar desconfortável na poltrona de Mogno talhado com pequenas cabeças de Texugo indicava que havia algum detalhe que ele não mencionara. Um que parecia particularmente delicado, se Hermione pudesse arriscar um palpite pela expressão insegura de seu chefe.

— Mas... —Hermione emendou, sabendo que, pelas feições de Agosis Pertindum, haveria um "mas", e ele seria um bocado indigesto.

Pertindum sorriu, pensando que de fato ela era muito inteligente. Ele não planejava contar o restante agora, enquanto estavam em negociações preliminares. Mas talvez fosse melhor abrir o jogo, se a coragem Griffinória fosse realmente uma realidade, Dra. Hermione Granger aceitaria o desafio.

— Senhorita Granger—, começou, analisando milimetricamente cada movimento da jovem Doutora.—Após o estágio probatório no Profeta Diário, a Senhorita visitará inúmeras instituições, e... Bem... Quando digo 'todas', são todas mesmo, inclusive a Prisão de Azkaban, que será seu último local de trabalho. Temos alguns Medibruxos que foram afastados nos primeiros meses do pós Guerra, pois, por ordem do Ministro, na época, os presos não teriam direito à assistência médica. Em virtude deste afastamento, alguns doutores, afundados no ócio, resolveram ajudar no combate aos Comensais foragidos, e muitos foram severamente machucados, por não possuírem a experiência em duelos que os Comensais possuíam. Enfim, o resto da história a senhorita pode imaginar. Acumulamos vários Medibruxos competentes gravemente debilitados, sem um ou outro membro do corpo, além de profundos traumas psicológicos, desperdiçando seus talentos porque a comunidade bruxa não acredita na utilidade deles.

Hermione se deixou estarrecer. Os braços caíram pesadamente no colo. Não queria ir para lá. Lutara contra muitos que estavam ali, inclusive perdera pessoas queridas por culpa de bruxos que cumpriam suas penas naquele lugar horrível. Isso, é claro, sem mencionar os dementadores, que seriam a "cereja do bolo".

Agosis Pertindum fitava Hermione com apreensão, envolvendo uma mão na outra, ajeitando a postura a cada cinco segundos. Até que ela começou a falar.

— Sr. Pertindum, devo confessar que lá no fundo já esperava por algo do tipo, mas não imaginei que a responsabilidade fosse recair sobre mim. —Hermione respirou fundo, como quem busca nas partículas de Oxigênio presentes no ar, a coragem que lhe faltara por todos esses anos para tocar no assunto. —Depois de ficar encarregada da organização do Banco de sangue Bruxo na Mansão Malfoy, projeto que o senhor também encabeçou, imaginei que a única vez que pisaria ali seria no dia da inauguração, que coincidiu com o julgamento do preso n° 106.789.

Hermione não queria continuar, não seria saudável, estivera longe demais, estava confortável em sua reclusão mental.

— Mas o senhor sabe, assim como toda a comunidade bruxa, que, dentre todas as mortes que ocorreram na última guerra, a de Ronald Weasley, para mim, foi o maior dos golpes.—Hermione respirou fundo pela segunda vez. O assunto havia ficado adormecido nos recônditos de sua alma, era uma tarefa árdua acordá-lo. — Eu não me sinto confortável em trabalhar num local onde o possível responsável pela morte dele possa estar.

Nunca acharam o culpado pela morte de Rony. Nos dois primeiros anos, Harry ficara insano, utilizara toda sua influência como Auror para descobrir maiores detalhes sobre a morte do amigo, mas fora, aparentemente, o crime perfeito.

Com o passar do tempo, Harry assumiu que, talvez, o responsável tivesse sido preso juntamente com a grande leva de comensais que haviam sido capturados. Não tinham desistido, muito pelo contrário, as buscas continuavam, mas não consumiam mais a vida da Família Weasley, de Harry ou Hermione.

Após algumas tentativas frustradas de iniciar o que Hermione pensou ser o ensaio de algum pedido de desculpas, Agosis Pertindum resolveu pôr fim ao silêncio incômodo e tenso entre ele e sua funcionária.

— Eu entendo o seu ponto, Srta. Granger... — Pertindum falou baixinho, em tom de resignação. —Acredito que a senhorita tenha todos os motivos para negar nossa oferta. E aproveito para pedir desculpas pela indelicadeza, eu deveria ter pensado no Sr. Weasley e em todas as implicações que o fato de estar ali, num lugar cheio de criminosos, poderia trazer.

— Está tudo bem, Sr. Pertindum. Eu não me senti ofendida... Apenas lhe peço um prazo para pensar. Quanto tempo eu tenho para decidir sobre a proposta? —Hermione indagou, insegura, e o homem arregalou os olhos em absoluta surpresa.

— Ora, sim... Isso é, bem, inesperado. Eu gostaria de lhe dar um tempo maior, mas a Senhorita sabe, não é? O Ministério não pode colocar um projeto em pauta e mantê-lo parado por mais do que duas semanas, então, infelizmente, este é o tempo que posso lhe oferecer.

— Está certo! Se o senhor não tiver mais nada para me dizer...

— Oh, não! Finalizamos por aqui. Aguardarei ansiosamente a sua coruja, Srta. Granger! Eu a acompanho até a porta.

Ambos caminharam até a porta e despediram-se. Hermione olhou o relógio e suspirou pesadamente. " _12:45! Espero que Harry não tenha chegado ainda."_ pensou com preocupação. O que havia começado como um dia excepcionalmente feliz e otimista, estava se mostrando uma maré de notícias difíceis. E este era só o começo.

— **x—**

Quando chegou em casa Hermione notou que Loian, a Coruja castanha de Gina, havia acabado de chegar com uma carta em seu bico. A moça estranhou, pois Loian não fazia mais entregas, estava aposentada há um bom tempo, tanto que utilizavam Diggy para os serviços. Hermione dirigiu-se até a porta da casa, equilibrando o livro que ganhara de Cody com algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra procurava a chave dentro da bolsa.

Ao entrar na sala, apanhou a carta de Loian e colocou-a na gaiola de Diggy, para que pudesse descansar e se alimentar. Começou a leitura, apreensiva, aparentemente Gina havia escrito com pressa, a julgar pela letra corrida e esticada.

 _Mione,_

 _Estou lhe escrevendo para pedir desculpas. Não poderemos ir à sua casa. Mas os motivos são justos, pois, além de Vic estar hospitalizada e com uma piora severa em seu quadro clínico, tenho uma notícia bastante delicada para lhe dar. Não gostaria de estar falando por carta, mas não há lareiras por aqui._

 _Harry não havia mais tocado no assunto desde quando todos nós decidimos por enterrar esta história. Mas recentemente um memorando chegou até ele sobre possíveis investigações realizadas na Ilha de Man. Hermione... Foram encontrados indícios de que o responsável pela morte de Ron possa estar lá. Harry me contou apressadamente sobre algo como "Movimentações bancárias suspeitas" e "Comensais de outros países"._

 _Eu não tenho muitas informações ainda, mas Harry partiu para o local indicado no memorando, que também trazia o nome de dois presos de Azkaban. Estou apreensiva demais, Mione! Nunca havíamos chegado tão perto de uma pista. Sei que você precisa continuar sua vida, mas, você é minha melhor amiga e eu achei que gostaria de saber._

 _Mais uma vez, me desculpe pela ausência_

 _Com amor_

 _Gina_

Hermione sentou-se na poltrona mais surrada da sala. O tecido de algodão cru que forrava o estofado rasgado tocava a ponta de seus dedos, que repousavam sobre o assento, junto de sua perna. O ambiente girava e as cortinas balançavam freneticamente, em razão da ventania que começara de repente. Sentiu na língua um gosto amargo, e no coração uma agonia violenta. Como se estivesse diante de uma penseira, suas memórias vieram na velocidade de um maremoto, descontroladas e destruidoras. Ela se lembrou do quanto estava perdida.

Os ventos de Hawkshead não foram bem recebidos, e pela primeira vez, depois de muitos anos, Hermione Granger sentiu-se abraçada pela fumaça negra da solidão.

 _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

 _But it's never enough_ _ **¹**_

Precisava fazer algo. Tinha nas mãos a oportunidade de desvendar o mistério que havia tirado seu sono por anos. Desta vez ela não se esconderia nos muros que permeavam todo o território de Lake District; desta vez ela faria aquilo que já devia ter feito há muito tempo, usar sua inteligência para vingar a morte de seu grande amor.

Ainda na sala, Hermione acendeu a lareira e esperou que seu chefe estivesse pronto para atendê-la naquele momento.

— Senhor Pertindum? —Ela começou, as mãos tremiam e o corpo queimava em adrenalina. Nunca tomava decisões impulsivas. _Nunca._ Mas este era o momento pelo qual ela esperara desde o dia em que Rony morrera em seus braços. Não podia titubear.

— Olá, Dra. Granger. Não esperava um contato da senhorita pelos próximos 14 dias. — ele riu, enquanto coçava as têmporas lentamente, aguardando Hermione lhe contar o porquê da chamada.

Após um breve minuto de espera, Dra. Hermione Jean Granger tomou a decisão que, ela sabia, tinha o potencial de causar uma mudança assombrosa em sua vida. Resolveu não pensar muito, pela primeira vez em sua vida, e algo lhe dizia que não seria a última.

— Eu aceito a proposta. E meu desejo é começar em Azkaban.

— Excelente! Sabia que a senhorita não me decepcionaria. — Os olhos do homem brilharam em excitação.

...

 _Porque meu eco_

 _É a única voz a voltar_

 _Minha sombra_

 _É a única amiga que tenho_


	3. Ilusionista

**I** **I- Ilusionista**

It don't even matter if

 **E isso nem importa mesmo**

I'm an illusionist

 **se eu for um ilusionista**

And look at the lies in here

 **E olhe para as mentiras aqui**

If I make them disappear

 **Se eu as fazer desaparecerem**

Will he then talk?

 **Então ele irá conversar?**

(Amanda Jenssen – Illusionist)

* * *

Da extensa lista de coisas que Hermione mais odiava na vida, perder o autocontrole estava no topo. Passara a semana toda escrevendo alguns artigos para a seção "Bruxos saudáveis alcançam a longevidade" do _Profeta Diário_ , mas sua mente não estava inteiramente conectada com o trabalho em questão; vagueava pelas paredes de pedras frias e irregulares da prisão de Azkaban, e no início do famoso projeto de Agosis Pertindum. A princípio cuidaria da regularidade das instalações, dos cuidados com a alimentação e contenção dos dementadores; o próximo passo seria a entrevista com os presos, a fim de descobrir seus níveis de periculosidade, bem como o estado de saúde em que se encontravam. Por último, tendo tornado a prisão o mais agradável possível, os profissionais afastados seriam submetidos a um tratamento bastante minucioso, para então serem realocados em seus cargos.

Seria, sem dúvida, uma tarefa bastante árdua e demorada.

A pena encantada parara de escrever enquanto Hermione refletia sobre seus desafios futuros, a ponta fina e molhada de tinta batia repetidas vezes no pergaminho, fazendo pequenos furos úmidos e borrados.

— _Finite encantatem_ — com um floreio de varinha a pena parou no ar e graciosamente caiu em cima das anotações melindrosamente organizadas sob a escrivaninha.

Hermione apanhou o pergaminho manchado e suspirou profundamente. Os dedos alisaram as quatro primeiras palavras que haviam sido escritas para o artigo que deveria entregar na próxima semana.

"Chá de folhas de mandrágoras"

Seria um artigo e tanto, se conseguisse terminá-lo. Estivera pesquisando há meses sobre as propriedades das folhas de mandrágora, raríssimas e muito poderosas. Tinham o poder de regenerar ossos calcificados e recompor partes necrosadas do corpo humano, problemas considerados insolúveis e irreparáveis para a maioria dos Medibruxos. A literatura trouxa ajudara muito nas pesquisas, pois o mundo bruxo pouco se importava com as questões não resolvidas pela magia. Para alguns medibruxos — mesmo os mais experientes — o que a magia não conseguia curar, irremediado estava. Hermione, porém, não filiava-se a este pensamento; acreditava que se houvesse métodos alternativos, oriundos de outras fontes de conhecimento, estes deveriam ser utilizados pelo bem da vida.

E foi por esta razão que aceitou iniciar seus estudos no Instituto Dilys Derwent quando a guerra acabou. O lugar, mantido pelo Hospital St. Mungus, era mundialmente reconhecido pelos tratamentos inovadores e pelos renomados medibruxos e curandeiros que haviam estudado ali. Hermione sempre tivera grande habilidade com feitiços e contra-feitiços, e seus N.O.M's em Poções, Herbologia, Transfiguração e DCAT haviam sido os melhores, conforme lhe explicara incansavelmente o Dr. Ralph Stradivarius, o mesmo homem que, assombrado com o desempenho da jovem, nomeou-a medibruxa antes mesmo de passados os cinco anos necessários à formatura.

Depois de quatro anos e meio intercalando sua rotina profissional entre St. Mungus e Profeta Diário, Hermione sabia que abraçar outro projeto seria o equivalente a mais uma oportunidade de auxiliar a comunidade bruxa na construção de uma sociedade mais evoluída. Quando seu chefe, Agosis Pertindum, lhe propôs o projeto de inclusão, não havia um motivo sólido que a fizesse aceitar, além da morte de Ronald Weasley e a possível suspeita, extremamente improvável, de um crime . Por isso, no início, a perspectiva de na última etapa do projeto ter de entrar em Azkaban a perturbava em demasia. Mesmo Harry, que era um auror experiente e antes de ser auror tivera muito contato com dementadores, não gostava daquele lugar e o evitava ao máximo.

Todavia, há duas semanas conversara com Agosis Pertindum e decidira, impulsivamente, começar por Azkaban e, desde então, já não se lembrava mais do significado da palavra "Autocontrole". Não conseguia impedir as lembranças e os fantasmas do passado, tinha dificuldades em pregar os olhos quando chegava a hora de dormir. Suas olheiras denunciavam o início da insanidade que a falta de sono estava lhe causando. A sensação de pânico, velha conhecida, visitava-a com uma frequência incômoda.

Atirou então o vigésimo quarto pergaminho, decidida a continuar a matéria mais tarde, se conseguisse. Havia dado sua palavra para Agosis Pertindum, numa decisão bastante imponderada, é claro, mas que ela sabia, seria um desafio para sua carreira, e Hermione Granger nunca fugia de desafios.

— x—

O som do mar podia ser ouvido de dentro da cela. A espuma se desfazendo quando se chocava com as pedras pontiagudas da ilha. Draco estava caminhando por entre os corredores da prisão, com sua máscara de comensal, a marca negra ardendo como se estivesse sendo chamado para uma reunião de emergência. As paredes sangravam e gemiam insultos; as mãos de Draco suavam e suas têmporas pulsavam num ritmo descompassado. Não chegava a lugar nenhum, embora caminhasse apressado. Começou a correr e seus pés o levaram até uma sala redonda com uma única mesa posicionada ao centro. Ele estava lá, Voldemort, sentado, comendo e bebendo com uma expressão de prazer. O suposto banquete era composto de pedaços de carne humana, e dentro de duas jarras de vidro estavam as cabeças de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Uma risada fria e cruel cortou o silêncio. O som da mastigação chegou nitidamente aos ouvidos de Draco; era como se as cartilagens sendo esmiuçadas pelos dentes do falecido Lorde penetrassem tão fundo que nem mesmo cobrindo as orelhas o rapaz conseguia abafar o som.

Todas as noites o mesmo pesadelo assombrava Draco Malfoy, que, tão logo despertava, já se dirigia à pequena pia da cela para despejar o pouco conteúdo de seu estômago. O mar estava mais calmo, pôde notar pelo som fraco das ondas. Era ainda madrugada, e ele sabia que não dormiria mais, estava acostumado com a insônia, fiel escudeira de muitos anos — costumava fazer par com o desejo de morrer.

Na escuridão da cela não havia muito o que fazer, mas, com um pouco de sorte, conseguiria acender uma chama de emergência e assim leria o exemplar do O Profeta Diário da Semana retrasada ,uma cortesia de Anthony Feggis.

As chamas de emergência serviriam para a leitura. Elas eram pontos de luz azulados dentro de garrafas de hidromel que, ao toque humano, soavam um alarme por toda a prisão. Só poderiam ser acesas uma vez por mês, e apenas nos casos em que o preso estivesse morrendo — de inanição ou qualquer outra causa que tivesse a negligência como fator desencadeador.

Draco não se importava com as eventuais emergências. Em Azkaban morrer era o melhor que poderia acontecer a alguém, e ele não ficaria nem um pouco decepcionado se não pudesse avisar de seu falecimento com antecedência, afinal, não era como se tivesse uma família lhe esperando lá fora, pronta para chorar por sua vida desperdiçada.

Com a chama acesa e tomando muito cuidado para não tocar nela, afinal de contas não queria acordar a prisão inteira e passar algumas semanas no confinamento, Draco apanhou o jornal e sentou-se no chão.

Sentia saudade da época em que mandava os elfos domésticos jogarem fora o seu exemplar logo após a leitura da seção de esporte, e ao mesmo tempo enxergava a si mesmo como um completo fracassado, ali, naquele lugar, tendo contato com o mundo exterior através de jornais velhos.

A primeira notícia era sobre o Gringottes e a prometida reforma do local que mesmo depois de tantos anos não havia sido reconstruído de maneira eficiente. A fuga do dragão causara um estrago gigantesco. Um dos funcionários do banco alegou na entrevista que o atraso da reforma era puramente político. A verdade era que o Ministério estava cansado dos duendes com sua ganância e habilidade para o engodo. Pouco a pouco seriam todos estirpados da comunidade bruxa, essa era a realidade que o jornal tentava mascarar com palavras difíceis e termos que a maioria das pessoas não compreenderiam.

Draco não pôde evitar um sorriso. Os bons bruxos, no final das contas, continuavam o trabalho de Voldemort, eliminando aqueles considerados inadequados. E ele teve mais certeza ainda de sua constatação quando na página seguinte notou que a "lei de inclusão dos elfos doméstcos no testamento das famílias bruxas e outros benefícios" não havia sido aprovada.

Então parou por um instante. Seus olhos se detiveram na seção "Bruxos saudáveis alcançam a longevidade – escrita por Dra. Hermione Granger". Uma vontade incontrolável de atirar o jornal no fogo se apossou de Draco; um desejo de rasgar o exemplar em milhares de pedaços começou a borbulhar e a saliva ácida e fluída desceu rasgando pela sua garganta. Não ouvia falar dela desde o dia de seu julgamento, e estava muito feliz sem se lembrar de sua existência. Ela tinha conseguido, afinal. Era destaque no mundo mágico, mesmo sendo alguém que não merecia sequer ter recebido uma educação bruxa. Alcançara o que ele não havia alcançado — ou o que ele deixara se perder.

" _Maldita!"_ Pensou com ferocidade.

Na seção "Sociedade bruxa" ela também aparecia, segurando uma longa taça de alguma bebida desconhecida; com os cabelos presos num coque baixo e uma maquiagem bastante ousada, piscava lentamente e sorria sem exibir os dentes. Não se parecia nada com a Hermione Granger dos tempos de Hogwarts, e sim uma mulher de sucesso que antes dos trinta havia conquistado tudo o que desejara, embora houvesse uma máscara quase indetectável de tristeza cobrindo os olhos castanhos muito bem delineados.

Sem pensar muito, Draco atirou o papel para longe, amaldiçoando Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e até o defunto Weasley, por tudo aquilo que ele havia perdido e eles haviam conquistado, uma vez que mesmo o pobretão ruivo havia sido condecorado e recebido todas as honras póstumas imagináveis. Ergueu-se num salto e deitou-se em sua cama, contemplando fixa e continuamente o teto de sua cela até que seus olhos ardessem.

— Doutora Hermione Granger — A voz saiu arranhada e desdenhosa. Algo em seu íntimo lhe incitava a repetir o nome daquela que ele tratara como sangue ruim por longos anos, e que novamente estava na sua frente. — Doutora, _desgraçada, imunda, indigna_ , Hermione Granger.

A saliva, desta vez, desceu grossa e quente, quase fechando-lhe a traqueia. O abafado da cela também contribuía para a sensação crescente de sufoco. Draco apertou os lençois da cama com força, até sentir a ponta das unhas atravessando a fina camada do tecido e furando a carne da sua palma.

Sentiu raiva das vitórias de Hermione; asco por vê-la vencendo. Contudo, o que mais encheu Draco de ódio foi imaginar que naquele exato momento ela dormia tranquilamente, enquanto ele se consumia em pesadelos, insônia, e inveja.

— **x—**

O relógio marcava 2:45 da madrugada e o colchão rangia à medida que o corpo leve de Hermione rodopiava por entre os lençois.

Ela sabia que seria mais uma madrugada de olhos abertos e pensamentos impertinentes. Não tomaria nenhuma poção desta vez, estava cansada da dependência e do quanto se sentia apática e sem inspiração quando se utilizava deste método para conseguir dormir.

Após a terceira noite insone naquela semana, Hermione não poderia afirmar que acordara disposta. No banheiro analisou sua aparência e com alguns feitiços removeu as olheiras escuras que nunca abandonavam sua expressão cansada e doentia. Nunca fora fã de maquiagens e derivados quando era mais nova, mas o ritmo acelerado da vida adulta e as muitas noites mal dormidas tornaram necessário o uso de inúmeros produtos para camuflar o constante aspecto de estafa e morbidez que o rosto de Hermione possuía quando ao natural.

As escadas em caracol que levavam ao andar de baixo da casa estavam sedosas e enceradas, Hermione sentiu os dedos deslizarem na madeira lisa e escorregadia e precisou buscar apoio no corrimão. Conforme pisava nos degraus sua mente viajava para todos os lugares possíveis, inclusive na visita de Harry e Gina. Por muitos anos evitara encontrar o casal, tentara fugir das possíveis notícias e comentários que pudessem vir acompanhadas de sua ex-futura cunhada e seu melhor amigo. Pois este era o problema de manter vínculos com a família do namorado falecido: para eles a namorada representaria eternamente o vínculo que os unia às lembranças do morto.

Desde o dia em que fora interpelada por seu chefe, quando estava fazendo compras para a visita dos amigos que não ocorreu, estivera refletindo sobre os riscos à sua saúde mental que uma visita dos amigos poderiam lhe expor; precisava ponderar se seria seguro vê-los novamente.

Tal ponderação, entretanto, não aconteceria, pois a manhã mal havia começado e trouxe uma figura ruiva bastante agitada, balançando o corpo para frente e para trás no seu portão.

Gina estava sozinha. Não trazia o costumeiro sorriso compreensivo e afável de sempre, mas rugas de preocupação na testa sardenta, e olhos vermelhos demais para alguém que tivesse dormido uma noite tranquila.

— Gina! Quanto tempo... Como vai? — Hermione antecipou-se da janela da cozinha, enquanto procurava a chave da porta em algum dos bolsos de seu casaco — Espere um minuto, estou procurando as chaves.

Gina não parecia apressada, mas cansada, provavelmente aparatara até ali, o que não era uma viagem muito agradável, dada a distância entre sua casa nos arredores de Londres e Hawkshead.

Hermione apanhou a chave e abriu a porta, caminhando até o pequeno portão de madeira onde, do lado de fora, estava a amiga, segurando uma mochila azul escura que Hermione conhecia muito bem.

— Desculpe vir assim, sem avisar, Mione, mas preciso de um favor, e sei que você é a única que pode me ajudar. — Gina tremia, apesar de disfarçar muito bem o seu nervosismo. Hermione aproximou-se e tocou o braço da amiga guiando-a para dentro de sua casa.

— Venha, Gin, vamos entrar e você me conta o que está acontecendo com mais calma. — Comentou, enquanto seu próprio corpo ameaçava desmoronar ali mesmo, na grama mal cuidada que ela um dia prometera plantar algumas magnólias.

Os olhos de Hermione, embora tentassem não demonstrar, não paravam de fitar a mochila que Gina trazia consigo. Pertencera a Rony, ele a utilizara para sua última viagem, a que fez com que ele nunca mais voltasse a ser o mesmo.

Nunca conseguiram encontrá-la. Rony havia dito, na época, que não se lembrava de ter levado bagagens, apenas uma bolsa pequena com alguns sicles, que ele perdera no acampamento dos centauros albaneses enquanto tentava fugir. Mas Hermione nunca acreditou na história, os olhos dele ficavam confusos quando ela voltava a tocar no assunto, o rapaz sempre mudava de posição na cama, alegando estar com muitas dores e lamentando que sua cabeça doía demais, bem como resmungava que não estava pronto para falar sobre a viagem, pois descobrira coisas que ninguém entenderia, tomara conhecimento de traições das quais tinha nojo.

— É a mochila do Ron. — Hermione não perguntou, afirmou, sabendo naquele momento que Gina não estava tão nervosa à toa. E, embora houvesse fugido pelo maior tempo que conseguiu, não havia como escapar agora. Por anos Hermione considerara a mochila uma invenção de sua cabeça, uma ilusão criada por si própria a fim de justificar a morte de seu namorado. Mas ela existia e estava ali, revelando que seu maior medo era descobrir a verdade.

A amiga assentiu à afirmação de Hermione e aceitou a primeira sugestão. Ambas seguiram em silêncio até o portão de entrada.

Hawkshead parecia mais escura e solitária do que o habitual. Os ventos do norte estavam mais fortes do que nunca. Hermione sabia que a proximidade do lago influenciava a intensidade e a temperatura da brisa, que estava genuinamente fria. Não sabia como Gina estava aguentando, vestindo apenas uma camisa de seda e uma saia evasê que balançava violentamente de acordo com os movimentos do vento.

A porta da cozinha foi aberta e ambas entraram na casa, que estava muito mais aconchegante do que o lado de fora, o feitiço de aquecimento funcionando perfeitamente era tudo o que elas precisavam para encarar aquela que, de acordo com as suspeitas de Hermione, seria uma conversa delicada.

— x—

Quinta- feira era o dia oficial de inspeção e exames de rotina. Draco estava acostumado, depois de seis anos tendo que enfrentar perguntas ensaiadas e verificações rápidas de seu estado de saúde, nunca faziam um exame apurado e minucioso das condições dos presos. Pelo pouco que ele sabia havia um homem que estava em vias de perder um olho por conta de uma contaminação que se espalhara pelas celas, portanto, as inspeções eram inúteis e meros cumprimentos de protocolo.

As contaminações não eram uma novidade. Por diversas vezes, Draco tivera a cabeça raspada para evitar uma infestação de piolhos; dormira no chão de pedra fria para que alguma doença contagiosa, transmitida por pulgões da Bavaria — cortesia de um dos presos — não fosse adquirida.

Negligência era uma palavra muito gentil quando em se tratando de Azkaban. O cheiro que as celas exalavam fazia com que somente os dementadores ficassem por ali sem um feitiço de vedação respiratória. Tal feitiço era frequentemente utilizado pelos médicos que raramente apareciam para examinar os presos. Os medibruxos, ou enfermeiros, quando aqueles não tinham tempo nem vontade de descer ao nível dos presos, vestiam uma espécie de máscara verde e arredondada que reproduzia o cheiro escolhido pelo usuário. Os aromas variavam, iam desde grama recém-cortada, sapos de chocolate, café fresco, ou, ainda, o perfume de alguém especial, por mais bizarro que isso pudesse ser.

Naquela quinta-feira, contudo, ninguém apareceu. Sua refeição foi empurrada pela portinhola destinada para esse fim. Não haviam trazido água, nem nada que fosse líquido o bastante para fazer descer aquela massa disforme cinza com um cheiro forte de gordura amanhecida e leite azedo que eles chamavam de café da manhã.

Desde muito cedo, Lucius Malfoy ensinara que o ser humano tinha a magnífica capacidade de acostumar-se com as situações em que eram inseridos. Segundo ele, cria-se no homem, ou na mulher, para fins de sobrevivência, uma adaptação ao ambiente e às condições impostas. Com Draco não fora diferente. Abocanhava todos os dias a comida da prisão de olhos fechados e respiração trancada; o alimento descia escorregadio e pegajoso pelo esôfago, e o sabor de banha permanecia na língua por várias horas. Ele sempre cuspia no chão para eliminar a saliva gordurosa, o que secava sua boca e gerava a necessidade de água. Então, aprendeu a mascar o tecido da calça, que era áspero, mas não a ponto de ressecar as mucosas. Era uma medida desesperada, porém, eficaz, pois a água somente chegava à sua cela uma vez por semana, salobra e turva, numa jarra de um litro.

O silêncio, contudo, o perturbava mais do que o fato de que sua dose diária de água ainda não tinha chegado. Alguma coisa nova estava acontecendo, e Draco desejou poder escutar os burburinhos do ambiente para saber exatamente o porquê de tanto mistério.

— x—

Ansiedade podia ser uma grande merda às vezes, e Hermione admitiria isso em voz alta, se não estivesse diante de uma Gina tão nervosa e parcialmente descontrolada, a julgar pelo olhar desconfiado e paranoico que dirigia a cada dez segundos para a porta todas as vezes que o vento fazia a madeira antiga ranger.

— Mione... — A jovem de cabelos ruivos e rosto arredondado, que estava sentada na ponta do sofá numa posição bastante desconfortável, começou a falar, deixando de observar a porta e, assim como a amiga, dirigindo seu olhar à mochila surrada de couro de dragão, tingida de azul com uma tinta já desgastada. — Encontrei essa...coisa... nas tralhas do Harry, quando estávamos orientando os duendes decoradores na reforma do Largo Grimmauld. E serei bem direta, pois confio em você. Eu não sei o que pensar, Mione! Afinal, ao que tudo indica, ele sabia da existência dela e, o que é pior, nunca nos contou.

Hermione analisava cuidadosamente cada mancha de sangue seco e desgastes do couro. A mochila estava pesada também, ela sentiu quando se atreveu a segurar a alça. Se sua mente não fosse tão treinada contra alucinações e distúrbios paranoides, poderia jurar que o perfume de Rony ainda estava agarrado no tecido do bolso externo. Era quase como tê-lo ali, tocando seu pescoço com as mãos grandes, calosas e quentes; tal qual uma viagem no tempo em que acordavam lado a lado, após uma noite de desejo e ternura na casa que ele alugara para quando eles se casassem, sentindo cheiro de café preparado magicamente.

— Como isso veio parar em suas mãos, Gina? — Questionou, abrindo os olhos, espantando o fantasma de Rony da sua alma. A pergunta era plausível, afinal de contas, Hermione acreditara durante seis anos que não existissem mais quaisquer recordações a respeito de seu falecido namorado, muito menos um objeto que ele afirmara com veemência não ter levado consigo na viagem.

A ex- cunhada permaneceu calada. Ela estava estranhamente taciturna, os grandes olhos castanhos cheios d'água, e uma expressão de quem ainda não havia sequer contado a pior parte.

— Eu tenho recebido cartas anônimas... — a voz de Gina Weasley falhou na última palavra. — Com informações sobre o paradeiro do assassino. A pessoa que escreveu sabia onde estava a mochila, e disse que Harry sempre soube também. A atitude mais sensata? É claro que seria eu ter conversado com o Harry sobre esse tal "anônimo", tentado resolver da melhor maneira. Droga, meu marido é um auror, certo?! Mas eu tinha que verificar, Mione... E foi horrível descobrir que a pessoa com quem eu me casei está, por algum motivo desconhecido, mentindo para mim.

— Espere um pouco... Gina? Você não acha mesmo que Harry seria capaz de esconder algo assim de propósito? É do Ron que estamos falando, lembra? O irmão que Harry não teve, o melhor amigo que ele perdeu... Alguém está fazendo uma brincadeira de extremo mau gosto! E se o Harry escondeu isso de você, de mim...Céus! Ele escondeu isso do Departamento dos Aurores, do Ministério da Magia e isso é obstrução da justiça. Ele deve ter um motivo legítimo, que provavelmente envolve a sua segurança, a minha, e sabe-se lá de quem mais.

Hermione levantou-se, cruzou o balcão que dividia a sala da cozinha e começou a remexer em algumas gavetas do armário. Gina virou-se para acompanhar os movimentos da amiga que apanhou uma pasta de papelão muito velha, colocou debaixo do braço e voltou para o lugar onde estava.

— Olhe estes papéis. Está vendo? São todas as informações sobre a morte dele, Gina. Olhe bem: "Causas naturais". Ele não foi morto, apenas contraiu alguma doença desconhecida. Há anos eu estudo sobre as possíveis causas da morte dele, e em todo este tempo não obtive respostas significativas!

Hermione afundou o rosto entre as mãos, uma mecha longa de seus cabelos volumosos escorregou para a palma, fazendo o choro se misturar às madeixas , causando uma confusão de ondas e lágrimas. Gina apoiou a mão nos ombros da amiga, tentando trazer com o toque um pouco de conforto e um pedido silencioso de desculpas por trazer Rony de volta à vida de Hermione.

— Mione... Você é minha única amiga, e eu só posso contar com você. Sei que Harry seria incapaz de me esconder uma coisa dessas, tenho ciência também de que não deveria recorrer justo a você. Mas não tenho mais ninguém. Depois que Fred morreu, e Ron, logo em seguida, a família não possui estruturas para assuntos fúnebres. Eu preciso do seu apoio, embora, se ele não for possível, eu entenderei...Não serei egoísta a ponto de negligenciar sua dor, minha amiga.

Olhar para Gina passou a ser um desafio depois da morte de Rony. Ela era ruiva. Ela sorria com liberdade e tinha aquela típica "simplicidade Wesleyana", que te faz imaginar como uma família tão desprovida de recursos pode ser, ao mesmo tempo, tão acolhedora e empática. Hermione sabia que tais traços nunca abandonariam Gina Weasley, mesmo depois de enfrentar o luto duas vezes em períodos tão curtos. Primeiro pela perda de Fred, depois, foi a vez de Ron.

Os olhos castanhos da amiga eram o único disfarce, a singular camuflagem; o ponto de fuga da aparência que parecia gritar "Ronald Weasley".

Contudo, Hermione não fugiria. Não era de seu feitio abandonar seus amigos, mesmo que toda essa lealdade pudesse lhe custar uma dose generosa de altruísmo e, em hipóteses mais extremas, seu tão estimado autocontrole, que na atual conjuntura já não estava mais tão preservado.

— Vamos abrir a mochila… Eu preciso saber o que tem aí dentro. — Insegura, Hermione apontou para a mochila num gesto pouco convincente e nem um pouco decisivo. Se precisava começar de alguma forma, que fosse rápido, mas isso não excluía o fato de que estava com medo.

Gina olhou para a mesa de centro onde estava, um pouco desconjuntada, a mochila de Rony. Hermione notou que a amiga estivera esperando para abrirem juntas, o que faria daquilo um espetáculo inédito e com quase nenhuma previsão de sucesso.

Não deixando que a própria insegurança a contivesse, Hermione adiantou-se e agachou-se em frente à mesa. Abriu o zíper de uma vez, e manteve a respiração suspensa, esperando que um anjo descesse do céu e lhe entregasse, numa caixinha de veludo, a coragem de tocar nas coisas de Ron.

— Só não sei se estou confortável com a ideia de violar a privacidade dele desta maneira. — Hermione falou, após uma longa pausa, em que contemplara a mochila por alguns breves e significativos minutos.

Gina tocou nas mãos da amiga, encorajando-a.

—Bem, é necessário. Você sabe o quanto esperamos por esse dia. — A amiga argumentou, embora soubesse que convencer Hermione Granger a fazer algo que ela considerasse errado seria uma tarefa que beirava a impossibilidade.

— Abrirei, mas quero que você olhe primeiro. — Hermione por fim decidiu.

E foi tão rápido que Gina questionou a si mesma se aquela era sua amiga, pois, atipicamente, Hermione Granger não havia levado muito tempo para decidir sobre uma atitude fora das regras.

"Os tempos mudaram, de fato." Gina pensou, sorrindo a despeito da situação delicada que ali se desenrolava.

— Não será uma tarefa agradável, mas foi por isso que vim até aqui, Mione. Para fazermos isso juntas. Você abre e eu leio primeiro.

Hermione sorriu para a amiga, mas logo sua expressão se converteu em plena dúvida. Um ar investigador e perspicaz davam um brilho já conhecido nos olhos castanhos da jovem medibruxa.

— Eu só gostaria de saber, antes de mais nada, o porquê de não ser o Harry a pessoa escolhida para esse momento. Ele guardava tantos vínculos com Rony quanto eu, exceto por alguns detalhes.

Gina estava começando a levantar uma teoria que faria muito sentido, em se tratando de Hermione. Tinha quase certeza de que a amiga soltara aquela pergunta para postergar um pouco mais o momento em que a verdade seria posta diante de seus olhos.

— Se não se importar, podemos falar sobre isso depois? — Gina começ leve tom de amargura na voz cansada.— Harry está estranho, Mione. Depois que começou a receber serviço extra do Ministério não tem quase dormido em casa, anda na companhia de aurores que eu não conheço. As vezes sinto que ele está me escondendo algo.

Gina não costumava ser uma mulher fraca, muito pelo contrário, sua marca registrada era a impulsividade e a capacidade de tomar decisões com firmeza. Naquele momento, porém, Hermione via apenas uma sombra da força e personalidade de Gina Weasley.

— Sim, Gin, podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. — Foi a resposta de Hermione ao perceber a gravidade da situação. — Por agora podemos nos ocupar com a mochila, afinal, ela não se abrirá sozinha. Certo?

O tom de voz era falsamente convidativo e aventureiro. As cordas vocais haviam, muito provavelmente, encontrado alguns obstáculos antes de reverberarem o que Hermione pretendia falar. Obstáculos como o medo de descobrir que a morte de Rony ainda não tinha sido resolvida. Até o momento em que vira sua amiga com a mochila nos braços, a hipótese de morte por assassinato era apenas um subterfúgio para consolar a si própria quando sentia que fora incompetente na pesquisa para a cura da doença que levou seu namorado à morte. Contudo, com a perspectiva de um possível homicídio se descortinando sob seus olhos, a situação tomava outras proporções. Era uma nova ferida em cima de outra que ainda nem cicatrizara.

Com a abertura da mochila alguns papéis e objetos se revelaram. Gina, que estava encarregada de lê-los em primeira mão, começou a tarefa.

— Achei uma carta bastante estranha, escrita por ele. Tem também uns pergaminhos e pequenos bilhetes presos com uma fita asediva. É assim que se fala? — Gina chamou a atenção de Hermione, enquanto segurava a carta aberta numa das mãos e sustentava no colo duas pilhas de outros papéis.

— Chama-se "fita adesiva". O que dizem os papéis?

— Hermione questionou

— Não consigo compreender. São palavras sem sentido; talvez seja um anagrama. Nós brincávamos de criar anagramas quando éramos crianças — Hermione, com um gesto, pediu que Gina lhe entregasse o calhamaço de pergaminhos e papéis estranhos, e a amiga o fez. Guardou a carta com a mensagem indecifrável no bolso da calça e começou a vasculhar as demais.

— Aqui nós temos algumas fotos… E mais cartas. Algumas são minhas, outras escritas por ele e que, provavelmente, não foram enviadas a tempo. — Hermione evitou olhar as fotos. Ela estava em duas delas, que tinham sido tiradas no jardim da toca e no quarto do casal Weasley para enfeitar o álbum de casamento e estampar os convites de noivado.

Gina acomodou-se entre Hermione e a mochila, colocando a no colo para que conseguisse amparar a amiga, caso fosse necessário.

Ambas começaram a vasculhar os pequenos e médios bolsos, onde encontraram cartões de sapos de chocolate, embalagens vazias de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

— Rony sempre foi afeito às porcarias. — Hermione sorriu, melancólica. — Não comeria coisas saudáveis nem se o ameaçassem com serviços dos elfos domésticos e serviços eternos de desgnomização.

— Mione...

Gina estava incrivelmente séria. Suas sardas ficaram apertadas na região do nariz e testa. Aquilo não era bom sinal. O vinco entre as sobrancelhas e a expressão intrigada da amiga prenunciavam uma péssima notícia.

— Não faça essa cara. Gina... O que houve?

— Olhe. — Gina estendeu a mão. Uma terceira foto de Rony e Hermione com grossas marcas de sangue seco surgiu em meio aos papéis de bala e caixas usadas. O retrato era antigo e ambos sorriam. Fora tirada um dia antes de Rony sair em missão, num jantar de despedida na Toca. — Algumas cartas estão coladas às fotos.

— Sim, mas não é a letra dele. — Hermione constatou, enquanto lia . Sentia os pulmões travados e inchados. — São instruções para o preparo de alguma poção que eu desconheço. Na verdade, esses ingredientes são raros, geralmente utilizados por adeptos à magia negra.

— Você não acha que Rony preparou isso, acha? — O tom de dúvida é desconfiança era latente na voz de Gina.

Ambas trocaram olhares rapidamente.

— Aqui está marcado como "concluído", Gina. Talvez ele não soubesse o que estava fazendo. O que me intriga mais do que o preparo da poção em si é que Rony nunca disse nada sobre estar acompanhado. Veja bem, como eu disse, esta letra não é dele!

Hermione buscou em suas memórias qualquer detalhe que pudesse ter lhe escapado sobre a viagem de Rony. Pelo que se lembrava a ordem fora bastante clara, "sigilo absoluto". Apenas ela, Rony e Harry tinham conhecimento de partes da empreitada, e ainda assim, Dumbledore optara por fragmentar as tarefas, para que, caso um deles fosse pego, a missão não estivesse completamente comprometida.

— Harry sabia. — Gina assumiu uma expressão sombria e fria. Não havia questionamentos, apenas uma constatação.

Hermione levantou a cabeça tão rápido que sentiu um estalo no pescoço, acompanhado de uma dor fina e persistente. Gina estava lhe dando uma informação nova, que poderia mudar algumas coisas.

— Sabe, Mione... Na época eu não quis lhe contar, mas Harry sabia de algo que nós desconhecíamos. Uma coisa que, por certo, ia além das missões e tarefas que Dumbledore desginara. Quando Rony morreu ele ficou insano, como você bem lembra, e não descansou até descobrir um possível culpado.

— Sim, mas acredito que isso foi porque Rony assumiu um encargo que Dumbledore havia, a princípio, confiado a ele. Talvez o sentimento de culpa tenha impulsionado e alimentado essa obsessão. Harry sempre gostou de terceirizar as responsabilidades pelos seus fracassos, não antes, é claro, de se afundar em auto comiseração. Embora ele seja meu amigo, devo admitir que isso me irrita um bocado e...

— Hermione, você não entende? — Gina interrompeu a amiga. Suas orelhas adquiriram uma coloração tão vermelha que fazia os cabelos parecerem desbotados — Harry ficou insano quando eu disse que vinha recebendo mensagens sobre um possível culpado. Proibiu-me de ir atrás disso. E quando digo "Insano", acredite, eu não estou sendo exagerada. Ele ficou possesso, vetou o acesso das corujas em nossa casa e esteve de olho o tempo todo; não me deu um minuto sequer de privacidade...

— Espere um pouco, Gina, você não está insinuando que Harry tenha alguma coisa a ver com a morte do Ron, está? Por Merlin! Não me faça pensar que você também está louca! — Hermione jogou os braços para o alto, os olhos em choque, a expressão de quem havia ouvido que um vira tempo era uma bijouteria trouxa.

— Sinceramente, Mione? Eu já não sei mais em quê ou quem acreditar. No momento eu só quero descobrir a verdade. A aparição repentina desta coisa — as mãos de Gina tremiam conforme apontavam repetidas vezes para a mochila azulada, o braço fino chacoalhava em conjunto. — Só quero a droga da verdade ... Não se preocupe, eu sei que Harry não tem nada a ver com isso. Ele é meu marido, merda!

— Talvez ele estivesse querendo proteger as pessoas que ama. Harry sofreu muitas perdas e não lida muito bem com esses assuntos, você sabe... Ele consegue ser um asno quando se trata de tentar proteger os outros, achando que está tomando a decisão certa, e agindo sozinho, mas acredito que suas intenções sejam as melhores. — Hermione abraçou a amiga, tão forte como nunca havia feito antes. Sentia falta de Gina, dos velhos tempos, do cuidado da amiga; sentia saudades de estar na companhia de alguém que não fosse sua coruja e seus pesadelos.

 **— x—**

Filetes dourados saíam da varinha do homem moreno, cabelos arrepiados e vestes desalinhas. Estava exausto. A mão direita tremia e os dedos não encontravam o encaixe perfeito, nem a execução do feitiço se mostrava eficaz.

O espaço era apertado. Uma sala circular cheia de armários empilhados. As paredes eram negras, mas conforme o local girava, um brilho arroxeado se tornava perceptível.

— Está doendo? — uma voz masculina saiu de dentro do único armário que estava perfeitamente alinhado, na frente dos demais.

— Um pouco. — O tom de súplica estava implícito, mas o outro homem não parecia se importar.

— Ótimo! Espero que isso controle aquela mulher. Da próxima vez que ela tentar atrapalhar tudo, não serei tão piedoso, e não aceitarei seu sacrifício como estou fazendo hoje. — crueldade começava a escorregar em cada palavra. O homem não estava fazendo ameaças vazias.

— E quanto... — os gemidos de dor se intensificaram — e quanto à Azkaban, senhor?

— Eu ainda preciso descobrir o que fazer com aquele lugar. Um grande amigo meu está, digamos, trabalhando lá. Ele não sabe, mas será de grande utilidade para o que desejo.

 **— x—**

Poderia chover, como nos clichês trouxas. A chuva sempre representava a chegada de coisas ruins. Hermione sempre estranhou o fato de que no enterro de Rony tivesse feito o mais belo dia de sol. Talvez as sardas ficassem mais bonitas sob a luz do astro brilhante, e os cabelos mais luminosos.

Gina havia partido com a promessa de que em breve voltaria, em melhores condições, junto com Harry, que ela tinha certeza, não estaria ocupado.

Hermione não quisera revelar nada sobre o projeto em Azkaban, sobre as possibilidades que se descortinariam, caso a mochila fosse a prova cabal de que Rony havia sido assassinado e não tido uma morte por causas naturais. Ainda era cedo e pretendia resolver sozinha aquela questão.

A decisão de fazer da prisão o primeiro lugar do projeto ainda queimava em seu coração. Sabia que ali seria o lugar perfeito para descobrir qualquer coisa. Sendo parte de um projeto do Ministério teria acesso aos presos, aos funcionários, às fichas, documentos e ao que mais desejasse.

O fogo da lareira crepitou três vezes, indicando uma chamada do hospital, e impediu que Hermione continuasse consumindo a si mesma com os próprios pensamentos e teorias acerca da morte de Rony e de seu próximo trabalho. Provavelmente Neville estivesse com problemas. Ele costumava fazer alguns trabalhos esporádicos no St. Mungus, enquanto não conseguia uma vaga efetiva como professor de Hogwarts. O jovem herbologista amadurecera bastante, conhecia muito sobre plantas medicinais e estava fazendo um excelente avanço junto de Hermione, principalmente na matéria que publicaria no Profeta Diário.

Ela estava certa, era Neville, mas seu rosto, mesmo embaçado pelo vulto das chamas, indicava que o problema era muito maior do que uma emergência na ala dos acidentes herbáceos, ou de danos permanentes — que ele também visitava com frequência.

— H-Hermione… Você precisa vir até o hospital. Temos uma emergência, que, bem...pode te interessar. Não que a desgraça alheia seja seu prazer, mas…bem... — Neville continuou tropeçando nas palavras e tentando consertar, até desistir de passar uma mensagem mais elaborada. — Olha, apenas venha. É importante, eu garanto.

— Não pode adiantar alguma informação, Neville? — Hermione detestava não estar por dentro dos quadros clínicos ou emergências das quais participaria. Fazia parte de uma certa fixação pelo controle sobre tudo.

— Gui e Fleur chegaram de viagem hoje, como você já deve saber — Na verdade, Hermione não sabia. Evitava ao máximo ter notícia dos Weasleys. Era o melhor a ser feito, em prol de sua saúde emocional — Eles apresentaram os sintomas... Ao que tudo indica os vasos sanguíneos estão se perdendo. Lembra muito a doença trouxa que você havia indicado como a possível causa mortis do Rony, Granulomatose de Wegener. Mas não podemos afirmar nada com certeza. Eles receberão transfusões de sangue, assim como a pequena Vic, que foi encaminhada para a antiga Mansão Malfoy.

Hermione entrara num estado de choque no qual era impossível esboçar qualquer reação. Sua pele ficara duas vezes mais pálida e uma crescente preocupação se instalou em seu peito. Se já estavam apresentando os sintomas, poderia ser tarde demais, assim como fora com Rony.

— Neville, eu chego aí em um minuto. — Foram as únicas palavras que saíram dos lábios trêmulos.

A lareira apagou. Hermione pegou a varinha que estava no sofá, caminhou apressada até a porta, e agradeceu silenciosamente por morar numa cidade quase deserta, onde poderia aparatar sem medo de ser vista por trouxas.

Estava já visualizando o beco que costumava aparatar e a loja de roupas onde o St. Mungus se camuflava, quando uma mão segurou seu pulso, fazendo-a se virar, assustada. Não era uma hora muito apropriada para ser assaltada, ainda mais ali, em Hawkshead — não que houvesse um momento bom para isso.

A figura de seu melhor amigo, e quase irmão, foi suficiente para fazer seu coração desacelerar, embora não por muito tempo. O verde dos olhos de Harry pareciam ter desaparecido, as pupilas estavam dilatadas e ele tremia como se Voldemort estivesse em seu encalço.

— Harry. Céus! Você está horrível! O que houv-

Foram as últimas palavras de Hermione; o último som emitido por sua voz assustada antes de sentir uma pancada forte em sua cabeça. O vulto de Harry jogando-lhe a capa da invisibilidade, provavelmente foi a derradeira lembrança.

It don't even matter if

 **E isso nem importa mesmo**

I'm an illusionist

 **se eu for um ilusionista**

...


	4. Chegada

**N/A:** Ah, consegui postar mais um capítulo em menos de 15 dias! É ou não é para comemorar? Espero que gostem :)

* * *

 **III- CHEGADA**

Estamos todos vivendo em um sonho.

E todas essas tristezas que tenho visto

Me levam a acreditar que tudo isso está uma bagunça.

Mas eu quero sonhar, eu quero sonhar.

Deixe-me sonhar

 **(Dream – Imagine Dragons)**

Hermione piscou duas vezes, sentindo a dor pulsante nas têmporas se espalhando por toda a extensão da cabeça e olhos. Tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas todas as suas tentativas foram falhas, pois a dor voltava com intensidade, como se alguém estive pressionando seu cérebro por repetidas vezes com o dedo indicador.

— Ela está acordando. — Hermione não conseguiu distinguir a voz que preencheu todos os cantos de seus ouvidos, produzindo uma dor esquisita em sua nuca. Concluiu que fora atingida por um feitiço estuporante. A voz era masculina e pertencia a alguém conhecido, mas não o suficiente para se fazer memorável.

— Estupefaça, Ellie? Sério mesmo? Você poderia tê-la machucado. — Ele ralhou.

"Eu sabia" Hermione comemorou em pensamento. Identificar os sintomas de um feitiço estuporante sempre fora o seu "calcanhar de Aquiles", desde a época em que era apenas uma estudante no Instituto Dillys Derwent. Talvez a prática fosse essencial neste caso específico.

— Ei, não me culpe! Estou tentando ajudar. — A voz que respondeu era feminina, suave e aveludada. — Não queria machucá-la, só impedi-la... Você sabe.

Havia uma chaleira apitando, o que fez Hermione imaginar que poderia estar num lugar decente, como uma casa de família. Não sabia por que lhe ocorrera aquele pensamento.

— Senhorita, acorde... — A voz feminina chamou-a, enquanto o homem que também estava no local caminhava de um lado para o outro, demonstrado uma impaciência tangível.

— O que querem comigo? Não tenho dinheiro. — Hermione sussurrou ameaçadoramente. Não estava em seus planos ser sequestrada, morta ou vítima de qualquer violência. — Estão me esperando no meu local de trabalho, logo notarão minha falta.

— Por favor, não se zangue conosco. Estamos aqui a pedido de Harry Potter, seu amigo.— A garota alisava as vestes numa tentativa de disfarçar o nervosismo. Havia um vinco de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas grossas e bem desenhadas.

Hermione se lembrou de ter visto o amigo quando o feitiço atingiu sua cabeça e, por isso, a situação tornou-se muito mais anormal.

— Expliquem-se! — O tom arrogante não fora proposital, mas o medo tinha esse poder sobre Hermione, transformava- a numa mulher autoritária e, superficialmente, segura de si.

Os dois jovens, que agora Hermione podia ver, eram Ralph e Elleanor, estagiários do departamento de aurores, e subalternos de Harry, se entreolharam encabulados. Elleanor puxou uma das cadeiras velhas, encostada perto da porta da casa igualmente antiga e negligenciada, espanou uma camada de poeira escura e sentou-se com cuidado.

— Senhorita Granger... — Elleanor hesitou, antes de disparar as informações das quais fora incumbida de transmitir. — Existe uma contaminação no Banco de Sangue. Todos os que receberam transfusões morreram em questão de semanas. Cerca de cinco crianças que haviam recebido transfusões de emergência não resistiram e sinto informá-la que Victorie Delacour Weasley foi uma delas.

O corpo humano possui um funcionamento incrivelmente sincronizado e alinhado. Todos os órgãos conversam entre si, numa sintonia quase musical. Todavia, o cérebro de Hermione não conseguia acompanhar a enxurrada de sensações que a devoravam de dentro para fora.

A morte desde os primórdios da existência humana sempre significou dor, lamento e perda, ainda que a pessoa não fosse integrante do famoso círculo estrito de conhecidos, o falecimento de alguém é sempre visto com pesar .

E deixar de existir é a grande charada da morte. Não se trata de apenas abandonar o corpo humano, mas de nunca mais existir para quem ficar, pois Hermione sabia, melhor do que muitas pessoas, que as lembranças eram um castigo. As recordações de nada valiam, senão para atormentar e trazer à memória a realidade de solidão e vazio, deixados pela ausência física de um ente querido.

A morte de uma criança deveria ser proibida. Um sacrilégio para com o significado da palavra "vida" que, de acordo com uma das definições do dicionário, poderia caracterizar um grande período de tempo, mas que para Vic não seria mais do que quatro anos.

— Como assim? — Foram as duas únicas palavras, um tanto débeis e sem aprofundamento, que saíram dos lábios da brilhante Hermione Granger.

— Não era Neville na lareira, senhorita, mas alguém sob o efeito da poção polissuco, pelo que pudemos analisar previamente . Não sabemos como nem por que, mas conseguiram entrar no Banco de Sangue. A senhorita bem sabe como isso sempre foi considerado...

—...Impossível — Hermione continuou a frase que ela mesma havia dito no discurso de abertura do Banco de Sangue.

Um único feitiço ainda selava a casa, muito poderoso e o mais antigo dentre as famílias de sangue puro, o Sanguis familiae. Hermione sabia que a maioria das famílias tradicionais do mundo mágico utilizavam tais encantamentos a fim de nunca perderem seus direitos sobre a propriedade, o que era muito comum no período de caça às bruxas. Sendo assim, algumas proteções colocadas sobre a casa poderiam ser facilmente desativadas se um membro da família tocasse as paredes da Mansão, ou depositasse uma gota de seu sangue nas imediações.

Contudo, não havia mais um herdeiro Malfoy; o único e último estava jogado e trancafiado em Azkaban; não havia a menor possibilidade de ele ter qualquer relação com a contaminação do Banco de Sangue.

Elleanor apontou a varinha na direção da chaleira e o barulho cessou. Procurou uma xícara no armário de mogno espremido na parede, dividindo espaço com uma geladeira Prestcold azul, dos anos 20. Hermione conhecia bem a mobília, sua mãe havia herdado uma idêntica. A moça de cabelos crespos e longos, revirou duas gavetas, procurando o que Hermione imaginava ser uma caixa de chá, ou pó de café.

— O senhor Potter nos disse que a senhorita gosta de chá. — Elleanor falou, de costas para Hermione, enquanto mergulhava o sachê transparente e cheio de folhas desidratadas na xícara com água quente. — Ele se preocupa muito com a sua segurança.

— Onde ele está? — Hermione ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido desde que saíra de Hawkshead e fora abordada por seu amigo, visivelmente desesperado.

— Saiu há alguns minutos. — Elleanor vasculhou o armário, deixando cair três panelas. — Foi terminar de resolver essa confusão e logo estará de volta.

Uma resposta inconclusiva demais para alguém como Hermione Granger, cuja sede pelo maior número de informações possíveis era insaciável.

— Elleanor, você terá que me contar tudo o que sabe. Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, o que está acontecendo?

Elleanor respirou, como se o oxigênio fosse o fornecedor da energia necessária para contar uma longa e complicada história.

— Isso vai levar algum tempo, senhorita.

— Eu não tenho pressa alguma. — Hermione afirmou com ares de quem não sairia dali até saber exatamente o que se passava.

— **x—**

— Onde estamos? Não consigo enxergar nada. — A voz de Draco ecoou pelo o que ele imaginava ser um túnel — ou uma armadilha — conforme seu cérebro não parava de berrar.

Kayla O'Boyle o visitara naquela semana, e na semana anterior trouxera alguns presentes. Ainda não fazia ideia sobre quem ela era de verdade, mas depois das muitas horas de conversas e negociações nas semanas passadas concluíra que, aparentemente, ela era uma funcionária dedicada do Ministério Irlandês, que morava sozinha, e que viera para a casa de algum parente, e lá ficaria enquanto o tal programa de inclusão bruxa durasse.

Entretanto, tais informações eram por demais escassas, e Draco não acreditava nas boas intenções que a aparência angelical da jovem e suas palavras doces — em alguns momentos sensuais, ele ousaria dizer — insistiam em afirmar.

Estava há exatos seis anos sem ver uma mulher. A última vez que provara o corpo macio e leve de um ser humano do sexo feminino fora na véspera da morte de seus pais.

Dafne Greengrass estivera no jantar que sua mãe organizara, visando celebrar a interação entre bruxos de sangue puro. Algo para dar ao Lorde Voldemort a falsa sensação de que a família Malfoy estava contente com a sua presença incômoda dentro da Imponente casa, e não enojados com os olhos sanguinários e a face pálida do desgraçado.

—

 **Junho, 1997**

— _Podemos não falar de sua amiga, Greengrass? — Draco estava apoiado na mesa cor de pérola, no local mais afastado possível. Os convidados conversavam baixinho, mas a música era relativamente alta. Ninguém se agradava da presença de Lorde Voldemort, embora fingissem muito bem; a exceção, é claro, era Bellatrix Lestrange, que poderia muito bem lamber a sola dos pés do seu senhor e ainda sentir-se privilegiada por isso._

 _Daphne Greengrass estava deslumbrante. O vestido roxo de tecido fluido, repleto de pequenas pedras azuladas, dava ao corpo esguio e curvilíneo da moça, um aspecto senhorial e aristocrático. Mas Draco a conhecia bem demais para se deixar enganar. A garota era tão santa quanto uma prostituta. O olhar que dirigia ao jovem Malfoy significava muitas coisas, sobretudo, o desejo de ser despida nos aposentos da Mansão, sob a sinfonia do ranger da cama e chocar dos corpos suados._

— _Minha amiga, Draco, tem medo dos acontecimentos futuros. Se o Lorde estiver tão descontente com sua família como dizem, não será uma festinha que evitará o pior. Você sabe disto. — Daphne estava séria, mesmo que a máscara de sensualidade nunca a abandonasse. O exageradamente longo cabelo loiro estava preso numa trança grega que se entremeava numa tiara de flores douradas. Deslumbrante era uma adjetivo pobre, mas o único que Draco havia se lembrado no momento._

 _Sua preocupação, no entanto, não era a beleza etérea de Daphne Greengrass, mas a carga de responsabilidade sob seus ombros. É claro, as curvas o hipnotizavam e o distraíam vez ou outra, mas saber que Lorde Voldemort estava sentado na maior cadeira do salão, observando tudo e todos, alisando sua maldita cobra e sorrindo friamente enquanto olhava para os anfitriões. Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy._

— _Não consigo imaginar o que mais poderíamos fazer. Estamos dançando conforme a música! Destruímos parte do St. Mungus, lembra? — Draco sussurrou, temendo que, mesmo longe, o Lorde facínora os escutasse. — Os adversários tiveram muitas baixas... Aliás, você ficou sabendo que o babaca do Weasley sumiu? Dizem que está numa missão especial a mando do Potter._

 _Draco não pôde deixar de perceber que Daphne ajeitou discretamente o vestido a fim de evitar encará-lo. As mãos quase transparentes de tão brancas ligadas às unhas carmesins estavam trêmulas também. Pensou em questioná-la sobre o comportamento, mas a garota apressou-se em provocá-lo em níveis um tanto quanto elevados. As mesmas unhas que dantes estavam alisando o próprio vestido começaram a passear pela barba rala que crescia no rosto de Draco._

 _Daphne aprumou-se estrategicamente num canto ainda mais oculto, de onde não podiam ser vistos. Com as ágeis mãos forçou Draco contra a parede de mármore, e ele gemeu ao contato gelado em suas costas. Com os lábios entreabertos, Daphne sussurou."Quarto". Ela era assim, uma ninfomaníaca, e o garoto não ousaria desobedecê-la._

 _Furtivamente, dirigiram-se ao quarto de hóspedes, no andar superior, que ficava vazio na maior parte do tempo. Draco não perdeu tempo, puxando a garota com força em direção ao seu corpo, que já dava claros sinais da condição em que se encontrava._

 _Daphne abriu o zíper do vestido, exibindo os seios medianos, mas com o tamanho exato o suficiente para que encaixasse as mãos ávidas de Draco. Os mamilos rosados e eriçados, que ele mordiscou e sugou, demonstrando toda a sua fome e desejo estavam frios. As unhas curtas, tingidas do mais puro vermelho, resvalaram por toda a linha da coluna vertebral, deixando marcas da pressão dos dedos onde passavam. Com uma das mãos ela alcançou o membro já rígido, e ele gemeu quando ela o massageou vigorosamente._

 _Quando estavam perto de terminar ele segurou o rosto da garota com ambas as mãos para que ela o encarasse quando atingisse o ápice._

 _Nunca trocavam beijos._

—

Kayla mantivera o silêncio na maior parte do caminho. Draco estava furioso. Sentia-se vulnerável, exposto, impotente. Gostaria de ser informado acerca do que seria feito e para onde estavam indo.

À medida que percorriam o corredor, a bela mulher atirava jatos minúsculos de uma luz prateada que saía de sua varinha e o único som audível era o dos saltos de seus sapatos. Fino, seco e retumbante.

Chegaram a um ponto em que o túnel se dividia em três caminhos, formando uma encruzilhada. As pedras que ladrilhavam o chão ficaram escorregadias e uma voz arranhada que parecia sair das paredes começou a falar. Draco não compreendeu o que dizia, mas Kayla parecia concentrada em responder o que por certo fora uma pergunta.

— São os dementadores. Tenho que confundi-los para podermos entrar neste segundo túnel, senhor Malfoy. — Ela finalmente falara, muito calma e serena, como se o estivesse convidando para um passeio de balsa. — Aqui os dementadores não sentem nossa presença, então não precisarei do meu patrono. Contudo, se tentar algo estúpido, não hesitarei em simular sua morte. "Causas naturais", devido ao excesso de maus tratos em Azkaban.

Dessa vez Kayla tinha nos olhos um brilho frio e vingativo. Draco não sabia como, mas tinha a impressão de que conhecia aqueles olhos de algum lugar. Sua memória, contudo, não funcionava muito bem há algum tempo, pois estrategicamente reorganizara suas lembranças numa tentativa que se mostrara eficaz para afastar os dementadores.

— Olhe só para mim, senhorita O'Boyle. Não tenho condições físicas de tentar sequer soprar o oxigênio dos meus pulmões em seu rosto. Não imagino onde eu possa encontrar forças para, como você mesma disse, "tentar alguma coisa." — Draco falava sério, mas não totalmente. Seus pensamentos, ali dentro do túnel escuro, vagavam em liberdade, enquanto ele pensava nas muitas coisas que não fazia há séculos.

— Não posso confiar em você, os Malfoy nunca tiveram uma boa reputação quando o assunto é manter promessas. Aliás, boa reputação é algo que fugiu da árvore genealógica de vocês há um tempo considerável.

A mulher apalpava as paredes com força, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que Draco não poderia dizer o que era, afinal, não era como se ele se importasse, estava mais preocupado e incomodado com o insulto presente na fala dela, que o encheu de agressividade e nojo. Poderia matá-la em épocas passadas. Se tivesse uma varinha...

— Diga-me, Kayla O'Boyle, quem são seus familiares? Estou curioso para saber de onde você vem. Talvez isso justifique a ousadia e o tratamento desdenhoso à uma família tradicional bruxa. — o sangue parecia queimar as veias azuladas de seu antebraço. Em sua cabeça imaginou ter sido a marca negra anunciando que estava diante de uma sangue- ruim.

Kayla, que no início do túnel havia trocado de lugar com Draco e o empurrava com sua varinha por um caminho escuro e pedregoso, agarrou o ombro do prisioneiro e o forçou a se virar para ela, jogando-o com força contra a parede. Encarou-o nos olhos, deixando escapar um sorriso sutil e jocoso.

— Ora, Draco Malfoy, não pertenço a uma família de sangue puro como você. Sou o que vocês chamam de "mestiça". No entanto, se minha memória não me trair ou meus olhos estiverem enfeitiçados, não sou eu quem está suja, fedendo, passando fome e convivendo com ratos. Portanto, guarde sua arrogância e birra para quem realmente se preocupa com suas provocações, não funcionam comigo. Apenas obedeça-me e só terá a ganhar.

— **x—**

Hermione esperou pacientemente que Elleanor começasse a falar tudo o que sabia. A garota estava arrumando a mesa e depositando o líquido fervente da chaleira em mais uma xícara, além das outras duas postas à mesa. Quando terminou convidou Hermione para se sentar, enquanto abria uma lata de biscoitos e iniciava o relato sobre os acontecimentos recentes.

— Bem, tudo começou quando Victoire foi hospitalizada e apresentou uma piora injustificada. O Senhor Potter resolveu monitorar cada movimentação que ocorria entre o St. Mungus e o Banco de Sangue. A senhorita sabe que ele nunca confiou naquele local. Nas últimas semanas, porém, ficou obcecado, trabalhava até o dia clarear, dormia no escritório e passava tempo demais no Departamento de Mistérios. Há catorze dias o Chefe interdepartamental, Sr. Agosis Pertindum, foi procurá-lo e parecia muito preocupado. Eles ficaram horas conversando e Potter saiu muito satisfeito; tinha outro aspecto, estava decidido e confiante.

— Então, qual é o problema? — Hermione indagou, tentando compreender onde Elleanor queria chegar.

— O problema, senhorita, é que, sem motivo aparente, ele começou a ter problemas no Departamento dos Aurores. De uma hora para outra casos antigos foram questionados por colegas, que não quiseram revelar o porquê de não aprovarem a chefia de Harry Potter, e a competência dele passou a ser posta em discussão. Muitos requisitaram o remanejamento de vários casos para outro chefe do Departamento, Dave Houston. Potter, porém, não se deu por satisfeito e contou com o auxílio de Agosis Pertindum para proteger e investigar por si próprio os casos que ele entendia como "especiais" e foi aí que as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas, pois quando iniciaram a verificação do desaparecimento de Daphne Greengrass, a morte da mãe de Simas Finnegan e a morte de Ronald Weasley, Agosis Pertindum passou a ser perseguido. Sua filha recebeu ameaças de morte e ele encontrou um de seus elfos domésticos decapitados na porta do quarto da garotinha.

— Elleanor... Isso é muito grave! Não posso afirmar com certeza, mas pela análise de seu relato acredito que alguém esteja querendo impedir as investigações de Harry no Banco de Sangue e, o que é pior, essa pessoa está infiltrada no Departamento de Aurores, no Ministério e no St. Mungus. — Hermione assumiu um ar investigativo e não pôde deixar de traçar em sua mente as possíveis ligações entre todos os acontecimentos. Um temor cresceu em seu peito quando um pensamento se formou. — Malfoy...

— Perdão, senhorita?

— Malfoy, Elleanor...Draco Malfoy! Ele pode ter algo a ver com isso. Só preciso descobrir como, já que aquele bastardo está socado em Azkaban.

— Então mais pessoas precisariam estar envolvidas, pois ele não possui influência suficiente para vetar o projeto de inclusão. — Elleanor externou o pensamento em voz alta. — É possível que alguém não a queira por perto, senhorita. Posso afirmar que o chamado do falso Neville não foi um caso isolado. Não acho que seja coincidência essas coisas acontecerem justo quando a senhora Potter também começou a se receber mensagens anônimas sobre a hipótese de seu irmão ter sido assassinado.

Hermione assustou-se à menção do projeto, afinal, Agosis lhe dissera que só exporia suas ideias ao público futuramente. Alarmou-se também com o número de informações que Elleanor possuía a respeito de quase tudo.

.

— Como sabe de tantas coisas, Elleanor? — Hermione indagou.

— Eu e meu namorado acompanhamos nosso chefe, Harry Potter, em todos os lugares. Por diversas vezes fiquei responsável pela agenda dele... Ele é um homem muito humilde e parece confiar em mim. Não demorou a me colocar por dentro de todos os assuntos do Departamento dos Aurores e questões do Ministério.

— Então, diante de todas essas informações que você me passou, devo assumir que Harry abomina o fato de eu ir trabalhar em Azkaban e por isso me trouxe até aqui, de forma muito exótica e violenta — Elleanor abaixou a cabeça envergonhada — além, é claro, de evitar um atentado contra minha vida...

— Mas eu sei que você é tão teimosa quanto um centauro e irá para lá de qualquer jeito.

A voz do amigo foi imediatamente reconhecida. Harry saiu de um dos cômodos da casa, mas parecia ter acabado de chegar. Estava suado e arfante.

— HARRY! — Hermione saltou de seu lugar, correndo na direção do amigo, mas parou subitamente no meio do caminho — Não sei se devo abraçá-lo ou azará-lo por ter escondido tantas coisas de mim.

— Não veja isso com maus olhos, Mione! Eu não poderia colocar a vida de ninguém em risco. — Harry alisou os cabelos com os dedos com impaciência ao perceber a postura da amiga, irredutível e nem um pouco compreensiva. — Agosis acredita que você possa ser muito útil em Azkaban, sabe, para podermos descobrir se Malfoy está mesmo envolvido com toda essa merda, ou se estamos lidando com algo maior.

Harry aceitou a xícara de chá oferecida por Elleanor, acomodando-se na cadeira vaga como se já estivesse habiatuado ao local.

— Obrigado, Ellie! Este chá está divino como sempre. — A garota corou e agradeceu o chefe, rumando para a cozinha e deixando Harry e Hermione à vontade para discutirem o que tivesse que ser discutido.

— Então o projeto será apenas simbólico? — Hermione questionou, já desaprovando a atitude de todos os envolvidos, por colocarem-na como uma peça dentro de um plano muito maior e não informá-la. Era, para dizer o mínimo, desrespeitoso. — Isso foi uma das piores atitudes vindas de sua parte, Harry Potter. Tratar-me como uma inútil, um peso morto... Estou indignada.

— Acalme-se, Mione! — Harry falou brandamente, tocando o ombro da amiga, que o encarava magoada. — Creio que o projeto seja algo muito sério... Agosis viu a necessidade real de se trabalhar com os bruxos debilitados que foram afastados de suas funções... Mas você sabe, Mione, que eu colocaria qualquer outra pessoa no seu lugar. Bastaria você me dizer que não quer mais e...

— Harry, será que não entende? Agora, mais do que nunca, é necessário que eu vá para Azkaban. E antes que faça aquela cara de criança contrariada — Hermione completou prevendo a reação do amigo — Já adianto que sei lidar com as situações de perigo que eu possa vir a enfrentar.

— Espero que saiba mesmo, Mione... — Harry tomou a iniciativa e buscou o abraço da amiga que não via há mais de cinco anos. Eram apenas os dois; o trio de ouro não existia mais, e somente a ideia de que Hermione pudesse ajudar a desvendar o mistério que circundava a morte de Rony o confortava no meio de tanta saudade.

— **x—**

Quando a balsa atracou na ilha escura e tétrica, Hermione sentiu uma espécie de enjoo, falta de ar, infelicidade e o típico frio que somente os dementadores poderiam causar. As águas bravias eram assustadoras, mas eram o menor dos problemas, visto que a prisão, após seis anos, não havia melhorado em nada. A aparência da construção era de um local há muito castigado pela miséria, abandono e desolação. Era como se Hermione pudesse ouvir o grito das almas submergindo das entranhas de cada dementador.

— Não se preocupe Doutora Granger. A senhorita está fora de perigo. Estes camaradas aí somente atacam sob as ordens dos aurores. — O homem de cabelos rareados e largas rugas ao redor dos olhos falou, enquanto iluminava o caminho com a sua varinha.— A propósito, sou Anthony Feggis, e ser guia não é bem a minha função. Trabalho no ambulatório, e devo dizer que a senhorita chegou numa boa hora. Estou acumulando pelo menos cinco funções por aqui com essa falta de funcionários.

O homem sorria com facilidade, apesar da carranca que exibia quando fora buscar Hermione na cidade vizinha. Ela imaginou se aquilo não seria uma característica a ser desenvolvida, ou forma de proteção: "Quanto mais infeliz e ranzinza você parecer, menos os dementadores se interessam pela sua alma".

Ambos seguiram caminho pela areia fina e úmida, sem trocarem muitas palavras. Conforme andavam e Feggis murmurava uma série de encantamentos, desenhando runas no chão, Hermione notou que o lugar se transformava. Já não estavam mais pisando em areia, mas numa mistura de rochas escuras e opacas, como se uma calçada houvesse se formado, e junto dela, um portão brotou do solo, o mais alto e mais assustador que Hermione já vira em toda a sua vida, especialmente por duas gárgulas que mais pareciam a versão piorada do cruzamento entre um sereiano com algum anjo de catedral.

— Aqui, senhorita, precisa usar este amuleto. Não é de bom tom conjurar patronos corpóreos logo de cara. Os dementadores entendem como um insulto...

— Obrigada, Sr. Feggis — Hermione, intrigada, contemplou por alguns segundos o objeto que o homem lhe oferecia, antes de apanha-lo e coloca-lo em volta do pescoço. Era uma espécie de colar[1] com um pingente arredondado de interior transparente, que parecia um relicário.

— Agora conjure o seu patrono e o convença a entrar no amuleto. — O homem instruiu, vendo que ela parecia confusa a respeito da utilidade do objeto.

Hermione concentrou-se em sua memória mais feliz, mas a proximidade da prisão não permitia que a lembrança se completasse. Uma sensação de angústia e medo se apoderava de seu ser. Buscou então, com mais vontade e determinação, a lembrança do dia em que fora informada de sua admissão imediata no Instituto Dillys Derwent.

Uma lontra prateada escorregou da ponta da varinha e rodopiou pelo ar, correndo em volta de Hermione, iluminando metade do caminho que ficara para trás. Com apenas um sussurro, sem saber se estava fazendo certo, a jovem chamou a lontra, convidando-a para entrar no amuleto, o que o animal prateado fez sem hesitação. Em poucos segundos, assim que o pingente tocou seu peito, uma sensação de alegria e tranquilidade amornou seu coração, como há muito tempo não possuía, mesmo longe dos dementadores, mesmo nas reuniões de família ou amigos. Poderia usá-lo pelo resto de sua vida, se isso significasse boas noites de sono, e um pouco de paz.

— Podemos entrar, Doutora? — A voz de Anthony Feggis despertou Hermione, já perdida em suas divagações. — Daqui a pouco começará a ventar ainda mais, e não há patrono que possa nos proteger das rajadas da Ilha de Azkaban.

Hermione aquiesceu, seguindo novamente o homem que havia guiado seu caminho pelos últimos quarenta minutos. Talvez pudesse se dar bem com Anthony Feggis. Ele parecia um homem correto e decente, seus olhos refletiam a bondade típica de pessoas mais velhas que tratam os mais jovens como filhos. Hermione prometera a si mesma que, tão logo se acomodasse em seu posto de trabalho, trataria de conversar com Feggis, para saber como as coisas funcionavam ali na prisão e, eventualmente, colocá-lo como um dos representantes do projeto de Agosis Pertindum. Quanto mais rápido saísse daquele lugar, melhor, mas antes precisava de alguém confiável para entregar uma função tão prestigiosa; Anthony Feggis parecia ser a pessoa certa.

Os portões se abriram assim que Feggis proferiu palavras numa língua completamente desconhecida, algo entre o grego e o francês. Hermione não conseguiu distinguir. O barulho das bases arranhando o chão era ensurdecedor, mas o homem parecia acostumado. Suas mãos apertaram o próprio colar, onde um brilho prateado se movia delicadamente, e de seus lábios finos e pálidos uma prece foi saindo; Hermione sabia que era uma prece.

— Patronos não podem ser nossa única proteção lá dentro, doutora. O que a senhorita verá neste lugar não sairá jamais da sua memória, ainda que tente esquecer, ainda que passe mil vezes pelo departamento dos Obliviadores. Espero que esteja preparada.

— Sim, senhor Feggis. Quando aceitei a proposta do meu chefe, sabia onde estava entrando. Li tudo sobre a prisão, e por cerca de dois anos estive em contato direto com um fugitivo de Azkaban.

— Não é sobre livros que estou falando... — Anthony pontuou, um tanto quanto incomodado com o forte ar de arrogância mal escondido nas palavras da moça. — Espero que saiba fazer alguma prece. Os patronos apenas aliviam o peso que sentimos em nossa alma. A prece nos permite viver depois de conhecermos Azkaban.

— **x—**

E Hermione não estava preparada, descobriu ao adentrar no pátio da prisão. No entanto, não diria nada ao seu guia. Não gostava de admitir seus fracassos, erros e inseguranças. Por um breve momento ela realmente acreditara na possibilidade de estar preparada para a visão que encontrou, mas como Anthony Feggis dissera: "Não estavam falando sobre livros".

Cerca de vinte dementadores estavam postados nas laterais do amplo pátio coberto de poeira; poeira esta que não era, em nenhum aspecto, comparada àquela que se acumula sobre os móveis quando se resolve adiar uma boa faxina, mas uma camada grossa e corpórea de coloração negra e odor pútrido que pairava pelo ar, de modo que quem quisesse atravessar para o lado oposto, deveria entrar em contato com a massa disforme e fétida.

— Estão criando novos companheiros. A senhorita sabe como é, não sabe? Dementadores odeiam estar sozinhos. — Com um risinho contido, Feggis olhou para Hermione, que estava falhando miseravelmente em sua atuação de quem já estava preparada para tudo aquilo.

Sem pedir permissão e sem avisar, Anthony Feggis tomou a mão pequena e trêmula de Hermione, como um pai faria ao ver a expressão de medo de sua filha, e guiou-a até a camada grossa de poeira que subia cada vez mais alto.

— Protego! — O movimento da varinha foi ágil e eficiente. Anthony Feggis em pouco tempo criou uma barreira para ele e Hermione, de modo que puderam caminhar com segurança.

Quando alcançaram a porta que dava acesso à prisão propriamente dita, Hermione pensou ter escutado vozes. O som que ouvira lembrava muito uma mistura de unhas arranhando um quadro negro com ossos se partindo. Hermione conhecia muito bem o som de ossos se partindo, era perturbador e doentio.

— Eu sei... Sabe, sobre a sua repentina paralisação... — Feggis começou, antevendo a fala de Hermione — Acontece com todos que não estão habituados. Esse é o tal "Efeito paralisante" dos dementadores. Margareth, minha filha, costumava ter medo deles também. Mark nem tanto... Era um grande babaca, se fingindo de adulto, quando tudo o que deveria ter feito era segurar minha mão.

Hermione sentiu-se penalizada. Feggis provavelmente estava se lembrando dos filhos. Talvez ambos tivessem morrido ou, quem sabe fosse uma história triste demais para ser contada, mesmo sem uma morte. Percebeu que o homem espantou as memórias com um chacoalhar de cabeça. Ele sabia o quão perigoso era manter qualquer tipo de lembrança naquele lugar.

— Senhor Feggis... — Com os pensamentos e a lucidez retornando, Hermione se lembrou de algo estranho que havia acontecido enquanto caminhavam entre os dementadores.

— Sim, querida?

— Eles, os dementadores, estavam falando?

Feggis olhou para trás e em seguida fitou Hermione como se pretendesse arquivar em algum compartimento de seu cérebro a imagem da jovem medibruxa, genuinamente assustada e curiosa.

— Sim, minha filha, eles estavam falando. Como eu disse, não se aprende sobre Azkaban nos livros.

— **x—**

Decididamente o local havia sido reduzido. Draco não sabia em qual momento do dia isso ocorrera, mas era um fato. A não ser é claro, que estivesse louco.

— Mas que merda! Reduziram esse lugar de novo? Não acredito que ainda estão trazendo presos para este inferno! — A voz de Draco ecoou pelos corredores e encontrou apenas o seu eco como resposta. — Feggis? Tem alguém aí fora?

— Filho, acalme-se! Estão recebendo dois presos, pois a criminalidade continua no mundo bruxo. Também tivemos a hora de receber dois novos funcionários. Gostei muito da jovenzinha. — Feggis sempre estava por perto. Nunca tratava Draco de forma desdenhosa ou rude, apesar de ter que lidar com as malcriações do jovem prisioneiro quase todas as vezes. — Como está hoje, Draco? Teve pesadelos?

— O de sempre, meus pais sendo devorados por Voldemort. — Draco respondeu sem demonstrar a forte preocupação e o temor que sentia todas as vezes que o pesadelo visitava seu sono. — Veio aqui velar meu sono? Saiba que não preciso de seus cuidados paternais.

— Vim aqui lhe trazer comida, seu bastardinho ingrato! — O homem sorria, apesar da malcriação de Malfoy. — Trouxe um sanduíche de carne de porco. Espero que sua religião permita o consumo.

— Minha religião é Azkaban agora. Rezo todos os dias aos santos dementadores, pedindo para morrer antes de ser beijado.

Feggis encostou o rosto na cela e conseguiu enxergar Draco encostado na parede da cela, com vários rolinhos de folhas de jornal.

— Coma sua comida, Draco, e beba a água. Não se apresse, precisa dar um tempo para seu estômago receber o alimento, você ficou dias sem comer.—Feggis iluminou a cela e observou Draco atacar o sanduíche com voracidade. — Vou deixar uma chama para você, mas só use de vez em quando. Não vá me encrencar com o pessoal lá de cima. Ao contrário do que qualquer pessoa pensaria, Anthony não estava se referindo aos seus superiores, mas aos dementadores , que abominavam todo tipo de luz.

Draco forçou uma expressão tranquila e despreocupada, como se os dementadores não fossem um problema para ele

— Você não pode fingir que está tranquilo, garoto. Muito menos esperar que eu acredite nessa sua arrogância. Dê o braço a torcer uma vez na vida! Agradeça, permita-se a felicidade... Só assim combatemos esses filhos de uma vaca. — Anthony apontou para o céu, numa clara referência aos dementadores. — Você tem tanto a aprender...

— Feggis... Se veio fazer a bondade do dia, livrar a própria consciência, ou tentar compensar erros do passado com uma boa ação a um preso órfão e falido, muito bem, considere feita. Portanto, apenas saia daqui e me deixe a sós com minha mente perturbada. — Draco, apesar da resposta pouco grata, não elevou o tom de voz. Já não possuía forças para tanto.

— Eu volto aqui amanhã para alimentar esse seu traseiro desnutrido. Amanhã você vai me escutar, tenho certeza.

— Você diz isso todos os dias, sabia? Há seis anos. — Draco grunhiu.

— Bem, eu espero estar por aqui nos próximos seis, para continuar dizendo.

O homem saiu apressado, jogando a luz de sua varinha para frente, iluminando o caminho de volta. As farpas trocadas eram uma rotina, mas Anthony Feggis parecia nunca desistir. Malfoy nunca admitia, mas sentia-se menos pior quando Feggis aparecia.

As outras celas estavam silenciosas, apenas Draco parecia estar naquele corredor. Ele imaginou se Kayla já estaria movendo alguns palitos em seu favor. Se fosse isso mesmo, na semana seguinte poderia esperar outras melhorias; uma cama nova, iluminação, cobertores... Sua liberdade, sua Mansão e sua fortuna.

— **x—**

Uma sala só para ela. Segundo Anthony, aquilo sim era privilégio. Em Azkaban ninguém recebia tais regalias, a não ser, é claro, Leon Dixon, o funcionário favorito do Ministro, e a senhorita Kayla O'Boyle, uma pocionista exemplar recém-contratada, que também fora agraciada com uma sala particular.

Hermione abriu a porta de mogno, lisa e sem qualquer desenho para contemplar a sua sala. O lugar era impecável, diferente de tudo o que vira enquanto caminhara pelos corredores e algumas celas da prisão. Era um lugar limpo, fresco e arejado; toda a decoração fora feita de modo a agradar qualquer pessoa que viesse trabalhar ali. O chão era de Mármore e brilhava como se um feitiço polidor fosse renovado a cada duas horas, o que de fato ocorria, Hermione percebeu mais tarde, quando um elfo passou apressado por debaixo de suas pernas, quase a derrubando, e com um estalar de dedos deixou o chão ainda mais brilhante.

Havia apenas uma escrivaninha de madeira maciça, duas cadeiras estofadas muito confortáveis e uma poltrona de couro, um armário abarrotado de pergaminhos em branco e tinteiros, bem como uma prateleira com algumas poções emergenciais, preparadas pela pocionista de Azkaban. Hermione adicionou em sua agenda uma nota para lembrar de agradecer a senhorita O'Boyle pelo capricho e organização.

Sentando-se na poltrona ocre, de textura macia e lisa, Hermione começou a calcular mentalmente o tempo necessário à consecução de seus objetivos. Primeiro deveria conversar com cada profissional afastado, depois, trabalharia arduamente na melhoria das condições da prisão, lutando, inclusive, contra a política que aprovava a presença dos dementadores em Azkaban. Concomitantemente ao trabalho que lhe fora confiado, Hermione buscaria o maior número de informações sobre a morte de Rony. Dentro de um ano estaria tudo resolvido, ou pelo menos em ponto de resolução.

Três batidas na porta despertaram Hermione para o que deveria ser o início de seu trabalho.

— Entre. — Hermione falou, fingindo estar perfeitamente acomodada e tranquila, mesmo com a forte corrente de adrenalina e nervosismo perpassando por todo o seu corpo.

Uma moça muito bonita e elegante, com um sorriso gentil e muito amistoso se materializou em sua frente. Seus cabelos eram longos e loiros, tão sedosos que mesmo de longe era possível sentir a maciez dos fios cheios e perfumados. Trajava vestes finas e provavelmente muito caras. Seus olhos eram azuis, muito vívidos, tão redondos quanto o rosto da jovem que, pelas características que Feggis lhe dera algumas horas antes, deveria ser Kayla O'Boyle.

— Bom dia, Dra. Granger. Sou Kayla O'Boyle, pocionista credenciada pelo Ministério da Magia Irlandês. Recebi o convite de Agosis Pertindum para auxiliá-lo no projeto e fiquei muito feliz por saber que trabalharia com a senhorita. Os seus feitos, tanto em Hogwarts como no Instituto Dillys Derwent, são conhecidos no mundo todo. — A moça tinha um forte sotaque Irlandês, mas notava-se algo de americano em algumas palavras e trejeitos de pronunciação. Também falava como se houvesse ensaiado cada frase.

— Obrigada, Senhorita O'Boyle. Fico lisonjeada pelos cumprimentos e devo acrescentar que seu trabalho também não me passou despercebido. Li o seu último artigo sobre a substituição de maldições imperdoáveis por poções raras, e como isso afeta a criminalidade no mundo Bruxo. Fantástico! Digno da premiação anual do Profeta Diário. — Hermione havia lido o artigo e, embora realmente achasse que fora muito bem escrito, em sua opinião faria três ou quatro modificações.

Com um aperto de mão efusivo ambas se cumprimentaram, sorrindo mutuamente.

— Por favor, sente-se, senhorita O'Boyle. Estou um pouco confusa com todos estes papéis — Hermione apontou para uma pequena pilha amontada no centro da mesa. — Peço que não repare a bagunça.

Kayla soltou um risinho pelo nariz e olhou para um grupo de pastas separadas por cor e ordem alfabética.

— Vendo o que a senhorita considera como bagunça, fico até envergonhada em recebê-la na minha sala. Não encontraria uma caneta sem lançar mão de um feitiço convocatório. — A pocionista afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos, e ficou séria por um momento. — Eu não vou me demorar aqui, Dra. Granger, apenas vim dar-lhe as boas vindas e avisá-la que minha sala fica no final deste corredor; se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em me procurar.

—Muito obrigada. Espero que possamos nos encontrar com mais tempo para podermos conversar e tomar uma xícara de chá. — Hermione comentou educadamente, abrindo a porta de sua sala quando Kayla fez menção de se retirar.

— Não faltarão oportunidades. Tenho a impressão de que passaremos muito tempo juntas.

— **x—**

O sistema de ligação entre funcionários da prisão era bastante interessante. Funcionava como uma linha telefônica trouxa, só que, ao invés de um aparelho que se conectava a outro por intermédio de uma rede de fios, tinha-se uma pequena caixa feita de Bronzonita, pedra com o poder de diminuir depressões e amenizar os traumas vividos; muito eficaz na proteção contra influxos negativos. Um verdadeiro escudo protetor da alma. Dentro da caixa lançavam um feitiço. _Tantum Ligatio_. E tornava-se possível escutar a voz da outra pessoa em sua própria cabeça.

— Feggis? — Hermione chamou, testando o curioso aparato mágico pela primeira vez. — Está conseguindo me ouvir?

— Sim, Dra. Granger. — O homem tinha um tom risonho na voz. — A senhorita pode falar mais baixo, também, se for possível. Acredite, isso vai direto na minha cabeça.

— Oh! Desculpe... — Hermione sussurrou sem graça, falando, em seguida, o mais baixo que conseguiu. — Assim está melhor?

— Quase. Apenas aumente um pouco o volume de sua voz. — Ela continuou os testes vocais, e Feggis a orientou conforme os ajustes ficavam prontos.— Isso, assim está perfeito!

Hermione desligou a Bronzonita e buscou na pasta que Agosis Pertindum havia lhe dado os funcionários que passariam por sua avaliação primária. Estava animada, apesar dos pesares. Ali dentro era como se nenhum dementador pudesse atingi-la, então, trabalhar se tornava quase prazeroso. Quase porque ainda era uma prisão e vez ou outra conseguia sentir arrepios sutis pela orelha e nuca.

Um memorando se espremeu pela fechadura da porta, e Hermione estranhou o fato de implantarem mais esta forma de comunicação em Azkaban.

O pequeno aviãozinho de papel chegou em suas mãos bastante amassado, nele estavam algumas recomendações sobre o primeiro dia de trabalho.

 _Cara Senhorita Granger,_

 _É um prazer inenarrável poder contar com a sua presença neste projeto. Espero que Feggis, meu grande amigo, tenha recebido a senhorita com a devida atenção e cuidado. O projeto tem início hoje, e torço para que receba este memorando a tempo, pois introduziremos nosso fiel funcionário, Raul Canvilion, ex-executor de leis mágicas e antigo supervisor de Azkaban._

 _As fichas com os demais pacientes e procedimentos estão na sua mesa de trabalho, terceira gaveta a direita._

 _Tenha um ótimo dia!_

 _Que o projeto traga mudanças em sua carreira._

 _São meus votos mais sinceros._

 _Agosis Pertindum_

 _(Chefe Interdepartamental)_

Raul Canvilion seria o primeiro a receber tratamento. Era um homem baixo e magro; tinha a voz áspera e sussurrante, como se estivesse sendo forçado a entregar uma informação que deveria ser mantida em segredo. A postura, como era de se esperar de alguém que sofrera torturas físicas e psicológicas, tinha um quê de medo, pois era encolhida e bastante torta.

Canvilion tinha olhos castanhos e pupilas muito dilatadas, dentes apinhados e queixo curto.

Hermione conseguira mais algumas informações dando uma rápida verificada na ficha médica do homem. O relatório era impreciso, feito às pressas e manchado pelo o que ela imaginou ser tinta misturada a alguma poção inofensiva, mas muito mal cheirosa. A foto de Raul era bastante realista e se mexia conforme alguns flashes disparavam em sua direção. O corpo nu revelava ferimentos severos e contusões irrecuperáveis.

A jovem procurou sua agenda na bolsa e, dispensado a pena e o pergaminho em sua gaveta, anotou com uma caneta pequenos detalhes prévios sobre o estado físico do homem. Precisava tratá-lo adequadamente, cuidando de sua condição física, antes de curar os demais traumas.

Os funcionários, de acordo com os termos, discutidos anteriormente com Pertindum, seriam examinados por último. Hermione não pôde evitar de sentir um desconforto ao saber que o plano não seria religiosamente seguido.

Ao entrar pela porta de sua sala, arrastando os chinelos e com as mãos nos bolsos de uma calça marrom de sarja, Raul Canvillion saudou alguém invisível próximo ao armário de poções e dirigiu-se à Hermione com um ar desconfiado, deixando escapar um suspiro pelo canto dos lábios.

— Li tudo sobre seu trabalho, senhorita. Tudo. — A mão de Canvilion tremeu e os olhos piscaram cinco ou seis vezes.

—Bom dia, senhor Canvilion. Como tem passado? — Hermione tentou não demonstrar o leve espanto que se sucedeu após a abordagem de seu "paciente".

— Ah, Doutora... Doutora, Doutora. — O homem murmurava desvairado, a boca murcha emitia um ou dois sons ininteligíveis além da palavra "Doutora".

— Sim, sou a Doutora Granger. Ficarei responsável pelo seu tratamento, para que o senhor possa retornar ao seu antigo posto de executor de leis bruxas e supervisor da Prisão.

O ambiente estava tranquilo, embora os dementadores estivessem do lado de fora. De fato os colares ajudavam muito, e ter cerca de dois patronos circulando pela porta, o de Feggis e o de Kenny, guarda auxiliar dos portões, também era de grande valia. Raul Canvilion, entretanto, parecia complemente alheio aos acontecimentos à sua volta. Cuspia no chão vez ou outra e repetia palavras desconexas, das quais Hermione extraiu trechos de uma canção de ninar que os bruxos tradicionais cantavam para seus filhos.

— Merlin tinha um irmão, uma irmã, uma mãe, um pai e um caldeirão. Eles ferviam sangue de dragão. Sangue de dragão. Sangue, sangue... Doutora. — Dessa vez Raul olhou intensamente para Hermione. Ele abriu e fechou as mãos com rapidez.

Hermione sentiu uma vertigem. Seus ossos pareciam ter recebido uma rajada de gelo, tamanha a sensação de resfriamento que consumiu suas juntas.Não estava lidando com um problema comum. Aquele homem precisava de tratamento específico, preferencialmente na ala de danos permanentes no St. Mungus.

— A senhorita está com medo porque acha que sou louco. — Ele estava afirmando com uma raiva venenosa em suas palavras. — Eu cuidei da comunidade bruxa, mas eles me destruíram. ELES! EU NÃO SOU LOUCO!

— O senhor gostaria de me contar um pouco sobre "eles"? — Hermione tentou apaziguar os ânimos do paciente. — Sente-se, Raul, estamos entre colegas. Eu já trabalhei no Ministério, sei como as coisas podem ser estressantes por lá de vez em quando. Com a guerra tudo ficou pior, logo, acredito que sua aversão aos causadores da guerra é muito justa; Voldemort e seus seguidores causaram muitos males à comunidade bruxa.

— Sim, sim, sim...Estressantes. Eles querem me enlouquecer. Estou definhando neste lugar. Eles querem voltar para me buscar...

— Então vamos protegê-lo, Raul. Voldemort não pode te fazer mal algum, ele está morto.

— Os mortos não são enterrados quando existem sucessores.

Hermione sentiu um mal-estar. Disfarçou e começou a escrever os sintomas de Canvilion em um papel, enquanto era perscrutada pelos olhos alucinados do homem. Quando percebeu que ele não pararia de encará-la, o dispensou, alegando já ter encerrado todas as perguntas.

Como chegara em Azkaban quase no final do dia, não fizera muito progresso, então, dormiria ali naquela noite, pois não eram permitidas aparatações num raio de até 100 km. Segundo orientações de Feggis, deveria fazer uso dos aposentos da prisão, especialmente criados para os funcionários que precisavam passar a noite em Azkaban.

No dia seguinte ficaria frente a frente com o primeiro prisioneiro e, se conseguisse, daria uma checada num velho e detestável conhecido.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, eu gostaria de agradecer muito aos leitores, mesmo os fantasminhas :3 *-*

Em especial agradeço a **Mi P. Tonks** por estar aqui marcando presença com os comentários hiper participativos e cheeeios de teoria!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!


	5. Dores

**V- DORES**

* * *

E se eu tivesse seu coração

E se você usasse minhas cicatrizes

Como iríamos terminar?

E se você fosse eu

 **(What If - Five For Fighting)**

* * *

Hermione despertou com a mesma sensação de quando se dorme fora de casa e pela manhã o cérebro leva alguns segundos para reconhecer o local. Piscou algumas vezes, e jogou o frasco vazio de poção do sono sem sonhos dentro da pequena mala que trouxera de casa.

Pôs-se de pé e deu uma olhada no quarto com mais calma. Na noite anterior apenas entrara apressada no local com a cabeça latejando e uma vontade incontrolável de vomitar. Hermione atribuiu os sintomas ao feitiço estuporante do qual fora vítima pela manhã, precisava anotar aquelas informações de ordem prática para um estudo de caso posterior.

 _"Precisa relaxar, Mione. Para você tudo sempre termina em estudar"_

Era o que Rony diria se estivesse ali. Aquela era sua frase favorita e, se houvesse um concurso para as sentenças mais repetidas por Ronald Weasley, haveria uma disputa acirrada entre: "Precisa relaxar", "Estou com fome" e "Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço."

Ter o ego constantemente inflado pelo namorado e gostar de ser exaltada por suas qualidade era aquele tipo de tacanhez e arrogância que ela se dava o luxo de possuir vez ou outra. Rony sabia fazê-la se sentir muito sábia e importante. Estar com ele era como se houvesse um culto e Hermione fosse a divindade venerada. Quando percebia a namorada muito tensa ele entregava seus louvores e preces em forma de massagens altamente vigorosas, energizantes, e eróticas. Por vezes terminavam de relaxar na cama, no chão, no chuveiro, ou em qualquer outro lugar que apoiasse os corpos ávidos por satisfazerem os seus desejos.

Sentindo a necessidade de um banho morno para desfazer alguns nós musculares, Hermione seguiu até o pequeno anexo ao lado do dormitório, onde um banheiro muito pequeno e simplório fora construído às pressas, considerando a aparência dos azulejos mal diagramados.

O banho resolveria apenas trinta por cento do problema. Sem Rony por perto relaxar parecia uma tarefa complexa demais; sem as mãos calosas de dedos curtos e grossos alisando cada pedaço de carne exposta pela nudez que antecedia a chuveirada, tudo parecia mais difícil.

Quando tocou na água do chuveiro sentiu-a fria ao primeiro contato com suas coxas. Afastou-se e esperou que o feitiço aquecedor começasse a fazer efeito. O corpo recebeu a dose generosa de uma chuva morna e reconfortante, mas ainda faltava a figura ruiva e quente prensando-a na parede enquanto a água corria livremente no, quase inexistente, espaço entre os corpos.

Decididamente Hermione reconheceu estar em seu período fértil. Tantas sensações e lembranças eram perfeitamente justificáveis quando o calendário apontava para tal época. Nesses dias, mais do que nos demais, sentia falta de ser tocada por mãos masculinas, sedentas e ébrias de desejo, assim como ela.

Ela jamais revelaria isso a alguém, nem mesmo para Gina, mas por meses dormira agarrada a uma das camisas do Chudley Cannons que Rony sempre vestia nos finais de semana. À noite, sonhava com ele, possuindo-a de todas as formas imagináveis. Pela manhã acordava perdida, carente, e com medo de enlouquecer, tamanha a saudade e solidão que sentia.

As poções de sono sem sonhos ajudavam-na a evitar tais fantasias noturnas, pois, em determinado momento, elas se transformaram num vício. Era o escape perfeito para todos os sentimentos que dominavam seu corpo e a faziam sentir-se como uma caixa de pandora, prestes a explodir e contaminar o universo com seus defeitos e perdições. Quando notou que havia algo de errado, escondeu a camisa de Rony e tudo que a fazia se lembrar dele. Pouco a pouco os sonhos diminuíram — não cessaram. Contudo, aprendera a lidar com eles e, na maioria das vezes, os afastava.

O banho terminou e o dia estava prestes a começar de fato. De acordo com as fichas que lhe haviam sido entregues conversaria com o jovem Travis. O garoto tinha um passado terrível, Hermione analisou, enquanto prendia o fecho do sutiã e lia as informações sobre ele constantes na ficha, que ela espalhara cuidadosamente na cama para poder se arrumar com mais rapidez.

Viu a própria mãe ser morta e dormira na companhia de seu cadáver por cerca de dez dias. Estava preso como refém na residência de um bruxo que se autodenominava "Unificador do mundo mágico" e, quando conseguiu escapar, assassinou o homem e forçou a filha dele a ficar no local por cinco dias, obrigando-a a beber sua própria urina e se alimentar dos ratos que corriam no porão onde estava presa.

Ele foi preso alguns dias depois, quando a garota conseguiu contato com um homem que passava pela casa e viu as mãos dela pela saída de ar do porão. A versão dos fatos foi confirmada pela garota e pelo seu benfeitor, que a adotou e a registrou como filha. E agora, o caso fora designado para Hermione, porque algo mais suspeito colocava Travis dentro de uma complexa investigação.

— **x—**

As constantes dores na perna começaram para valer em qualquer mês frio de qualquer dia do ano, que ele já não sabia mais qual. Estar na prisão embaralhava algumas das noções de tempo e espaço; Draco só sabia que era natal porque vez ou outra, quando ele não xingava algum funcionário, quando ele comia sem reclamar, ou era cooperativo na limpeza de sua cela, alguém aparecia, geralmente Anthony Feggis, e lhe permitia o desfrute da festa mais feliz do ano. Ele nunca se comportava bem, logo, apenas duas vezes lhe permitiram descer em um dos salões inferiores de Azkaban para comemorar junto com os outros presos.

Ninguém ousava ficar feliz nestas comemorações e Draco não entendia o porquê da existência de uma festa ali; as decorações de natal destoavam no ambiente obscuro e perturbador. Os presos sempre lançavam olhares furtivos na direção da porta, gradeada. Alguns dementadores ficavam ali, só para o caso de algum engraçadinho bancar o inteligente e tentar matar um desafeto na prisão, ou mesmo tirar a vida de algum Medibruxo e demais diretores do local, os quais passavam, sabia-se lá o motivo, o natal naquela podridão chamada Azkaban.

Draco tinha alguns desafetos e poderia com toda certeza se declarar inimigo capital de boa parte deles. Havia feito muitas coisas em seu período como comensal, buscando tanto o favorecimento próprio, como a proteção de sua família; nesse interim desagradara muitos servos do Lorde em suas empreitadas. Dentre as maiores burradas estava no topo da lista fingir não reconhecer Harry Potter quando ele e seus amigos foram capturados e levados para sua casa. Na época, quando descobriram tudo, quiseram "dar uma lição à um comensal insubordinado", mas nunca conseguiram completar o serviço, o Lorde tinha outros planos.

No primeiro natal que passou encarcerado, experimentou um traço do ódio de seus ex-colegas de trabalho. Feggis o deixara sair de sua cela, como um prêmio de consolação, pelo fato de ser Malfoy tão jovem e já estar experimentando as agruras de uma prisão bruxa, ou na opção mais provável, porque Feggis simpatizava com ele, gratuitamente. Sua situação de jovem órfão poderia ter alguma influência, Draco suspeitava.

Naquele natal, todos os presos se reuniram num salão de audiências. Boatos corriam entre os cochichos dos bruxos mais experientes em termos de Azkaban, que aquele era o local onde se decidia sobre a aplicação do beijo do Dementador. O clima estava longe de ser feliz, mas os monstros sugadores de almas ficavam a uma distância razoável, então, eles conseguiriam comer e "festejar" sem serem atormentados com imagens, sons e lembranças.

Draco estava sentado no ponto mais distante do salão, próximo a uma estátua de bronze, de formato duvidoso, algo como um leão com cabeça de águia; cutucava displicentemente uma lasca da parede em que estava apoiado, alheio a toda aquela farsa que era o natal dentro de uma prisão de segurança máxima para os Bruxos mais perigosos da Inglaterra.

— Ei, princesinha loira!— Uma voz grossa e muito conhecida gritou da outra ponta do salão. Draco sabia quem era, por isso evitou olhá-lo. Thorfinn Rowle. Ele estivera na batalha da Torre de Astronomia. Um loiro grandalhão e metido a valente, que perto do Lorde se transformava num gatinho de estimação.

Draco se lembrava bem do porquê da implicância de Rowle. Ele não era sangue puro e o garoto o delatara para Lorde Voldemort para cair nas graças de seu senhor. Thorfinn Rowle foi torturado por uma semana, e jogado aos aurores pelos próprios amigos.

—Não me ignore, garotinho Malfoy. Estava esperando ansiosamente o dia em que você viria para este inferno. Esperei seu pai, mas ele não conseguiu, digamos, chegar muito longe.— Uma risada assustadoramente alta, seguida de um acesso violento de uma tosse sanguinolenta, chamou a atenção de todos no salão, que dirigiam seus olhares a Draco e Rowle como se acompanhassem uma partida de quadribol muito acirrada.

—Aparentemente, Rowle, seus modos não mudaram muito, não é mesmo? Sempre a mesma falta de classe dos sangues ruins— Draco falou, enquanto se aproximava e chegava próximo o suficiente para rosnar baixinho. —Espero que tenha recebido _cruciatus_ o suficiente para limpar esse seu sangue imundo. Claro que depois de ver a cabeça de sua mãe presa numa estaca, imagino que sua lealdade tenha fraquejado um pouco. Suponho que ter de vê-la naquela situação vexatória não deva ter sido muito agradável. Todos gostaríamos de saber quem foi o culpado, não é mesmo?!— Draco agora sustentava um sorriso cínico e carregado de crueldade, sabia que Thorfinn não poderia fazer nada com ele enquanto os dementadores estivessem por ali, distantes, mas presentes em algum lugar.

Mas, talvez, o loiro tivesse se precipitado. Sem a companhia de alguém que cobrisse suas costas, não deveria ter xingado a mãe de um ex- comensal tão furioso, e com o dobro de seu tamanho. Draco percebeu isto um pouco tarde demais.

Rowle não hesitou e segurou Draco pelo pescoço com um brilho assassino nos olhos. Em fração de segundos, Malfoy estava no chão com um brutamonte pressionando sua garganta. Quando sentiu sua perna estralar e alguns ossos se partirem deu-se conta de que Rowle havia sentado sobre o seu corpo, imobilizando-o por completo; com a força das próprias mãos torcera a perna esquerda do preso indefeso, causando uma série de fraturas, Draco pôde perceber, não só pelo barulho horrível, mas pela dor excruciante que logo foi seguida por um grito sôfrego.

O barulho fez com que os organizadores da "festa feliz de natal" se dirigissem ao local, procurando os culpados pela balbúrdia, bem como os administradores da prisão vieram correndo, tentando acalmar a fúria dos prisioneiros que começaram uma briga coletiva.

— Saiam daqui, miseráveis! Não conseguem se comportar nem mesmo em noite de natal...Animais!

Delavick chegou, caminhando em passos tão largos quanto suas pernas permitiam, fazendo um sinal com a varinha que destrancou as portas e chamou os dementadores para o salão. A agitação foi geral, com direito a gritos, súplicas e gemidos. Aparentemente alguns presos se deixaram iludir pelas fracas luzes natalinas e permitiram que as lembranças felizes atravessassem os portões de Azkaban. Draco se perguntou, enquanto agonizava de dor, se a festa não era planejada para dar aos dementadores o que comer, mas suas digressões não duraram muito tempo, pois quando tentou se distanciar do alvoroço de presos desesperados, sua visão ficou embaçada e ele perdeu os sentidos, tendo acordado dois dias depois, na ala de enfermos da prisão.

O Medibruxo responsável pela chefia da área médica, tão suja quanto um banheiro de _Pub_ , chegou enxugando as mãos no jaleco. O homem tinha a pele lisa e amarelada, o uniforme estava encardido, e os cabelos eram penteados com alguma pomada oleosa — de modo a segurar o excesso de fios na parte de trás — deu a Draco uma sensação de mal estar. Sempre fora cuidado pelos melhores Medibruxos, e agora estava nas mãos de um homem de aspecto sujo e descuidado.

— Senhor...Hum, Malfoy? — O homem titubeou, conferindo a ficha do paciente. — Sua perna já sofreu uma fratura, pelo que pude perceber. Por uma infeliz coincidência, o senhor Rowle conseguiu quebrar os mesmos ossos. Isso, aliado ao fato de que não conseguimos atendê-lo a tempo, e um desconhecido descontrole em sua magia, fez com que os ossos se calcificassem muito depressa. Sinto muito, mas o senhor terá dificuldades para caminhar por um longo período, ou mesmo para sempre.

Draco permaneceu estático, digerindo as informações que o Medibruxo lhe trouxera. Sentiu-se um lixo, um verdadeiro dejeto de elfo doméstico. Como era possível que ninguém o tivesse atendido a tempo? Ele fora o primeiro a ser ferido, os demais poderiam esperar. Ele já tinha um histórico de fratura, estava em sua ficha. Não se cansava de pensar o quanto aquilo era um absurdo. Ele era um Malfoy, merecia mais respeito.

—Escute, hã, doutor...? — Apesar da situação de dependência e sujeição, foi um olhar de ojeriza, profundamente nauseado, que Draco dirigiu ao medibruxo.

— Dixon, Leon Dixon. — O homem não se mostrou ofendido. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se já houvesse visto o mesmo olhar uma centena de vezes.

— Certo. Escute, Dixon. O senhor sabe com quem está falando?

Os olhos negros e mórbidos de Leon fitaram Draco com uma pitada de surpresa, não o suficiente para transformar sua máscara de indiferença.

— Hum, deixe-me ver. — Dixon começou, lendo a ficha com um ar de forçada subserviência. — Senhor Draco Malfoy, prisioneiro de número 106.789. Sem marcas de nascença, apenas uma, criada por magia. Ora, veja só, a marca negra de um lorde mestiço, que, ironicamente, defendia a pureza de sangue e foi morto, é claro, por um garoto mestiço.

O tom sarcástico e ousado fez o sangue de Draco ferver, entrar em ebulição e explodir dentro de todas as camadas de sua epiderme. Quando fez menção de abrir a boca para protestar e destilar uma porção de seu veneno Malfoy, o Medibruxo o interrompeu, com a cartada final, a cereja do bolo de sua humilhação.

—Aqui, você não é ninguém. Não passa de um número, e suas origens são nada mais do que um monte de excremento. Não me venha com exigências. O senhorzinho não é o primeiro a chegar em minha ala hospitalar clamando por direitos que deixou de possuir quando colocou esta marca estúpida no braço. Ora essa... "você sabe quem eu sou." — Dixon bufou exasperado.

Na época, Draco estava com dor demais para retrucar, e sem forças para colocar o Medibruxo insolente em seu lugar. Apenas fechou os olhos e virou de costas para o homem nojento. A vingança viria na hora certa, ele sabia. Quando saísse daquele lugar, e ele sabia que sairia, daria um jeito em Leon Dixon. Se seu pai, Lucius Malfoy, estivesse vivo, ele ficaria a par da situação, mas, como estava sozinho no mundo, usaria de sua pouca influência no mundo Bruxo para providenciar a morte lenta e bastante dolorosa de Leon Dixon; se ele tivesse família, poderia sequestrar seus entes queridos e torturá-los na frente dele.

Com estes pensamentos dormiu, sabendo que no dia seguinte seria levado para sua cela, e ali, no frio e na solidão, ficaria pelo tempo que a justiça bruxa achasse necessário, ou, pelo tempo que Kayla O'Boyle resolvesse colocar seu plano misterioso em prática.

— **x** —

 _Diga quais ingredientes usas e eu direi que pocionista tu és._

A frase brilhava na parede de Kayla O'Boyle. Piscavam, mudando de cor e fonte a cada dezessete segundos. Draco contara.

Viver numa prisão conferira a ele uma porção de habilidades inúteis, tais como fazer barcos de papel e dobraduras engraçadas com os pedaços de jornal velho que recebia de Feggis; desenhar pequenos dragões na parede e conseguir, apesar de não saber definir as datas com precisão, contabilizar com precisão a passagem do tempo (o que era uma maldição, pois sabia exatamente quantas horas passara preso). Poderia converter todos os seis anos de prisão em minutos, e depois em segundos, o que o levaria a loucura facilmente, mas ocupava seus pensamentos e poderia muito bem ser uma defesa contra os dementadores.

A sala de Kayla era muito luxuosa. Em sua mesa estavam espalhados Leprechauns de vidro, dançantes e muito irritantes na opinião de Draco. Se não estivesse algemado poderia quebrá-los todos com as próprias mãos, até ver o sangue se misturando aos fragmentos transparentes.

A pocionista estava desenhando uma linha fina em um dos pergaminhos amarelados dispostos em sua área de trabalho. A pena encharcada de tinta atravessou a folha, rasgando-a, e manchou o tampo de mármore da mesa. Draco dirigiu um olhar de reprovação e desdém à atitude de Kayla. Ele sabia que um pergaminho refinado jamais sofreria um estrago; somente um material de péssima qualidade seria afetado pela quantidade de tinta.

— Olá, senhor Malfoy. Espero que tenha gostado do nosso passeio nos túneis da prisão. — Kayla comentou, limpando os resquícios de tinta que ameaçavam sujar todas as pastas e pergaminhos.

— Digamos que achei a visita muito instrutiva, mas ainda não entendi o que isso tem a ver com a retomada da minha Mansão. Apenas encontramos runas velhas e podres naquele lugar. — Draco reclamou sabendo que sua impaciência havia atingido um limite nunca antes testado. Embora estivesse crente de que poderia conseguir a liberdade e reaver sua antiga casa, detestava as evasivas de Kayla. — Diga-me, Senhorita O'Boyle, o que realmente quer de mim? Não vou me submeter a mais nada se não estiver devidamente informado sobre suas intenções e planos. Nem pense em me tomar por idiota, sei que vai ganhar alguma coisa com isso, afinal, ninguém oferece ajuda por puro altruísmo.

Kayla arregalou os olhos e sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Draco havia avançado o corpo em direção à sua mesa e possuía uma frieza bastante tangível nos olhos quase prateados. Poderia cuspir na face daquele verme iludido e jogá-lo na latrina da prisão, fazendo-o mergulhar nas fezes de todos os presos, apenas para dar-lhe uma ideia de sua atual posição.

— Não seja infantil. Qualquer um sabe que a Mansão Malfoy possui inúmeros artefatos escondidos, dentre os quais, jóias e pedras místicas muito raras originadas do leste da França que pertenceram ao seu tataravô e nunca foram encontradas. Tenho interesse em parte de sua fortuna, e não adianta me olhar assim. Eu vou conseguir o que eu quero, ainda que você não ajude.

— Como você é burra. Não esperaria menos, é claro. Pode estar onde quiser, O'Boyle, ocupar a posição que bem entender nesta droga de mundo. Mas existe uma regra inquebrável chamada "tradição". Você jamais teria acesso à Mansão, entende? Jamais! É preciso mais do que um alohomorra para entrar lá sem ser percebido. — Draco estava se cansando de toda a história de Kayla. — Eu quero voltar para minha cela. E se você for educada o suficiente me deixará em paz.

Kayla, que durante a conversa desenhara uma espécie de mapa no pergaminho, sinalizou para que Draco permanecesse onde estava.

— Este é um dos mapas mais preciosos de toda a prisão. Estudei cartografia quando era mais nova, antes de entrar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Ilvermorny. Sim, eu estudei nos Estados Unidos, antes que questione meu sotaque, que pouco lembra o de uma norte americana nativa. Enquanto morava na Irlanda com minha mãe, tínhamos o costume de colecionar mapas de todos os tipos. Ela me ensinou algumas coisas sobre escalas e, posteriormente, me matriculou num curso trouxa de desenho. — Kayla levantou-se e arrastou uma das cadeiras para perto de Malfoy, sentando-se nela e mostrando-lhe o pergaminho. — Este é o mapa do túnel de aparatações. O único lugar onde é possível sair deste lugar sem ser notado. Faça pelo menos duas cópias dele e permaneça alerta. Tentarei tirá-lo daqui pelos meios adequados e contarei com a ajuda de uma colega de trabalho, embora ela não saiba que será de responsável por sua liberdade. Contudo, esteja preparado para uma fuga.

— **x** —

A maldita enxaqueca atacava novamente. Hermione podia sentir as têmporas pulsando no ritmo de sua impaciência. Os pergaminhos que traziam as informações sobre Travis estavam incompletos e cheios de lacunas. Segundo Agosis, o auror responsável pela captura do garoto não havia dado muita importância ao caso; pensou ser mais um dos motins infundados dos jovens que não viveram os horrores da guerra e acreditavam que o sistema idealizado por Voldemort tivesse tudo para dar certo. De fato, Hermione sabia que muitos casos se encaixavam nesta definição, mas Travis era diferente. Junto de Dianna e Katrina, compusera a organização "Pró-Voldemort" mais temida dentre as que foram criadas dois anos após a guerra. Dianna e Katrina estavam sob o efeito da maldição _imperius_ , portanto, logo foram inocentadas. Travis, contudo, tinha apenas 12 anos quando ingressara, não sabia o que estava defendendo, mas entrara na organização por livre e espontânea vontade. Era mais um caso típico de jovens sendo ludibriados ou enfeitiçados, algo comum depois da queda do antigo Lorde. Alguns cometiam suicídios na ânsia de serem o sacrifício necessário ao retorno do mestre, outros matavam crianças trouxas.

Os três jovens, porém, estavam com medo. Calvin, auror da confiança de Harry Potter, fora o responsável pela captura do grupo e, segundo seu relato, eles estavam ouvindo vozes que os ordenavam à prática de crimes. O auror havia notado que Travis era o que parecia mais atormentado, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos e arranhando o próprio corpo.

Hermione ouvira tudo numa conversa informal, num jantar na casa de alguns amigos do St. Mungus, quando ainda frequentava esses eventos. Na época a comunidade bruxa ficara em choque e clamara por uma proteção mais incisiva, uma abordagem mais eficaz. Tal abordagem acabou sendo discutida no Ministério, e por mais que o apelo de muitos fosse para que Azkaban sofresse uma reformulação, transformando-se numa prisão comum, a decisão final do Ministério baseou-se no desejo predominante de vingança contra os criminosos, o que culminou na volta dos dementadores, os quais haviam acabado de ser expulsos de Azkaban.

— **x—**

O corredor que levava até a sala de visitas, onde Travis a estaria esperando, era estreito demais para que duas pessoas passassem uma ao lado da outra e Hermione agradeceu por estar sozinha. A sensação de claustrofobia era forte, e o cheiro de mofo misturado com o aroma forte e enjoativo da maresia parecia exalar das paredes, feitas de várias pedras negras e redondas, que mudavam de forma a cada duas semanas, transformando-se em losangos, hexágonos e octógonos, igualmente negros. As mudanças ocorriam porque em cada pedra havia um código de segurança específico para as quatro varinhas autorizadas a tocar neles que, quando ativado, chamava os dementadores, os Medibruxos, ou os incineradores — responsáveis pelo descarte dos corpos daqueles que morriam na prisão —. Bastaria o carcereiro escalado naquela semana pressionar a varinha sobre a pedra para que algo acontecesse.

Hermione odiava lugares apertados, fechados e úmidos. Azkaban era o lugar onde todas essas características se mostravam por demais acentuadas. O som do mar sempre tivera o poder de aliviar a tensão que nunca deixava os seus músculos, mas ali não era possível, uma vez que toda aquela calmaria era uma grande farsa. Enquanto as águas chocavam-se nos rochedos com suavidade, Hermione sabia que dentro das celas, havia tormento, sufoco e tortura.

Travis era um garoto agradável, se não fosse a sombra de pavor contornando suas feições. Quando entrou na sala de Hermione parecia conhecê-la muito bem, e pior, temê-la. Os olhos muito escuros eram o contraste perfeito entre a pele clara e doentia, e os cabelos poderiam muito bem ter sido sua melhor característica quando era criança. Os cachos ainda tinham um certo brilho e formavam uma coroa em volta de sua cabeça.

Ele, que estava encostado na porta da sala de visitas, caminhou pé ante pé até chegar ao lado da cadeira reservada ao preso, de forma trôpega e insegura, apoiou-se no móvel. Hermione gostaria de saber se ele estava sendo devidamente alimentado, ou tratado dos ferimentos, pois parecia muito fraco.

— Sente-se, Travis. — Ela começou falando, fazendo uso de seu tom mais amistoso. — Posso te chamar de Travis, certo?

O garoto não respondeu, mas obedeceu, encarando um ponto fixo com uma expressão perturbada e a respiração entrecortada, como se estivesse recebendo vários socos no estômago. Hermione procurou o que ele estava observando, e viu o porta retrato em que ela, Harry e Rony sorriam e faziam caretas vestindo suéteres bordados pelas mãos de Molly.

— Somos eu e meus amigos. —Ela disse, quebrando o silêncio.

— Esse garoto, o de cabelo laranja. — Hermione retesou-se em sua cadeira à possível menção a Rony. Ajeitou a postura e tentou limpar a mente. Se Travis tinha alguma informação sobre Rony, ela queria estar preparada física e psicologicamente para escutar. — Esse homem...garoto...

— O que tem ele, Travis? — A medibruxa tentou imprimir um tom leve e compreensivo, daqueles utilizados com crianças inseguras e assustadas. — Você o conheceu?

— É meu vizinho, Christopher.

Hermione tentou não transparecer sua decepção. Travis estava delirando, como grande parte dos prisioneiros que ali viviam. Contudo, ela precisava conduzir a entrevista. Entender o paciente fazia parte de um longo processo recuperador. Se estivesse certa — e quase sempre estava — primeiro teria que conhecer o universo de Travis, para depois buscar atender suas necessidades como prisioneiro.

— Tudo bem, Travis. — Hermione começou, ao perceber que ele se alterara — Christopher é seu amigo? Você sente falta dele?

— Christopher é bom.

"Respostas que não correspondem diretamente à pergunta e ausência de coordenação motora". As mãos de Hermione rabiscavam a própria agenda.

— Certo. E seus pais?

— Eu quero um patrono, Doutora. Eu preciso de um colar desses que a senhorita usa.

Ele falou com coerência e clareza, o que poderia ser caracterizado como um lapso de lucidez.

— E por que você quer um patrono, Travis? — Hermione inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse observando um quebra- cabeça muito colorido e cheio de peças espalhadas, a caneta apoiada no queixo.

— Preciso me defender. — Os olhos do garoto estavam marejados. O brilho da poça de água que se formava na íris escura chamou a atenção de Hermione.

— De que?

— Não quero mais ver minha mãe pegando fogo. Os dementadores fazem com que eu sinta o cheiro da carne queimando e do sangue borbulhando. Não gosto de lembrar... Não gosto! Eu vejo, vejo sim, os olhos dela derretendo e escorrendo para dentro do crânio... Não quero ver. — Travis dobrou os dedos, formando um par de garras com as mãos, e cravou as unhas no rosto, cabelo e corpo, até que sangue começou a brotar de sua carne.

— Travis, pare! Petrificus Totalus — Hermione berrou, antes que o garoto começasse a perfurar o rosto inteiro.— Tudo bem, querido... Tudo bem. Estamos seguros aqui.

A jovem medibruxa aproximou-se de Travis, alisou a pele gelada e rígida do garoto. Desfez o feitiço quando ficou perto o suficiente para impedi-lo de se machucar, caso fosse necessário.

Os olhos de Travis despejaram as lágrimas que estavam esperando a primeira piscadela para que pudessem deslizar livremente pelas bochechas encovadas do garoto. Hermione esticou as pontas da manga da própria camisa e enxugou o rosto molhado daquele que, ela sabia, era mais uma das vítimas de Azkaban.

— **x** —

Hoje a dor estava particularmente insuportável. O frio piorava a sensação de ossos inflamados, Tíbia e fíbula fatalmente debilitados, uma sensação quente e febril ,e o enrijecimento de todos os músculos que envolviam a parte fraturada.

Draco tentou se locomover até a pia. Deitado na minúscula cama, dentro da cela apertada, não conseguiu evitar a sensação de um milhão de lanças cegas tentando esmigalhar seus ossos ao erguer a perna ruim para colocá-la no chão. Suas mãos conseguiram alcançar a parede em que a pia estava encostada, mas a perna sã não conseguiu sustentar o peso de seus 72 quilos, levando Draco ao chão, piorando a dor, fazendo-o gritar desesperadamente.

— Cale a boca!— Uma multidão de vozes alucinadas berrou, provavelmente perturbadas o suficiente pelas suas piores memórias. No entanto, ele não conseguia parar de gritar. No ápice da dor e desespero, fincou as unhas no chão áspero, de revestimento rústico, dilacerando severamente os dedos das mãos.

Mais rápido do que de costume, alguém entrou na cela, com um olhar preocupado, proferindo alguns feitiços, que abririam as grades. Os médicos de lá sequer olhavam para os prisioneiros, a presteza no atendimento era de se espantar. Mesmo entre fortes espasmos e perda de consciência, pode notar que ela — conseguira identificar a silhueta feminina — estava genuinamente preocupada.

— Prisioneiro 106.789. Não se mova—, Doutor Dixon ordenou, vindo logo atrás, enquanto tentava se espremer no espaço diminuto da cela sem esbarrar na figura agonizante que era Draco Malfoy.

— Precisamos que o senhor fique parado, ou não poderemos ajuda-lo. _Lumus Maxima!_ — Leon Dixon direcionou a luz da varinha para o rosto do prisioneiro. A luz iluminou a cela por completo e Draco, antes de perder os sentidos teve tempo de ver um par de olhos castanhos, levemente assustados e confusos.

 _Ela_

— **x** —

— Dra. Granger, espero que esteja gostando de nossas instalações. — A voz do Doutor Dixon foi a segunda coisa que Draco ouviu quando despertou; a primeira havia sido ' Dra. Granger '. Quantas Doutoras existiriam no mundo Bruxo com o mesmo nome? Nenhuma, ele ousaria dizer. Somente ela.

 _Sangue ruim maldita._

— Oh, sim Dr. Dixon, é uma instalação satisfatória. No Ministério ou St. Mungus não temos contato com pacientes em estado tão deplorável como o prisioneiro 108.786, portanto, para mim, foi uma experiência inédita.— Ela estava, da forma mais elegante possível, criticando duramente o atendimento aos presos de Azkaban, mas talvez Leon Dixon não tivesse percebido, hipnotizado demais pela beleza e jovialidade de Hermione Granger.

— Eu imagino que a sistemática seja muito diferente mesmo, afinal de contas, aqui em Azkaban lidamos com presos perigosos... Não podemos facilitar.— Dixon deu uma risadinha. Os olhos negros fitavam Hermione como se estivesse diante de um quadro raro de algum museu trouxa, que ele visitava em seus fins de semana livres.

Hermione ajeitou-se, desconfortavelmente.

— Não sei se compreendo o seu ponto, Dr. Dixon. O senhor sabe que discordo abertamente da política adotada aqui. A negligência e o descaso para com os prisioneiros é visível! Não podemos nos esquecer que são seres humanos, e como tais devem ser tratados. Veja esta fratura cominutiva e como está bastante instável, mais do que o normal até. O osso se quebrou em três ou mais fragmentos. Está calcificada, ainda por cima.

A jovem Medibruxa analisava freneticamente o quadro do paciente, diagnosticando o problema sem sequer sacar a varinha. Os olhos castanhos apertados em concentração tentavam descobrir o que mais havia acontecido com o rapaz loiro e inconsciente no leito da enfermaria de Azkaban.

A perna de Draco estava inchada, uma tonalidade arroxeada, quase negra, algumas ondulações e proeminências ósseas também se faziam presentes. A quentura sentida ao toque era a prova de que algo estava muito errado com o organismo do paciente; talvez fosse o caso de uma infecção bacteriana.

— EU NÃO A QUERO AQUI!

Hermione deu um leve salto para trás quando ouviu a voz de seu algoz da adolescência. Estava próxima demais, concentrada demais. Não se dera conta de que ele havia acordado e a olhava com um misto de estranheza e repulsa. As profundas e incontáveis rugas na testa indicavam sua absoluta reprovação ao que acontecia ali. Ela ainda estava com uma das mãos apoiada no tornozelo dele. Com um tapa violento, ele empurrou a pequena mão para longe e não demorou muito para sentir outra mão, agora não tão pequena como a anterior, apertando-lhe o pescoço com uma força brutal.

Doutor Dixon estava com os olhos vermelhos e as veias saltando em suas têmporas.

— Não se atreva a tocar em nenhum médico aqui, prisioneiro 106.789.— Ele continuava chamando Draco pelo número, mesmo, aparentemente, sabendo quem ele era. Aliás, em virtude do tratamento mais agressivo que o normal, Malfoy se perguntou se não se conheciam de algum lugar.

— O senhor não tem permissão para escolher quem vai tocá-lo, alimentá-lo, tratá-lo, ou " _beijá-lo."_ — A última palavra saiu num tom sádico. — Infelizmente a Dra. Granger não trabalha de forma habitual aqui na prisão e, embora eu não devesse lhe explicar o que ela está fazendo aqui, vou informá-lo, porque estou de muito bom humor hoje.

Draco estava entorpecido, sob o efeito de alguma poção, que ele desejaria muito ter sentido o gosto e o cheiro, a fim de poder saber o que haviam lhe ministrado.

Dr. Dixon continuou

— Bem, como pode ver, estamos trabalhando para melhor atender nossos prisioneiros. Desde a época que o senhor chegou aqui muitas coisas mudaram. A alimentação tornou-se rica em nutrientes, adicionamos camas confortáveis, e hoje, os presos contam com um banheiro adequado às suas necessidades. — Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz. Sentiu vontade de protestar, dizendo que os presos eram tratados com menos dignidade do que elfos domésticos nas casas de bruxos tradicionais; que um amontoado de dejetos tinha mais valor do que eles. Mas não era uma boa hora, estava sozinho, em uma situação de dependência e extrema vulnerabilidade. Dixon continuava falando sem parar.

—Então, Dra. Granger está aqui para auxiliar no projeto denominado _"processo de Inclusão nas instituições Bruxas"_ fazendo um relatório completo sobre as instalações para o Ministério da Magia, com vistas a torna-lo adequado para receber bruxos em reabilitação, que irão voltar aos seus postos de trabalho, embora eu acredite que esta palavra seja desconhecida para o senhor. Respeito será o mínimo exigido. Do contrário, já sabe o que lhe aguarda, certo?

— **x** **—**

— Boa tarde, Malfoy. — Hermione cumprimentou o homem pálido e muito sujo que costumava ser o seu maior desafeto nos anos de escola.

— Granger. **—** Malfoy respondeu, no mesmo tom frio e formal que ela utilizara. Suas mãos estavam cortadas e mal cicatrizadas, como a maioria dos ferimentos que cobriam seu corpo. Tinha unhas roídas e imundas completando a ponta dos dedos longos e compridos.

— Creio que saiba o motivo de estar aqui, certo? — A medibruxa procurava em meio aos pergaminhos a ficha de Draco. Ainda não havia dirigido o olhar diretamente ao prisioneiro, mas logo teria de fazê-lo, mesmo detestando a ideia com toda a sua alma.

— Espero que não sejam favores sexuais, pois, embora esteja viúva há um tempo mais do que considerável, não poderia lhe oferecer esta caridade. Você sabe, não sou muito de realizar boas ações, principalmente para sangues ruins. — Draco girou as algemas com uma careta de incômodo, mas logo sorriu num esgar sarcástico e carregado de superioridade.

— Bem, Malfoy, sou responsável por incluir bruxos afastados por injúrias da guerra aos seus antigos postos de trabalho, ou realocá-los. — Hermione respondeu a própria pergunta, conforme o protocolo, e ignorou o comentário infame de Malfoy — Primeiro farei algumas perguntas sobre o sistema prisional de Azkaban, depois, realizarei alguns testes de periculosidade para ter certeza de que é seguro mantê-lo na Ala B da prisão. Por último, alguns questionamentos serão feitos sobre o seu passado e crimes; quero esclarecer algumas coisas sobre nossa conversa e toda essa inspeção. — Hermione falou, correta e mecanicamente, posicionando a palma da mão na borda da mesa. — Isto não é um tratamento.

Os olhos de Malfoy pareciam refletir tudo o que estava na sala: armários, quadros, porta-retratos. Ele não parecia assustador, tampouco o criminoso inescrupuloso que sua ficha descrevia. A foto se mexia pouquíssimas vezes, mas num último clique era possível ver Malfoy levantando o dedo médio para a câmera. Suas feições eram de uma calma irritante e de arrogância mal disfarçada. Estava limpo, embora as roupas da prisão tirassem-lhe todo o aspecto nobre e distinto, ainda assim possuía fortes traços de riqueza e luxo. Poderia, se não fosse de Malfoy que estivesse falando, considerá-lo bonito até.

Na frente dela, contudo, estava apenas o que Azkaban permitira permanecer. Fraco, cansado, mãos trêmulas e músculos retesados. Tentava passar alguma firmeza em seus movimentos, mas tinha o corpo comprometido. Continuava com a altivez e a sombra da beleza muito comentada pelas garotas na época da escola, mas era um homem que perecia a cada dia passado na horrível prisão abarrotada de dementadores.

— E se eu não quiser colaborar? — Draco questionou em desafio. As sobrancelhas, testas e lábios franzidos numa expressão já conhecida de Hermione; uma que unia todo o pacote de expressões que Malfoy reservava para ela desde sempre: nojo, contrariedade, sarcasmo, aversão e ódio.

— Não posso obrigá-lo, se é o que teme, porque não tenho essa autoridade. Devo alertá-lo, porém, de que não estamos na escola. Este é o meu trabalho e eu farei o que estiver em meu alcance para tirar de você toda a informação que eu necessitar.

— Temer? Espere, está falando de medo, ou melhor, um possível medo das consequências de minhas insubordinações? — Draco soltou uma risada fria. — O que sabe sobre isso, Granger? Você não entende nada sobre Azkaban e todas as merdas que acontecem aqui. Não interessa o quanto seus livrinhos tenham lhe explicado, nunca saberá como é estar na Ala D, por exemplo, ou ter pesadelos tão reais que fazem da morte o seu único desejo.

— Não preciso conhecer nada por aqui, Malfoy. Meu trabalho se resume em descobrir como são as condições de saúde, infraestrutura e periculosidade dos presos, para, enfim, trazer os funcionários antigos para realocação. Apenas isso. Suas recusas e birras serão reportadas à Anthony Feggis que...

— Que me ama. — Draco falou, atropelando o discurso de Hermione. — Então não estarei em maus lençóis, para sua infelicidade.

Hermione estralou o pescoço e os dedos sob o olhar de estranhamento do preso que ela conhecia muito bem. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e chegou mais perto de Malfoy, agachando até o rosto do loiro.

— Não sei se conhece a política de interrogatórios constante no artigo 1343 do regulamento do Sistema Prisional de Azkaban. — Hermione afastou-se um pouco e contemplou Malfoy com o seu melhor e, apesar de tudo, fingido, olhar de desprezo. — Aposto que não conhece, então farei o favor de lhe dizer que o referido artigo permite que um simples requerimento do medibruxo responsável pelo preso permita a execução do beijo do dementador, caso entenda que ele seja perigoso demais, irrecuperável ou, de alguma forma, obste o acesso à informações importantes.

— Ora, ora, ora. Você sabe ser muito má, quando quer, não é mesmo, Granger? Mas é uma idiota, passional. Acha mesmo que eu tenho alguma relação com o assassinato do moribundo e sujo Weasley? — Uma gargalhada rouca e todo o sarcasmo do universo marcando cada ruga, músculo e linha de expressão do rosto exageradamente branco de Draco Malfoy, fez o sangue de Hermione bombear tantas vezes para o coração, que ela jurou ser capaz de matar Malfoy com suas próprias mãos. — Embora eu inveje muito quem tenha feito isso, saiba que não fui eu.

— Mas você sabe de muitas coisas, Malfoy. E acredite, em breve eu também saberei. — Hermione voltou para sua cadeira silenciosamente. Puxou a pena do tinteiro e assinou uma linha em branco na ficha de Malfoy, no canto superior da folha fez algumas anotações.

— Não se sinta tão superior, Granger. Você ainda é uma vagabunda sangue sujo, que não pode fazer muito contra mim, uma vez que meu médico é o doutor "raquítico" Dixon. — Malfoy estalou a língua e colocou as mãos, fortemente algemadas, por detrás da cabeça. Todo o seu ser era puro deboche.

— Bom, pois acabo de assinar o termo de responsabilidade sobre o preso n° 106.789, que, segundo a ficha que estou segurando, é Draco Malfoy, sentado na minha frente, sujo e morto de fome. — Hermione mostrou a ficha recém-assinada. — Cortesia do Doutor Dixon Bem, por hoje é só, Malfoy. Você deve voltar para sua cela.

Hermione chamou Feggis, que prontamente apareceu na porta e guiou Draco para fora. Antes de virar, porém, o loiro ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e num ensaio de um sorriso, que nada tinha de amigável, deu o seu recado:

— Ficarei ansioso para o próximo encontro, Granger. Será divertidíssimo.— A cartada final de Malfoy foi encarar Hermione e, sem emitir som algum, seus lábios preferirem as palavras que ele mais repetira durante o período em que estudaram no mesmo lugar: "Sangue ruim"

— Não tenha dúvidas, Malfoy. Será muito divertido.

Draco saiu da sala e Hermione afundou a cabeça entre as mãos. Sabia que tinha o poder de decidir muitas coisas e, de repente, deixar um ser repugnante como Malfoy receber o beijo do dementador não lhe pareceu tão horrível.

(Continua)

* * *

 **N/A:** Gente, essa música é a alma do capítulo, diz muito sobre esses dois. Como eu disse no prólogo: Tudo é importante nesta história, de verdade, nenhum detalhe é inútil.

Já curtiu a página da fanfic? O que está esperando? Vamos agitar o facebook! ( **Link no Perfil** )

Bem, vamos aos reviews.

 **Guest 1 (André) :** Obrigada, por ler e comentar, e mais ainda por considerar a escrita boa *-*.

 **Guest 2 (Marcela R** ): Amoor, obrigada por comentar *-* AAAh, cê jura que eu salvei a sua vida de fanficzera? Aii que honra, isso é um elogio dos ótimos! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Bjãooo!

 **Mi. :** Migaa, eu fico esperando seus comentários. Eles são meio que causadores de dependência!Hahaha.

Bem, na verdade, eu não matei a Vic, foi alguém aí xD

Eu chorei enquanto escrevia, enfrentei alguns lutos neste ano e foi justamente A tragédia na Colômbia que me fez ficar nessa filosofia louca sobre a morte...

Hehehe. Sempre achei a Astoria uma coisa mais sem sal do que miojo sem o temperinho. Detesto ela, acho uma tapa buraco que a JK enfiou para o Draco não ficar com a Pansy.

Curto mais a Daphne, que estudou mais ou menos na mesma época e tals.

O Amuleto foi uma ideia brilhante que não é minha, mas da Ana Elisa, escritora de uma fanfic chamada Indigna Rosa negra. Muito boa... Inclusive preciso editar o texto e botar os créditos :D

Hahahah o "inenarrável" é de praxe no mundo jurídico, adoro essa palavra. Quando vc disse isso no Facebook eu dei risada. Achei super coincidência.

Hahahahahaha.

Vixi, você vai aparecer muuuitooo nas

N/A *-*

Adoro comentários simultâneos a leitura *-*

Aaaah, a Irlandesa... ela é realmente misteriosa. Hehehe!

E a cena safadchenha foi uma prévia do que virá (huhuhu)

Bem, sobre o Banco de Sangue, realmente, existe muito mais do que a gente imagina... Numa profundidade que chega a ser loucona... Acho que desconfiar dos funcionários é comum, eles estão por ali, tem acesso ao Draco e podem burlar a segurança dos funcionários.

Hahahah. Sua mudança de percepção a respeito do Feggis foi demais, eu ri aqui.

Aaaaaahhhhhhh, acompanhe siim! Ainda mais que ta chovendo, uma pipoquinha cai muito bem *-*

E se divulgar a Fic vou fica emuito feliz e lisonjeada (mais do que ja estou. Será que é possível?)

Eu tô sonhando com essa nc Dramione, mulher... vai ser muito dahora!

Obrigadaaa, mil vezes!

Por comentar, por teorizar, e claro, elogiar heheheh.

Beijao, gata!


	6. Escuro

**VI- Escuro**

 _Present all your pretty feelings_

 _May they comfort you tonight_

* * *

 _Fleur e Gui estavam apoiados um no outro, e Molly Weasley já parecia não ter mais lágrimas nos olhos, apenas a secura deixada pelas muitas horas de choro, desespero e completo inconformismo. A família não precisava de mais um luto. Não depois de terem perdido dois membros tão jovens. Era como se a morte invejasse a juventude dos Weasley, sempre muito vívida e repleta de alegria._

 _O caixão era pequeno, branco e decorado com pedras azuladas, como os olhos de Vic. A tinta que revestia a pintura brilhava demais sob o céu indeciso, que não sabia se cobria o dia de nuvens ou expunha o sol quente e castigante._

— _Eis aqui, o lugar para onde um dia nós voltaremos. Todos cumprem sua missão na terra e para cá voltam. Vic era jovem, mas isso não a impediu de ensinar a todos o real significado da alegria, da pureza e afeto que só as crianças podem oferecer. — O cerimonialista proferiu o que parecia ser um discurso ensaiado, repetido em todos os funerais, talvez com uma ou duas modificações._

 _Hermione estava ao lado de Harry e Gina, não os consolando, mas igualmente chorando a perda de mais um Weasley. Seu coração parecia atado em tiras de elástico, sufocado, impedido de bombear o sangue para o cérebro._

 _E então o momento dos presentes entregarem sua lembrança ao morto chegara. Era uma tradição dos Delacour. Todos deveriam deixar um presente — que não fossem flores — no caixão do ente falecido, para que ele nunca se esquecesse dos entes queridos durante e após a passagem que faria para o outro lado._

 _Hermione deixou um livro de poções cheio de rabiscos feitos por Vic. A garotinha, aos quatro anos, era muito inteligente, dizia saber de cor todas as poções descritas no velho exemplar e por isso fizera suas anotações, assim como a "Tia Hermione" fazia nos seus. O livro havia sido um presente de Minerva McGonagall, mas, segundo a diretora, era uma velharia com significativo valor emocional, antigo e pouco explorado, bastante ultrapassado em alguns pontos. Por isso Hermione não se zangou tanto._

 _Quando deixou o livro no compartimento reservado para as lembranças dos vivos, a frase "la mémoire de la vie", que estava gravada em letra cursiva dourada, misturou-se como uma tinta sendo diluída, e formou o nome de Hermione Granger._

— _Vic adorava este livro. — Fleur falou, colocando ambas as mãos no ombro de Hermione._

— _Dentre todos os mapas, ingredientes e cadernos que emprestei para Rony quando ele foi viajar, este livro foi única coisa que ele trouxe de volta da viagem. Vai ver ele trouxe para ser dela._

— _Ela amava vocês dois, Hermione. — Fleur falou, fungando e dando vazão à uma onda de choros e soluços._

— _Eu sei... — Hermione falou numa voz abafada, sentindo as lágrimas salgarem seus lábios. Enquanto abraçava Fleur, não pôde evitar a sensação de culpa por ter desaparecido da vida dos Weasley por tantos anos._

— **x—**

Azkaban era uma prisão pequena, se vista de fora. Por dentro, contudo, era grande e velha. Alguns locais eram muito bonitos, como as salas dos diretores anônimos e dos profissionais da prisão; locais arejados, confortáveis, iluminados e perfumados. Havia um lanche para todos os funcionários de Azkaban a cada três horas

Draco sabia de tudo isso porque passava algumas de suas muitas horas vagas conversando com Feggis. Ajudava, às vezes, ter alguém com quem falar. Sentia falta da luz, do calor, do som de vozes sãs; conversar com alguém que demonstrava o mínimo de preocupação fazia com que ele esquecesse um pouco da frieza e silêncio que a noite trazia.

— Mais um dia desocupado, Feggis? Achei que tivesse acumulando funções neste inferno. — Draco grunhiu do fundo da cela.

Anthony Feggis sorriu, correu os dedos pelo cabelo fino e sentou-se no chão, do lado de fora da grade. Draco sabia que o homem tinha grande apreço por ele, algo como uma relação filial, cheia de conselhos, sermões, broncas e todas as bobagens que pais falam para filhos irrecuperáveis.

— E estou, Draco. Ando mais ocupado que o normal, principalmente depois do novo projeto do Agosis. Aquele doido, sempre sonhando em mudar o mundo. — Feggis falou como quem se refere a um irmão caçula. — Estou tendo muito trabalho, mas gosto de vir até você de vez em quando, ver como está...

— Como pode ver estou sempre na mesma condição de sempre, Feggis. O que tem aí nas mãos? — O rapaz perquiriu um pouco afoito. Já estava bem próximo de Feggis, pois andara até a grade de sua cela. — Tem cheiro de comida.

— Foi a única coisa que consegui trazer para você hoje, não pude sair da minha sala até agora. Os aurores acabaram de chegar e sabe como eles ficam nesses dias. — Feggis entregou o sanduíche de carne de porco por entre as grades. O pão mal passou pelas barras de metal. — Não estão reabastecendo a ala B, e eu ainda não descobri o motivo.

Draco mordeu o sanduíche devagar, tentando poupá-lo ao máximo para que demorasse a acabar. Seu estômago, todavia, mandava mensagens ao cérebro de que precisava daquele alimento o mais rápido possível e, em alguns momentos, Malfoy sentia vontade de empurrar o pão inteiro para dentro da boca.

— Simples, meu caro. Estão pagando as festas caras que aparecem no Profeta Diário, provavelmente levando algumas prostitutas para suas casas de veraneio, ou custeando as festas dos filhos e o capricho das esposas. Conheci vários desse tipo. Já estive em locais assim. — Draco disse, limpando as mãos na camiseta para enxugar a gordura da carne nos dedos. — Podia ter trazido um guardanapo, Feggis, mas que falta de classe da sua parte.

— Ora, deixe de ser tão petulante e almofadinha, pelo menos uma vez na vida. — Feggis ralhou. — Você tem sorte por eu estar de bom humor hoje, senão nem traria esse sanduíche. Fiquei sabendo que Margareth já está quase falando.

O homem tinha um brilho nos olhos que Draco pensava ser impossível existir ali. Feggis estava falando da filha doente. Sempre que mencionava a moça parecia mudar de expressão, postura, atitude. Nunca admitia as piadas que Malfoy fazia a respeito dela, e o rapaz respeitava, pelo bem da sua pequena refeição e preservação pessoal.

— Hum... — Draco respondeu, sem disfarçar um suspiro enfadado. Aquele assunto, definitivamente, não o interessava. — Não gosto de ser indelicado, Feggis, mas sabe que isso não me diz respeito e, sendo assim, eu não poderia me importar menos.

Anthony riu do comentário de Draco. Com a ponta da varinha acesa iluminou o rosto de Malfoy e pôde ver o estado em que ele se encontrava. Sujo, cheio de arranhões e marcas de poeira no rosto. Não tinha motivos para conversar com ele; o rapaz não se esforçava para ser agradável, recebia favores e quase nunca dizia "obrigado". De certa forma acostumara-se com o amargor do eterno garoto nojento e mimado, que cerrava os dentes todas as vezes que era contrariado.

— E ela falou o que? — Draco indagou, um pouco relutante, após alguns segundos de silêncio. — Não vai me dizer que chamou o Medibruxo de "papai".

A mudança repentina das feições de Anthony fez com que Draco se arrependesse por ter feito a piada.

— Você não sabe mesmo como se conversa com alguém, não é? Quando penso que presenciarei um ato de gentileza, você me entrega uma dose de grosseria. Quem te observasse jamais diria que veio de famílias tão nobres. — Anthony esticou as pernas, pronto para levantar, mas antes de fazê-lo, deixou escapar um sussurro cheio de esperança.

— Doutor Nott disse que as chances de ela voltar a falar são grandes.

— Nott... Nem acredito que aquele pedaço de bosta de gigante virou Medibruxo. Deve ter vendido a alma para alguma entidade maligna. Era burro até não poder mais! Tirou "T" em quase todos os NOM's. — Draco indignou-se, mas agradeceu internamente por Feggis não ficar tão zangado com seu comentário.

— Dizem que o dinheiro compra o mundo. Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Seu pai comprava muitas coisas com a fortuna de Abraxas Malfoy. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje... — Feggis respondeu, ainda com uma certa relutância em trocar alguma palavra com Malfoy.

— Então você era um dos colegas de casa do meu pai? Grandes revelações! — Draco incentivou a conversa, buscando demonstrar interesse no assunto, embora não se importasse com a vida de Feggis, a informação o surpreendeu.— Jamais o imaginaria na Sonserina, Feggis...

— Sonserina? Por Merlin, Não! Fui da Lufa-Lufa e com orgulho; eu estudei com sua mãe. Fazíamos herbologia e poções juntos. — Feggis parecia ter boas lembranças de seu tempo em Hogwarts. Os olhos fechados indicavam o resgate de memórias agradáveis que, possivelmente, o ajudavam a produzir seu patrono diariamente. — E não ouse troçar da minha casa, garoto! Lufa- Lufa é o lugar daqueles que possuem um coração leal, boa-vontade e o intenso desejo de ajudar o próximo. Então pare de me olhar com essa cara de coruja morta. Nós ficávamos perto da cozinha e não nas frias masmorras.

— Bem, isso justifica a barriga enorme que você cultiva. — Draco alfinetou mal-humorado. — Eu pensei que você fosse me trazer mais comida, Feggis, e também um pouco de luz. Claro que se quiser deixar sua varinha também me ajudará muito.

—Nem em seus melhores sonhos, meu camarada. Sobre a comida, eu já lhe disse qual foi o problema; quanto a luz, não consegui trazer nenhuma chama, elas captam a atenção dos dementadores, como você bem sabe, e eu não quero dar a eles motivos para ficarem no meu pé. — Feggis já estava de saída, mas não deixou passar despercebido o desconforto de Draco. O rapaz, tinha a palavra desespero estampada em cada ruga formada em sua testa. Malfoy não dependia da luz somente para ler notícias velhas de jornal, como Feggis sempre imaginara. Havia algo maior e mais complexo.

— Draco — Feggis chamou, bastante intrigado com a própria percepção — Por acaso você tem medo do escuro?

—

 _I don't even know if I believe_

 _Everything you're trying to say to me_

 **Junho, 1985**

 _Os braços de Narcissa Malfoy envolveram o pequeno garoto assustado. Ele tinha finos arranhões nos ombros e chorava baixinho. Pálido como as cortinas brancas de seu quarto infantil, Draco havia tido um pesadelo. Com cinco anos já não lhe era permitido dormir com as vinte lamparinas de seu quarto acesas, seu pai o proibia. "Não era algo que um homem de verdade faria". Segundo Lucius, quando se tinha sangue nobre, a escuridão deveria ser recebida sem medo, pois ela só assusta quem tem algo a esconder, como os sangues ruins._

— _Papai me bateu. — O garoto quebrou o silêncio. Fez uma careta para disfarçar o choro que logo viria — No rosto._

— _E por que ele fez isso? — Narcissa perguntou, mesmo sabendo o que havia acontecido, pois conversara com o marido antes de subir até o quarto de seu filho._

— _Porque eu disse que eu queria dormir na casa de um sangue ruim, já que eles deixam a luz acesa. — Draco respondeu, temendo sofrer alguma represália da mãe. Ele não podia ver o olhar de repulsa de Narcissa quando ela o ouviu dizer aquilo._

 _A mulher continuou acariciando os cabelos loiros e macios, massageando o couro cabeludo do filho com a ponta dos dedos. Ela estava sentada na ponta da cama, mas a postura permanecia ereta e impecável. Não disse nada, mas colocou a mão no peito de Draco, como sempre fazia quando ele estava triste, com medo ou zangado demais. O garoto se esforçou para não começar a chorar e envergonhar seu pai, que com certeza estava do outro lado da porta ouvindo tudo._

— _Querido, os Black não têm nome de constelações por mero capricho de algum antepassado. Você sabia?_

 _O garoto levantou a cabeça e ajeitou o corpo, posicionando-se ao lado da mãe. Gostava de ouvir histórias sobre seus antepassados. Sua professora de linhagens e genealogia bruxa, Demetria Hovusk, lhe dissera que seus pais pertenciam às famílias mais famosas do mundo mágico, cheias de histórias de nobreza, heroísmo e conquistas. Draco tinha interesse em agradar o pai, então descartava as brincadeiras da tarde para decorar a árvore genealógica de sua família._

— _Os Black são abençoados pelo beijo das estrelas. Quando um Black nasce, elas fazem uma grande festa e derramam muitas alegrias na família, marcando o novo membro com um sinal. Quando eu era menor, me sentia mal por Bella e Andrômeda terem nomes de constelações tão imponentes e majestosas. Eu era a única que não havia sido abençoada por nenhuma estrela. Recebi nome de flor. As flores estão sempre no chão, podem ser pisadas por qualquer desavisado que não saiba contemplar a beleza das pétalas. As estrelas não, elas são intocáveis e misteriosas._

— _Olhe o seu antebraço esquerdo. — Narcissa levantou a manga do pijama de Draco e alisou carinhosamente uma trilha de pintas em sua pele. — Você tem a constelação de Draco pintada em seu braço. Uma marca de nascença que trouxe muita alegria para a família, principalmente para mim._

 _Narcissa, que estava segurando a varinha, girou-a para cima, proferindo um feitiço que ele nunca ouvira antes. O garoto contemplou maravilhado que o teto de seu quarto, repleto de estrelas, cintilava e trazia um brilho reconfortante. Ainda olhando para cima, Draco viu se formar no céu desenhado por sua mãe riscos prateados que contornaram um grupo de estrelas._

— _Essa é a Constelação de Draco. Vou deixá-la para sempre neste quarto, e quando você herdar a mansão, seu filho, ou filha, poderá dormir aqui. Um dia eu lhe ensinarei esse feitiço. — A bela mulher falou e logo levantou-se, olhando para o filho com severidade._

— _Nunca mais mencione, nem mesmo num arroubo de loucura, momento de raiva, ou brincadeira, a possibilidade de se associar com algum sangue ruim. Lembre-se, você é grande, por parte dos Black e dos Malfoy. Seu pai tem razão: Não precisa temer o escuro! Seu próprio nome te iluminará, Draco. Você está destinado a viver coisas grandes, meu filho. Seu pai sabe disso_

—

—Não, Feggis. Apenas odeio ficar olhando para o vazio quando estou com insônia. Medo é coisa de sangue-ruim. — Draco respondeu quase cuspindo no chão, as lembranças de sua mãe lhe atingiram como uma facada no estômago. Arrastou-se para o fundo da cela e encostou a cabeça na parede. A noite seria longa, e ele não poderia olhar para o teto, pois tudo o que enxergaria seria o breu da cela fétida e assustadora.

— **x—**

 _So tired of misconceiving_

 _What else this could've been_

Os longos fios de cabelos, negros como o ébano, cobriam as costas da mulher que cerrou os punhos e socou a mesa quando leu a manchete do jornal no escritório de seu marido. Ela já sabia que às terças- feiras a maldita coluna da Dra. Hermione Granger era publicada, com direito a conselhos e pesquisas sobre a importância de vários tratamentos trouxas na recuperação dos bruxos.

Ela discordava de tudo, mas não perdia a oportunidade de abrir para ler a seção escrita por uma das medibruxas mais conceituadas de toda a Inglaterra. Essa era a fama que corria por todos os lugares. Ninguém jamais mencionava os brutos duzentos quilos de arrogância que mantinham aquele nariz arrebitado, muito menos a satisfação que ela sentia ao vencer cada prêmio de melhor aluna, mesmo sabendo que tantas outras pessoas também mereciam.

A Mansão Zabini era, assim como a maior parte das grandes casas das ricas famílias bruxas, exuberante. A mãe de Blaise havia feito um bom negócio casando-se com tantos homens ricos e dando um jeito de herdar muitos galeões após a morte de cada um deles. A Mansão, que era da família do pai de Blaise, fora a maior das aquisições. Os jardins eram cuidados com perfeição por um exército de elfos domésticos que não deixavam um galho para fora das grossas cercas vivas. As estátuas de dragões e bruxos famosos, membros da família Zabini, pareciam brilhar sob a luz do sol escaldante, e a fonte, que mais parecia uma lagoa, estava sempre limpa e translúcida.

A bela senhora da casa saiu do escritório do marido, deixando o jornal para trás e fechando a janela do cômodo tão luxuoso quanto a área externa.

Ele estava lá, o Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores. Os cabelos arrepiados, o óculos escorregando para a ponta do nariz, e a cicatriz rosada, mas quase imperceptível, na testa, que ela só sabia que existia por tê-la visto de perto algumas vezes. Harry Potter, o garoto, agora homem, que sobrevivera duas vezes.

Potter balançava em uma das mãos um calhamaço de pergaminhos, e na outra,a ordem ministerial que permitia sua entrada na Mansão Zabini sem prévia autorização. Seu Campo de visão era bastante limitado em virtude da armação que insistia em manter — mesmo ante a insistência da melhor amiga em corrigir seus oito graus e meio de miopia— mas ainda assim conseguia observar o quão grande e extravagante era a propriedade.

Quando alcançou a porta principal, Harry Potter bateu três vezes, por uma questão de educação tão somente, afinal ele poderia entrar sem bater, a ordem Ministerial lhe conferia esse direito.

— Bom dia, senhora Zabini. Como já deve ter sido informada, estou aqui para fazer algumas perguntas a respeito de Daphne Greengrass. — Harry falou direto ao ponto.

A verdade era que não estava com cabeça para enigmas, conversas atravessadas ou troca de palavras ácidas com a dona da casa. Preferia poupar a si mesmo para o que estava por vir: o marido. Zabini já dissera uma vez no sexto ano, embora não soubesse que Harry o ouvira, que se sentia muito atraído por Gina Weasley, e só não arriscaria alguma relação com ela por ser uma "traidora do sangue", o que a equiparava a uma "sangue ruim". Seria difícil encará-lo sem dar-lhe uns bons pontapés.

—Sim, fomos informados. Ele está na sala de visitas, no segundo corredor depois da armadura de bronze. — A mulher falou com um sorriso cínico, e mesmo dando a Potter as coordenadas o acompanhou pelo caminho.

Harry conseguia sentir a respiração pesada que escapava dos finos lábios semi contraídos, pincelados com pelo menos duas demãos de um batom marrom escuro. Por certo havia um grande descontentamento em deixar uma pessoa como ele entrar em sua casa. Mas o auror só pode sorrir internamente ao imaginar que, sendo ele uma autoridade, todos deviam respeitá-lo, inclusive ela, e isso devia deixá-la doente de ódio.

— Chegamos.— A senhora Zabini informou a Harry abrindo a porta, revelando uma sala rica em detalhes e arquitetada no luxo habitual das maiores e melhores mansões bruxas.

Ele agradeceu, a contragosto, e anunciou sua presença com um pigarrear de garganta. Blaise não pareceu fazer muito caso, pois permaneceu de costas em sua cadeira, fumando um charuto enorme que cheirava muito mal, na opinião de Harry.

— Senhor Zabini, estou aqui para resolver certos assuntos Ministeriais, dos quais tenho certeza que já ouviu falar.

Blaise finalmente girou a cadeira e encarou Harry Potter. Ele tinha a mesma aparência, como se conservasse seus 16 anos de idade. Harry, apesar do momento inoportuno, quase riu ao imagina-lo seminu e mergulhado numa banheira de poções do rejuvenescimento, pois tinha certeza que era isso que ele fazia.

— Não cooperarei com o Ministério, seja qual for o pedido, perdeu seu tempo vindo até aqui, Potter. — Blaise falou, calma e polidamente.

— Como membro da comunidade bruxa o senhor tem ciência de que deve cooperar nas investigações de crimes, principalmente quando em se tratando de um em especial, ocorrido durante um jantar na casa de Draco Malfoy há seis anos? — Harry perguntou, novamente atingindo o cerne da discussão. Estava contando os segundos para sair daquele lugar, se possível com as respostas que precisava em mãos.

— Claro que tenho ciência, Potter, não me insulte. Se está falando de Daphne Greengrass,saiba que ela havia mudado de lado muito antes do referido jantar, e que o suposto crime, não pode ser atribuído à ninguém menos que o próprio namorado dela. Draco Malfoy.— Blaise sibilou. Embora não demonstrasse, o assunto lhe trazia uma alta carga de estresse.

— Você já disse isso antes, quando resolveu cooperar com o Ministério na época do desaparecimento da senhorita Greengrass, mas, tenho informações preciosas a respeito do caso, as quais, com toda certeza, envolveriam você e sua esposa num escândalo colossal.

— Suas ameaças não me botam medo. O que me preocupa, Potter, são eventuais ataques à minha família; e já que está aqui, por que não falarmos sobre as mortes suspeitas de tantas pessoas que, aparentemente, possuem nada em comum. — Blaise desviou o assunto. Uma das muitas estratégias que aprendera ao longo de sua carreira nos negócios. — Como o senhor deve ter notado, apenas as famílias tradicionais de sangue puro estão sofrendo alguma estranha represália, ou perseguição.

O homem pontuou, encarando Harry sem uma expressão indecifrável em sua face.

— Sei que sabe de algo que a comunidade bruxa sequer desconfia, e isso inclui sua própria esposa, não é mesmo?

Harry engoliu em seco, cerrou os punhos atrás do corpo, de modo que os papéis em suas mãos ficaram carimbados pelas digitais suadas do auror. Se ódio não era um sentimento nobre e digno, que Merlin o perdoasse, mas desta vez deixaria que o sentimento queimasse e fervesse cada ponto vascularizado de seu corpo.

— Zabini, seu grandissíssimo filho da puta.— Harry sibilou, e Blaise, pela primeira vez desde que Potter chegara, demonstrou uma reação de assombro. — Se eu sonhar, veja bem, se a ideia passar brevemente pela minha cabeça, de que você tem informações sigilosas do Ministério e está planejando soltá-las em algum momento, não hesitarei em mandar você e sua esposa para o inferno onde colocou seu amiguinho Malfoy.

Harry não conseguia se concentrar, estava ébrio de ódio. Blaise tamborilava os dedos num copo vazio de firewhiskey; o barulho das duas pedrinhas de gelo quase derretidas era irritante, e o copo embaçado indicava que a bebida estava gelada, o que fez Harry pensar o quão desgraçado era Zabinni por não lhe oferecer sequer um copo d'água.

— Eram amigos em Hogwarts. Certo? — Potter ainda insistiu. Queria forçar Blaise a falar, vomitar toda e qualquer informação suja que ele possuísse.

— Conhecidos. — Blaise respondeu placidamente, mas ao reparar o olhar insatisfeito de Potter, encostou o copo na mesa de centro, e com um traço de impaciência na voz grave, completou: — Sonserinos, Potter. Não fazemos amizades duradouras e belas. Atualmente eu poderia ser seu amigo, de sua esposa, até mesmo da sua amiga medibruxa, se isso me trouxesse algum benefício. É evidente que minha esposa não ficaria muito feliz, mas para tudo dá-se um jeito. Agora, sobre Draco, posso dizer que foi um bom colega, se sentia o grande líder, mas não passava de um bom comprador de pessoas. Nunca foi muito inteligente. Era, na verdade, uma cópia do pai, um pouco mais covarde e humano, talvez. Ele nunca soube o que estava fazendo, não tinha muita noção do real e profundo significado da marca negra.

— Zabini, não sei se percebeu, mas eu sou o chefe do Departamento dos Aurores. — Harry insinuou, tentando não parecer muito ameaçador, afinal, precisava extrair algumas informações do homem a sua frente. — Posso prendê-lo pelo crime de incitação à ideais subversivos. Espero que não tente exaltar a marca negra na frente de um auror.

O clima pouco amistoso e a rivalidade de muitos anos ainda era bastante forte. Harry tentava não impor sua autoridade, pois sabia que Zabini só estava cheio de ironias, altivez e provocações porque tinha informações preciosas. Havia perdido o controle quando Blaise mencionara as informações sigilosas do Ministério, e nao recebera nenhuma retaliação, mas, não seria muito inteligente dr sua parte explodir em fúria estando na casa de Zabini.

— Em primeiro lugar, Potter, não estou exaltando a marca negra. Deve saber que nunca me importei com isso; não sou famoso por manter relações com comensais, se é o que pretende insinuar. Em segundo lugar, caso eu tivesse feito alguma coisa, você não pode me prender por crimes relacionados à segunda guerra bruxa. De acordo com a Seção IX do Capítulo CLXIV do Tratado Mágico, firmado entre Shackelbolt e as famílias tradicionais do mundo bruxo, aqueles, acusados de conluio com o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, seriam anistiados e imunizados em troca de uma boa contribuição na recuperação econômica da comunidade.

O auror engoliu em seco; Blaise estava jogando com as cartas certas. Sua fama pela inteligência e aptidão para sair de situações desfavoráveis não era puro marketing. Mas, Harry sabia que uma ferida fechada sempre podia ser cavada, remexida com um graveto fino, extraindo todo o sangue. Não hesitaria caso a oportunidade de remover o máximo que conseguisse de Zabini lhe fosse apresentada, sabia que este momento surgiria e, quando soubesse,faria questão de sugar até a última gota tudo o que ele sabia.

— Se não tem mais nada para perguntar, peço que se retire. — Diante do silêncio pesado Blaise resolveu finalizar.

— Eu vou descobrir sua sujeira, Zabini. Escreva o que estou dizendo: Você vai apodrecer em Azkaban. — Harry retrucou, fazendo menção de ir embora.

Quando estava chegando na porta pela qual entrara, sentiu uma mão tocar em seu braço. Virou-se e viu um elfo doméstico afoito e apressado; entre os dedos enrugados havia um pergaminho de boa qualidade cortado ao meio.

Harry apanhou o pedaço de pergaminho e leu a mensagem principal.

" Se quiser encontrar Daphne, vá para Chinatown, na Leicester Square. Ha pessoas naquele local que sabem sobre ela."

Ouando o elfo saiu em disparada para a cozinha, Harry olhou ao redor.

Blaise não enviara o elfo, então a ajuda só poderia ter vindo de outro morador da Mansão, alguém que também tinha autoridade dentro da propriedade.

Alguém como a senhora Zabini, que um dia também atendera pelo nome de _Pansy Parkinson_.

— **x—**

 _So open up my eyes_

 _Tell me I'm alive_

Hermione precisava admitir que suas energias estavam sendo drenadas por aquele lugar.

Seguindo a diretriz do projeto idealizado por Pertindum, deveria estar em posse da lista dos funcionários e prisioneiros que estavam em Azkaban há mais de cinco anos — período máximo de exposição aos dementadores de acordo com a literatura médica.

Sabia que Malfoy estaria neste rol de pessoas. Ele estava na ponta final do corredor B, a pior parte da prisão, de acordo com suas recentes pesquisas e conversas com Feggis.

Hermione dissera a Malfoy que não o trataria como medibruxa, apenas o interrogaria, mas, segundo Pertindum, aqueles que ficavam em maior contato com os dementadores precisavam de cuidados específicos, ministração de poções e testes psiquiátricos. Era imprescindível o tratamento dos presos, Agosis Pertindum deixara bem claro — de forma bastante irritante até.

A brilhante medibruxa, no entanto,discordava da metodologia de seu chefe, pois acreditava piamente que só haveria uma recuperação real de qualquer ser humano enfiado naquela prisão caso os dementadores fossem expulsos de lá.

Após a conversa com Pertindum, que acontecera em seu segundo dia de trabalho, decidira não bater de frente com ele. Realizaria seu serviço até o final do ano, enxugando gelo e camuflando os danos que em breve voltariam com a frequente exposição aos dementadores,e, neste período, tentaria reunir o maior número de respostas sobre a morte de Rony. Depois partiria, deixando tudo para trás.

O tempo passava rápido demais, e Hermione já contava com cinco dias em Azkaban. As noites no dormitório da prisão resultaram nos piores pesadelos de sua vida, então, requisitara ao Ministério o aluguel de uma casa em alguma cidade próxima à ilha onde a prisão estava o mais sensato, Hermione sabia que não seria salutar permanecer tanto tempo dentro daquele ambiente assustador.

Tudo era muito esquisito na casinha provisória. Ainda não estava acostumada com os móveis de segunda mão mal pintados, muito menos com o bairro deserto; mas estes eram os menores problemas, pois nos finais de semana voltaria para Hawkshead e aproveitaria a tranquilidade de seu lar, o único lugar onde ela poderia fazer seus estudos e leituras em perfeita paz.

Suas preocupações estavam espalhadas sobre a cadeira de vime, que fazia parte da mobília horrível da casa alugada. As fichas de Malfoy e um resumo de seu histórico escolar de Hogwarts. Era responsável por ele, segundo o pergaminho que figurava no topo da papelada onde estavam todas as informações sobre "o inimigo". precisava estudá-lo para enfrentá-lo na manhã seguinte.

Sem muita coragem, Hermione puxou uma das pernas da cadeira para perto de si e alcançou as fichas de Malfoy, começando por aquela que continha os dados sobre sua estadia em Azkaban.

 **PRISIONEIRO 106.789**

 **NOME** : Draco Lucius Malfoy

 **IDADE** : 24 anos

 **CARACTERÍSTICAS FÍSICAS:** Caucasiano, 1.85 metros.

 **CRIMES** : Ataque ao St. Mungus; Assassinato de nove trouxas; Seguidor confesso de Voldemort; Ser detentor da marca negra; Suspeito do desaparecimento de Daphne Greengrass; Lesão corporal.

 **PENA** : ?

Hermione achou curioso o ponto de interrogação no campo em que deveria estar definida a pena de Malfoy, mas o que chamou mais a sua atenção não foi isso. Quando afastou a ficha prisional de Draco, Hermione pode ver os dados escolares do rapaz, que, dentre os onze NOM's, marcou dez O e um E. Notas maiores do que as dela.

"Ele deve ter subornado alguém." Hermione pensou, atirando a ficha para longe. Tentou ignorar o incômodo que sentiu; o desconforto por ter descoberto as notas de Malfoy.

Os seres humanos, embora neguem veementemente, estão sujeitos ao pior dos sentimentos, o mais condenado pela sociedade: a inveja. Fazendo par com o orgulho, a arrogância e quiçá com a ambição, qualquer pessoa jamais gastaria seu vocabulário ou macularia sua santidade pessoal admitindo tal sentimento. A alma de Hermione Granger, contudo, já não tão pura como quando ainda era uma adolescente cheia de planos e deslumbramentos, assumiria sem pudor, se perscrutada com detalhes que o que sentira em relação às notas de Malfoy fora inveja, ódio, inconformismo, descrença e um orgulho pútrido.

Seu corpo parecia recusar a ideia de falar com aquele pedacinho de ser humano cheio de petulância e uma superioridade que já não lhe cabia mais. Estava responsável por ele, mas já não sabia mais porque permanecia em Azkaban. De repente tudo parecia confuso, sem propósito. Quando aceitara a proposta de Pertindum questionara a si mesma se não tomara uma decisão precipitada. As coisas não costumavam caminhar para um rumo favorável quando ela se deixava levar pelos impulsos emocionais.

Até mesmo Hermione Granger sabia admitir quando se deparava com um peixe grande demais para sua rede.

E Malfoy, certamente, era uma serpente do mar.

— **x—**

 _I had the strangest feeling_

 _Your world's not all it seems_

 **Abril, 1990**

 _As primaveras na Mansão Malfoy eram um verdadeiro tédio, assim como as demais estações, exceto pelo fato de que na primavera os jantares organizados por Lucius e Narcissa eram mais frequentes. Draco sabia que dentro de um ano receberia sua carta para Hogwarts, já que sua mãe abominara a ideia de mandá-lo para Durmstrang._

 _O garoto estava, é claro, irado com Narcissa, pois sabia que ela vetara a ideia porque o achava frágil demais para aguentar as duras punições infringidas aos alunos, e não o considerava inteligente o suficiente para acompanhar o ritmo das matérias. Ele ouvira a discussão de seus pais na sala de jantar._

 _Nada o confortara depois daquele dia. Se por um lado era vítima de um cuidado excessivo por parte de sua mãe, que mais parecia querer insultar as suas capacidades, por outro, sabia que seu pai se sentia frustrado por não ter criado um herdeiro brilhante, forte e corajoso. A ideia de colocá-lo em Durmstrang, segundo Lucius, nascera depois de perceber que seu filho era mimado, covarde, preguiçoso e sem disciplina._

 _Então, entre as papoulas vermelhas plantadas nos jardins da Mansão que um dia herdaria, o garoto Malfoy deitava-se na espreguiçadeira de mármore e esperava o tempo passar. Às vezes surrupiava alguns livros da biblioteca de seu pai para passar o dia lendo e aprendendo um pouco mais sobre sua família, ou ainda desvendando histórias antigas sobre o mundo mágico. Draco tinha lições sobre família, pureza de sangue e hereditariedade bruxa desse os cinco anos; conhecia de cor e salteado a árvore genealógica dos Black e dos Malfoy. Demetria Bonderiat, uma bruxa velha que tinha cheiro de ensopado de anchovas, cebola crua e meias sujas, era sua professora; a mulher dera aula para seu pai quando ainda era só um garotinho. Draco sabia que a mulher era pré-histórica, falava de Merlin com tanta intimidade que parecia ter compartilhado a infância com o grande Mago, mas a velha parecia ter a idade de seu avô paterno._

 _Um mistério. Daqueles que as crianças se ocupam quando estão reunidas entre amigos e embarcam numa aventura para descobrir o grande segredo._

 _Mas Draco não tinha amigos que vinham visitá-lo com frequência. As crianças, que costumavam aparecer de vez em quando, só vinham porque seus pais as obrigavam. Na opinião de Draco elas sequer sabiam se divertir de verdade, queriam sempre escolher o que fariam, quando, na verdade, ele era o dono da casa e, portanto, o responsável pela escolha da brincadeira._

 _Contudo, num dia tão colorido como aquele,num jardim tão grande como era o da Mansão, o garoto pensou que não seria má ideia ter a companhia de outro bruxo de sua idade. Elfos domésticos eram muito obedientes e, de acordo com seu pai, só prestavam para servir os bruxos e serem castigados._

 _Ele precisava de um amigo._

 _E quando chegou na trigésima página do livro entitulado: "A milenar e inquebrável pureza da família Malfoy", Draco fechou o pesado exemplar e chamou Dobby, um dos elfos que ele sabia estar livre naquele momento._

— _Dobby...DOBBY! Apareça, seu verme inútil. — Draco gritou, tentando engrossar a voz para parecer seu pai._

 _O garoto sorriu num esgar quando viu o elfo chegar correndo, tropeçando na própria vestimenta grosseira e imunda que trajava._

— _O que deseja, senhorzinho Malfoy? — o elfo de olhos esbugalhados e orelhas queimadas perguntou, fazendo uma reverência exagerada._

 _Draco, que já estava andando em círculos,_

— _Quero a chave do meu pai. Estou cansado de ficar em casa. — O garoto encostou o indicador na ponta do nariz de Dobby. — E você sabe onde ela fica._

— _Meu senhor, eu não posso. — O elfo choramingou. — Seu pai mandou Dobby cuidar para que o senhor não saísse de casa durante a ausência dele é da senhora Malfoy._

 _A chave da Mansão não era comum, continha um feitiço poderoso de reconhecimento sanguíneo. Os Malfoy, desde os seus mais antigos antepassados, costumavam proteger suas propriedades de forma peculiar, pingando uma gota de sangue Malfoy no solo. Por muitos séculos ladrões e bruxos que não se afeiçoavam aos Malfoy tentaram invadir o local, fazendo reféns alguns membros da família e os obrigando a abrir os portões, coletando o sangue e utilizando por conta própria, mas os encantamentos milenares colocados nas propriedades não poderiam ser vencidos. Todas as tentativas de ludibriar os feitiços resultaram em fracasso. Logo as invasões frustradas cessaram, e todos compreenderam que somente um legitimo Malfoy poderia abrir os portões das Mansões._

— _Sabe que posso castigar você se não fizer o que estou mandado, certo? — Draco ameaçou._

— _Não tanto quanto o senhor seu pai.— A criatura respondeu, escondendo as orelhas, temendo algum castigo do garoto._

 _O movimento de autoproteção de Dobby fez com que a chave que abria todos os portões da Mansão Malfoy, presa no pescoço da criatura por um colar de couro velho, ficasse exposta por debaixo da vestimenta do elfo._

 _Draco chegou tão perto de Dobby que o pequeno serviçal quase desmaiou de medo. As veias saltavam nas têmporas do garoto, e os lábios se curvaram para o lado. Todo o rosto do garoto era puro desprezo e maldade._

 _Aproveitando-se da distração, chutou as pernas do elfo, que caiu como uma bolinha de meias sujas, puxou o cordão do pescoço magro de Dobby e saiu correndo com a chave mestra da Mansão._

 _Draco nunca saíra pelos portões dos fundos, mas como era o local mais próximo de onde estava há alguns minutos com seu pesado e tedioso livro, optou por ele._

 _Fora da Mansão, Draco encontrou uma trilha antiga, infestada de gnomos e visgos. O solo era irregular, e o garoto não demorou a se arrepender por não ter calçado as botas de solado reforçado que ganhara de sua mãe. O caminho era longo, mas Draco sabia que havia um vilarejo nas redondezas. Seu pai costumava visitá-lo para manter os negócios sob controle. Draco nunca compreendera os códigos de Lucius, mas era muito bom em guardar localizações. Então, seguindo as coordenadas ditadas por seu pai, quando ordenara que Dobby fosse resolver "Aquele assunto", o garoto seguiu em frente._

 _Um casebre antigo e coberto por grossas folhas e flores desconhecidas o fez ter certeza de que estava no caminho certo, e a garota de vestido azul e sapatos pretos lustrosos foi o motivo pelo qual Draco parou no meio do caminho e seguiu em direção à clareira onde o casebre havia sido construído._

— _O que faz aqui, menino? Não sabe que isso é uma propriedade particular? — A garota que agora calçava botas vermelhas de couro, e tinha o cabelo preso numa trança bem firme, enfrentou Draco Malfoy num tom arrogante._

— _Idiota!Eu sou o dono de tudo isso. Você está pisando na terra dos meus que não seja uma sangue ruim, ou terei que mandar alguém dar um jeito em você. — Reproduzindo a fala de seu pai com maestria, Draco sentiu-se muito bem quando reparou uma certa preocupação nos olhos da garota._

 _A menina puxou a trança para o lado e começou a enrolar as pontas do cabelo, demonstrando, a princípio, desconforto e receio. Mas, como se estivesse sob uma névoa fina e veloz, o semblante inseguro logo deu lugar a um olhar desafiador._

— _Então você é Draco Malfoy? — Ela indagou, embora parecesse saber a resposta._

— _Quem é você? E o que faz aqui? — Draco devolveu a pergunta, sequer dignando-se a responder a garota._

— _Sou Janice Kellton, moro na casa do lago. Aposto que você nunca pisou lá. Tem uma cara de bruxo envidraçado.— Janice caçoou, e Draco não gostou nem um pouco do tom zombeteiro da garota, que mal conhecera e já demonstrava tamanha petulância._

— _Não se atreva a me desrespeitar, sua insolente. Sou um herdeiro legítimo dos Malfoy e dos Black. Meu sangue é puro por mais de 70 gerações. — Draco falou entre dentes._

 _Janice fez uma careta e começou a rir. Deu um tapinha no ombro de Draco, pelo que o garoto reagiu rapidamente, recuando assustado pelo contato inesperado._

— _Você é engraçado, Draco. Parece o senhor Malfoy falando com os vendedores de tecido do vilarejo. — Janice virou as costas e começou a caminhar floresta a dentro._

 _Quando percebeu que Draco continuava estático e chocado, gritou:_

— _Venha,se quiser um pouco de aventura, Bruxo envidraçado.— A garota girou o corpo todo e abriu os braços, como se sentisse a brisa fresca da primavera. — Vou te apresentar a serpente do mar._

 _Draco não podia aceitar sair pela floresta com uma desconhecida, mas, não via alguém de sua faixa etária há muito tempo, estava entediado demais para permanecer na Mansão vazia e sem atrativos que pudessem seduzir uma mente infantil, e mais, precisava descobrir como ela trocara de sapatos tão rápido, sem que ele percebesse seus movimentos._

 _A curiosidade então foi mais forte, e ele sabia também que não estava desprotegido, afinal de contas, se algo desse errado, ainda poderia jogar nela a poção de autodefesa criada por seu pai, que ele sempre carregava em seu casaco._

— **x—**

 _This is never gonna go our way_

 _If I'm gonna have to guess what's on your mind_

A primeira das sete corregedorias anuais estava para acontecer e, por isso, estavam limpando a cela de Draco.

Sempre a mesma encenação, com médicos que os diretores de Azkaban encontravam em qualquer buraco e pagavam para que ficassem nas enfermarias durante a corregedoria, ameaças eram feitas aos presos, para que dissessem maravilhas a respeito do sistema prisional, atendimento médico e alimentação. Todos ali sabiam mentir, e as ameaças, quando algo saía dos eixos, eram sempre cumpridas, então não era muito difícil convencê-los a cooperar.

A ala B era vazia, muito fria e com mais dementadores do que o normal, o que conferia ao ambiente uma escuridão fora do comum. Havia no corredor mais cinco celas, não muito barulhenta, com apenas alguns presos descendo para o abismo da loucura e inconsciência.

Pela manhã Draco escutou o som de passos se aproximando. Tentou buscar na memória alguma coisa errada que pudesse ter feito ao longo da semana, mas não conseguiu se lembrar. Não tivera tempo de xingar ninguém, nem de ser mandado para as "Alas do horror". Então imaginou ser Kayla O'Boyle, trazendo alguma atualização sobre seu plano de fuga e reconquista da fortuna, o que o alegrou de certa forma.

Mas estava enganado, pois a voz de Hermione Granger ecoou pelo corredor.

Ela tinha um cheiro característico. Algo como algodão e folhas de chá. "Maldita" pensou Draco, enquanto tentava afastar as muitas impropriedades que dançavam uma valsa alegre em sua cabeça. Detestava perder o controle, e estar numa prisão era basicamente estar fora de qualquer comando, inclusive o da sua própria vida.

Teria que falar com ela. Suportar o nariz empinado da sujeitinha de sangue ruim que se achava no direito de ter para si uma sala engomada e doentiamente organizada.

—Viemos examinar a sua perna e cuidar da sua higiene, senhor Malfoy. — Leon Dixon, que também estava com a comitiva de medibruxos,falou, forçando uma simpatia que não possuía.

Draco estranhou a presença do medibruxo em sua cela, já que não era responsável por ele ali na prisão, mas estranhou ainda mais o seu comportamento cortês.

Quando saiu de seu lugar habitual, o canto mais escondido do cubículo em que dormia, vislumbrou não só Hermione e o homem azedo e desengonçado, mas Agosis Pertindum junto de outro rapaz loiro com um chapéu cinza e uma capa deveras elegante.

— Às ordens, doutor. O que seria de mim sem os cuidados que recebo neste lugar. Apenas um preso nojento e esquecido, não é mesmo? — Draco provocou. O sarcasmo parecia escorrer de cada sílaba

— Vamos levá-lo para sua nova cela, longe da exposição dos dementadores. Amanhã começarão os exames em seu corpo e mente. — Leon Dixon pressionou a varinha na costela de Draco quando este se levantou, e guiou o prisioneiro pelo corredor, subindo a escadaria que levava para a ala B.2, onde os presos considerados inofensivos ficavam.

Antes de entrar em sua nova cela, Dixon levou Draco para um pequeno cômodo branco, que o rapaz sabia, era o local onde se realizavam as higienizações dos prisioneiros.

Agosis Pertindum cedeu espaço para que Hermione e o tal homem loiro entrassem no cubículo azulejado, enquanto o doutor Leon Dixon saía.

Enquanto o homem desconhecido fechava a porta, as roupas de Draco foram arrancadas por um encantamento da sala de higienizações e ele viu, de soslaio, Hermione desviando o olhar, levemente corada.

— Pensei que minha medibruxa fosse a senhorita Granger. — Draco falou com malícia.— Não seria ela a pessoa responsável pelo procedimento?

— Hermione, quer que eu responda este babaca? — O homem dirigiu a pergunta à Hermione, que estava de costa, olhando para a porta.

— Tudo bem, Cody, ele não vale o esforço.— Hermione respondeu, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Codart, ou Cody, um de seus poucos vizinhos em Hawkshead, dono da exótica barraca dos trigêmeos.

Cody sorriu e sacou sua varinha do bolso da calça.

 _Aqua dissolium._

Um jato forte demais, de cor violeta, atingiu o peitoral de Draco, e logo ele ficou um pouco mais apresentável. Limpo, e com cheiro de colônia barata.

Hermione só estava ali para cumprir os protocolos. Por ser responsável pelo preso 106.789.

— Você ficará em outra cela, Malfoy. Vista-se e me acompanhe. — Hermione comunicou, sem olhar para o corpo nu do prisioneiro que ela conhecia muito bem. — Conversarmos depois, quando já estiver acomodado.

Draco não mostrou resistência. Vestiu-se vagarosamente, seguindo Hermione e Cody.

— **x—**

A nova cela era um pouco melhor, ligeiramente iluminada por um archote, e mais alta, de modo que Draco poderia se movimentar em pé dentro dela, e não arrastando o corpo pelo chão, como fazia em seu antigo buraco, como ele frequentemente chamava.

Os presos ficavam lado a lado, o que possibilitava a visão de todos os presos e limiava, sobremaneira, a privacidade.

Assim que a porta se fechou e Cody se foi, oferecendo o braço para Hermione se apoiar, Malfoy notou o primeiro conhecido com quem conviveria, enquanto permitissem sua permanência naquela ala. Corban Yaxley.

— Olá, Yaxley — Draco cumprimentou, debochado.— Você está um lixo.

Yaxley era seu mais novo vizinho de cela. Ele um dia fora importante no Ministério da Magia, quando Voldemort dominava tudo. Era responsável pela edição dos informativos semanais que buscavam dar ao Lorde das Trevas uma imagem diferente da que era pregada pelo lado oposto.

O homem de cabelos desarrumados e aparência suja, um ou dois dentes lhe faltando, era apenas uma rala fumaça do que um dia fora. Por vezes ele gritava o nome de Madame Rosmerta e gargalhava sombriamente logo em seguida. Os olhos, mesmo de longe Draco conseguia notar, ficavam constantemente vidrados num ponto específico das grades. Era um espetáculo e tanto.

Draco sabia que ele jamais responderia. Estava louco. Não saberia diferenciar um duende de um centauro, e se lhe fosse oferecida uma vida junto aos trouxas, um tratamento médico de trouxas, ele aceitaria, acreditando que estaria partindo para uma viagem de trabalho como comensal.

— Deixe o homem em paz, cara! Não seja idiota!

A voz veio da cela da frente, e mesmo estando um pouco escuro Draco conseguiu ver algumas sombras do rosto esquelético de Goyle, seu antigo guarda costas.

— Ora, ora! Azkaban quis realmente que eu me sentisse em Hogwarts quando me transferiu para cá, não é, Goyle? Seja bem vindo ao meu novo palácio. Não espero que tenha bons modos, você nunca foi muito afeito às boas maneiras, certo?

Um riso que ecoou pelas paredes úmidas da cela, fizeram alguns dementadores se agitar.

Goyle havia emagrecido cerca de cinquenta quilos. Era um fiapo de ser humano. Azkaban fazia isso com as pessoas, deixava-as praticamente sem alma, com um semblante débil e amedrontado.

— Não sabia que o príncipe da Sonserina estaria dando a honra da companhia. — Goyle tentou utilizar palavras debochadas e exageradamente formais, tal como Draco fizera, mas falhara miseravelmente em seu intento. Sua voz era pesada e a dureza de seu cérebro vazio, acostumado à linguagem coloquial, impedia a conclusão de seu desejo de humilhar Malfoy.

— De fato... Estou aqui, há seis longos anos. É claro que você não sabia, nunca lê jornais. Até hoje me pergunto se você sabe ler. — Draco colocou em sua voz o tom mais desprezível que conseguiu imprimir.— Todos viemos para cá, caímos no mesmo buraco imundo que estas celas representam.

Gregory Goyle riu, mostrando os dentes amarelados.

—Não, Malfoy, nem todos. Zabini escapou. Ele me vendeu, aquele bastardo imundo! — Goyle berrou. — Vendeu todos nós.

Draco sabia que Goyle estava fora de si, mas pôde perceber a verdade nas palavras do seu "ex-guarda costas".

Quando encostou um pouco mais nas grades da cela, seus olhos encontraram os de Goyle, e Draco enxergou a lucidez. Não havia qualquer névoa de loucura, apenas um desejo sanguinário de vingança. Gregory Goyle estava tentando lhe contar algo.

— **x—**

O endereço era a chave que abriria a primeira porta para encontrar a garota que desaparecera no dia da própria admissão na escola de Herbologia situada no norte da França.

Harry sabia da amizade entre Pansy e Daphne, mas não conseguia entender as razões que levaram a atual esposa de Blaise Zabini a entregar o pedaço de pergaminho com o endereço de um bruxo que, nas palavras de Parkinson, poderia ajudar a encontrar sua amiga.

No verso do bilhete ela pedia absoluto segredo. Ele poderia ignorar o pedido e mandar algum auror interrogá-la sob o efeito de Veritas serum, mas não faria isso, não antes de conferir a veracidade das informações contidas na folha amarelada.

Depois de tantos anos trabalhando no Departamento de Aurores, Harry Potter já lidara com todos os tipos de pessoas e criaturas no mundo bruxo. Tratara com duendes que roubavam bijuterias, Vampiros que não bebiam sangue porque haviam adotado para si um novo estilo de vida e Lobisomens que se tornavam vegetarianos para não cometerem novos crimes.

Ser auror era, dentre outras coisas, saber guardar os segredos que tinham o poder de causar uma histeria coletiva caso fossem revelados ao público. E Harry aprendera a guardar muitas informações para si, mesmo as que envolviam pessoas próximas; mesmo as que diziam respeito à morte de seu melhor amigo.

Zabini estava certo, Harry sabia mais do que revelara sobre as mortes de Rony, Vick e outros dezenove bruxos que tiveram o óbito ocultado da mídia.

O Ministro cuidara de esconder as mortes com o apoio de algumas instituições do mundo bruxo e, até quinze dias atrás, Harry não tinha conhecimento delas. Foi Agosis Pertindum quem lhe revelou esse segredo. Na ocasião o homem também entregou a Potter os arquivos confidenciais sobre a investigação da "Causa Mortis" de Ronald Bilius Weasley, e nada perturbou mais o auror do que a identificação das digitais de Daphne Greengrass nas marcas de sangue que manchavam os pergaminhos e demais objetos guardados na bolsa de Rony.

Sua amiga estava certa, Rony fora assassinado, mas o criminoso não era um dos prisioneiros de Azkaban. Sua intuição lhe dizia que quando encontrasse Daphne Greengrass teria todas as respostas, e ele estava decido em descobrir onde ela havia se escondido, porque sim, Harry tinha certeza de que ela estava enfiada em algum buraco sujo.

Hermione e Gina não poderiam sequer sonhar que Harry havia retirado mais da metade dos ítens que estavam na pesada mochila azul, tampouco saber dos demais segredos que rondavam a morte de Rony.

Por isso, desta vez, Harry teve que concordar com o antigo posicionamento de Dumbledore. Certas coisas precisavam ser feitas, e às vezes ocultadas,pelo bem maior.

(...)

* * *

 **N/A**

•Trechos em itálico sempre representarão o passado, e quando for uma memória mais antiga eu colocarei a data exata.

•Não desprezem os detalhes.

Agora pense num capítulo que eu reescrevi e apaguei umas vinte vezes? Pois é, este foi assim. Não saiu exatamente do jeito que eu queria. A música do Mumford deu um up, mas tive um bloqueio estranho.

Obrigada você, fantasminha, que está lendo s2

E Agora deixa eu agradecer uma das poucas leitoras ativas aqui do FF, a Camila *-*, que levanta as melhores teorias, comenta ativamente e se tornou uma amiga, de bate papo no facebook e muitas risadas. Mi, posso te garantir que Dixon tem muito a nos revelar ainda, para o bem e para algumas coisas não tão boas.

Sua teoria sobre o Rony estar vivo foi a melhor até agora, e como você mesma disse: Dá pra esperar de tudo aqui hahahah :p


	7. Fortuna

**Fortuna** ¹

Bem, eu já estive aqui antes  
Sentei no chão em um quarto cinza, cinza  
Onde passo o dia todo

(Grey room – Damien Rice)

 **Março, 1997**

 _Alguns raios de sol tímidos invadiam o quarto. Os tons berrantes de laranja, realçados pela luz da grande estrela matinal, machucavam os olhos de Hermione, e os pôsteres animados dos Chudley Cannons deixavam-na ligeiramente tonta, mas ela não estava incomodada, por mais atípico que isso pudesse ser._

 _Seu fim de semana estava mais próximo de "absolutamente perfeito" do que ela poderia imaginar. Um quarto apertado e quente, uma cama pequena demais para dois corpos, e Ronald Weasley numa posição que evidenciava seu tórax largo e definido pelos muitos treinos de quadribol._

 _Apesar dos recentes acontecimentos, Hermione tinha fé em Dumbledore, acreditava naquele homem tanto quanto Harry e, se a ordem de comando era para que se separassem, ela não questionaria, apenas trabalharia duro a fim de salvar o maior número de pessoas que conseguisse._

 _Ainda era cedo, mas Molly já havia acordado e preparava o café da manhã, de longe podia ser ouvida, resmungando com algumas panelas e discutindo com Arthur aos cochichos sobre a tal missão secreta de Harry, Rony e Hermione._

 _A garota que já havia despertado por completo apanhou as roupas que estavam jogadas no chão e fez menção de se levantar, mas, antes de fazê-lo, quando agachou-se para pegar o sutiã na cabeceira da cama, sentiu as mãos de Rony alisando suas omoplatas e toda a região do pescoço._

— _Pensei que estivesse sonhando. — Ele disse em voz baixa. Havia calor e sinceridade em sua fala. Hermione sentiu um frio na barriga._

— _Estou aqui._

— _Sabe, ainda é cedo... A gente pode ficar aqui um tempo antes de começar empacotar as coisas.— Rony disse sem interromper os carinhos._

— _Não pretendo encher minha bolsa com mais do que o necessário. — Hermione falou pensativa — Na carta Dumbledore assegurou que cuidou para que nada falte por um longo período, mas ainda estou um pouco insegura. Não me agrada a ideia de nos separarmos..._

— _Dumbledore sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele confiou a cada um de nós uma missão específica porque sempre acreditou em nossas habilidades. Você ficará com a parte mais difícil, Mione... No olho do furacão.— Rony correu os dedos pelos cabelos — Se eu pudesse ficaria aqui._

 _Hermione afastou-se de Rony e começou a recolher suas roupas, vestindo-se com a pressa de alguém que não quer ter uma conversa longa, mas logo retornou diante do namorado, como se ficar longe dele fosse uma atitude imbecil, haja vista a separação iminente._

— _Quero aproveitar o tempo que temos. — Ela sussurrou, encostando a ponta de seu nariz no de Rony,o fazendo sorrir. — Chega de preocupações._

— _Você está certa, como sempre. — Ele falou, apoiando as mãos na nuca de Hermione. — E meu estômago diz que Molly Weasley já pôs o café da manhã na mesa._

 _As bases da casa eram sólidas, mas Hermione sempre ficara apreensiva em descer desacompanhada a passos tão ligeiros como Rony fazia. Ele, sempre que se lembrava disso, tentava compreender o receio de Hermione e segurava a mão da namorada. Ela fora criada numa casa perfeitamente construída sob os moldes da arquitetura trouxa, em um ambiente silencioso e muito organizado._

 _Desta vez, porém, Rony não segurou a mão de Hermione, mas carregou-a em seu colo, fazendo com que ela lhe desse tapas inofensivos e pedisse para que ele a soltasse entre risos e apertões._

 _Ela sabia que Rony faria o impossível para tornar menos triste aquele dia de despedida. Era típico dele provocara nela o maior número de sorrisos._

— **x—**

"Técnicas de interrogatório para principiantes" não era um bom livro para se utilizar com pacientes em tratamento, sobretudo aqueles que precisariam depor sobre um crime do qual fora vítima ou autor. Hermione sabia que ideal mesmo seria o fascículo intitulado de "Tratando pacientes e resolvendo enigmas: A magia como terapia", mas este encontrava-se na biblioteca do , sob a supervisão de Wanda Smith, a Madame Pince particular do Hospital.

Em se tratando de Draco Malfoy, era certo que a primeira abordagem havia falhado. Hermione não sabia ameaçar, amedontrar ou humilhar outro ser humano. Tais características cabiam bem em seu paciente, não nela. Sendo assim, passou a semana após o enterro de Vick pesquisando na literatura trouxa e bruxa que tinha disponível em sua casa o maior número de exemplares que tratassem sobre situações similares à que ela estava vivendo como profissional.

" Às vezes é necessário descer baixo para que se obtenha a informação. Bandidos e malfeitores amam a barganha. Ela é o meio pelo qual todos saem vencedores e perdedores de algum modo."

Hermione sorriu diante do trecho destacado em seu livro. Conseguiu enxergar o próprio Malfoy escrevendo algo do tipo, se aquele não fosse, é claro, um livro puramente trouxa.

— **x—**

Murmúrios débeis e palavras de baixo calão ecoavam pelas paredes do corredor, e só podiam ser dirigidas à uma mulher. Draco estivera se preparando para um confronto com Hermione, caso ela resolvesse aparecer.

E ela estava lá. Ele correu os dedos entre os fios de cabelo, agora limpos, mas nem um pouco sedosos, sentindo uma onda de ansiedade mesclada ao ódio.

Quando o som dos passos do salto grosso de madeira se aproximou o suficiente para que Draco pudesse vê-la e não só escutá-la, ele reparou, agora sob uma iluminação melhor, que as roupas de Hermione realçavam todos os detalhes existentes no corpo delicado e curvilíneo. Um vestido azul claro, com detalhes em renda nas barras. O casaco bege cobria boa parte do que era interessante de fato, mas Draco sabia que quando chegassem na sala dela, a peça desinteressante seria descartada devido ao feitiço de aquecimento.

Ela estava com Cody, que prontamente abriu a cela de Draco e, sem dirigir a palavra ao prisioneiro, o empurrou para perto de Hermione.

— Eu devo levá-lo para sua sala, Hermione? — Cody perguntou.

—Sim, Cody. E não seja violento, por favor! — Hermione respondeu distraída. Em seus braços carregava uma prancheta cheia de folhas de caderno.

Draco, que estava de cabeça baixa, ergueu os olhos na direção de Hermione. Não esperava um pedido como aquele da parte dela, era no mínimo atípico, se o passado de ambos fosse observado.

Ele também percebeu, no percurso até a sala de Hermione, que Cody parecia forçar a simpatia até o limite do desagradável. Por certo tinha algum interesse sexual na doutora. Nenhum homem trataria uma mulher de forma tão solícita se não estivesse esperando uma retribuição muito satisfatória.

—Obrigada, Cody. Pode deixar que eu assumo daqui. — Hermione apoiou a ponta da varinha na porta e trancou-a assim que Cody saiu.

Draco sentou na cadeira acolchoada e esperou que Hermione começasse a falar.

— Bom dia, Malfoy.— Ela cumprimentou, utilizando-se de toda sua elegância e polidez.

— Granger. — Ele respondeu, igualmente polido. Queria ver até onde iria aquela encenação.

Hermione abriu a cortina que cobria a comprida janela de sua sala, proporcionando uma vista privilegiada para o mar. Draco detestava o mar e o seu cheiro nauseante, mas contemplar as ondas chocando contra os rochedos, e o céu, ainda que nublado, lhe dava uma sensação estranha de paz, talvez até uma centelha de esperança.

— Devo admitir que começamos com o pé esquerdo. Gostaria de lhe dizer que, se cooperarmos um com o outro, posso te ajudar a ter uma vida melhor aqui.— Hermione começou. Seus olhos estavam maquiados. Uma sombra marrom clara e um delineador discreto contornavam sua expressão.

Draco arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, um vinco se desenhou entre elas. Sua barba formava uma cobertura rala em volta do rosto e conferiu à aparência de Malfoy uma seriedade e beleza que antes não estavam ali.

— Sinceramente? Não acho que isso seja possível, Granger. — Draco rebateu, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Hermione. O queixo, agora projetado para frente, denunciava a intenção de desafiá-la. — Esse lance de cooperação é burrice e nunca vai funcionar.

— E por que não? — Ela questionou, apoiando ambos os cotovelos na mesa, com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados. Aproveitou o momento para observar Malfoy, talvez entender o que se passava na mente dele.

Sob o brilho da íris prateada, que mais parecia uma taça de vidro cheia de água. Algo dentro dela queimou, e não era ódio. Curiosidade.

— Porque eu te odeio. — Ele respondeu, curta e sucintamente. Sequer piscou ou titubeou ao falar.

Malfoy era cruel e presunçoso. Hermione sabia, e embora desconhecesse o motivo, ele desfrutava um prazer sem precedentes quando a humilhava, a tirava do sério, ou declarava abertamente seu ódio gratuito por ela.

— E eu posso saber o motivo deste ódio? — Ela buscou a prancheta que estava em cima da mesa e escreveu "Motivações" com uma caneta vermelha. Traçou uma linha do lado e preparou-se para completar a suposta tabela, assim que Draco resolvesse responder a sua pergunta.

Ele ponderou desta vez, como se a pergunta fosse inesperada. Ficara intrigado com o questionamento, seu olhar desestabilizado o delatou.

— **x—**

 _O colarinho da camisa alva e esticada parecia sufocar. A gravata com listras diagonais nas cores vermelho e dourado era tão apertada que poderia muito bem servir como uma corda de enforcamento._

 _"Ela ficaria muito bem pendurada numa forca." Draco pensou, enquanto caminhava em direção à floresta proibida deixando seus comparsas para trás. Odiava aquele lugar escuro e abafado, mas o gigante nojento parecia gostar de ambientes como aquele._

 _Ela tinha a postura perfeita. Mas Draco sabia que aquilo tudo só podia ser uma encenação meticulosamente estudada — como quase tudo que ela fazia. Um passaporte para a inclusão social. Andar impecável, falar corretamente, pronunciar feitiços com a leveza de uma pluma, responder todas as questões — mesmo quando não era solicitada — fazia parte de um plano para assegurar o direito de estar ali, um lugar do qual ela sequer merecia ter conhecimento._

 _Para ele Hermione Granger tentava, a qualquer custo, forçar sua permanência ali. Fingia fazer o que era certo por pura lealdade e coragem Grifinória, mas na verdade só desejava não ser desmascarada como a intrusa que era._

 _Quando ela levantava a mão para responder uma pergunta, Draco sentia uma urgência em azará-la, ou vomitar, talvez ambas as coisas. Ele poderia descrever a sensação de olhar para ela como a mesma que se tem quando acidentalmente se pisa num inseto, e os restos da carcaça dele ficam presas no sapato._

 _Ele queria que ela fosse um inseto, assim acabaria com a existência dela num pisão. A sujeira do calçado seria o menor dos problemas._

— _Draco! Por que andar tão depressa? Nossas aulas começam só daqui uma hora. — Pansy Parkinson vinha gritando e tropeçando atrás dele. — Não vai me dizer que está seguindo Potter de novo?_

 _Draco alisou a própria capa e limpou a poeira da barra de sua calça. Antes de responder à garota que parecia querer arrancar um pedaço de sua pele de tão próxima e pegajosa que era, Malfoy arrumou a gola da camisa e apertou a gravata, até sentir o pomo de Adão preso entre o tecido._

— _Não estou tentando seguir ninguém, Pansy.— Ele pigarreou. A saliva parecia travar no meio do caminho — Quero apenas me certificar de que chegarei no horário, afinal, minha posição social não me permite agir com leviandade na escola. Tenho um nome a zelar._

— _Sim, sei. Eu só espero que não vire um obcecado por regras e horários, ou vai ficar igual aquela vaca da Granger._

 _Antes que Pansy pudesse antever o movimento de Draco, a mão do garoto segurou o seu pulso com força. Os olhos dele não estavam cinzas, mas escuros e violentos._

— _Não ouse me comparar com aquela sangue ruim maldita. Nunca mais fale desse jeito comigo, sua vagabunda.— Draco falou entre dentes, mas Pansy sabia que, em se tratando de Malfoy, uma explosão era nada se comparada a uma abordagem fria e sussurrante._

— _Ei, tudo bem!Não está mais aqui quem falou.— Pansy ergue as mãos em rendição, aproveitando que Draco soltara seu pulso — Só estou dizendo que sua obsessão é no mínimo esquisita... Você não precisa provar nada à ninguém, Draco._

— _De fato, não preciso, mas quero. Granger não pode ser melhor em tudo. — Malfoy dirigiu o olhar para Hermione, que sorria e dava alguns empurrões em Rony. — Ela só anda com aqueles dois para se sentir inteligente. Tenho certeza de que nunca encontrou alguém que a desafiasse e a colocasse no chão, onde é o lugar dos sangues ruins._

 _Draco então saiu marchando em direção à floresta. Chegando pouco depois de Hermione, Harry e Rony. Crabbe e Goyle haviam apertado o passo para alcançá-lo, e lá ficaram, esbaforidos, esperando o professor chegar._

 _Enquanto a recuperação voltava ao ritmo normal a ideia de que estava sentindo inveja lhe passou pela cabeça, nas paredes do subconsciente, nos salões escondidos de seu coração, mas logo massacrou a ideia, crendo que seria inconcebível admitir a existência de tal sentimento. Ele não precisava ter inveja. Os outros deveriam invejá-lo._

— **x—**

Por que odiava Hermione Granger? Não havia uma motivação justa. Exceto, é claro, o eterno desejo de inserção que a transformava num ser irritante.

O vestido que ela usava tinha a gola alta, tão apertada quanto o colarinho do uniforme utilizado em Hogwarts. Os cachos desciam em cascata por entre os ombros, por algumas vezes as mechas mais curtas caíam em seus olhos, e Draco se pegou pensando se aquilo não seria incômodo, mas ele sabia a resposta: estava sufocando, coçando, atrapalhando, mas ela não demonstraria, pois parecia gostar muito de sofrer.

Ele observou quando ela levou a ponta da pena até os lábios rosados enquanto lia a sua ficha. Hermione ajeitou a gola do vestido, abrindo um espaço para que o ar entrasse.

"Talvez minha presença cause isso nela."

— Por que você me odeia? — Draco devolveu a pergunta, na tentativa de ganhar tempo para formular os motivos pelos quais a odiava.

— Eu nunca disse que te odiava. E você não me respondeu.— Hermione colocou uma mecha por detrás da orelha, e olhou, não nos olhos de Draco, mas para o seu rosto.— Por que me odeia?

— Bem, você sempre está tentando agradar as pessoas à sua volta. Empurra sua suposta inteligência goela abaixo de todos os que se aproximam. Tem noção do quão irritante é isso, Granger? Essa sua vontade de responder todas as perguntas, de chamar a atenção de seus superiores, desde professores até chefes de departamento. — Draco fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego. —Ah, e claro, você não é digna de estar entre nós. Sabe as drogas de sorteios que os trouxas sempre fazem? Sua entrada no mundo Bruxo se equipara a eles. E isso foi acontecer justo com você, que é tão lógica e racional.

Havia um deleite na voz de Malfoy. Um prazer em desagradá-la.

Mas ela não respondeu, apenas escreveu com pressa no campo destinado às motivações a palavra "inveja", o que fez Draco praticamente pular de seu assento para tomar a tal "pena trouxa" das mãos dela e rabiscar, até rasgar a folha na qual ela escrevia. Em sua mente a ideia de enfiar a caneta na jugular de Hermione também não passou despercebida.

— Inveja, Granger? Quanta criatividade! — Draco abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo como um garoto de dezesseis anos que ouvira uma piada grotesca. — Este é um daqueles argumentos utilizados por pessoas que não sabem se defender. Ou, pior ainda, trata-se da fala comum das pessoas arrogantes e prepotentes, que, por se sentirem tão superiores aos demais, acham que todos sentem inveja de seus supostos talentos.

—Eu posso ser rude com você, mas não quero. Meu trabalho vale muito, Malfoy. — Hermione afastou o papel em que escrevera as motivações. — E não estou aqui com cartas marcadas. Quero só um diálogo, como dois adultos que somos.

—Não existem cartas marcadas, mas já sabia que eu falaria algo do tipo, do contrário não teria escrito tão rápido nesse seu pedaço de coisa trouxa.

— Papel.

— Foda-se.

Hermione deu um meio sorriso. Draco enxergou algo que ele nunca viram na face dela. Deboche. Ela parecia rir da ignorância dele.

—Estamos indo bem. Já estabelecemos um diálogo. — Ela descruzou os dedos, que já estavam dormentes de tanto serem apertados. Era uma forma de controlar o nervosismo e a ansiedade que parecia correr por todos os seus músculos.

— Não me venha com esse jargão de medibruxo, Granger. Nós não estamos indo à lugar algum. Você finge que é indiferente à minha presença, eu digo que te odeio, então você tenta novamente provar sua superioridade, dizendo que não odeia as pessoas, porque isso é coisa de gente mesquinha. Ora, vá se ferrar. — Draco parecia cansado em sua fala, como se estivesse, de certa forma, esgotado de pequenas discussões. Estava irritado também. Não gostava de ser motivo de piada, ainda mais a respeito de assuntos trouxas.

—Eu não o odeio, como já disse há pouco. Será que não compreende? O quão ridículo é seu sentimento! Tão errado em tantos aspectos.— Hermione sentiu-se ferver, e desta vez era ódio. As mãos foram para o joelho desta vez, apertando os ossos com força.

—Está vendo? Este é o seu problema. Age como se tivesse que provar que está agindo bem. Eu faço o que acho certo, e não o que os outros dizem que é bom. — Draco impacientou-se. — Aliás, o que quer, Granger? Não possuímos nenhum laço, ou lembrança. Que tal poupar a nós dois e acabar logo com essa droga?

Hermione corrigiu a postura e apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira. Parecia estar se preparando para uma proposta importante. Aquele era o momento em que ela apresentaria sua proposta. Sua barganha.

— Quero negociar, Malfoy. Fiquei sabendo que gosta de celas iluminadas... Posso providenciar isso para você. Também consigo aumentar o número de refeições.

Foi a vez de Draco corrigir a postura, certo de que estava diante da oportunidade das oportunidades. Ele tinha nos olhos não esperança, mas um interesse camuflado em muito desdém e esforço para parecer indiferente. Estava desesperado por algumas facilidades e regalias, pois sentia falta de tudo o que lhe remetia à estas duas palavras. Na atual conjuntura, ter iluminação e alimentação era o mais perto que ele chegaria de sua antiga vida, e mesmo assim não seria perto o suficiente.

— Percebo que está tentando uma abordagem diferente, Granger. Não vou mentir dizendo que desaprovo, afinal de contas, enquanto não saio daqui, posso desfrutar de um tratamento melhor. — Ele poderia descer muito baixo em sua dignidade, mas jamais deixaria transparecer seu desespero.

— Espírito sonserino.— Hermione afirmou, como se Draco fosse uma causa perdida.

Olhando para o teto, pensando que um insulto seria a melhor resposta para ela, e logo desistindo da ideia de iniciar uma discussão sem fim e propósito, Malfoy contorceu os lábios e puxou uma pele ressecada que o estava irritando há alguns minutos.

— Hogwarts não influencia minhas decisões há muito tempo, Granger.— Ele falou por fim, sabendo que desde que entrara ali essa era a única certeza que ele ainda possuía.

— **x—**

 _Incertezas. Diante de uma partida eles percebiam que não havia mais nada diante de seus olhos que pudesse ser a garantia do futuro que sempre sonharam._

 _O quarto estava vazio. Ele não possuía muitas coisas, mas o pouco que tinha era suficiente para deixá-lo tranquilo durante a longa viagem que faria. Colocara em sua mochila um porta retrato, um livro de poções que Hermione dissera ser uma lembrança, e o espaço que sobrara ele preenchera com a saudade que já estava sentindo da garota que em breve ele pediria em casamento. Sabia que eram jovens, tinham uma vida pela frente, mas, havia um bom tempo que ele não imaginava mais sua existência sem a presença de Hermione Granger._

— _Quando tivermos filhos, e eu espero que seja logo, quero que sejam como você. Em tudo! Beleza, inteligência, delicadeza... — Rony falou, apreciando a reação de Hermione. Ela arregalara os olhos, mas sorrira com perceptível timidez._

— _Ora, não seja bobo, Rony. Seriam nossos filhos. Teriam genes meus e seus... — ela pontuou — Além do mais, eu acho que não seria tão ruim um filho pontilhado por manchinhas laranjas em todo o corpo. Eu as beijaria o dia inteiro._

 _Hermione tinha a expressão sonhadora de uma futura mãe. E Rony sabia que ela seria a melhor._

 _Não podia evitar o vislumbre de um futuro, ambos sentados perto da janela, esperando a carta de Hogwarts chegar. Hermione tentando conter o próprio entusiasmo, fingindo uma indiferença que não possuía, e ele completamente estressado pela demora da coruja "velha e caquética" da escola de magia e bruxaria._

 _Ela continuava acrescentando algumas coisas na mochila azul que ele ganhara de Carlinhos como presente de aniversário. Alguns cachos caíam em seus olhos, apesar de estarem presos num rabo de cavalo ligeiramente apertado._

— _Vou sentir sua falta, Mione. — Ele comentou com displicência. — muito..._

 _Hermione parou o que estava fazendo e levantou-se do chão, onde havia ainda alguns livros espalhados e vidros vazios. A garota caminhou até o namorado, que estava admirando o quintal da casa onde passara toda a sua vida, e o abraçou, como sempre fazia quando a tristeza devorava suas palavras._

— _Eu sentirei muito mais. — Hermione tinha a voz embargada. A garganta pareceu inchada e dolorida, pois um soluço estava preso nela._

— _Eu te amo, Hermione. — Rony sussurou com carinho. As palavras não pareciam ensaiadas, mas destinadas à caberem naquele momento._

— _Eu também te amo, Ron._

 _As mãos se entrelaçaram, e os corpos se uniram com mais força no mesmo abraço que os mantinha aquecidos por dentro._

 _Em algumas horas eles se separariam. Harry passaria por lá para entregar os mapas e os nomes das pessoas e criaturas que o amigo deveria procurar. Nunca um abraço parecera tão necessário._

 _E no silêncio das batidas dos corações, do mover dolorido dos pulmões, ambos perceberam, embora nada mencionassem sobre o fato, que aquela era a primeira vez que diziam "Eu te amo"._

— **x—**

Draco não contara ao certo, mas, de acordo com seus cálculos aproximados, estava ali há pelo menos cinco minutos em silêncio. Hermione não reagira à sua resposta, e ele podia apostar que falara algo significativo; Malfoy sabia que Hogwarts também não influenciava mais as decisões da sangue ruim sabe-tudo.

— As minhas decisões também não estão mais ligadas à escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,nem às pessoas que pertencem àquele lugar. — Hermione olhou para a estante onde estavam seus livros e penas reservas, procurando não encarar Malfoy. Em seu íntimo minha medo que ele lesse os ressentimentos tão visíveis em seus olhos.

— Ei, ei, ei! Espere ai, temos alguém magoado por aqui, Granger? — Draco inclinou o corpo para frente com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. — O santo Dumbledore e a imaculada McGonagall, por acaso, decepcionaram a aluna favorita?

Hermione gostaria de poder despejar sua fúria em Malfoy, que, sem saber, estava tocando numa ferida particularmente dolorida. Contudo, resolveu não retrucar, e optou por seguir com sua abordagem leve e desarmada.

— Ora, Malfoy, não espera que eu lhe conceda informações sobre a minha pessoa sem antes estabelecermos uma relação minimamente cordial. Se responder todas as minhas perguntas, talvez eu conte algo que você queira saber.— Hermione aproveitou a deixa para continuar a proposta que havia iniciado.

Draco fechou os olhos, esboçando um sorriso carregado de malícia. Se Hermione queria participar de um jogo, ele mostraria à ela que não gostava de perder. Desvendaria algum segredo dela, arrancaria informações importantes sobre a prisão e, de quebra, só por diversão, provaria que ela estava dez passos atrás dele, em todos os sentidos .

Já que ela queria brincar de Sonserina, ele não envergonharia o chapéu seletor.

— Vamos começar, então. Estou ansioso para barganhar minhas informações pelas suas.

— **x—**

O som característico de aparatação fez Kayla virar o pescoço lentamente. Dentro da cozinha abafada ela examinava com afinco a suposta mancha de poção que sujara a foto de Ronald Weasley. Ouvindo os passos pesados se aproximandoa pocionista sentiu o coração acelerar algumas batidas; sabia que somente uma pessoa tinha liberdade para ir e vir em sua casa. Ela estranhara o sumiço repentino, mas não questionou quando sentiu os braços fortes e o corpo quente abraçá-la por trás, apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Saudade era mesmo uma merda.

— Achei que tivesse sido obliviado. — Ela falou num tom divertido, tentando não demonstrar quão chateada estava pela demora do rapaz.

Ele afastou os longos cabelos da bela mulher e pousou os lábios na curva do pescoço macio e perfumado. Por alguns segundos ficou em silêncio, como que tentando absorver o aroma da pele de Kayla.

— Você precisa tomar cuidado, Kay... — Ele falou, finalmente, sem encará-la, ainda com a cabeça posicionada sob o ombro da mulher. — Não quero que se envolva nisso sem medir as consequências. É perigoso demais... Lembre-se que da última vez alguém morreu.

Kayla virou-se, contemplando com tristeza o corpo que a abraçava. Cabelos bagunçados, óculos de aro redondo e a inconfundível cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Cerrou os olhos e beijou-lhe o rosto, afagou-lhe os cabelos, tentando colocar os fios no lugar. Antigamente este ato sempre surtia efeito, mas agora os cabelos pareciam querer saltar em todas as direções.

— Estou sendo cuidadosa, meu amor. Não quero envolver mais pessoas nisso, mas sabe que não é tão simples assim. Não quero fazer mal à Hermione. Ela é uma pessoa decente...Mas você entende como funciona, se ela tentar interferir não poderei hesitar e terei que tirá-la do caminho.

— Eu conheço odeia o Malfoy; tem todos os motivos para mantê-lo em Azkaban pelo resto de seus dias. Não irá protegê-lo. — A voz rouca roçando a nuca de Kayla fê-la estremecer.

— Durma aqui... — Kayla sussurrou manhosa.

—Não posso. Preciso voltar para casa, Kay. Só vim vê-la porque ouvi meu mais novo inseparável colega de trabalho comentando sobre o reforço de dementadores em Azkaban, e a corregedoria que ocorrerá na próxima semana.

— Então você também deve se cuidar. Temos pouco tempo para a execução do serviço e eu já comecei a minha parte. Malfoy terá uma surpresinha ainda hoje. — Kayla prensou o corpo do homem na borda da mesa e avançou sobre ele, beijando-o e acariciando-o em todas as partes sensíveis.

— Kayla, cuidado, não precisamos de outra morte em nossas costas. — O homem disse. Ele parecia transtornado e enfadado por toda a culpa que seus atos estavam lhe infringindo.

— Acredite, ele não morrerá. Ainda não.

— **x—**

—Muito bem, Malfoy. Que tal começarmos por seus colegas em Hogwarts. Fale-me sobre Pansy Parkinson.

Draco estava pronto para responder a primeira dentre as perguntas anotadas em um bloco pequeno que Hermione apoiava junto ao seio. A janela permanecia aberta, e ele já estava começando a ficar irritado, pois seu estômago se revelou bastante sensível, parecia rodar como um moinho de vento.

Era um novo e piorado tipo de ódio pelo mar, ele imaginou e espantou- se, afinal, a maresia não o incomodava mais desde que fora preso. Azkaban era tão fechada que ele somente se lembrava que a prisão ficava numa ilha quando algum preso chorava dizendo que não aguentava mais ficar isolado.

—Malfoy? — Hermione o chamou. Sua voz parecia longe e aguda.

Os dementadores não se atreviam a permanecer tão próximos da sala de Hermione, mas ele imaginou que talvez houvesse uma exceção de vez em quando, pois começou a sentir um desespero e falta de ar que somente eles causavam. Sua visão ficou turva e cansada; um ardor em seu nariz, como se o tivesse cortado por dentro, fez ele entender que aquilo não era uma reação à dementadores.

E então, o sangue.

Sangue que começou a escorrer das narinas de Draco. As mãos, antes pálidas e quase sem vida, agora estavam completamente manchadas pelo líquido vermelho e grosso que parecia jorrar como água de torneira.

— Meu Deus! Malfoy, erga a cabeça! — Hermione ordenou, buscando a Bronzonita para chamar alguém que pudesse carregá-lo até a enfermaria — Erga a cabeça ou vai perder todo o maldito sangue!

Draco se mostrou resistente. Não queria obedecê-la, embora, soubesse que ela não estava errada. Seu próprio corpo lhe dava a certeza de que quanto mais abaixado ele permanecesse, mais sangue perderia.

Hermione, que em algum momento entre os gritos desesperados de Malfoy e as próprias ordens correra até ele e já estava apoiando sua cabeça para cima, murmurou alguns feitiços que se revelaram inúteis.

Atônita ela voltou para a sua mesa e passou a espalhar cada papel milimetricamente organizado, a procura de alguma coisa. Quando suas mãos alcançaram a terceira gaveta, um suspiro aliviado saiu pelos lábios entreabertos.

Draco não podia ver o que ela fazia, pois seus olhos miravam o teto. O gosto ferroso e ardido do sangue já estava lhe dando enjôos, e não demorou muito para que ele vomitasse, fazendo com que, no movimento de abaixar a cabeça, o sangue voltasse a descer num volume muito mais assustador.

— Eu estou morrendo! Mas que inferno! O que está acontecendo comigo? — Draco berrou, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o nariz, tentando conter o sangue, ao que suas mãos ficaram ensopadas.

Hermione então puxou Draco pelo braço que estava livre e fê-lo se sentar no chão, sobre o tapete. Observando que Malfoy já não apresentava resistência, ela o forçou a se deitar, colocando o próprio casaco como apoio para a cabeça dele.

Draco sabia que o melhor era aceitar o socorro, ou morreria ali mesmo, por isso deixou que Hermione colocasse em sua boca os farelos de alguma folha, que desceu amarga e seca, grudando no céu da boca e demais mucosas. Logo a secura e sensação de dilaceração dominaram os lábios de Malfoy, e ele teve medo.

— Você está me envenenando, Granger? Sua louca! — Draco perguntou com a voz engrolada devido a queimação e o formigamento na língua. — Eu vou acabar com você, se fizer alguma coisa comigo eu vou...

Hermione sentiu o peso da cabeça de Malfoy despencar no braço que a apoiava. Delicadamente ela retirou a mão e respirou tão profundamente que o ar pareceu desaparecer do ambiente para ficar preso em seus pulmões. Olhou para as próprias mãos trêmulas e manchadas de sangue, não conseguindo controlar os soluços que pareciam vir de todos os lugares de seu corpo.

Aquilo não era normal. Quando recebera das mãos do Sr. Lovegood a planta esquisita ele dissera que aquela seria a mais especial de seu jardim. Hermione pesquisara com afinco sobre as flores de Matuverishka, nome que ela só descobriu após revirar a biblioteca inteira de Neville. Tratava-se de uma flor rara e poderosa, que curava o mal causado pelas "causas conexas". A definição não fez qualquer sentido, então Hermione guardou as folhas em sua gaveta, para o caso de uma emergência. Usá-las em Malfoy fora leviano demais, porém, eficaz.

E isso tornou as coisas mais intrigantes ainda, pois, embora não houvesse certeza plena do que se passava com o organismo de Draco, Hermione tinha uma lembrança daqueles sintomas. Uma bastante desagradável e dolorosa.

As lágrimas que deslizavam por suas bochechas não eram por ter Draco desacordado em seu colo, mas por ser o destino tão irônico a ponto de permitir que ela fosse capaz de salvar a única pessoa que odiava no mundo , e não o homem de sua vida.

— **x—**

 **Maio, 1997**

— _Cante para mim... — ele pediu com a voz fraca. Ela sabia que era a última vez que ouviria a voz doce do seu melhor amigo e namorado._

— _Não seja bobo, Ron. Você sabe que eu não canto. — Hermione falou num fio de voz, acariciando os cabelos cor de fogo e a testa pincelada por sardas. — Mas posso lhe contar uma história..._

— _Babbitty, a coelha... — Rony falou num riso entrecortado e Hermione riu também. As memórias queimando como brasa ardente, e uma lágrima desobediente deslizou pelo rosto da garota. — Eu só quero que você continue falando, Mione, como a grande sabe tudo que sempre foi, por quem me apaixonei perdidamente._

 _O olhar de Ron correu pela cabana, procurando algo. Deitado num amontoado de panos, que imitavam uma cama macia, ajeitou-se para poder contemplar, pela última vez, o rosto dela. Futura Sra. Hermione Granger Weasley, ou pelo menos seria chamada assim, se lhe dessem um pouco mais de tempo. Era tudo o que ele gostaria de ter tido, o maldito tempo._

 _A poção — ou seria um feitiço?— estava agindo. Os ingredientes eram completamente desconhecidos, e Hermione não conseguira conter os efeitos causados em Rony. Magia Negra demais para alguém que pertencia ao lado dos mocinhos._

 _O pensamento fez os nervos de Hermione explodirem. Precisava encontrar Harry, sair do abrigo e fazer aquilo que ela deveria ter feito desde o início: ficar com seus amigos. Ela sabia que Harry estava ocupado demais com todas as estratégias boladas para vencer a guerra e derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas._

— _Pare de pensar, Mione... Torra os neurônios. — Rony estalava os dedos na frente do rosto da namorada. — Fred me disse certa vez..._

 _Um acesso de tosse não permitiu que Hermione descobrisse o que Fred havia dito sobre 'pensar demais'. Levantou o pescoço fraco de Rony, para que ele pudesse expelir o sangue espesso e de cor escura. A garota já havia se acostumado à cena, que acontecia todos os dias._

 _Na primeira vez que vira Rony ter uma dessas crises chorara escondida, no cômodo ao lado, para que ele não percebesse o quão aterradora era sua situação. Ele havia escutado, ela percebera pelo seu comportamento arisco. Rony detestava ser um peso, um inconveniente._

— _Tome, Ron, segure essa toalha — Hermione estendeu o pano velho que já adquirira uma tonalidade rosada, pelo processo de lavagem repetido por mais de cem vezes._

— _Quero q-ue saia, Mion-e._

 _"O orgulho 'Ronaldiano' de sempre"_

 _Hermione pensou, e não quis contrariá-lo, ele estava muito debilitado, e eles já haviam brigado muito desde a chegada de Rony ao abrigo. A cota de confiança de Hermione já havia se esgotado._

 _A garota saiu do quarto, e fechou a porta silenciosamente, fazendo questão de ficar o mais próximo possível, para o caso de alguma emergência. Não que pudesse fazer algo muito significativo, ela suspeitava. Nada do que possuía em sua bolsa havia curado Rony, e não era como se ela tivesse acesso à área restrita da Biblioteca de Hogwarts._

 _Hogwarts estava longe demais para ajudar aqueles que a ela recorressem._

 _Ela então se sentou em um banquinho que conjurara na semana passada para conversar com Gina sobre os próximos acontecimentos, e o plano de ação para proteger o maior número de pessoas que viessem buscar auxílio. Acariciou a madeira e respirou profundamente antes de soltar todo o seu peso e sua fraqueza no cômodo que ela suspeitava ser uma sala._

 _A cabana era muito antiga, fora um presente de alguma tia distante de Minerva McGonagall, para quando ela se casasse — o que acabou não acontecendo. Era um lugar confortável e escondido o suficiente, tendo em vista a situação precária em que se encontravam os refugiados nascidos trouxas, mestiços e quem mais buscasse auxílio._

 _Hermione estava esperando a amiga, de certo modo. Ela e Simas haviam saído pela manhã e ainda não tinham voltado. Não queria estar preocupada, mas era inevitável, com tudo o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora._

 _O som de Rony engasgando fê-la levantar sem ao menos dar continuidade em seu raciocínio. Correu para o quarto e se deparou com a cena que marcaria o resto de seus dias. Rony estava completamente pálido, como se o sangue lhe houvesse sido roubado, e de fato havia. A toalha estava banhada em sangue e o rapaz arfava, os olhos marejados e a expressão de dor._

— _RON! — Hermione teve tempo de segurar a cabeça ruiva, que pendeu sobre os seus braços. — RON! RON! LEVANTA, RON..._

 _Os olhos azuis estavam opacos. E a pele parecia mármore. Hermione o chacoalhou, tomou o rosto do rapaz em suas mãos, e gritou, como se desta maneira ele despertasse de uma de suas famosas sonecas da tarde. Foi em vão._

 _E ela percebeu que ele dormira, desta vez para sempre._

* * *

 _ **N/A**_

 _Aaaaah, o comentário que me faz ganhar o dia. Mi, eu tô assim, puramente depressiva com a morte da Vick. Acredite, houve desidratação bilateral (minha e sua) kkkkk._

 _Eu também adoro flashback em histórias. Antes eu não gostava muito não, confesso, mas agora eu vejo a importância deles na construção de uma história que passeia pelo presente, passado e futuro. Adoro escrever flashback, e texto de carta... A louca. Hahahaha.._

 _Ta vendo? Essa fic tem algo de místico. Sua busca de constelações no teto casou direitinho com a constelação do Draquinho *-*_

 _Inclusive essa explicação veio do fundo da alma e terá um peso forte na história, to até meio emocionada antecipadamente aqui._

 _Ráá! O que dizer da Pansy? Parkinson/Zabini. Eu pensei em revelar o matrimônio dela nos capítulos futuros, mas vi que seria mistério demais, e um pouco de preciosismo, já que a Fic está bem cheia de enigmas. Mas veja você, como a vida é cheia de reviravoltas né? Pansy e Blaise..._

 _Os crimes do Draco foram reveladoooos! Mas tem maracutaia aí nesse meio! So posso dizer uma coisa: Vamos proteger nossos forninhos, porque serão várias quedas._

 _DAPHNE, RONY/Cenourinha *-*_

 _Que fim levaram? Mortos? Sumidos? Vivos na Guiana Francesa? Ou passando as férias no Caribe tomando rum?_

 _Fica aí o questionamento..._

 _Hahahaha_

 _Miga, Draco nu ainda não ta daquele jeito que a gente apreciaria em condições normais, mas ainda tá dando pro gasto.A intenção aqui é dar um upgrade no minino._

 _Por fim, eu agradeço demaiiiiiiis sua leitura, presença, comentário, Fofura, carinho, humor e tudo que há de bom (Meninas superpoderosas)._

 _Seus comentários me dão muita vontade de atualizar a fic, acredita? Tanto que quando eu li, parti para o celular terminar de editar o capítulo!_

 _Espero que tenha gostado deste também._

 _Beijinhos.._


	8. Dragão

**VIII- Dragão**

Até que um dia eu tive o suficiente

Desse exercício de acreditar

Eu me inclinei e deixei doer

E deixei meu corpo sentir a sujeira

(Pluto - Sleeping at last)

* * *

 **Se em todas as primaveras poderia vê-la, seu desejo era que florescesse o ano todo.**

 _Janice estava ocupada com alguma coisa misteriosa nos últimos meses. Ela sonhava em sair da Inglaterra quando crescesse, e sempre falava com um brilho nos olhos sobre seus planos de viajar para a França, e a ideia de partir para lá parecia tão real que, por diversas vezes, Draco flagrara-se pensando que ele também poderia viver na cidade das luzes, em algum bairro bruxo e nobre._

 _Sentado na mesma cadeira de sempre, esperando seus pais chegarem de mais um almoço, Draco sabia que as horas não passariam mais rápido do que o tempo levado pela velha coruja de seu avô para entregar as cartas que nunca diziam nada de importante._

 _Olhou para o imenso jardim pela segunda vez, suspirou, e rumou para o lado de fora. Já havia aprendido a ameaçar Dobby, então o elfo não se atreveria a fazer objeções e lhe daria as chaves do portão, desde, é claro, que o garoto voltasse antes de seus pais, o que ele sempre fazia não por obediência ou respeito ao criado, mas por medo do castigo que poderia receber._

 _Marchando pela estrada de terra, sob o aroma sagrado das magnólias que ele tanto adorava, continuou pensando em Janice, e em qual seria a próxima aventura que começariam. Já se conheciam há dois anos, e vez ou outra, fora da estação, se encontravam para pregar peças em alguns moradores da Vila comandada por Lucius Malfoy, caçavam gnomos para a avó de Janice fazer suas poções, e imaginavam, fingiam que viviam em um universo onde podiam ser quem escolhessem._

— _Como você demorou hoje! — A voz alegre e estridente de Janice o pegou de surpresa. A garota havia saído do meio de uma camada espessa de arbustos, e Draco deu um grito._

— _Garota idiota! Como se atreve a fazer esse tipo de brincadeira? — ele vociferou— Isso pode matar uma pessoa! E eu sou muito importante na minha família para morrer tão cedo._

 _Janice revirou os olhos. Estava mais do que acostumada com o jeito rabugento dele, então continuou caminhando sem se preocupar com os resmungos de Draco, que a seguia, como sempre._

— _Aonde vamos hoje? — ele perguntou ríspido, mas curioso._

— _Hoje vou te apresentar minha casa. Tenho um presente para você. — Janice respondeu animada._

— **x—**

Todas as vezes que ela visitava aquele local, não deixava de admirar a grandiosidade e imponência de cada detalhe. O imenso lustre de cristal, pendurado no centro do hall de entrada, dava um ar aristocrático e senhorial à Mansão Malfoy. As cores escuras, que ainda persistiam em alguns cômodos, davam o tom lúgubre, tétrico e sombrio, digno da família que se perdera nas promessas perversas de um Lorde que agora jazia morto, junto com suas convicções.

Algumas estátuas de mulheres francesas cobertas por uma espécie de véu, e o cheiro das poções, proveniente da pequena saleta que ficava num apertado apêndice no canto mais escondido da sala, dava o ar de mudança que o antigo lar dos Malfoy precisava. Agora o lugar era um banco de sangue, que recebia doadores de todas as espécies. Visto de fora o local ainda se assemelhava à residência de Lucius, Narcissa e o único filho do casal. Mas, no interior, uma estrutura hospitalar fora montada a fim de receber bruxos debilitados pela perda abruta de sangue.

Hermione ainda estava suja, e seu braço ardendo pela recente picada de agulha. O vestido azul claro maculado por borrões vermelhos, cheirando a ferro, precisaria de um bom feitiço higienizador hospitalar. Ela faria isso o mais rápido possível, não antes, claro, de colher algumas amostras para uma pesquisa detalhada ali mesmo no banco de sangue.

A partir dos sintomas de Draco, idênticos aos apresentados por Rony, ela poderia não mais começar suas investigações pessoais do zero. Malfoy não saíra da prisão, o que tornava o leque de hipóteses ainda menor. Hermione sentiu que, finalmente, descobriria se a morte de seu namorado fora ocasionada por alguma doença contraída na viagem, ou se ele havia sido assassinado.

A segunda opção lhe parecia muito mais provável, e tudo indicava que ela estava muito próxima do culpado. A única coisa que ainda a deixava intrigada era o método utilizado para a consecução dos atos criminosos, mas se contasse com o auxílio as pessoas certas, esse seria o menor dos seus problemas.

Hermione estava sentada na sala de espera. Um hall aconchegante, com duas mesas de centro e elfos trabalhando a todo o momento na reposição dos biscoitos amanteigados que ficavam à disposição dos visitantes.

Em seu colo repousava um bloco de anotações que ganhara de sua mãe aos dez anos. Como boa aficionada por organização e planejamento que era, sua mãe lhe fizera muitas recomendações a respeito de como e quando utilizar o bloco, vez que, nas palavras dela, não poderia ser um amontoado de papéis recheado de informações avulsas que se perderiam no tempo. _"Blocos de notas servem para informações passageiras, após a utilização, as folhas devem ser descartadas."_ Foi o que Jeanine Granger lhe disse na ocasião, ao som do motor da caneta de alta rotação que trabalhava freneticamente na remoção de duas cáries do pequeno e assustado, David.

Mas ali ela desobedecera a primeira regra de sua vida. O bloco ficara guardado, com todas as folhas preenchidas e informações avulsas, como sua mãe temia que acontecesse.

Tudo Hermione havia anotado ali, pois, apesar de ser uma bruxa, não abria mão de suas raízes trouxas. Nomes de ingredientes, livros, datas de aniversários, datas de exames e coisas rápidas que precisavam ser escritas com urgência, como as matérias que Rony precisava estudar com mais afinco, e as missões do trio, nas quais ela sempre figurava como mentora intelectual todo santo ano.

Era o preço a ser pago pela amizade de Harry Potter.

Draco quase sempre era alvo das investigações de Harry, e Hermione, por ser a melhor e mais discreta observadora entre eles, acabava por ficar com a odiosa tarefa de sondá-lo em e suas atividades suspeitas.

Desde a primeira investigação ela notara que ele religiosamente se retirava nos horários das refeições, exceto nos dias em que era servida a deliciosa torta de abóbora com carne de javali. Malfoy sempre repetia quatro ou cinco vezes. Hermione observara esse comportamento pela primeira vez durante o segundo ano, quando Harry pedira que ela e Rony permanecessem atentos a cada movimento de Malfoy e suas possíveis idas a lugares que pudessem abrigar a entrada para a câmara secreta.

Ela passou, então, a monitorá-lo discretamente. Não conseguira concluir muita coisa, pois ele logo deixou de ser alvo das suspeitas e os esforços mudaram de direção. Sua função passou a ser única e exclusivamente de pesquisa.

Após ser petrificada pelo basilisco, e todos descobrirem que tudo havia sido obra de Voldemort — e Lucius, indiretamente— as investigações perderam um pouco de sentido.

Hermione, porém, sempre quis saber para onde Draco ia quando não estava comendo com os demais, embora nunca desse exagerada atenção à essa curiosidade

No sexto ano ele não saía mais das masmorras, sequer aparecia para comer nos dias em que a tal torta era servida. Ele era visto em algumas aulas, sempre irritadiço e desconfiado, cada vez mais magro e assustado. Às vezes, nos dias em que a torta era servida, Hermione via Crabbe e Goyle saindo da mesa aos tropeços, carregando dois ou três pedaços da refeição. Ambos pareciam lutar contra a própria vontade de devorar a comida que carregavam.

Ela escrevera tais informações em seu bloco de notas, sem saber ao certo qual seria a utilidade daquilo.

"Malfoy parece gostar muito da torta de abóbora com carne de Javali."

— **x—**

 _Eu acordei do mesmo sonho:_

 _Caindo para trás, caindo para trás_

 _Até que isso me virou do avesso_

Draco abriu os olhos com cautela e, buscando reconhecer o local, movimentou o globo ocular em todas as direções. Ele conhecia o ambiente, mas parecia estar encaixado em outra realidade.

Sua cabeça pesava demais para se mover, então ele tentou levantar a palma de uma das mãos, interrompendo o movimento quando observou uma tira curta e fina de alumínio — ou seria aço?—presa ao seu braço, não só por estar cravada em sua veia, mas pelo adesivo estranho muito bem colado em sua pele, levando a uma espécie de cano estreito, que terminava conectado em uma sacola quadrada e transparente, preenchida pelo o que ele presumiu ser sangue.

Não quis fazer movimentos bruscos, temendo soltar os fios que o prendiam e causar um ferimento grave. Seu cérebro, no entanto, insistia em alertar que ali era um lugar perigoso e que ele deveria sair, se possível correndo, antes que tentassem enfiar alguma coisa suspeita em seu corpo — se já não haviam feito isso.

Malfoy procurou em suas memórias o motivo de estar naquele quarto terrivelmente familiar, e lembrou-se de tudo, até o momento em que perdeu os sentidos, caindo no colo de Hermione Granger, indefeso e humilhado. Ali, porém, não era Azkaban; não cheirava a podridão como a prisão, não era frio ou escuro, pelo contrário, havia luz em excesso, a ponto de machucar os seus olhos cinzentos e turvos.

Alguns emplastros na perna também aliviavam parcialmente a dor persistente, que ele não sabia o motivo, mas retornara com força.

Havia um relógio no local e Draco sentiu uma satisfação intraduzível. Saber as horas nunca fora algo especial, mas, depois de seis anos, o caminhar repetitivo e irritante dos ponteiros parecia uma boa lembrança da vida normal, sendo, portanto, a melhor coisa que ele contemplaria naquele dia.

— Conheço este lugar. — Draco falou em voz alta, testando as próprias cordas vocais, que pareciam adormecidas.— As paredes.O..o teto.

O teto.

A abóbada gótica era inconfundível, e as estampas mágicas do símbolo da família Malfoy ainda estavam nítidas. As manchas em volta do brasão demonstravam as inúmeras, e infrutíferas, tentativas de remoção.

"Filhos da mãe."

Embora estivesse fervendo de ódio pela usurpação e tentativa de descaracterização de seu patrimônio, Draco não se preocupou tanto quanto o momento em que procurou a sua Constelação. Os fios prateados do feitiço que sua mãe fizera havia muitos anos, pendiam fracamente no ar. Não estava escuro, mas ter visto os restos de sua infância destruídos lhe encheu de rancor e tristeza. Sua casa não era mais seu lar.

— **x—**

 _O garoto entrou na cabana com receio. Por fora parecia pequena e apertada, mas no interior era um pouco mais aconchegante. Do cômodo que ele imaginou ser a cozinha emanava um aroma agridoce e muito gostoso, que fez seu estômago roncar, o lembrando que ainda não havia comido. Havia uma mulher cantarolando enquanto cozinhava, e Draco, ao passar pela porta entreaberta, notou que a dona dá voz era encantadora._

— _Janice, meu amor, você está aí? — a mulher chamou, inclinando a cabeça para o vão da porta, e Draco prontamente se escondeu._

— _Estou, mamãe. Trouxe um amigo para conhecer nossa casa. — Janice respondeu a mãe._

— _Ele é daqui da vila?_

— _Sim, mamãe. — a garota afabou um risinho com uma dass mãos, e com a outra puxou Draco pelo braço._

 _Draco olhou para o quarto e teve vontade de rir da ingenuidade da garota em chamar aquele muquifo de quarto. Não havia ventilação suficiente, o que dava ao ambiente um cheiro constante de madeira úmida. Provavelmente aquele quarto era dividido com mais alguém pois algumas roupas femininas estavam penduradas num armário descascado._

— _São as roupas da minha mãe. — Janice falou, percebendo que Draco não tirava os olhos do vestido ocre. — E essa é minha caixa de brinquedos. Aquele ali é o meu estoque de materiais para minhas experiências. Eu estou esperando minha carta para Hogwarts, então quero estar pronta… Sei que vai demorar um pouquinho, mas minha avó é muito organizada._

— _Eu vou para Durmstrang. — Draco interrompeu a garota. — Meu pai não suporta Hogwarts, nem o Diretor de lá._

— _E se não for? — Janice perguntou. Seus olhos fitaram os de Draco com curiosidade e um leve desapontamento. — Isso pode acontecer, sabia? Você ir para um lugar diferente._

 _Havia um pouco de cinza nas orbes brilhantes, assim como nos olhos dele._

— _Bem, se nada desse certo, o que eu acho difícil, eu iria para Hogwarts. — ele disse, tentando consolar Janice. — Nos daríamos bem na Sonserina._

 _A garota sorriu e estendeu a mão para um aperto cordial. Quando Draco recebeu o cumprimento, Janice o puxou para um abraço, que ele, desajeitado correspondeu com alguns tapinhas nas costas da garota._

— _Fico feliz por ter te conhecido, Draco. — a voz dela estava embargada, ele não sabia o porquê. — Você é meu melhor amigo..._

 _O garoto não soube como reagir àquelas palavras, mas sentiu um calor em seu coração. Um sentimento engraçado, uma alegria que ele jamais experimentara antes em sua vida._

— _Sua idiota… — ele falou baixinho — É bom saber que você está sempre por aqui._

 _Então você tem um quarto só seu? — Janice deu um gritinho. Ela estava sentada em cima das próprias pernas e batendo palmas de alegria. — E como é?_

 _Draco estranhou a reação da menina. Para ele ter um quarto era algo normal. Estranhas eram as crianças que não tinham um._

— _Sim, tenho um quarto — ele falou, fitando-a com os olhos semicerrados — e cheios de estrelas no teto. Elas só sairão de lá se a casa ficar vazia ou… como é mesmo a outra condição? Ah, sim, se a propriedade for passada por um Malfoy a uma pessoa estranha, que não seja da família. O que nunca vai acontecer, é claro._

— _Você me leva lá um dia? — Janice pediu._

— _Não sei… Meu pai não gosta muito de visitas, ainda mais se souber que você é daqui da vila. Sabe… ao que parece não posso brincar com crianças inferiores. — Draco falou, não muito consciente de suas palavras._

— _E o que são "crianças inferiores"?_

— _Eu não sei… No livro de palavras do meu avô diz que são pessoas menores._

 _Janice se levantou da cama e puxou Draco pelo braço, forçando-o a se levantar também. Ela pareou seu ombro direito com o ombro esquerdo dele e olhou para cima, passando a palma da mão sobre o topo de sua cabeça e a de Draco._

— _Mas eu sou maior do que você. — ela falou, olhando confusa para o amigo._

— _Então eu acho que você pode visitar minha casa…— Draco respondeu incerto._

— **x—**

Hermione analisava cada mudança no comportamento do paciente por um espelho falso. Deixá-lo sozinho era importante para que ele fizesse, por si só, o reconhecimento do local. Não queria estar por perto quando Malfoy descobrisse que estava recebendo uma transfusão de sangue no local onde passara toda a sua vida.

— AHHHHHHH!— Malfoy gritou, como nunca antes. Havia em seu olhos uma expressão sombria e machucada. Sua alma parecia rogar por ajuda. Os sentimentos externados se confundiam entre ódio, dor e saudade.

Essa era a leitura de Hermione, que se apressou em direção à porta sob o pretexto de controlá-lo de alguma forma.

— Podem deixar que eu resolvo isso. — Ela dirigiu-se aos dois guardas que estavam guardando a entrada do quarto. Sabia que se eles resolvessem conter Malfoy, não fariam da maneira correta.

— A senhorita tem certeza? — O mais alto deles perguntou. Seu nome era Ralph, ou Randy.

— Sim. As portas de acesso geral estão seladas, certo? — Ela perguntou.

— Sim, senhorita. Não há ninguém além de nós e o senhor Feggis aqui. — o guarda confirmou, não compreendendo muito bem a indagação da medibruxa.

—Então não temos com o que nos preocupar. Este preso, debilitado do jeito que está, não pode fazer mal algum.

Os guardas cederam passagem e Hermione abriu a porta. Suas mãos suavam e ela não imaginava o motivo.

Com a entrada abrupta da medibruxa, Draco refez sua expressão de desdém, embora perplexo por notar que não estava sozinho em sua antiga casa. Não conseguiu, porém, enxugar a lágrima infeliz e inoportuna que escorrera em sua têmpora, descendo para a orelha, e umedecera o travesseiro.

— O que diabos você está fazendo neste lugar? — seus lábios crisparam, e as palavras pareciam ter dificuldade em sair deles de tão contraídos que estavam.

— Como assim "o que estou fazendo aqui?" Você quase morreu na minha sala, e agora há pouco deu um grito capaz de acordar todos os mortos deste lugar. — Hermione falou, exasperada.

Sem encarar diretamente o paciente, seus olhos buscavam o laudo médico dele. Encontrou o bolo de pergaminhos em cima de um gaveteiro de mogno e passou a observá-lo atentamente.

— Sabe, eu já salvei sua pele algumas vezes, embora você não merecesse. — ela continuou falando — Salvei você ontem. No primeiro ano, deixei de delatá-lo duas vezes, uma no segundo ano e outra no sexto. Não sabe como me arrependo de nunca ter contado sobre seus sumiços na hora das refeições. Dumbledore poderia estar entre nós se eu tivesse contado…

Ele parecia não entender o que Hermione estava tentando dizer ou onde ela estava querendo chegar. Seu rosto endureceu, e uma sombra de dúvida não passou despercebida.

Ela girava distraidamente a varinha sobre os pergaminhos que indicavam seu estado de saúde, mas franziu o cenho num certo momento, deixando um suspiro de incredulidade escapar.

— Eu nunca pedi sua ajuda. Você costuma bancar a enfermeira quando alguém que você não gosta está morrendo na sua frente, Granger? — Draco questionou, fitando-a com incredulidade.

Hermione girou os olhos, devolveu a prancheta com as informações de Draco ao lugar anterior e continuou segurando a varinha. Draco olhou de relance para o seu próprio laudo médico e notou que havia vários "OK's" escritos em tinta azul cobalto, característica das letras produzidas pelas varinhas.

— Eu tive que aprender a salvar vidas, Malfoy, qualquer uma, até mesmo as mais repugnantes. Fiz um juramento no dia da minha formatura. — ela respondeu com enfado. — Coisas que você não compreende, eu suponho.

— Eu tive que aprender a tirar vidas... O mundo é contraditório? É eu também acho às vezes — ele retorquiu. Não havia remorso em suas palavras, mas um rastro de lembranças ruins, embora não necessariamente repudiadas por ele.

— E você não vai tentar me convencer de que nunca quis matar? Isso diminuiria sua pena, Malfoy. Não precisa me convencer de sua extrema maldade. — ela provocou.

— E eu nunca quis. — ele engoliu em seco, de repente sentindo um calor no curativo de sua perna. —Já matou alguém, Granger? Ver a morte pelos olhos de outra pessoa é a coisa mais perturbadora do mundo, perdendo apenas para os gritos de crianças chorando pelos pais assassinados.

Pelas constantes olhadelas de Malfoy para a própria perna, Hermione supôs que ela deveria estar ardendo, coçando e pinicando através da bandagem úmida e manchada pelo unguento cicatrizante de cor marrom e aroma mentolado. Eram reações comuns à pasta de lágrimas de seminiviso.

—Eu nunca matei ninguém, mas já vi a morte nos olhos de outras pessoas. Uns apareciam feridos demais, outros padeciam de tanta fome. Eu escolhi o lado que ganhou a guerra, Malfoy, mas isso não me tornou imune aos acontecimentos. — Hermione rebateu, sentindo que Malfoy a tratava como uma criança boba, inexperiente e iludida.

Ele sorriu, debochado, sabia que havia tocado em seu orgulho, e isso era mais gratificante do que receber duas refeições diárias em sua cela. Provocar Hermione Granger dava-lhe a certeza de que estava vivo, por mais enervante que fosse ouvir o tom pedante da voz dela e a arrogância enfiada em cada afirmação certeira e inconteste. Voltar ao passado era o que significava a presença de Granger. O único elo com a sua vida antiga.

—Não me arrependo de nada — ele falou de súbito, aproveitando que ela ainda estava irritada com sua última declaração —. Hoje eu teria feito algumas coisas diferentes, como matar Dumbledore, por exemplo. E tirar a vida das pessoas certas para que eu pudesse escapar com dignidade no final de tudo.

Hermione pareceu se interessar novamente no assunto. Disfarçadamente, fingindo uma dor nos joelhos, procurou a cadeira de plástico destinada às visitas, e sentou-se, sem fazer barulho.

—Então você poupou vidas? — Ela questionou, fingindo indiferença.

—Infelizmente sim.

— Muitas? — Não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade, quase adolescente, que conferiu um brilho peculiar em seus olhos castanhos e inquisitivos.

— O suficiente para que me causassem problemas demais. — ele respondeu sem se dar conta de que estava dialogando com ela com certa naturalidade.

Ela percebera.

— Você teve alguns atos heroicos, então. — Hermione afirmou. Qualquer um que a observasse poderia jurar que seu corpo se projetou alguns centímetros para frente. Tinha um ponto fraco pela redenção das pessoas.

—Elas morreram, de qualquer forma. — ele falou, soltando o ar pelo nariz e meneando a cabeça, como se estivesse reprovando as próprias ações.

—Mas você as deu a oportunidade de não morrer. Por que fez isso? — Já não havia mais, da parte dela, a tentativa de esconder a curiosidade latente.

—Para ter um álibi— ele respondeu, finalmente olhando-a nos olhos. Sorriu ao notar a proximidade dela e um discreto muxoxo ao ouvir a resposta dele.— Desapontada?

— Não. Faz parte de você ser assim.— Ela deu de ombros, voltando à postura inicial, distraindo-se com as manchas de sangue do vestido. Precisava trocar de roupa.

— E isso que acabou de dizer é uma análise mental? Ou um julgamento ressentido?

 _Provocação._

— Se fosse uma análise mental, você responderia tudo o que eu perguntasse?

 _Estratagema._

— Eu te responderia porque estou lhe devendo um favor, e porque você me prometeu algumas coisas caso eu cooperasse com "sabe-se lá o que".

A barba estava crescendo novamente. Os pelos contornavam o maxilar e davam uma aparência completamente discrepante daquela portada pelo jovem Malfoy nos tempos de Hogwarts. Quem imaginaria, afinal, que naquele rosto pálido e marmorizado haveria rastros do desleixo de uma barba mal feita. Havia um inegável charme naquela visão, Hermione admitiria, se não lhe custasse todo o orgulho e vergonha na cara.

— Até que enfim está falando com racionalidade, Malfoy.— ela adotara a postura séria e indiferente novamente— Cumprirei o que prometi, e eu voto por começarmos agora para acabarmos logo com isso.

—Desde que eu receba meus benefícios assim que pisar naquele inferno novamente. — Ele falou dando de ombros.

—Quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar, eu já deixei tudo preparado.

— E se eu não aceitasse? — Ele perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. — eu poderia negar e você teria gastado seu latim em vão.

Foi a vez de Hermione sorrir com deboche. Aquela expressão parecia ornar com ela, porque era isso que ela sempre fazia com os que considerava menos capazes, inteligentes ou perspicazes do que ela. Debochava. Com um sorriso contido, uma expressão indignada, um estalar de língua (indicador de desaprovação) e um meneio de cabeça.

Ela ainda estava com o vestido azul. A peça, mesmo suja, ainda lhe caía bem.

—Quero saber como era sua relação com Daphne Greengrass. Eram namorados em Hogwarts? — Hermione perguntou, desviando a atenção para a perna de Malfoy, descoberta e avermelhada. Os pelos loiros haviam sido raspados para que o curativo recente não enroscasse neles. — Como está a perna?

A segunda pergunta pulou de seus lábios sem que ela pudesse refreá-la. Fora inesperada, ela teve certeza à medida que a contrariedade e a duvida nasciam no rosto de Malfoy.

— Daphne e eu _não_ éramos namorados. Eu protegia a pele dela por ter um histórico familiar desconhecido e ela me pagava com alguns agrados especiais na biblioteca. Acho que não preciso explicar o que ela fazia, ou preciso? - Draco não parecia falar a verdade. Mas sinceridade não era o seu forte, então Hermione não esperava mesmo que ele falasse abertamente sobre seus sentimentos, não para ela pelo menos.

—Não preciso de detalhes. Isso é irrelevante para o que quero saber. — Hermione sentiu a pele do pescoço e bochechas corar — O que houve com ela?

— Essa é uma pergunta que eu venho me fazendo desde o dia que fui levado para Azkaban.

Hermione percebeu que era a primeira vez que notava algum traço de emoção na face de Malfoy, que não fosse ódio, nojo, infelicidade. Havia só o cansaço e a saudade.

— E minha perna está ardendo como os infernos, já que perguntou.

— **x—**

 _Eu ainda estou preso sob o peso_

 _De que o que eu acreditava ia me manter seguro_

 _Então me mostre onde minha armadura termina_

— Machucou o braço tentando me salvar? — Draco questionou, percebendo que Hermione não falaria com ele, pois estava ocupada com a leitura de um livro trouxa. Ela não fizera mais perguntas, talvez por pena.

— Indiretamente. — ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.— Não havia nenhum doador compatível, então eu tentei utilizar o meu sangue.

Os olhos de Draco cresceram, o prenúncio de uma explosão de ódio e indignação parecia chegar em poucos minutos. Hermione estaria ali para ouvir de qualquer forma.

— E eu suponho que não tenha servido. Não imagino que haja compatibilidades, por motivos óbvios. — ele disse, e possuía uma confiança inabalável em sua fala, muito embora o receio não estivesse ausente.

—Acredite se quiser, mas nós somos compatíveis. — Hermione despejou a informação com uma satisfação insofismável em seus olhos cor de chocolate. Abaixou o livro apenas para deliciar-se da expressão desesperada e de pura ojeriza que Draco não fez questão de camuflar.

Ela esperou a aparência vitrificada se transformar numa palidez mórbida e tenebrosa. Logo chegaria a fase de negação, e então ele começaria a bombardeá-la com injúrias e declarações preconceituosas, as quais ela não estava inclinada a ouvir e permanecer na paz de espírito que sempre mantinha. Por isso, resolveu concluir seu relato.

— Mas não doei meu sangue devido a alguns problemas de saúde na infância, que me tornam incapaz de ser doadora. — ela falou, por fim, quase se arrependendo ao ouvir o ruidoso suspiro de alívio.

— A quem eu devo agradecer por essa sua impossibilidade? Ah, Granger! Tenho certeza que adoraria ser honrada com a mistura da sua imundície ao meu sangue puro e nobre. — Draco provocou, retomando seu sarcasmo e altivez. — Quem foi o doador? Eu o conheço?

— É "ela", e você a conhece sim. E devem ter uma relação ótima, eu suponho, a ponto de fazê-la abandonar os próprios afazeres para vir até aqui saber de seu estado. Foi Kayla O'Boyle. — Hermione fitou Draco com firmeza. Em seu íntimo arrependia-se por não ter adicionado à sua grade curricular a disciplina de leitura corporal, disponível para quem fosse trabalhar na junta médica dos aurores. Na época dera prioridade para tóxicologia de ingredientes mágicos.

— Como? — Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Estava confuso e aturdido demais para formular uma pergunta menos idiota.

— Kayla O'Boyle foi sua doadora. — Hermione repetiu, caçando alguma reação nos olhos dele. — O seu tipo sanguíneo é O-. Você, apesar de ser o doador universal, só pode receber transfusão de alguém com o mesmo tipo.

— Mas ela é…

— Ela se autodenomina mestiça, embora, é claro, essas classificações no mundo bruxo já não encontrem respaldo algum. — Hermione completou a frase de Malfoy.

— Então como...

— Como eu disse, Malfoy, sangue é apenas sangue. — Hermione falou calmamente, como quem explica para uma criança que ela deve dividir seus brinquedos. — E é neste momento que você sente o impacto. Descobre que toda a sua vida foi uma grande, magnífica e retumbante mentira.

Ele sentiu as mãos perdendo a sensibilidade, e logo notou que fora porque não parara de pressioná-la com o máximo de sua força. Hermione falava como uma sabe-tudo implicante e competitiva. Parecia estar tendo seu momento de glória ao cuspir seu ideal barato de igualdade. Sim, ideal porque não se dignaria a chamar aquele amontoado de merda de realidade.

Queria se vingar dela por sorrir diante de sua desgraça. Seu desejo era ter em suas mãos o poder de machucá-la tão profundamente a ponto de quebrá-la por dentro.

— Sempre ensinando os demais como se comportar. Não é mesmo, Granger? Gostaria de saber como Weasley se comportou em sua última viagem para uma tal missão secreta? — Draco saboreou as palavras. O sorriso desfeito e o assombro repentino de Hermione foram suficientes para acrescentar alguns pontos em seu orgulho recém massacrado. — Não se atreva a brincar comigo, Granger, ou eu vou te ferir onde mais dói.

Saber que poderia manipulá-la ao seu bel prazer trouxe a ele uma esperança há muito tempo adormecida. Sabia agora onde trabalhar para conseguir seu passaporte de saída da prisão, com algumas regalias adicionadas por cortesia da própria doutora Hermione Granger.

Teria o que quisesse dela.

A batida de um dos guardas na porta impediu que Hermione avançasse sobre Draco e lhe desse outro tapa, com mais violência e raiva.

— Senhorita, Feggis está aqui fora e quer lhe falar.

Hermione saiu apressada do quarto. Suas mãos tremiam e o peito não conseguia abrigar o coração desesperado que, em batidas violentas, denunciavam toda a raiva, dor, vulnerabilidade e humilhação que sentia.

— **x—**

Gina rodopiava a colher de chá com o dedo mínimo. Suas unhas estavam longas e bem lixadas, pintadas de marrom, como Harry gostava. Se estivesse certa, e ela estava, sabia disso, ele atrasaria mais alguns minutos. _"Preso no trabalho, Gina, você sabe, toda a burocracia…"_ seria a frase introdutória, que vinha antes do beijo e cumprimento, ou perguntas corriqueiras como "Olá, tudo bem? Como foi seu dia?". Ele sempre chegava atirando as justificativas pelo ar.

O clima em Londres estava anunciando uma tempestade, apesar do vento gelado que às vezes atravessava os vãos de seu suéter. As árvores do lado de fora pareciam contentes em terem suas folhas arrancadas. As mulheres que caminhavam apressadas nas calçadas pareciam felizes ao segurar a barra dos vestidos esvoaçantes. O dono do café parecia feliz porque todos resolviam tomar alguma bebida quente quando o clima começava a esfriar. Todos pareciam felizes.

Exceto ela.

A vida conjugal não era a perfeição que todos desenhavam. O trabalho dos sonhos de repente não era tão empolgante. Os problemas da vida adulta chicoteavam suas costas sem piedade, e tudo o que ela queria era poder deitar no colo de sua mãe, pedir um leite morno com mel e dormir a tarde toda.

— Senhora, o seu bolo. — o rapaz de camisa azul colocou um prato florido nas laterais em cima da mesa. Gina sentiu a boca salivar à imagem do bolo de nozes e chocolate, com pelo menos três camadas de recheio e uma cobertura espessa de chocolate ao leite. — Bom apetite.

— Obrigada. — ela respondeu afetuosamente.

A primeira mordida era sempre especial. Geralmente Harry chegava nesta parte, para impedi-la de comer antes de completarem o ritual que consistia na divisão do primeiro pedaço, relembrando a primeira vez que Harry a levara naquele lugar (que ela nunca ouvira falar) para experimentar o melhor da culinária trouxa.

Ambos estavam sem dinheiro, pois era o fim da guerra e nenhum banco havia se restabelecido das perdas. Harry, então, achara em uma meia velha que pertencera ao seu tio, uma nota de cinco libras. Eles entraram no café e pediram um pedaço de bolo e o dividiram, jurando que no futuro, quando tivessem condições, frequentariam o local todas as sextas-feiras.

Gina mordeu o primeiro pedaço, mastigando devagar, esperando o marido chegar para interrompê-la.

Mas ele não apareceu.

— **x—**

Suas mãos tocaram a pele alva e macia. Cada centímetro do corpo dela parecia um convite ao delírio. Seu corpo fervia em excitação só de sentir os seios dela contra o seu peitoral. Estar com ela era arriscado, mas valia o esforço quando vislumbrava o torpor e êxtase que causava na mulher apenas com alguns beijos.

A casa estava quente, apesar da ventania do lado de fora. O barulho das janelas batendo e de alguns trovões não os intimidava, pelo contrário, dava o ritmo para os gemidos presos na garganta, e para as carícias cheias de lascívia.

As mãos dela procuraram o zíper da calça, e por cima do tecido pesado acariciaram com vontade o membro rígido. Ela sabia como deixar um homem louco, e ele teve certeza do fato quando sentiu a peça ser abaixada junto com a cueca e a mão dela alisando-o lentamente para cima e para baixo.

— Kay, você vai acabar comigo. — ele sussurou, num fio de voz quase inaudível, erguendo-a em seguida e apoiando o corpo esguio na mesa da cozinha.

As suas mãos eram fortes e pressionavam a carne das coxas brancas com força. Ela sentiu as costas se chocando contra o tampo frio de mármore e, num piscar de olhos, viu sua calcinha sendo atirada para longe. Não teve tempo de rir ou protestar, porque, sem prévio aviso, ele entrou nela e perdeu-se num universo paralelo, onde só existiam os dois e o movimento continuo entre os quadris, que aumentava a cada segundo.

Quando terminaram, permaneceram deitados na mesa, sentindo finalmente o quão fria ela era.

Antes de ele chegar, Kayla pensara por um breve momento, que ele não viria.

Mas ele sempre aparecia.

— **x—**

— Trouxe os nossos lanches, Hermione, exatamente como especificou. — Anthony Feggis apareceu com uma sacola de papel. — Mas você não me parece bem. O que houve?

— Obrigada, Anthony— Hermione pegou dois lanches dos quatro que estavam na sacola. — Eu estou sob o efeito de Draco Malfoy. O que nunca é uma boa coisa.

Feggis apoiou o peso do corpo na parede onde agora estava o espelho falso. Não sabia o que dizer, pois Hermione parecia frágil demais para qualquer pergunta. Abriu a boca várias vezes para tentar formular uma frase de consolo, mas desistiu.

— Ele é um monstro. — o homem falou, olhando para a parede oposta.

— Bem, disso eu tenho certeza. — ela falou, assertiva.

— Mas é um monstro com espinho nos pés. — Feggis rebateu, e Hermione não entendeu ou que ele quis dizer. — Nunca ouviu falar da famosa lenda do Dragão e o espinho?

Hermione negou com a cabeça.

Feggis desceu os olhos para o assoalho. Sorriu vagamente, lembrando-se da primeira vez que vira Malfoy.

 **xx**

 _As mãos pequenas e inseguras apertavam os dedos pálidos e frios de Narcissa que, de tempos em tempos ajustava o anel de família para que a flor pontiaguda de esmeralda não machucasse a pele do filho._

 _Ele resmungava, insistindo para que ela o levasse em todas as lojas, mas a mulher caminhava decidida numa única direção. A loja de plantas e objetos herbáceos, onde o pai é o avô de Feggis trabalhavam há anos._

 _O jovem Anthony não via Narcissa desde a formatura em Hogwarts, quando ela anunciou o casamento com Lucius Malfoy para as amigas mais próximas e ele, sem querer ouvira._

— _Não quero entrar neste lugar imundo, mamãe. Tem cheiro de repolho velho e mofo. — o garotinho choramingou, suas mãos soltaram a de Narcissa e começaram a puxar a saia do vestido dela no sentido oposto ao da loja._

 _Feggis olhava para a cena que se desenrolava do lado de fora, sorriu com pesar ao notar que o menino era a cópia do pai, embora ainda não tivesse o caráter formado, por ser apenas uma criança._

— _Draco, querido, nós vamos entrar um pouquinho e já sairemos. Se você se comportar, eu encomendo uma daquelas capas iguais as que seu pai usa, para quando chegar o dia da recitação. — Narcissa olhou de um lado para o outro, verificando se havia alguém conhecido no beco diagonal._

 _Os olhos de Draco se iluminaram à menção do dia da recitação. Ele decorara todos os conceitos de pureza do livro da família, decorara sua árvore genealógica, e aprendera todas as regras atinentes à proteção do sangue._

 _"Ninguém toque num sangue puro."_

 _"Sangue puro não se mistura"_

 _"Afaste-se dos sangues ruins"_

 _"Traidores do sangue são piores que trouxas"_

 _"A inteligência é uma característica da pureza"._

 _O garoto repetia o mantra diariamente. E logo receitaria para seu pai em um jantar muito importante, no qual estariam dois primos distantes e o seu avô, que finalmente sairia do litoral para ver o neto._

— _Tudo bem, mamãe, contanto que eu não tenha que ficar muito tempo nessa espelunca. — o garoto falou, dirigindo à mãe o mesmo olhar que seu pai tinha quando era forçado a enfrentar eventos do Ministério que reuniam mestiços e traidores do sangue._

 _O sino que anunciava a entrada de clientes na loja tilintou, e Anthony, já sabendo de quem se tratava, fingiu total indiferença._

— _Em que posso ajudá-la, madame? — ele perguntou, com o máximo de formalidade que conseguiu._

— _Preciso que consertem este objeto. — Narcissa falou em tom autoritário, empurrando no balcão um colar com duas pedras esverdeadas engastadas num circulo dourado e envoltas por uma fina tira de prata que reluzia contra a luz bruxoleante dos candelabros da loja._

 _Feggis olhou para as mãos da mulher em sua frente. Estavam cheias de cicatrizes rosadas e grossas._

— _Não trabalhamos com_ este _tipo de objeto, senhora. — Feggis falou quando viu do que se tratava. — Peça ao seu esposo, ele sabe lidar melhor com arte das trevas do que qualquer outro._

 _Draco não conseguia acompanhar a conversa com clareza, mas percebera que o homem estava tratando sua mãe com pouca gentileza. E mencionara seu pai, ainda por cima._

— _Draco. — Narcissa chamou, antes que ele pudesse cuspir no chão daquele lugar e quebrar alguns vidros nas prateleiras. — nos dê licença um momento._

— _Mas, mãe, eu não quero deixá-la sozinha com esse verme._

— _Isso não está em discussão._ — a mulher o fuzilou com o olhar.

— _Venha, garoto, eu vou te apresentar alguém para brincar. — Feggis atravessou o balcão e tomou a mão de Draco, que se esquivou, uma expressão de nojo em seus olhos._

— _Não me toque, seu pobretão! — o garoto ordenou, desvencilhando-se do toque de Anthony._

 _O homem suspirou exasperado, olhou para Narcissa, que não parecia nem um pouco tentada a corrigir o filho, e pensou no quão imbecil estava sendo por, mais uma vez, atender algum pedido dela. Por mais uma vez se preocupar com ela._

— _Margareth! Venha aqui, querida. — ele chamou, e uma garota de pele bronzeada, cabelos negros e olhos levemente puxados apareceu por detrás de uma cortina que dividia a loja em dois cômodos._

— _Sim, papai? — a garota falou, e parecia estar se recuperando de um longo acesso de riso._

— _Leve esse garoto para brincar, ou sei lá o que. Qualquer coisa que essas crianças ricas fazem. — o homem pediu, ao que a filha obedeceu prontamente, levando um Draco muito contrariado para o lugar onde ela estava anteriormente._

 _Narcissa acompanhou o filho sumindo por entre as cortinas. Seus olhos azuis pareciam mais intrigados que o habitual._

— _"Papai"? — foi o que ela perguntou quando voltou a encará-lo._

— _Sim, ela é minha filha mais velha. — Anthony respondeu placidamente. — As pessoas costumam seguir em frente, Narcissa. Só não entendi ainda o porquê de você estar aqui._

— _Eu preciso descobrir algumas coisas através deste orbe. — ela falou, enfim, deixando o cansaço tomar seu rosto belo e quase divino._

— _E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — ele tentou soar indiferente. Mas era difícil ser indiferente_ à ela _._

— _Tudo. Você uma vez conseguiu algo impossível com Samantha Todd. Ela descobriu tudo sobre o noivo traidor do sangue._

— _E me arrependo até hoje de ter feito aquilo._

— _Mas ela está feliz. — Narcissa insistiu._

— _Não está. Casou-se com um bruxo rico, mas cheio de trambiques na travessa do tranco. Isso sem contar no desprezo e maldade que ele tem para com ela. — Feggis disse, angustiado._

— _Eu sabia que vir aqui seria uma perda de tempo. — Narcissa falou, arrancando a peça do balcão, mas, sendo interrompida pelas mãos de Anthony, parou no meio do caminho._

 _O homem pressionou com carinho os dedos de Narcissa. Ainda continuavam macios. As cicatrizes ondulavam por baixo de sua pele e ele sentiu toda a dor que o momento exigia._

— _Quantas vezes tentou abrir esse colar? — Ele questionou, visivelmente preocupado com os ferimentos._

— _Cinco._

 _Silêncio._

— _Deve ser algo importante para desafiar até mesmo sua inteligência e racionalidade._

— _Sim, é importante._

 _Narcissa Black, ou melhor, Narcissa Malfoy, sempre conseguira fazer com que ele se odiasse por ceder aos seus olhos azuis delicados, aguçados, sensíveis e persuasivos._

— _Tudo bem, eu te ajudo._

 **xx**

— Eu nunca ouvi essa lenda, Anthony. — Hermione falou, demonstrando interesse na declaração do homem, que por um momento parecia ter sido transportado do lugar em que estava.

— É uma história antiga, que meu avô me contava de vez em quando. Se encaixa muito com o nosso prisioneiro do outro lado. Começa mais ou menos assim.

"Havia um dragão muito poderoso e mau que tinha uma pilha de tesouros saqueados de todos os reinos de Montan-Her (era como se chamava a terra antigamente). Ele guardava com ganância tudo aquilo que possuía, e passava horas e horas contemplando sua fortuna, compondo poemas para as pepitas de ouro, e entoando belas canções para os pingentes de esmeralda.

O dragão confiava em sua força e habilidade, bem como se portava como o grande senhor do reino, de modo que todos deveriam se curvar ao seu poder e soberania. E ninguém conseguia derrotá-lo, pois suas escamas eram tão duras quanto os diamantes de sua fortuna.

Certo dia, enquanto circundava os portões setentrionais de uma das terras que havia invadido, o dragão sentiu algo preso em sua pata dianteira. Pulou de um lado para o outro, desesperado, assustado, cheio de dor.

Quando os habitantes do reino encontraram o dragão em agonia e vulnerabilidade, passaram a tripudiar do grande lagarto. Jogavam restos de comidas e torturavam-no com palavras de humilhação.

'Eis aí o poderoso dragão, que dantes possuía todo o nosso tesouro, e agora permanece afugentado por alguns pedaços de legumes podres'

Cansado de tanta vergonha, o dragão se recolheu na caverna mais escura, suja e mal cheirosa. E ali ficou por muitos anos, até que uma garotinha o encontrou e teve piedade dele, pois estava fraco, doente e cheio de feridas.

A garota cuidou dele e o alimentou. Ele era muito rabugento, sentia dores horríveis, e o peso da humilhação o fazia ter raiva de todos. Ate o dia em que a garota descobriu que o Dragão pisara num espinho, e por isso nao conseguia caminhar. Ela, então, removeu o espinho e o fez prometer que nunca mais faria mal à ninguém.

Assim, o dragão não mais apareceu nas regiões habitadas, e a garota passou a viver nas proximidades, pois criara uma amizade muito bonita com o dragão."

E fim.

— Agora você me conta essa história e espera o que, exatamente?… Por acaso quer me fazer pensar que eu sou a tal garotinha, Draco é o dragão (que tem uma lesão na perna) e vou curá-lo. Assim as coisas ficarão bem e todos seremos amigos? — Hermione falou, fitando Feggis com um misto de descrédito e perplexidade— Isso é impossível, e sabe por que, Anthony? Porque eu odeio tudo o que Malfoy tem, todas as pessoas que um dia ele conheceu, tudo o que ele já fez. Talvez porque odiá- lo é, e sempre foi a única saída para mim. A maneira que eu encontrei de me defender dele, das vezes que ele me machucou quando me dirigia a palavra. Porque, sim, acredite, ele conseguia me atingir.

— Não. Não estou insinuando que tudo ficará bem.— ele meneou a cabeça com tranquilidade— Estou dizendo que uma pessoa pode se tornar boa, basta que encontre alguém que tenha fé nela.

—Eu vou levar o lanche para ele. — Hermione decidiu. Pegou um dos sanduíches e dirigiu-se novamente até a porta. — Foi uma boa história, Anthony. Mas é só uma história… Pessoas são mais difíceis de compreender.

E ele sabia disso.

— **x—**

 _Mostre-me onde minha pele começa_

 _Como a última peça de um quebra cabeça_

 _Isso tudo faz perfeito sentido pra mim._

Ela ainda estava sentindo os resquícios da raiva pelas palavras de Malfoy. Ainda estava em dúvida se ele lhe jogara um blefe, ou se sabia mesmo sobre a morte de Rony. Precisava descobrir, e não fraquejaria novamente. Agora chegara o momento de fazer uso de todo o seu lado racional e matemático, para deixá-lo pensar que estava assumindo o comando, e assim, mantê-lo em suas mãos.

Ele estava ali, deitado numa cama macia, contemplando o nada. Os dentes já não tão brancos e lustrosos, a pele já não tão sedosa e aveludada, mas era ele. Draco Malfoy.

Poderia ser considerado bonito, ainda ostentava um porte aristocrático, cheirava a arrogância, apesar dos pesares. Mas a expressão de nojo constante em seu rosto translúcido e doentio impediam que qualquer ser humano dotado da mínima consciência o achasse belo.

Entretanto, o mais intrigante, na opinião de Hermione, era que ele poderia passar uma imagem angelical, se assim desejasse. Poderia comprar qualquer um, se decidisse vestir a sua melhor expressão facial. Passaria tranquilamente por um jovem anêmico, carente de algumas doses de melanina.

Ele não olhara para a porta quando ela entrou, mas sobressaltou-se no momento que a voz dela preencheu o silêncio do quarto.

— Eu não deveria agir tão bem com você, Malfoy, simplesmente não deveria. — Hermione começou, puxando alguns fios de cabelo da nuca. — Mas eu sou uma pessoa que assume as próprias responsabilidades e não me deixo vencer tão fácil… Então, quer você queira ou não, vou fazer o meu trabalho. Peço que não tente me impedir, pois todos sairemos ganhando se assim acontecer.

— Agora, eu vou verificar a sua temperatura e prescrever três doses de poções revigorantes, que tratarei de providenciar quando chegarmos em Azkaban.

Hermione aproximou-se da cama. Draco a observava de cima a baixo, procurando a primeira oportunidade para gritar por socorro, e inventar alguma coisa que a afastasse dali. Estava apavorado pela proximidade.

Ela desatou o cateter e a bolsa de sangue foi descartada numa bandeja prateada. Suas mãos miúdas puxaram a agulha, e ele não sentiu nada, apenas um leve ardor. A pressão dos dedos de Hermione que correram por suas costelas era gentil, e ele admitiria que era agradável, se não fossem as mãos _dela_.

— Você tem um inchaço moderado na região das costelas, mas não apresentou dor enquanto eu pressionava, então acredito que seja um descontrole em suas células mágicas. É provável que o que lhe aconteceu tenha sido fruto de um envenenamento, mas não nas doses letais…— Hermione afastou-se da cama e massageou as têmporas. Um gesto que ela sempre repetia inconscientemente quando estava intrigada com algo.— Alguém queria te trazer até aqui, Malfoy.

— Não consigo imaginar porque alguém desejaria me envenenar. E trazer-me até aqui também não faz sentido. Olhe só para a minha casa, Granger? O que este lugar se transformou…

—No momento é a única coisa que consegui deduzir sem exames completos. Não posso te dar mais nenhuma informação, porque ainda não as tenho. — ela falou, por fim, dirigindo-se para a porta novamente. — Ah… E coma alguma coisa. Você está péssimo.

Hermione jogou um pacote no colo de Draco. O papel pardo envolvia algo com um cheiro muito agradável, quase nostálgico. Ele esticou a mão e apanhou o pacote, abrindo-o e revelando a maior surpresa do dia. Torta de abóbora recheada com carne de javali.

— **x—**

 _Então me mostre onde minha armadura termina_

 _Me mostre onde minha pele começa_

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **N/A**

Tcharãaans xD

Eu vou agradecer a Mi *-* que prescreveu vitaminas para o Draco e Hermione atendeu. HAHAHA

As suas reações nos comentários, mona, me acabam! Eu reli ele hoje e to aqui rindo feito uma idiota. Sou louca, né?!

Espero que esse capítulo te renda mais material para teorias, você sabe que ADOROO todas elas,

Obs: Avisa pra Marcelina que nesse aqui tem uma NC mais ou menos (aquela carinha, hehehe)


	9. Axiologia

**IX- Axiologia**

 _How did we get here?_

 _Well, I used to know you so well_

 _(Decode- Paramore)_

Quando o despertador tocou, Gina não fez questão de desligá-lo com magia, como sempre fazia. Tão somente estapeou o objeto que rolou da cômoda para o chão, espatifando-se e fazendo voar ponteiros, parafusos, sinetes, engrenagens e cacos de vidro. Ela não estava nem um pouco inclinada a recolher a sujeira.

O som do despertador cessou, mas como se o mundo conspirasse para tirá-la de seu sono, a campainha começou a tocar. Com o esforço de uma vida, Gina levantou-se da cama de casal— vazia pela terceira noite seguida— e não se importou com o fato de que estava vestindo uma pequena camisola de cetim rosa quando desceu as escadas para atender a porta.

O quarto de casal ficava no andar de cima. Uma decoração antiquada dava ao ambiente a sensação de aconchego, segundo Molly Weasley. Ela dissera, na ocasião em que visitara a casa dos Potter, que móveis antigos remetiam ao conforto. E a cama poderia dar essa impressão assim que a porta do quarto fosse aberta. Entalhes de flores na madeira e formas multifacetadas nos contornos da cabeceira traziam os anos 70 e 80 de volta. O papel de parede florido sob o fundo amarelo, o guarda-roupa de ébano e o criado- mudo um pouco bambo eram a pincelada final no grande museu que a casa dos Potter parecia ser.

A escada seguia o padrão de qualquer casa antiga e rangia à medida que Gina encostava a ponta dos pés em cada degrau. Era a única parte que não remetia ao conforto das antiguidades, mas à insegurança e ao risco de uma queda fatal.

— Já estou indo! — Gina gritou, sonolenta, quando a campainha tocou mais uma vez.

No momento em que atendeu a porta, a mulher só não ficou mais espantada com a presença inesperada e inconveniente, porque se lembrou das roupas que vestia e escondeu-se atrás da porta.

— Weasley. — O homem de sorriso sedutor e olhos cor de café cumprimentou, numa voz rouca e debochada. — Ou melhor, Senhora Potter.

Gina permaneceu estática, encarando com uma expressão que ia do espanto à completa indignação, o belo rosto de Blaise Zabini.

Zabini segurava a xícara de chá com a delicadeza de um lorde. O conjunto de porcelana com margaridas pintadas em cada Pires, parecia chamar a atenção do homem de feição arrogante e olhar altivo que nada falara desde a hora que chegara.

Gina já estava com a ponta dos dedos gastas de tanto tamborilar na mesa. O silêncio incômodo martelava e irritava seus nervos, e o barulho na mesa quebrava a inquietação que ela estava sentindo.

— Uma bela xícara, Gina. Antiquada, mas muito elegante. Porcelana polonesa? Meu avô materno trabalhou com essas peças antes de vir para a Inglaterra… Nostálgicas. — Blaise falou, enfim, não desgrudando os olhos dos desenhos na peça.

— O que o traz aqui, na minha casa, neste horário, Zabini? Com certeza não veio relembrar os tempos de Hogwarts. — Gina perguntou, irritada com a falta de objetividade de Blaise.

Ele riu, um pouco alto demais para a casa silenciosa. Não uma risada espalhafatosa, mas uma de quem havia realmente compreendido que não era bem vindo naquele lugar, mas continuaria ali porque tinha motivos legítimos para tanto.

—Você continua adorável, e muito bem vestida para a ocasião, devo acrescentar. — Blaise olhou Gina de cima a baixo, sorrindo cinicamente.

Gina cobriu o colo instintivamente, e lançou uma careta de nojo para o homem à sua frente. Ele não teria ido lá se não fosse algo importante.

— Não pretendo me demorar. Eu quero falar sobre Potter. Seu querido, adorado e santo marido, Harry Potter. — ele entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa. Parecia alguém que viera negociar, e não simplesmente conversar. Claro, era Blaise Zabini, um sonserino de carteira carimbada. Negociar estava no seu sangue.

— Não sabia que a vida do meu marido fosse tão importante para você a ponto de vir até aqui, neste horário. — Gina falou, enfatizando pela segunda vez o quão incômoda era a presença de Zabini em sua casa.

—Gina, por favor... Não somos crianças. Você sabe que não perderia meu tempo vindo aqui se não tivesse boas informações sobre sua família. Eu sei que a vida na casa dos Potter não está tão bem quanto pregam as colunas sociais do "Profeta Diário". — Blaise provocou, alisando o próprio rosto e sentindo os pelos grossos despontando na face lisa.

Gina estava acostumada a conversar com Zabbini. Ele era um dos muitos magnatas do mundo bruxo que acabavam envolvidos demais com a política e economia, a ponto de exercerem certo domínio sobre o sistema. Frequentemente ele visitava a redação do Profeta Diário e destilava sua arrogância entre os funcionários. E, sempre que ele aparecia, seu chefe a colocava para fazer matérias ridículas sobre a Mansão Zabbini e todo o suposto legado da família.

Mas agora ela não estava sendo paga para escrever sobre ele, ou sobre a nova estátua de gelo comprada para decorar os salões de festa da sua Mansão. Blaise estava falando de seu marido. Pior, estava insinuando que havia algo errado na vida de Gina e Harry. Aquilo era inconcebível.

Contudo, ele tinha intenções mais profundas. Zabini não fazia o tipo fofoqueiro. Sendo assim, a vida conjugal dos Potter começava a ser de seu "interesse" a partir do momento que ele descobrisse que poderia manipular as circunstâncias em benefício próprio.

— Eu te conheço, Zabbini. —Gina começou, controlando as emoções nada estáveis— Não veio aqui para falar sobre minha vida conjugal que, não que seja da sua conta, vai muito bem. Sei das suas intenções negociais, e espero que seja rápido. — ela gostaria de azarar o homem que a encarava com olhos de cobiça. Se pudesse trocaria de roupa, mas não queria levantar e acabar revelando as pernas quase descobertas.

— Eu adoro essa sua impetuosidade, seu sangue quente, sua lealdade e essa vontade de se mostrar indispensável para seu marido que, temo dizer, está muito bem servido em outra freguesia, se é que me entende. — Zabini deu uma piscadela, e voltou seus olhos para o Pires florido.

— Vamos dizer que esta é minha vingança pessoal. — Blaise falou, pausadamente, deixando que Gina assimilasse suas palavras. — Sabe, Gina, Potter poderia ter sido mais simpático quando foi até minha casa. Mas ele ultrapassou alguns limites do que eu costumo chamar de "mínimo aceitável". Eu poderia ocultar as informações sobre, que obtive por acaso, mas devo confessar que acabei me empolgando e não foi difícil descobrir o resto da história.

— O que tiver que falar, fale logo e saia da minha casa, Zabbini. Não estou trabalhando para você, e não me agrada ser sua anfitriã. — ela puxou a varinha que estivera mantendo do lado do corpo. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas agora, e a mão tremia.

— Kayla O'Boyle. — Blaise falou, e Gina não compreendeu o porquê da menção de um nome aleatório e fora de contexto. Sua mão parou no ar, afrouxando o aperto na varinha.

— Desculpe? Quem? — ela perguntou, confusa, atordoada.

— Essa é a mulher com quem seu marido passa tantas noites fora. Como na sexta-feira que você passou boas horas comendo um pedaço de bolo trouxa, enquanto ele não aparecia.— A mesma pessoa que vem tentando te levar para um beco de informações que podem, e vão, colocar sua amiga sangue ruim em maus lençóis. — Blaise fez uma pausa, enquanto se deliciava com a expressão de Gina — Sim, Kayla é a pessoa que vem te mandando mensagens e, pasme, a tal mochila de seu querido irmão falecido.

— Vá embora da minha casa. Agora! —Gina grunhiu. Os dedos voltaram a apertar a varinha, desta vez com tanta força que ela já não sentia o sangue sendo bombeado para as mãos.

Blaise não fez objeção. Tirou do bolso um envelope cinza, lacrado com um selo da família Zabbini e deixou na mesa. Levantou-se silenciosamente e fez uma breve reverência para Gina que nesta altura, já havia deixado que sua máscara de autocontrole se espatifasse pelo chão, porque, de repente, era como se todos os seus receios estivessem se confirmando.

 _—x—_

 _How can I decide what's right_

 _When you're clouding up my mind?_

 _I can't win your losing fight all the time_

 _—x—_

Cheiro de café. Amadeirado, morno, levemente tostado, e com uma doçura que fugia completamente ao sabor, amargo e fechado. O barulho da água quente, descendo em gotas longas e grossas pelo filtro de papel, aquecia o corpo e a cabeça exausta de Harry Potter.

Era a terceira vez naquela semana que acordava com dores absurdas nas têmporas e olhos. Tinha a estranha sensação de não pertencer a lugar algum.

—Eu fiz café... — Simas Finnegan falou, entrando no quarto pequeno e abafado.— E, cara, você está horrível!

— Obrigado. Eu sei que estou um lixo. — Harry agradeceu com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz cansada. — Alguém me procurou?

— Gina. E não mandou notícias, veio pessoalmente. — o amigo respondeu, já antevendo a reação que se seguiria.

— Merda, merda, merda. — Harry sussurrou desesperado. — Eu preciso me lembrar onde eu estava ontem. Você se lembra como eu vim parar aqui, Simas?

— Você estava meio bêbado. Falou algumas coisas sobre ir à um lugar na Leicester Square, mas não deu muitos detalhes. — Simas respondeu — Mas o que você anda fazendo por aí, Harry? Já é a terceira ou quarta vez que aparece aqui todo atordoado...

Harry fitou o amigo com preocupação. Ele não sabia responder a pergunta de Simas, pois sua cabeça cismava em não lhe fornecer as respostas de que tanto necessitava.

— Eu não me lembro. — Harry falou, cerrando os olhos com força e massageando os músculos do pescoço. — Como isso é possível?

Simas meneou a cabeça, como se desse o amigo como um caso perdido. Olhou pela fresta da porta e para Harry.

— Acho melhor você ir falar com ela. — Simas aconselhou.— Gina nunca foi muito de esperar, e algo me diz que hoje, particularmente, ela está muito menos propensa a isso.

— Eu sei. Se existisse uma forma de dar aos sentimentos uma aparência corpórea, Gina seria a personificação da impaciência.

— Obrigado.

Simas estava de saída quando ouviu Harry agradecê-lo.

— Pelo que, cara? — perguntou, como se receber em sua casa um Harry Potter completamente fora de si quase toda semana não fosse grande coisa.

— Por me abrigar em sua casa todas essas vezes.

— Não me agradeça, só estou fazendo meu trabalho — Simas concluiu, batendo continência para Harry, que sorriu e preparou-se para enfrentar uma esposa nada compreensiva.

Harry já havia terminado de se vestir e suas "preces" também haviam sido concluídas. Deveria dar uma explicação para Gina, afinal, ela tinha todo o direito de saber onde o seu marido andava todas as noites.

Quando abriu a porta, conseguiu ver as costas de sua esposa. Gina estava sentada em uma das três sofríveis cadeiras da casa, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos de médio comprimento. Ela havia cortado o cabelo em algum momento da semana.

Harry sabia que seria difícil convencê-la da verdade. Impossível talvez fosse uma palavra mais apropriada.

O ranger da porta que ligava a cozinha ao segundo e último cômodo da casa simplória de Simas Finnegan, assustou Gina, que num sobressalto arrastou a cadeira para trás. O barulho do piso empoeirado, de cimento cru, ecoou pelas paredes do local, que, dada a escassez de mobília, pareceu mil vezes amplificado.

Gina, que já estava de pé, encarando o marido, não parecia cheia de fúria ou agitação, mas magoada. Essa expressão, tão rara nos olhos dela, fez com que Harry sentisse o peso de alguma coisa intransponível, esmagando o seu diafragma. Ações comuns, como respirar ou piscar, de repente se tornaram difíceis.

— Não sabia que Simas ganhava tão mal. — ela quebrou o silêncio. — Pensei que em época de inspeções as horas extras aumentavam.

Apesar de não transparecer, os anos de convívio possibilitavam que Harry percebesse a extensão do ressentimento de Gina.

— Eles pagam o que a economia permite. — Harry respondeu sem erguer os olhos. De repente uma traça esmagada no pé dá cadeira se tornou muito intrigante, e menos desafiadora.

— Entendo.

— Gina, me perdoe. — Potter quase gritou.

Os pneus de um carro cantaram pela rua. Uma criança chorou na casa ao lado, e a mãe gritou com a outra, que deveria ser irmão mais velho. Os sons que só o silêncio é capaz de evidenciar.

— Eu só preciso saber o que está acontecendo.— Gina falou, enfim, tentando manter a voz firme, a despeito das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

E ele, verdadeiramente, não sabia. As coisas andavam muito estranhas desde que Gina começara a receber as informações misteriosas, desde que ele, meses antes descobrira pequenas, porém valiosas, informações sobre o assassinato de seu melhor amigo. Sua mente não funcionava, às vezes ele aparecia em lugares dos quais sequer recordava de como havia chegado.

Gina apertava uma bolsinha de veludo marrom que sua mãe costurara em seu aniversário. O fecho era dourado e os reflexos, em contato com o sol, chegavam aos olhos de Harry, irritando a íris esverdeada.

Ela não gostara do presente, mas usava nas festas de família, fingindo ter amado.

— Sabe, Harry — Gina falou de repente, como se estivesse guardando aquilo há muito tempo — Eu costumava achar que nós éramos o casal modelo. Acredita?! Eu pensei que com o tempo estaríamos levando nossos sonhos para a concretização. Você como chefe da seção dos aurores, eu como redatora do profeta diário na seção dos esportes; festas de natal, filhos. Só que alguma coisa falhou no meio do caminho, e eu me esqueci quem você é, quem sou eu, e o porquê de termos nos casado...

Não podia contrariar Gina. Ela estava tão certa em suas afirmações que tudo o que ele podia fazer era olhar nos olhos dela, sem dizer uma palavra, e concordar internamente. Harry Potter já não sabia mais quem ele era também.

Ex - herói de guerra, o garoto que derrotara Voldemort, o eleito.

Seis anos e meio após o fim da guerra, ele possuía vários títulos, mas nenhum deles revelava sua real identidade.

Harry Potter era um homem baleado por tantas perdas em sua vida que já não sabia o como era ter alguém por perto. Uma pessoa que teve em seu destino a missão de salvar tantas vidas, mas que no final das contas não sabia o que fazer com o tempo restante, o famoso "dia seguinte".

— Gina... — Harry tentou chamar a atenção da esposa, que parecia concentrada demais em deslizar os dedos na direção contrária do veludo da bolsa horrorosa. — Eu quero saber o que está havendo, assim como você. No entanto, vou precisar que seja paciente, porque eu sinto que existe uma sujeira muito grande envolvendo não só a morte do Rony, mas um mundo de coisas.

— E quando vamos descobrir essa tal sujeira de que você fala? — Gina retrucou, demonstrando, pelo modo que apertava os pelos do veludo, sua impaciência .

— Eu...Eu ainda não sei. — Harry suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem num claro sinal de frustração.

Gina levantou-se da cadeira e deu a Harry um sorriso triste. Não se tratava de uma carranca ou um olhar de ódio, mas a face de uma mulher cuja crença no esposo e no próprio casamento estavam por um fio.

— Quando descobrir o que está acontecendo, eu estarei em casa. Até lá, peço que não venha me procurar... — ela caminhou até a porta, sem olhar para trás.

— Gina, não. — Harry tentou impedir a esposa de sair segurando-a pelo braço.— Isso não acabou... A gente precisa…

—Por favor, Harry, muitas coisas estão passando pela minha cabeça. Muitas! Algumas delas me causam náuseas, outras me assustam. Eu preciso de espaço.

A cozinha ficou vazia novamente. O som da porta batendo chamou a atenção de Simas, que correu para perto do amigo cabisbaixo e reflexivo. Harry olhou mais uma vez pela janela da cozinha e viu a mulher da sua vida ir embora, por tempo indeterminado.

Ele não confessaria em voz alta, mas temia que a estivesse perdendo para sempre.

—x—

Hermione agradeceu pelo fim da ventania que estava levantando a saia de seu vestido a cada doze segundos.

Não gostava de se atrasar em nenhum de seus compromissos, principalmente quando eles envolviam uma reunião com o seu chefe. Mas ela estava atrasada. O motivo tinha nome, sobrenome e uma constante cara de nojo. Draco Malfoy.

Ela planejava levá-lo até o St. Mungus, a fim de que pudesse coletar amostras de sangue e examiná-las com cuidado. Malfoy já estava no Banco de Sangue havia três dias e sua transferência para o hospital seria monitorada por três aurores. Ele usaria nos pés e nas mãos, pulseiras mágicas de contenção encantadas para não se romperem. Caso houvesse, numa hipótese quase impossível, a quebra das pulseiras, o material do qual elas eram feitas — couro reforçado com lascas do chifre de erumpente — explodiria e mataria quem a usasse.

Antes de a transferência ocorrer, porém, Hermione precisava assinar as permissões de liberação do preso, prescrever poções e feitiços revigorantes. Uma infinidade de coisas que a atrasaram demais para encontrar Agosis Pertindum, o chefe de todos os departamentos ligados ao Ministério da Magia.

Conforme Hermione apertava o passo, a Catedral de Westminster já podia ser vista. A igreja era uma tremenda obra de arte. A arquitetura neo-bizantina da Catedral tornava a construção mais distinguível dentre as demais, a despeito dos muitos edifícios comerciais que por pouco não a cobriam por completo. E era também o local era perfeito para esconder o Centro Internacional de Convenções Bruxas, escolhido a dedo por Agosis para que as questões nas quais estivessem envolvidas todas as comunidades bruxas do mundo fossem resolvidas no mais absoluto sigilo.

A entrada da catedral era larga, e a porta possuía duas folhas de abertura. Para os trouxas nada mudava se adentravam na igreja pelo lado esquerdo ou direito, mas, para um bruxo devidamente registrado, ou que tivesse o acesso autorizado, entrar pela esquerda o faria encontrar uma sala ampla e elegante, com tapeçarias exclusivamente desenhadas pelos melhores artesãos do mundo bruxo.

No hall de entrada predominavam o cinza escuro e o vermelho. De um lado, as paredes estavam cobertas por tapeçarias exóticas de duendes e bruxos travando uma ardorosa batalha, do outro, retratos de diplomatas bruxos e personalidades do mundo trouxa apertando as mãos efusivamente.

— ! Que satisfação vê-la novamente. Minha avó está tão bem desde que a senhorita receitou o chá de folhas de mandrágora. Parece outra pessoa. — Madeline, uma doce garota de 18 anos, cumprimentou Hermione assim que ela apareceu.

— Olá, Madeline. Fico feliz em saber que sua avó está bem, querida. — Hermione respondeu apressada — Mande meus cumprimentos a ela.

— Estamos esperando uma chuva hoje, e eu nem trouxe uma capa impermeabilizante, acredita? E ainda estou esperando minha autorização para a desburocratização da permissão de magia fora de Hogwarts. — A garota continuou, não atendando ao fato de que Hermione gostaria de ser anunciada o mais rápido possível.

A medibruxa não estava inclinada a corresponder o desejo de Madeline de conversar amenidades. Seu pensamento estava concentrado em como justificar seu atraso sem parecer que estava reclamando de suas responsabilidades como medibruxa responsável por Draco Malfoy. Contudo, o assunto das varinhas chamou sua atenção.

— Como assim, desburocratização? Na minha época isso acontecia automaticamente, assim que completássemos 17 anos.— Hermione questionou, estranhando a fala de Madeline.

A garota, debruçou-se na bancada de mármore e afastou uma das mechas castanhas dos olhos, aproximou-se de Hermione e cochichou:

— Dizem que o Ministério da Magia está repleto de corruptos e burocratas. Pessoas que ganham Galeões como se possuíssem leprechauns de estimação. Não sei o que ganham atrasando nossas permissões de uso da magia, mas eles devem se beneficiar de alguma forma. — Madeline sussurrou, olhando de um lado para o outro.

Hermione esqueceu-se por um breve momento de seu compromisso. Madeline estava lhe contando que estava sem permissão para praticar magia livremente há dois anos. Como aquilo era possível?

O emprego de recepcionista então se justificava, pois a função sempre fora delegada aos elfos domésticos — o que Hermione também não concordava — e agora muitos bruxos jovens estavam ocupando tais funções. Lembrava -se também do dia que a avó de Madeline, Dona Francine, havia chegado ao St. Mungus e quase não fora atendida porque não tinha condições financeiras de arcar com o pagamento de uma consulta. Na época Hermione bateu o pé e não deixou que a senhora voltasse para casa com tantas pústulas e vermelhidão na pele.

— Vou conversar com Agosis Pertindum sobre isso, Madeline. Ele com certeza dará um jeito nesta situação. — Hermione falou, voltando a lembrar de sua reunião. — Me encontrarei com ele agora. Será que pode me anunciar?

— Com todo prazer, Doutora!— a garota sorriu amavelmente— Sei que o senhor Pertindum nos ajudará se a senhorita pedir. Ele é um homem bom... Por isso as pessoas se aproveitam dele, e às vezes até o enganam.

— Sim, Madeline. Eu também penso desta forma.

Assim que Madeline depositou o pedaço de pergaminho em forma de pássaro numa caixa de vidro e esta desapareceu por um buraco na parede, Hermione foi anunciada.

Para chegar na sala de reuniões bastava entrar no centro de aparatação interna e ser acompanhado por um elfo que trabalhava no local. Era muito mais rápido do que o elevador, embora fosse bastante desagradável a sensação de aparatar num ambiente fechado.

Quando chegou próximo a porta dourada e cravejada de pedras azuladas no arco superior, Hermione hesitou. Deu-se conta de seu atraso e foi tomada pela vergonha e ansiedade.

— _Merda_ — falou baixinho. Com uma das mãos apertou contra o peito o pingente que ganhara de Rony, e com a outra bateu na porta duas vezes.

—Bom dia, Doutora Granger. — Kayla cumprimentou Hermione. Suas mãos estavam ocupadas com uma espécie de cristal em forma de estrela, preenchido com um líquido furta cor preso em uma corrente. — Desculpe não cumprimentá-la adequadamente, mas preciso dar um jeito nesse pequeno souvenir.

Hermione não esperava encontrar Kayla no escritório de Agosis aquela hora. Aliás, a pocionista deveria estar em Azkaban, pois as inspeções do Ministério estavam a todo vapor e os funcionários somente poderiam sair caso houvesse um motivo muito plausível. "Como cuidar de um preso doente para manter as aparências." Ela pensou, debochada.

— Ora, não se preocupe, Kayla. E acho que já estamos trabalhando tempo suficiente para que nos tratemos pelo primeiro nome, não acha? — Hermione falou, puxando uma cadeira para se sentar.

Kayla sorriu afavelmente. Era uma mulher extremamente elegante e educada. Poderia enfeitiçar qualquer um com sua beleza. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque baixo e bem firme, sem nenhum fio solto. A maquiagem era leve, mas perceptível, e as unhas estavam esmaltadas de vermelho sangue.

— Claro, Hermione. Sinto até que temos muito em comum. O amor pelo conhecimento, a vontade de crescer e se destacar profissionalmente... E claro, Draco Malfoy.

Da torre do prédio, um vento frio e enregelante parecia entrar por entre os vãos da parede. Hermione sentia as lufadas na nuca, erguerem os fios soltos que a presilha não conseguira segurar. Seus lábios se entreabriram, e assim permaneceram até que Kayla voltasse a falar.

—Sabia que Daphne Greengrass era alguém por quem Draco nutria grande estima? Ele pode não demonstrar, mas eu sei o que estou falando. Estive conversando com ele recentemente, e acho que você ainda não entendeu o objetivo de ser responsável por ele. Você jamais compreenderia a mente de Malfoy

—Você é legilimemente, Kayla? — Hermione perguntou, tentando esconder o sarcasmo em seu tom de voz. E conseguiu.

— Sou muitas coisas, Hermione. — Kayla respondeu, sorrindo com tranquilidade, enquanto posicionava a estrela numa caixa de veludo vermelho. — E não me entenda mal, por favor. Não quero desqualificar seu trabalho, mas após passar alguns minutos com Draco Malfoy, percebi que talvez você não dê conta de ser responsável por ele. Existem, de acordo com suas motivações, envolvimento pessoal.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se imediatamente ameaçada. Não havia planejado aquilo. A reunião com Agosis Pertindum era o que estava programado, até mesmo a justificativa pelo seu atraso já estava devidamente formulada. Kayla estava desafiando-a, duvidando de sua competência. Aquilo era um insulto que nem mesmo Hermione, em sua classe e postura profissional, conseguiria engolir calada.

— Kayla, você poderia me explicar o que está havendo, antes que eu comece a me sentir realmente ofendida? — Hermione cruzou as pernas e os braços na defensiva.

— Não se assuste, por favor. Mas acabei me interessando pela história de Draco. Conversei com ele no Banco de Sangue e conheci um pouco de sua história com ele em Hogwarts

— Não tivemos uma "história" em Hogwarts! — Hermione falou, mais alto do que deveria.

—Não preciso ser muito inteligente para adivinhar que você está tentando se vingar de algo que ele possa ter feito a você no passado. Mas, Hermione, será que não compreende que ele não pode lhe fazer mais nenhum mal? Malfoy perdeu até mesmo a roupa do corpo. — a pocionista suspirou. — Você precisa mostrar que superou os traumas do passado. Estamos falando de um ser humano, Hermione.

A porta se abriu repentinamente e Agosis Pertindum entrou. Hermione não conseguiu responder Kayla, mas notou a súbita mudança de semblante da pocionista, que voltou sua atenção para o chefe, assumindo uma postura séria e compenetrada, como se Hermione não estivesse no local.

— Olá, Senhorita Granger. Como vai? Está se adaptando ao trabalho? — Agosis perguntou assim que ocupou a poltrona maior da sala, que ficava atrás de uma grande mesa de granito.

—E-Estou ótima, senhor Pertindum. A adaptação está caminhando bem também. — Hermione respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Kayla, que buscou uma cadeira para se sentar num canto distante da sala.

—Ótimo! Ótimo! — Pertindum sorriu abertamente, batendo palminhas silenciosas. — Sendo assim, tenho algumas considerações a fazer, a respeito de três pessoas: Daphne Greengrass, Ronald Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

Hermione parou de observar Kayla quando ouviu os três nomes. O de Rony em especial, fê-la estremecer da cabeça aos pés.

— Considerações de que tipo? — ela indagou, curiosa demais para evitar sua apreensão.

Agosis fechou os olhos e suspirou. Parecia portar notícias ruins e dá-las justamente a Hermione seria um dissabor sem tamanho.

— Quero que esteja pronta para arrancar de Draco Malfoy toda e qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro de Daphne Greengrass. Se necessário, utilize uma ou duas gotas de Veritas serum. Kayla sabe como prepará-la. — Agosis olhou para a pocionista que acenou afirmativamente. Ela parecia nervosa, pois não parava de esfregar as mãos.— Quero saber a todo custo quem foi o responsável pelo sumiço dela.

— Mas o regulamento diz que Veritas serum é ilegal nos estabelecimentos prisionais, escolas e hospitais. A poção só deve ser utilizada quando...

— "Quando o interesse de menores ou incapazes estiverem em jogo." Sei das regras, Senhorita Granger. Contudo, não posso me dar o luxo de segui-las agora. Tenho motivos de sobra para acreditar que a morte de Ronald Weasley está entrelaçada com a fuga de Greengrass. — Agosis falou e Hermione sentiu a urgência no tom de voz de seu chefe. Ela mesma sentiu o peso daquelas palavras. Se ele acreditava que havia alguém envolvido na morte de Rony,a hipótese de morte natural havia sido derrubada por completo.

A reunião havia acabado, mas a medibruxa precisava resolver um assunto não acabado com sua colega de trabalho intrometida.

Hermione avistou a pocionista no hall de entrada, sorrindo e distribuindo acenos para homens e mulheres importantes que a tratavam pelo primeiro nome, demonstrando um nível de intimidade bastante elevado.

Mas ela não se intimidaria. Estava pronta para confrontar aquela mulher que se achava no direito de questionar suas habilidades como profissional e julgar seu comportamento baseando-se apenas na versão da história contada por Draco Malfoy.

— Escute aqui, Kayla, qual é o seu problema? — Hermione perguntou, deixando a postura polida de lado. —Você está agindo como uma louca. Eu cheguei e você me tratou com gentileza, pelo que eu também retribuí. Mas, em segundos estava despejando impropérios, sendo extremamente deselegante, invadindo minha vida pessoal. Julgando minha atuação profissional…

Kayla ficou séria, mas não pareceu incomodada com a abordagem da colega de trabalho.

— No momento, Hermione, tenho muitos problemas. Infelizmente não temos intimidade para que eu possa desabafar com você. — ela falou, como se dissesse o óbvio para uma criança de seis anos. — Apenas lhe farei um pedido: Deixe Malfoy em paz se não conseguir lidar com ele.

Kayla saiu apressada, deixando para trás o barulho do salto e uma Hermione atordoada, porém não intimidada. Se Kayla queria colocar as mãos em seu posto como medibruxa, ficaria muito frustrada, pois Malfoy era seu paciente. Somente seu, e ela não abriria mão disso, afinal, estava colocando muitas coisas em risco por causa deste trabalho em Azkaban. E se não fosse muito absurdo até mesmo para os seus próprios pensamentos, ela admitiria que há anos não se sentia tão viva num trabalho como agora.

 _—x—_

 _Now, can I ever own what's mine_

 _When you're always taking sides?_

 _But you won't take away my pride_

 _No, not this time_

 _—x—_

Se alguém dissesse para ela que estaria ali, no St. Mungus, depois de passados 15 anos desde a morte de sua mãe, Kayla daria uma gargalhada escarnecida.

Quando o medibruxo, Philip Dumlond, disse para a garotinha assustada de 11 anos que sua avó viria para buscá-la e levá-la para a Irlanda, ela não acreditou. Kayla achou que sua mãe também viria, então a esperou na porta do quarto em que ela havia estado internada por três semanas. Ali a garota passou a noite, sem que ninguém notasse sua presença, pois aquele local nunca era visitado. Tratava-se do andar onde as pessoas que estavam prestes a morrer ficavam até serem levadas para o crematório. Por dois dias Kayla esperou, no piso frio, sentindo fome e saudade do cheiro da mãe; do aroma dos cabelos escovados todas as manhãs, das mãos macias que trançavam os seus longos cabelos e faziam um cafuné delicado em sua cabeça.

Aos 11 anos ninguém espera perder a única pessoa da família, mas Kayla descobriu que havia perdido um pedaço de sua alma quando sua avó a arrastou pelos pulsos, tentando afastar a garota da porta, berrando que sua mãe havia morrido e ela não podia esperar mais, pois Kayla deveria partir o mais rápido possível. Ela chorou, gritou, chutou quem tentasse controlá-la, e então acordou num quarto branco. Quarto 307.

Kayla era, então, uma garota de onze anos, órfã, destinada a viver na casa da melhor amiga de sua mãe, na Irlanda. Ela sabia de quem era a culpa. Lucius Malfoy. E ela não descansaria enquanto não tocasse em tudo o que ele estimava. Sua vida, sua casa, sua esposa.

E seu filho.

Ele ficara internado, ironicamente, no quarto 307. O herdeiro dos Malfoy que, de tão ávido que estava por recuperar o que lhe pertencia, ficaria em suas mãos. Não pretendia fazer mal a ele, mas queria os artefatos raros escondidos na Mansão, os materiais de poções que pertenceram à Abraxas Malfoy, e o livro das poções proibidas que continha a descrição completa da poção que matara sua mãe sem deixar rastros de autoria do crime.

Kayla girou a maçaneta do quarto e encontrou Draco acordado, lendo um exemplar atualizado do "Profeta Diário". Ele estava bem melhor, mais forte e saudável. Bonito e recuperado o suficiente para conversar com ela, e demonstrar, talvez, um pouco de gratidão.

— Achei que este lugar estivesse necessitando de uma cor. Você estava pálido demais, e as paredes poderiam se confundir com sua cara de morto. Mas veja só! Parece que a Dra. Granger está cuidando muito bem de você. — Kayla O'Boyle falou, assim que fechou a porta. Ela carregava um vaso de Begônias silvestres. Elas eram azuis e tinham um leve brilho esverdeado. As mesmas flores que ela recebera quando ficara ali— Como está?

— Melhor, embora ainda não entenda o porquê das visitas e de tanta bondade. Minha experiência diz que nada é de graça. — Um Draco Malfoy muito mais saudável respondeu. Sua pele estava corada, e as olheiras haviam diminuído significativamente.

Kayla sorriu. Ela tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas se sentirem mais calmas. Sua mãe uma vez lhe dissera isso.

—Como anda nosso plano?— ela perguntou, enquanto observava uma bolsa cheia de poção descendo em gotas diretamente para o antebraço de Draco.

— Acredito que a sorte esteja agindo em meu favor— ele respondeu, presunçoso como sempre — Ela resolveu negociar comigo. Mal sabe a doutora Granger que já estou trabalhando em algo mais importante.

— Bem, não conte com a vitória antes do tempo. Hermione vai questioná-lo a respeito de Daphne. Prepare-se para responder muitas perguntas, e nem tente mentir, pois ela está autorizada a utilizar Veritas serum em você. — Kayla advertiu.

— Granger não parece estar cedendo, por que eu deveria ceder? — Draco perguntou expelindo seu ódio como se fosse necessário provar a cada cinco segundos que cooperar com Hermione era a pior parte de todo o plano. — Ela está mais para alguém que pretende ferrar com a minha vida de todas as maneiras possíves. Aquela maldita jamais vai acreditar em mim.

—Então faça com que ela acredite. Esqueça o ódio que sente por ela, ou pelo menos o coloque de lado por um tempo. Você tem que sair de Azkaban, Malfoy, pois as coisas ficarão feias por lá. — Kayla falou. Sua expressão era intensa e preocupada. Ela olhava para todos os lados, verificando se alguém poderia ouvi-la.— Seja o bom garoto que todos esperam que você se torne após um tempo em Azkaban, e deixe que Hermione Granger faça o resto. Somente ela pode te tirar de lá pelos meios legais, o que facilitaria as coisas para você na recuperação da sua mansão e tudo mais.

— MATRACUS. — Kayla gritou, após um longo período de silêncio no quarto. — Claro! Como eu nunca pensei nisso antes? É a melhor forma de te tirar de lá.

— Espere um momento. Você me chamou de que? — Draco franziu cenho, zangado.

— Não te chamei de Matracus. Eu me lembrei do Matracus, que é o voto de sigilo do nosso contrato de trabalho em Azkaban. Eu posso curar sua perna se você me pedir, mas, eu também preciso que você me arrume os meios de fazê-lo. Do contrário, estou proibida de sequer tentar. — Kayla começou a andar em círculos gesticulando com entusiasmo.

— Mas que merda é essa? Eu nunca ouvi falar disso.

— Talvez seja porque você nunca trabalhou em Azkaban. — Kayla respondeu com impaciência. — Mas este não é o ponto, Malfoy. Se Hermione assumir que pode te soltar; se você demonstrar um bom... Bom não, excelente comportamento, é possível que ela, por ser a medibruxa responsável por sua saúde tenha o poder de pedir sua liberdade. Será melhor do que uma fuga, e mais agradável do que uma nova cela.

— E o que devo fazer? — Draco perguntou, já imaginando que deveria passar por cima de alguns princípios.

— O que for preciso. Ela é seu bilhete de saída. — Kayla falou. — Seja um ótimo ator e nunca mais volte para o seu buraco particular e fedorento. Somente Hermione pode te tirar de Azkaban.

 _—x—_

 _The truth is hiding in your eyes_

 _And it's hanging on your tongue_

 _Just boiling in my blood_

 _But you think that I can't see_

 _What kind of man that you are?_

 _If you're a man at all_

 _Well, I'll figure this one out_

 _—X—_

A aliança desgastada, comprada às pressas numa joalheria que vendia produtos de segunda mão, estava apertada. Gina sentia a parte áspera arranhar seu dedo anelar. Ela arrancaria o anel que selava o compromisso de casamento se, dentro de si, não houvesse um resquício de amor e esperança no relacionamento aparentemente fadado ao fracasso.

Ainda estava se sentindo esquisita, depois dos acontecimentos da manhã. Gina ficara feliz ao saber que sua amiga estava por perto e ambas passariam pelo menos uma parte da tarde conversando. As coisas tinham ficado estranhas entre ela e Hermione desde a morte de Rony; os assuntos pareciam esgotar com facilidade, as conversas pareciam ser sempre sobre o passado e nunca a respeito dos acontecimentos atuais, pois elas quase nunca se falavam.

Gina, porém, tinha um motivo mais do que relevante para colocar a conversa em dia com sua amiga. Precisava desabafar sobre o comportamento atípico de Harry, as notícias do trabalho, a possível traição, Kayla O'Boyle e o trabalho em Azkaban.

Quando avistou Hermione, Gina acenou com ansiedade. Não via a hora de encontrar a amiga. Um rosto familiar e confiável seria mais do que suficiente para ajuda-la naquele momento.

—Que bom que veio, Mione! — Gina empertigou-se na cadeira, e deslizou na direção de Hermione em prato de sobremesa com um pedaço generoso de bolo de chocolate.

Hermione deu um beijo na testa da amiga, que parecia cansada demais para se levantar e puxou uma cadeira para si. Tirou a bolsa dos ombros e colocou em cima da mesa, tomando cuidado para não bater no prato que Gina lhe oferecera.

— Você disse que precisava conversar, Gina. Fiquei preocupada... — Hermione falou, ainda se acomodando— Molly e Arthur estão bem? Gui e Fleur?

— Oh, sim! Estão todos bem, na medida do possível, você sabe... — Gina respondeu, hesitando um pouco antes de revelar o motivo que a levara até a cafeteria vazia do St. Mungus. — É sobre o Harry que vim falar. Conte-me tudo sobre Kayla O'Boyle e talvez eu consiga entender porque diabos meu marido está transando com ela.

Hermione colocou a mão sobre a boca, tentando segurar um grito de espanto. Mal conseguiu reparar quando Gina empurrou um envelope rasgado com o selo intacto da família Zabbini, o que fez a medibruxa ficar ainda mais intrigada.

— Gina, o que signifi-...

— Apenas abra, Hermione. — Gina falou, irritada e um pouco envergonhada por estar mostrando o conteúdo do envelope para mais alguém que não fosse ela mesma.

À medida que olhava as fotos contidas no envelope, Hermione sentia vontade de vomitar. Aquele era Harry, flagrantemente beijando Kayla O'Boyle. Para a infelicidade de qualquer um que olhasse, ambos estavam trocando carícias íntimas demais para uma foto que se mexia. Nem mesmo a rua escura conseguia ocultar cada movimento repetido várias vezes.

— Meu Deus! Gina... Eu conheço ela. Essa vadia trabalha em Azkaban. — Hermione apontou para a foto como se pudesse desintegrá-la com os dedos, tamanha sua repulsa.

—Eu sei. — Gina respondeu, conformada. — Blaise me contou que vocês trabalhavam juntas. Mas sabe o que é pior? Ele também me disse que ela também é a pessoa responsável pelo envio das mensagens e da mochila de Rony.

— Eu quero matar o Harry. Como ele pôde? Gina... Como você está se sentindo? Por Merlin! Quem é essa pessoa chamada Harry Potter? Eu sinto que somos todos estranhos. — Hermione afundou a cabeça entre as mãos, mas logo se levantou, lembrando-se de que quem precisava de consolo era a amiga. — Minha amiga... Eu estou aqui. Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?

— Eu preciso de um lugar para ficar. Eu achei que pudesse dormir na minha casa, mas tudo tem o cheiro dele. Todas as nossas memórias e sonhos estão naquele lugar horrível. — Gina começou chorar. — É só até a poeira abaixar. Só até o…o bebê nascer.

Hermione abraçou a amiga com mais força, tentando não demonstrar o próprio desespero ao ouvir a notícia. Sentiu Gina desmoronar em seu ombro, soluçando descontroladamente. Se antes a medibruxa não tinha um motivo para acabar com a raça de Kayla, agora ela arranjara um muito legítimo.

 _—x—_

 _How did we get here?_

 _Well, I used to know you so well_

 _But how did we get here?_

 _Well, I think I know_

 _—X—_

Das cinco lojas de artigos de pesca situadas em Whitechapel, duas pertenciam a uma família bruxa bastante influente na comunidade mágica. Olivia e Owen Kemp camuflavam entre os anzóis, linhas e iscas, os ingredientes mais caros e raros de todo o mundo.

—Harry, já passamos aqui há menos de um mês. Não vejo necessidade de outra busca. — Simas Finnegan andava apressado, tentando acompanhar os passos do colega.

— Estou certo, Simas, de que estamos muito próximos. Aquela mulher azeda não me convenceu quando disse que não vendia o tal cristal de... Como é mesmo o nome? — Harry conferiu o pergaminho pela terceira vez — Escamas de sereianos.

Simas revirou os olhos e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. Suas pernas não eram mais as mesmas desde a guerra. Fraturas antigas eram irrecuperáveis, mesmo para a magia.

Harry o chamara para executar um serviço que ninguém queria fazer: vasculhar todos os documentos e provas que diziam respeito à morte de Ronald Weasley e ao desaparecimento de Daphne Greengrass. Os aurores estavam enfrentando a temida corregedoria, que acontecia em todos os departamentos e, por isso, os funcionários se esqueciam de todas as ordens de seus chefes, afinal, quando a cúpula do Ministério da Magia dava início às inspeções e elaboração de relatórios, a quantidade infindável de questionários que tratavam sobre as condições de trabalho, a organização do ambiente e sobre a eficiência e utilidade do departamento perante a sociedade bruxa, tomava o tempo de cada funcionário, deixando todo o sistema engessado.

Harry Potter estava sozinho resolvendo problemas que já estavam declarados como encerrados havia um bom tempo. Por ser chefe do departamento de aurores, Potter podia delegar funções e trazer consigo uma comitiva de ajudantes. Desta vez, porém, apenas Simas estava livre, o que tornaria a busca muito mais lenta.

— Depressa, Simas! Tenho que aparatar para a Leicester Square ainda hoje. — Harry afrouxou a gravata, sentindo o ar passar com mais facilidade entre o tecido e a pele. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio dourado em seu pulso.— Quero que a interrogue. Eu tenho que resolver esse assunto de Chinatown com extrema urgência.

Harry aparatou e deixou Simas para trás, resmungando sobre ter um chefe estressado demais para seu próprio bem.

Harry Potter odiava os dias de muito sol; o cabelo ficava sujo com frequência e o suor parecia brotar de todos os lugares de seu corpo, desde os visíveis, até os que, graças a Merlin , somente ele podia enxergar. Não conseguia entender como as pessoas adoravam o calor, venerando o sol que em sua opinião só trazia malefícios, dentre os quais, as intensas queimaduras solares na testa clara que ficara exposta devido as muitas vezes em que ele, estressado demais com as altas temperaturas, correu os dedos, também suados, por entre os fios de cabelo arrepiados e oleosos, colocando-os para trás. Snape, em toda sua untuosidade, teria inveja de seu visual.

A estação Leicester Square estava lotada e quente como um vulcão. Era incrível a quantidade de homens e mulheres caminhando de forma entorpecida, alheios ao mundo que os rodeava, gritando com as crianças que corriam e atropelavam todos os transeuntes. Harry, por sua vez, seguindo o maior clichê da humanidade, sentia-se bastante sozinho, embora rodeado por uma multidão apressada.

Luna uma vez lhe dissera que as estratégias do inimigo envolviam deixar o adversário se sentir sozinho, pois assim acabam sendo alvos fáceis.

Arthur Weasley sempre disssera que havia uma coisa que ele não apreciava nos trouxas: A sua fragilidade. Segundo seu sogro eles nunca se uniam de fato. Presos em seu individualismo, esqueciam dos primários instintos: viver em comunidade, em mútua ajuda, para que no final conseguissem sobreviver, física e mentalmente.

Harry discordava do pensamento do Sr. Weasley. Alguns bruxos também mantinham essa característica; a família Weasley talvez fosse a única em que os membros ainda rodeassem uns aos outros, ficando por dentro de tudo o que acontecia tanto na vida pública como na vida privada dos seus parentes.

Harry crescera numa casa onde sua morte somente seria notada caso o corpo começasse a feder. Por anos a fio sonhara com uma família acolhedora e barulhenta, e assim aconteceu, seu sonho se realizou, mesmo que incompleto.

Quando a guerra acabou e seu melhor amigo morreu, a única coisa que importava era estar com Gina e os demais, pois eles eram a porta de entrada para a realização do sonho de ter um grupo de pessoas que se importavam com ele sempre por perto.

O casamento com Gina foi o próximo passo. A cerimônia ocorreu rapidamente, pois o clima era chuvoso e ninguém havia conseguido montar a tenda a tempo. Harry ainda tinha duas ou três costelas quebradas, que Hermione consertara com maestria, mas ainda não estavam cem por cento. A festa foi simples. Não havia o sentimento de comemoração. Muitas perdas na guerra justificavam a apatia de alguns convidados e ver Hermione seis quilos mais magra lhe deu a certeza de que nada seria como antes.

Uma casa simples, vida modesta e as dificuldades típicas do casamento. O primeiro ano foi um verdadeiro pandemônio. Os Weasley tinham um padrão tumultuado de convivência e, apesar de terem sido eles as pessoas responsáveis por Harry conhecer o significado real de família, havia momentos em que ele gostava de ficar recluso com seus próprios pensamentos, talvez pelos traços fortes de sua criação completa, e forçadamente, individualista. E o casal sempre esbarrava nessa questão. Enquanto Gina não suportava a ideia de que o marido deveria ter seu espaço, ele repudiava em absoluto a mania da esposa de manter-se sempre por perto, mesmo quando tudo o que ele precisava era do maldito tempo sozinho.

Harry estava dormindo fora de casa pelo terceiro dia, mas após o incidente da manhã precisava arejar e organizar as ideias. Sabia que estava sendo um covarde, mas não se achava preparado para a avalanche que corria veloz até ele.

O papel, conseguido com muito esforço e com a improvável ajuda de Pansy Parkinson, ainda estava no bolso de sua calça; suado, amassado, porém legível, embora essa última característica fosse irrelevante, visto que Harry fizera questão de decorar o endereço da residência enfiada na St Leicester, 6 da Chinatown londrina, ao lado do restaurante China City, em cima do Napoleon Cassino.

Escondida demais das vistas trouxas, por estar sob um feitiço desilusório, e camuflada demais dos olhos mágicos, por estar tão mesclada num bairro trouxa inabitado por bruxos, a casa não parecia abrigar pessoas decentes. Por certo os moradores tinham não só o rabo, mas o corpo inteiro preso.

— Senhor Potter, estávamos lhe esperando. — Uma voz saiu detrás da porta. O homem loiro de paletó cinza e olhar nada convidativo cumprimentou Harry, assim que ele entrou e pendurou alguma coisa entre a janela minúscula da casa e um sofá usado. Parecia um gravador.

— Desculpe? Nós nos conhecemos? — Potter perguntou, seguindo os passos do péssimo anfitrião.

— Não nos conhecemos, mas você deve se lembrar de algumas dessas pessoas que aqui estão. Lumus— ele falou baixinho, e a luz que saiu da ponta da varinha clareou todo o cômodo, revelando a presença de Agosis Pertindum, Blaise Zabbini e um homem de barba rala e olhos amarelados.

— Senhor Potter, estamos aqui para informá-lo que o senhor está afastado de todas as suas funções como auror e chefe do departamento dos aurores. — Agosis falou, antes que Harry perguntasse o que estava acontecendo.

— Como assim? Afastado do cargo? — Harry tentou não subir o tom de voz com seu chefe

— Há algumas semanas detectamos uma movimentação suspeita do senhor no Departamento de Mistérios, na seção de ingredientes proibidos. Quando fomos conferir, percebemos que perdemos pelo menos cinco deles, sendo que dois foram encontrados nos vestígios da autópsia de Victorie Weasley. Também recebi informações de que foi até a casa do Senhor Zabbini para buscar informações sobre a senhorita Greengrass, uma das poucas suspeitas da morte de Ronald Weasley. Se Blaise Zabbini não tivesse me comunicado, eu jamais acreditaria— Agosis Pertindum estava triste e profundamente decepcionado pelo seu tom de voz. Dar a notícia para Harry parecia doer muito mais nele do que em qualquer outra pessoa. — Você era meu homem de confiança, Potter. Eu estava apostando todas as minhas fichas na resolução dos casos "Weasley" e "Greengrass".

— Eu não estava no Departamento de Mistérios, senhor Pertindum! — Harry falou desesperado. — Eu juro que não estava lá! Alguém está tentando me colocar em maus lençóis! Ou pior, estão querendo me afastar dos casos, porque finalmente eu estava chegando perto do verdadeiro culpado: Blaise Zabbini!

— Por Merlin, Potter, sabe que uma acusação sem provas pode te colocar na prisão, não sabe?! Não se comprometa ainda mais. Você esteve ou não esteve na Mansão Zabbini? — Agosis perguntou, olhando de Blaise para Harry.

Harry apertou a nuca, sentindo vários nós de tensão na região do pescoço e cabeça. Ele não poderia mentir, pois, se Blaise estava ali, havia um plano muito bem arquitetado, e ele estava caindo cada vez mais fundo.

— Eu estive lá, mas nunca tive a intenção de violar qualquer regra de departamento. Minhas intenções eram as melhores, e...

— Basta, Potter. O Ministro queria sua demissão imediata por entrar naquela sala sem uma motivação específica e devidamente apresentada a ele, bem como pelo sumiço dos ingredientes proibidos. Mas, eu consegui fazer com que ele te mantivesse trabalhando. É claro, em serviços administrativos... Na seção de controle portuário. — Pertindum falou, meneando a cabeça. — Abriremos uma seção para investigar seus atos, Potter... Sinto muito.

— Por favor, senhor Zabbini, perdoe-nos o inconveniente. Peça desculpa à senhora Zabbini em meu nome, também. Agosis drigia-se a Blaise — lamentou muitíssimo que a senhora Zabbini tenha tido o desprazer de participar de todo o esquema para impedir Potter de fazer alguma loucura.

— Não se preocupe, Pertindum. Pansy é uma mulher forte e muito companheira. Ela ficará feliz em saber que a memória de sua melhor amiga está sendo preservada. — Blaise respondeu com simpatia, olhando para Harry e sorrindo diabolicamente.

Quando todos já estavam se dirigindo para o lado de fora da casa, Zabbini tocou no ombro de Harry de forma falsamente amigável. Com um sorriso vitorioso na face contemplou por alguns segundos a face pálida de Potter. Poderia ficar ali por horas deliciando-se do fracasso dele, mas tinha outras coisas para resolver.

— Este, Potter, é um caso que você não vai resolver. Sabe por quê? Porque eu quero que seja assim. Diga-me, quem é a autoridade agora? — Blaise sussurrou no ouvido de Harry. Soltou uma risadinha e com uma tapinha caloroso nas costas do auror ele se despediu, como se fosse uma alma inocente e pura. — Ah, e seu fosse você ficaria bem preocupado com seu casamento. Gina parecia triste pela manhã, e deve ter piorado depois das fotos que consegui de Harry Potter e sua amante. Se o matrimônio aguentar essa crise e vocês voltarem a se falar, diga para ela que aquela camisola. Santo Merlin! Deixa qualquer um maluco.

 **—X—**

 **Hospital St. Mungus**

Draco ainda não havia compreendido os motivos de Kayla. Na verdade, ainda não engolira toda aquela história de ajuda e tudo o mais. Se existia alguém interessado em ganhar algo muito valioso com as boas ações, esse alguém não era só ele, a pocionista estava querendo mais do que alguns materiais, livros e artefatos mágicos escondidos.

Estar naquele ambiente tão silencioso e limpo fazia com que sua mente funcionasse com clareza e coerência. Sentia seu corpo mais forte e a aparência não devia estar tão ruim, a julgar pelo flerte que recebera da enfermeira responsável pelo seu quarto.

O'Boyle lhe dissera para fazer aquilo que ele já havia entendido como necessário: ganhar a confiança de Hermione Granger. Contudo, não era fácil abstrair de todo o rancor que guardava dela e da sua trupe de amigos "bons demais para serem reais". Mais difícil ainda era lembrar do quão fora de contexto aquela sujeitinha de sangue ruim estava quando a via erguendo a varinha e conjurando coisas ou proferindo feitiços, enquanto ele estava sob um forte encantamento que imobilizava sua magia até a data de sua sentença final.

Kayla lhe dera esperança quando mencionara a possibilidade, e necessidade, de ele sair de Azkaban para sempre. Mas não houve, por parte dela, uma explicação detalhada do que ele deveria fazer. E isso era o que mais irritava nela, as evasivas, mistérios e um jogo nada limpo. Draco não se importava com o fato de que ela estava supostamente interessada nos artefatos da sua Mansão — porque, sim, aquela era sua mansão, independente do que o Ministério alegasse—. Para ele o grande lance era sair da prisão e buscar antigos contatos, a fim de se recolocar no mundo bruxo, que era o seu lugar, e não retornar para o buraco de rato onde estava perdendo mais de seis anos da sua vida.

Já passava das três da tarde quando Hermione não bateu na porta. Nunca batia, ele observou depois da terceira visita que recebera da medibruxa.

Ela entrou na sala branca e doentia, mas o que encontrou não foi um homem raquítico e miserável deitado na cama. Ela viu Draco Malfoy no alto de seus vinte e poucos anos, com algumas marcas na pele e algumas olheiras de exaustão. Não era nem de longe o resto de ser humana que vira quando o encontrara agonizando de dor na cela minúscula e escura, assim que chegou em Azkaban. Seus olhos contemplavam agora uma pessoa que ainda guardava um porte requintado e belas feições. Continuava sendo alguém detestável em sua essência, que a olhava com profundo desdém e irritação, mas, ao observá-lo — cuidando, é claro para ser o mais discreta possível — ela podia notar que ali estava um homem verdadeiramente atraente; talvez não fizesse o seu tipo, mas isso não alterava o fato de que ele era bonito.

— Você parece bem. — Ela falou, passando a varinha sobre o corpo dele, detendo-se por alguns segundos na perna machucada. — Exceto pela perna... Mas nós já sabíamos que era um caso perdido. Não é?

Draco não respondeu, apenas rangeu os dentes, com os lábios ainda fechados, ainda ponderando sobre o tratamento que deveria destinar à Hermione Granger. Ele ajustou a postura e encostou as costas na cabeceira da cama. Suas mãos estavam marcadas pelas picadas de agulhas, e ele sentiu os olhos dela no local. As mãos pequenas alisaram, clínica e profissionalmente, os hematomas. Draco conferiu a janela duas vezes para certifcar-se de que a janela estava fechada, pois um arrepio percorreu sua nuca quando sentiu a curva dos dedos de Hermione tocando com suavidade as manchas roxas, contrastantes com a pele alva, quase incolor. Não doía, e isso era o mais intrigante. Era quente e convidativa

Estando tão perto, Draco reparou que ela estava atordoada, confusa e seus lábios tremiam. Olheiras profundas circulavam os olhos castanhos e preocupados, e os cabelos estavam mais despenteados do que o normal. Ele imaginou que ela tivesse recebido alguma notícia ruim, ou uma caixa repleta de coisas ruins, tendo em vista que o que parecia deixá-la, a cada piscada, com a aparência mais cansada e preocupada.

— Vou preparar os detalhes da sua volta para Azkaban. — ela falou, lacônica e profissionalmente. — Depois de amanhã você sairá daqui. Aproveite os últimos dias de sua pseudoliberdade.

— Você estava certa. — Draco falou de repente, e Hermione parou o que estava fazendo com os papéis e prontuários. Sua atenção foi toda para Malfoy, que agora a olhava como se a estivesse estudando.

— Como? — ela perguntou, subitamente interessada.

— Você estava certa quando disse que eu te odiava. Eu não sou uma boa pessoa, Granger. Nunca farei o tipo Weasley, ou Potter. — ele respondeu. Hermione sorriu com tristeza e deboche ao lembrar que Harry não era tão santo assim, mas optou por não quebrar a linha de raciocínio de Malfoy.

— Eu busco minha liberdade. Não quero ser bom para você, não pretendo ser seu amigo. Eu só desejo sair de Azkaban. Não dizem por aí que são os espaços vazios em nossas vidas que justificam nossa busca por alguma coisa. O que você busca? — ele perguntou, tão filosófico quanto se podia esperar que uma pessoa hospitalizada pudesse ser. — Você deve ter um milhão de buracos na sua alma. Perder tantas pessoas destrói um ser humano. Eu sei do que estou falando.

— Eu busco a verdade,e a justiça, é claro. Mas sinto decepcioná-lo ao dizer que não possuo "espaços vazios", Malfoy. — Hermione engoliu em seco, sentindo a mentira descer pesada através das garganta. Ela tinha espaços vazios o suficiente para abrigar pelo menos duas casas mobiliadas. — Eu também não quero ser sua amiga, nem conhecida. Ficarei satisfeita em não ter que te cumprimentar na rua quando o meu trabalho terminar.

— E o que é a justiça? — Draco permaneceu sério. — Não é fazer o que é certo? Ou você só acredita em seus próprios valores. Você só aceita a sua verdade, Granger? Todos nós possuímos nossas convicções. Você não?

— No momento? — Hermione chegou mais perto da cama hospitalar. Estranhamente a proximidade lhe causava uma instabilidade mental e física. — Eu acredito que pessoas que matam outras pessoas por causa do ideal de pureza do sangue devem apodrecer na prisão.

— Mas, e quanto a humanidade? Você consegue virar as costas para um ser humano que acreditava cegamente no que cresceu ouvindo e, posteriormente foi obrigado a seguir tais ideais por segurança própria?

—Covardia. — Hermione deu uma piscadela— Que tal se usássemos essa palavra?

— Então todos que não seguem os seus ideais são covardes? Isso é justiça? Não me parece muito justo, e sim egoísta. Achar que só você teve que enfrentar obstáculos porque escolheu o lado dos mocinhos.

— Me diga uma coisa, Granger. Você suportaria a verdade? — Draco perguntou, depois de um silêncio preenchido pelo barulho das máquinas do quarto— Você entende, Daphne e toda a coisa do desaparecimento? Porque o que eu sei poderia mudar tudo, e eu não estou blefando.

Os cílios dele, loiros e cheios, estavam quase transparentes conforme a luz ambiente refletia em seus olhos. Ele estava piscando muito, então era possível contemplar cada movimento de suas pálpebras. Parecia inteligente demais para ser Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha seus argumentos, que não eram ruins, e Hermione parecia envolvida demais no diálogo profundo.

— Então conte-me, e eu serei capaz de e avaliar se eu consigo ou não suportar a verdade. — ela falou, ainda mais próxima.

— Não se preocupe, eu vou contar. — Draco ria internamente. Hermione ainda se sentia no controle, e isso era ótimo. — Mas antes você terá que me dizer se existe a possibilidade de eu sair de Azkaban pelos meios legais.

—Você pode sair de Azkaban se quiser, mas não sei se eu permitiria isso.— Hermione estava agora numa distância de 60 centímetros.

— Então você tem esse poder? — ele perguntou, controlando com todas as suas forças o desejo de atirar na cara dela que ele a estava manipulando.

—Sim, eu tenho. Mas antes você precisa apresentar um excelente comportamento, ser inocentado de pelo menos dois crimes, prestar depoimento cooperativo para os aurores, e ser ouvido pelo conselho medibruxo de Azkaban, no qual eu dou a palavra final. —ela respondeu distraída, listando todos as etapas do processo de liberdade.

— Bem, eu posso apenas cooperar. Não deve ser difícil.— Draco decidiu. Apoiou a mão no queixo e numa expressão pensativa, fingiu não reparar no olhar de descrédito de Granger.

— Você terá que convencer a mim, Malfoy. Este é o seu obstáculo.

" Não nego que será divertido." Ele pensou, sabendo que finalmente teria alguma ocupação depois de tantos anos.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Gostaram? Então deixem seus reviews *-***

 **MaaRangel** : Ahhh, Marcelina! Eu fiquei tão feliz quando você deixou um comentário na fic. Eu já sabia que a senhorita estava lendo (Thanks, Mi), mas não imaginei que estivesse mais atualizada com os capítulo do que a própria Camila. Fique muuuito atenta a essa história, porque os mistérios estão só começando.

Bjãoooo

 **Apfelstrudel:** Ahhhh, leitora novaaa! Que alegria \o/. Obrigada por deixar o comentário. Olha, fico mais do que satisfeita em saber que você não está odiando o Roniquinho, hahaha. Eu gosto muito dele, então é quase impossível eu fazê-lo ser babaca nas minhas fanfics! Seu lado Dramione tá gritando? HEHEHEH. Aiii nem me fale sobre cenas dramiones mais acaloradas. Meu lado Dramione shipper também tá Urrando para que chegue logo o momento certo de colocar esses dois pra se bejá (e outras coisinha mais), mas eu ainda quero torturar um pouco mais os leitores!

Volte aqui de novo, hein?

Beijãooo

 **Guest** _OMGGGG, de longe umas das melhores fica que já li.  
Parabéns pela gosto incrível!_

Obrigada, meu amor! Fico muito feliz por isso!*-* Se voltar para ler este capítulo, deixe seu nome para que eu possa te agradecer, tá?! Beijão!

 **Mi.P. Tonks:** "OH MY GOD! CHANDLER BING" hahahahahaha. Miga, você demorou, mas caprichou. Sabe que sou louca pelos seus comentários, feitos nas notas do celular sob o risco de perda iminente. Adoro suas teorias e sua encanação com Rony e Daphne estarem morando juntos em algum lugar muito louco. Eu li seu comentário duas vezes, e nas duas vezes eu me acabei de rir.

"Em algum momento ela vai colocar uns suplementos na refeição do loiro, aposto. Atenta e no aguardo."

Pode crer que ela colocou muito biotômico Fontoura naquela carne, viu?! Hahahahahaha.

Fiz correndo a NC, com os "vilões", mas fiz com cuidado, porque eu meio que gosto de casal #socorro!

Bem, Janice é muito importante. Ela será adicionada aos poucos na história, mas eu pretendo falar muito dela. (Imagine-me toda empolgada aqui! Porque eu adoro essa personagem e tudo o que ela já fez...) Ahh, e o nome do garoto é Travis haahhaa. Sim, são muitos nomes para se guardar. Eu estou montando um Dreamcast dos personagens originais, mas a ideia do dicionário é ótima!

Vamos fazer Hermione enfiar uma estaca no pobre Draco? É...vamos! Ele não dá uma dentro, poxa!

"vai ficar vitaminado, suculento, uma delícia de omi! Será que Kayla vai se interessar por ele? Fica aí o questionamento!" HAHAHAHA! Eu não sei se ele faz o tipo dela, acho que ela curte mais uns caras de cabelo escuro e famosinhos...

Então, Margareth vai aparecer em breve, e ela tem um papel muito importante na história, principalmente (olha a dica) com Malfoy...

A inocência de Janice... cara, eu me sinto muito triste quando leio sobre ela. Essa coisa da pureza, sabe?! Para ela não existem classes sociais diferentes e tals... O Draco, apesar de ser um bostinha, também não tem lá muita noção, por isso ele gostava tanto dela.

Ahhhh, MIGAAAA! Eu to preparando uma NC Dramione, que vai demorar um bocado para sair. TO AMANDO! Sério *-* Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado dessa ultima, porque não quero decepcionar quando chegar a vez do nosso querido casal.

Espero também que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Com direito a decode, porque:

"Se a gente tossir sai poeira"

Thompson, Camila.

Bjaaao e ate breve :*


	10. Um jogo depois da tempestade

**N/A:** O número dez é bem emblemático para mim. Não sei o porquê, mas sempre gostei dele. Escolhi o décimo capítulo de Constelação para explicar muitas coisas (inclusive o prólogo) e adicionei, também, elementos da sinopse. Espero que gostem e continuem se apaixonando pela história. Acho que nunca agradecerei o suficiente, pois sempre ficarei encantada com o carinho que recebo e a alegria que todos vocês que acompanham esta história me proporcionam quando participam da fic.

Faço o que faço por amor. Escrevo com amor, para mim e para vocês.

 **Obs:** _Os flashbacks estão datados, portanto, se não houver uma data, é o presente._

Obrigada por estarem sempre aqui. :3

* * *

 **X- Um jogo depois da tempestade**

A recepção do estava sempre agitada. Em parte Hermione preferia o Banco de Sangue, que estava sempre silencioso. Sentia-se mal por isso, afinal de contas, receber transfusão de sangue no mundo bruxo era um péssimo sinal, quase a assinatura de um atestado de óbito. Então, tecnicamente, sua tranquilidade era garantida à custa do sofrimento dos outros.

Duas crianças puxavam a saia de uma mulher que, Hermione deduziu, devia ser mãe delas. A menina estava chorando, e o garoto pedia à mãe para que fizesse a irmã parar de chorar.

Crianças. Hermione não tinha planos de ter filhos, não mais. Sua justificativa repousava no fato de que jamais encontraria um pai tão exemplar quanto Rony seria se um dia tivesse a oportunidade de ter um filho.

Travis, o garoto perturbado que estava preso em Azkaban, não tinha idade para ser seu filho, salvo se ela engravidasse com dez anos, o que era um absurdo. Contudo, ela sentiu algo que chegava muito próximo da preocupação materna quando vira o rosto infeliz e machucado do garoto que perdera sua vida dentro de uma prisão.

Distraída com a cena na recepção e a lembrança de Travis, Hermione não notou quando uma criança sentou do seu lado. Não era grande o suficiente para apoiar as costas no encosto da cadeira acolchoada da recepção, então ficava, ajeitando a postura várias vezes, o que Hermione pôde notar com sua visão periférica. O garoto, que não tinha mais do que seis anos, olhava curioso para ela e para as demais crianças no hall. Ela sentiu-se insegura, não sabia como reagir aos olhares do pequeno e curioso menino que havia desistido da correria pelo hospital para fitá-la com curiosidade. Ele era ruivo, poderia ser seu filho se ela tivesse engravidado logo no final da guerra.

Uma mulher, deficiente visual, cabelos negros e pele branca, puxou o garoto pelo braço e com um gesto desculpou-se pelo "filho inconveniente". Hermione não sabia como, mas a mulher não parecia vê-la e ainda assim sabia exatamente o que o filho estava fazendo.

— Querido! Pare de importunar a moça.— ela repreendeu, vendo que o gesto de afastá-lo não havia adiantado e puxou, novamente, o menino pelo braço com carinho. Havia um sorriso triste nos lábios dela.

—Mas, _mama_ , ela é medibruxa.— o garotinho insistiu, olhando para varinha e osso entrelaçados, símbolo do .

— Desculpe, senhorita.— A mulher falou, sem graça, seus olhos eram vagos e fitavam um ponto aleatório— Ele adora medibruxos e curandeiros, acho que está passando tempo demais no hospital.

— Hermione! — Neville surgiu na recepção, carregando uma pasta grande e roxa. Chamou Hermione um pouco alto demais, e ficou envergonhado quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ele. — Os papéis estão prontos. Preciso de sua assinatura e da assinatura de Malfoy.

— Obrigada, Neville.— Hermione agradeceu, quase beijando os pés do colega por tê-la tirado de uma situação constrangedora. Acenou para a mulher, recriminando a si mesma pela gafe, e saiu apressada em direção à escadaria que levava ao escritório do diretor do Hospital.

Os papéis ainda estavam sendo redigidos por uma pena encantada. Quando a última palavra foi escrita, um sinete com as iniciais do homem que nunca estava naquela sala, seu antigo chefe, carimbou o pergaminho, e Neville os pegou, entregando para Hermione.

A sala estava vazia. Ao que tudo indicava ninguém pisava ali há meses. Livros fechados e empacotados nas estantes, armário de poções trancafiado e relatórios inacabados.

— Há quanto tempo este lugar está vazio? — Hermione questionou.

—Três semanas. — Neville respondeu num tom que demonstrava completa indiferença e conformismo.

— Como assim "três semanas", Neville?! Quem está assumindo a direção do hospital enquanto isso?

A medibruxa teve que se manter muito bem apoiada quando viu a mulher que jamais esperaria ver novamente aparecendo. Os cabelos negros e o rosto redondo, familiares e reais demais para serem uma miragem, mostravam que o mundo mágico estava descontrolado.

— Na verdade eu começo hoje, Granger.

Pansy Parkinson, agora, Zabini, contornou a mesa do diretor com passos vitoriosos. Sua expressão beirava o êxtase que ela não fazia questão de disfarçar. Dispensou Neville como quem espanta um pernilongo e começou a desempacotar suas coisas em cima da grande mesa oval que pertencia ao diretor, agora, diretora do hospital St. Mungus.

— Sangue ainda importa, Granger. — Pansy deu uma piscadela para Hermione que, naquela altura já estava calculando as consequências que alguns tapas e puxões de cabelos causariam em sua indelével carreira.

— _Dinheiro_ ainda importa, Parkinson — Hermione corrigiu. — E é por isso que está aqui. Financiou a própria carreira com o dinheiro do marido, que você se casou por conveniência, porque Malfoy não estava disponível.

Pansy riu, não ficara abalada com o comentário ácido. Recostou-se na cadeira de diretor e fechou os olhos, deleitando-se da posição. Suas unhas estavam impecáveis e Hermione tratou de esconder as próprias mãos, pois não cuidava disso há semanas, meses.

— Dinheiro, é claro. Bem, isso faz diferença, também! Mas, veja só você, tendo que assinar papéis que dizem respeito a vida e a morte de Draco Malfoy. — Pansy provocou — Não imaginava mais para a sua carreira? Ouvi dizer que este posto, sim, este que estou ocupando com tanto deleite, poderia ser seu, se não tivesse aceitado trabalhar em Azkaban. Mas veja como são os sistemas políticos! Meu digníssimo esposo possui prestígio no mundo econômico e político, não vou mentir dizendo que isso não me conferiu certa vantagem.

— Deveria estar envergonhada, Parkinson. Prostituindo a carreira dessa forma só me faz pensar que aqueles trabalhos publicados no Dillys Derwent eram todos _roubados_. Não que eu tivesse alguma dúvida a respeito disso. — Hermione aproximou-se ainda mais da mesa, apertando o tampo com força. — Até porque eram os _meus_ trabalhos.

A nova diretora do St. Mungus sorriu num esgar, levantou-se da cadeira e chegou tão perto de Hermione que poderiam ouvir os ruídos das respirações tensas. Mesmo incomodada com a proximidade, a medibruxa não sairia dali, se era o que Parkinson estava esperando.

— Sou inocente, até que prove o contrário, querida. — Pansy sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione, acariciando a pele do rosto da medibruxa numa provocação debochada.

Hermione saiu como um furacão, levando os papéis que viera buscar. A pulsação parecia alcançar níveis inimagináveis, tamanho o ódio que estava borbulhando em suas veias. Sua cabeça não parava de martelar num único sentido: Precisava desfazer qualquer vínculo empregatício que ainda possuía no St. Mungus, porque nem mesmo Merlin em pessoa, vestido de lingerie cor-de-rosa, a faria ficar naquele lugar.

— **x—**

Draco voltaria para Azkaban no dia seguinte, ou naquele dia mesmo, ainda não fora informado adequadamente a respeito do seu retorno. Sabia que estaria num lugar melhor do que sua antiga cela, mas ainda era uma prisão. Uma gaiola de pedra.

Estava se sentindo bem, apesar de todos os curativos no braço e das dores no estômago causadas pela falta de comida sólida. A última coisa que havia colocado na boca tinha sido a torta que, para seu espanto, Hermione trouxera.

Estava muito boa, mas tinha o sabor da derrota. A grande e curiosa realidade era que Draco não compreendia como o cérebro de Hermione trabalhava. Ele a insultava, e ela o tratava com cordialidade.

Sabia que a medibruxa precisava dele, mas, em contrapartida, também sabia que ela era inteligente o suficiente para perceber que, se ele tivesse alguma informação tão importante, não revelaria à ela, mas aos aurores, a fim de livrar sua pele da tal "sentença desconhecida". Granger tinha o poder de tirá-lo dali, mas seria mil vezes mais fácil — e menos humilhante — contatar Feggis e pedir ajuda, afinal de contas o homem parecia nutrir uma simpatia por Malfoy.

A raiz do problema, no entanto, era Draco, que não lidava bem com boas ações. Sentia-se em débito com a pessoa que lhe prestava o favor. O chapéu seletor poderia colocá-lo na Grifinória por força desse pequeno desvio de personalidade, esse mosquitinho da lealdade que às vezes mordia seu cérebro e sugava toda a sua capacidade sonserina de raciocínio.

Às vezes, como que para livrar-se do peso na consciência, Draco sempre pensava no poder mágico de uma dívida que um bruxo assume quando alguém poupa a sua vida. Hermione o salvara na prisão, quando uma crise violenta de engasgos e sangue quase lhe tirou a vida, então, ele estava apenas obedecendo uma tradição bruxa muito antiga, mais antiga que o próprio conceito de tradição.

A imagem de Hermione caminhando para dentro do quarto do hospital freou os devaneios de Draco. Ele parou um segundo para olhar o que ela estava segurando debaixo do braço, e supôs que fossem as burocracias a que um preso deveria se submeter para receber um mísero tratamento de saúde.

— Boa tarde, Malfoy. Estamos organizando sua partida. Trouxe roupas limpas e uma refeição decente, pois não te vejo comendo desde ontem, então acho que seria interessante forrar o estômago antes de partir. — ela falou, portando-se profissionalmente diante dele. Parecia indiferente também. — Veja, aqui estão os documentos que precisa assinar antes de voltar para Azkaban. Primeiro você precisa ler, depois um dos guardas te levará até a recepção para que você assine e já tome sua condução até a primeira balsa.

Draco olhou para Hermione com descrença, pois o número de pergaminhos era absurdo. Ele terminaria de assinar aquilo e logo voltaria para o St. Mungus para um transplante de dedos. Ela se mostrou irritada com a careta de Malfoy, e ele notou isso pelo alto e exasperado suspiro, bem como pela contração repentina do maxilar de Granger, expressões tensas demais para alguém que estivesse tendo um fim de expediente tranquilo.

— Dia ruim no trabalho dos sonhos? — Ele perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Pessoas indesejadas em lugares inapropriados. — ela respondeu— A senhora Zabbini agora trabalha no hospital. Estranhei o fato de ela não ter vindo te visitar, ela tinha uma queda por você na época de Hogwarts, não tinha?!

— Senhora Zabini...C-Como assim? Daphne foi encontrada? — Draco perguntou, sentindo um frio na espinha e uma urgência em sair da sala para verificar se ela estava mesmo no St. Mungus.

—Não, Malfoy! Quando me refiro à senhora Zabini estou, é claro, falando de Pansy Zabini, ou Parkinson, como você deve tê-la conhecido. — Hermione corrigiu, interessando-se pelo espanto de Malfoy. Lembrou que o casamento dos Zabini não chegara a ser anunciado pelo Profeta Diário. — Por que achou que Daphne seria a senhora Zabini?

— Eu tinha bons motivos para acreditar que assim seria. — Malfoy ficou pensativo. Se alguém se aproximasse perto o suficiente, veria engrenagens trabalhando em cima da cabeça do loiro.

Hermione entregou os papéis nas mãos de Malfoy e, retirando-se silenciosamente, planejou voltar quando estivesse preparada para tocar nquele assunto novamente.

Já havia anoitecido e Draco estava cansado de assinar linhas tracejadas. Mentiras em forma de pergaminho e tinta. Seria uma excelente hora para protestar sobre a dor entre o vão dos dedos, mas não queria falar com Granger ou olhar para ela, pois, infelizmente, a medibruxa havia se arrumado para alguma ocasião especial, de modo que estava estranha e particularmente bem apresentável, demonstrando uma irritante pressa em sair da sala, ele notou pelo modo que ela balançava as pernas lisas e muito expostas para alguém que estava em horário de trabalho.

—Como assim eu nunca sofri tratamento degradante? Eu praticamente não tive uma vida normal desde que comecei minha pena.— ele protestou, indignado com o que estava escrito no pergaminho. Chacoalhou as folhas na direção de Hermione, que já havia encontrado um lugar para se sentar, e _cruzar as pernas._

—Eu sei, mas faz parte do protocolo de retirada de detentos vivos da prisão. Você deveria agradecer por eles terem deixado você sair, poderia ter morrido lá mesmo. — Hermione estava encarando a porta que dava para a saída. O hospital estava quase vazio, com exceção das emergências noturnas e os pacientes fixos.

— O que houve com você? — Draco questionou, parando de assinar os pergaminhos e olhando Hermione de cima a baixo. Hermione virou o pescoço abruptamente e encarou Malfoy, curiosa pela pergunta completamente fora de contexto.

— Como? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Para começar, você nunca deixaria qualquer pessoa assinar algo assim. Não era você a defensora dos fracos e oprimidos? E o que falar do seu traje?! Onde estão suas roupas de trabalho? Pensei que você fosse acompanhar meu retorno. — Draco respondeu. Não conseguia imaginar o quão descompromissada com o trabalho ela poderia ser a ponto de largar suas responsabilidades para sair por aí. — Não seja uma incompetente.

— Malfoy, hoje é sábado. Eu não deveria estar aqui para começo de conversa. —Hermione respondeu com indignação, sentindo-se desconfortável por estar se justificando para um paciente, ou pior, para Malfoy. — E regras são regras. Você tem que assinar isso.

Foi a vez de Draco desviar o olhar para algum ponto irrelevante. Não sabia que era sábado, afinal, ele não tinha um calendário no seu quarto, apenas um relógio. Não era como se fizesse alguma diferença ser ou não fim de semana, porque Draco não costumava sair para dar algumas voltas de balsa pelo mar de Azkaban nas noites de sábado.

—Então a doutora vai mostrar que tem uma vida fora dos corredores de prisões e hospitais, pacientes sanguinolentos e a beira da morte? Uau! Estou impressionado.— ele desviou a atenção de si mesmo, caçoando Granger e voltando a assinar o bolo de pergaminhos no balcão. — Alguém vai finalmente transar essa noite.

E lá estava ele, tentando humilhá-la. Quando eram mais novos, as provocações ficavam no campo da diferença entre sangue puro e sangue ruim. Mas, naquele momento, ele sabia que ela se ofenderia mais com piadas obscenas e perguntas invasivas.

Um bom jogador precisa mudar suas estratégias ao longo dos anos, e Malfoy era um excelente jogador.

—Não seja nojento, Malfoy! Cody me convidou para jantar, mas... Ora, o que eu estou fazendo? Você não tem nada a ver com minha vida. — ela falou, girando os olhos e voltando a encarar a parede vazia e marcada por manchas de infiltração.

—Espero que pense em mim enquanto estiver mandando ver. Considere isso como meu voto de boa sorte.

— Sobre o que você me disse a tarde. — Hermione começou, mudando bruscamente de assunto, pois Malfoy estava quase vencendo e deixando-a sem reação. — Eu preciso saber o que realmente aconteceu, e porque você pensou que Daphne havia se casado com Zabini... Bem, ela estava desaparecida...

— Preciso de três bons motivos para te dizer isso— ele respondeu, deixando os cinco últimos pergaminhos sem assinar.

—Primeiro: você disse que cooperaria comigo. Segundo: você é um preso e eu sou responsável por você e posso fazer o que eu quiser com você. — Hermione sorriu, despejando arrogância e vitória em cada fileira de seus dentes. — Não preciso listar um terceiro motivo, porque estes me parecem suficientes.

— Você não faria nada de mal comigo, Granger. Porque no final das contas, pessoas como nós acabam dependendo uma da outra, como um daqueles alcóolatras, que desejam e odeiam o copo de bebida. — Malfoy respondeu tentando, claramente, retornar ao assunto estranho e de teor inapropriado.

Ele caminhou até chegar o mais próximo que conseguiu do conjunto de cadeiras acolchoadas onde Hermione estava sentada, o suficiente para fazê-la sentir seu hálito de cerveja amanteigada e chocolate, porque, sim, Feggis devia ter passado ali com alguns presentes para seu prisioneiro preferido.

Draco não parecia nem um pouco constrangido por estar numa distância tão perigosa de alguém que ele sequer suportaria compartilhar o mesmo espaço

—Não dependemos um do outro. — Hermione afirmou desconfortável com a proximidade. —Eu estou no comando.

— Bem, continue repetindo isso até acreditar. — Malfoy zombou. Tocou com o indicador na fronte de Hermione, e ela fez questão de levantar, e dar um tapa na mão dele. Enquanto tentava se afastar, Draco a acompanhava. — Digamos que eu saiba de algumas coisas, mas não o principal, porquese o que você me disse estiver certo, Zabini se casou com a mulher errada e, em se tratando dele, tenho certeza de que aquele filho da puta me enganou.

— **x** **—**

 **25 de Março, 1997**

Estava escuro e frio. Londres, embora popularmente conhecida pelo clima chuvoso e pelas nuvens que pareciam nunca abandonar o céu, estava ainda mais escura. A ascensão do Lorde das Trevas era o motivo do período sombrio e infeliz; a cada duas quadras um dementador se postava, esvoaçante e tenebroso, pronto para causar à maior parte da população trouxa uma tristeza inexplicável.

O restaurante fino, frequentado pela alta classe Bruxa estava vazio, exceto pela presença de um jovem loiro que, por baixo da mesa, balançava os pés impacientemente. O relógio de bolso feito de ouro maciço, era verificado a cada dois minutos, e em todas as vezes o ato precedia um suspiro profundo de irritação.

A porta do restaurante abriu e ele soube na hora quem estava entrando. Cuidara de fechar o local para ambos a fim de que conversassem em paz e em segurança, por mais absurdo que isso pudesse soar.

O rapaz negro de cabelo muito bem cortado, barba perfeitamente escanhoada, olhos castanhos e porte elegante, dirigiu-se até a mesa, não antes de cumprimentar o _Maître_ , e alinhar o paletó impecável em frente a uma das cinco colunas espelhadas, que davam ao restaurante de Allan Moender, o bruxo mais rico da região de Connacht, a peculiaridade do local era o que justificava os preços do cardápio.

— Malfoy, meu amigo, chegou cedo. — Blaise Zabini cumprimentou, sentando-se de frente para Draco.

— Cheguei no horário combinado. Você está dez minutos atrasado. Sabe que detesto esperar. — Draco empertigou-se em seu assento, sentindo o desconforto da capa de mangas longas, que roçava o antebraço por sobre a marca negra, naquele momento ardendo mais do que o normal. Ele estava sendo chamado.

Teria que ignorar.

— Sabe que chegar no horário não é elegante. Deveria conhecer essas regras. "Pessoas que não precisam de favor algum chegam na hora que bem entenderem". — Blaise exibia uma expressão amigável enquanto, discretamente, soltava suas palavras ácidas. — Quero saber por que fui chamado num dia de semana, neste horário. Imagino, Malfoy, que tenha algo muito bom para me oferecer em troca de um pedido tão inoportuno.

— Preciso que a leve para sua casa. — Malfoy disparou. Não tinha tempo para enrolação. — Alguém está tentando matá-la. Hoje, no fim da festa, ela sumiu por algumas horas e apareceu muito estranha. Acredito que o Lorde esteja desconfiando de nós. — As mãos de Draco suavam e a taça mal se sustentava em sua palma. Blaise olhou para a cena com um nojo mal disfarçado.

— Então é mesmo verdade, vocês querem fugir... Acho arriscado, se quer saber minha opinião, o que duvido muito. O Lorde não tira o nariz (como se ele tivesse um) de sua casa, pelo que fiquei sabendo. — Draco arregalou os olhos em espanto. Blaise estava muito bem informado. — Ele conhece seu pai, Malfoy... Já fugiu uma vez, nada o impediria de fugir outra, e outra...

— Este não é o problema. — Draco interrompeu apressado. — A questão, Zabini, é que estamos empenhados nisso há algum tempo, mas ela está sob a vigilância de alguém. Antes...antes do babaca do Weasley bater as botas ela estava com ele, e agora toda essa merda não para de ser jogada no ventilador, os desaparecimentos de pessoas importantes, mortes desconexas, mas muito próximas...

— Eu avisei para ela não se meter com você e o seu pessoal. Não posso fazer nada agora. — Blaise falou resoluto. — Se ela matou o pobretão, não posso salvá-la, mas me espanta você ter essa informação e não ter contado para ninguém. Você deveria estar no suposto campo dos refugiados, vigiando a sangue ruim...

Draco procurou manter a boa postura. Ficou pálido, mas não era o momento de discutir aquele assunto, tampouco Blaise era a pessoa apropriada. Ainda tinha duas ou três cartas na manga, só não queria ter que usá-las tão rápido. Contudo, Zabini não parecia estar disposto a ceder assim tão fácil, e mesmo Draco, no alto de sua soberba, sabia enxergar sua desvantagem.

— Cedo aos seus cuidados doze por cento das indústrias de pele de Javali do meu pai. Uma das mais lucrativas.— O loiro propôs.— Estima-se que daqui há três anos elas estarão vendendo mais do que o normal devido a escassez de couro de dragão.

A indústria de peles não era, nem em mil anos, a mais lucrativa, mas precisava mentir, pois não faria um acordo com Blaise sem antes lutar pelo que deveria dar em troca.

— _Estimava-se_. A guerra vai ser uma verdadeira pangea na economia bruxa, Malfoy, por isso quero a sociedade de garimpo. Soube que seu pai escraviza muitos duendes no País de Gales. Não me olhe assim, querido amigo, eu preciso estar informado sobre tudo agora que a guerra está atingindo certos limites e as propriedades vão ficando vulneráveis com as possíveis prisões de seus donos. — Blaise tomou um gole de seu vinho, mas seus olhos mantinham-se fixos em Malfoy. — Não pense que não te conheço. Sei que pode me oferecer muito mais.

— Leve- a para morar com você. — Draco sugeriu, desta vez olhando com deboche para o colega, mas havia também desespero em seus olhos.

—Não posso... — a expressão de Blaise endureceu repentinamente e ele alisou o rosto. — Tenho um nome a zelar, trazê-la para minha casa, quando tantas pessoas já sabem que ela passa longos feriados em sua Mansão seria, no mínimo, uma ofensa à minha imagem pessoal. Isso,é claro, sem contar o fato de que ela está envolvida até o último pelo pubiano nesta guerra.

Draco ponderou. Afastou a taça de vinho e entrelaçou os longos dedos pálidos. A mão ainda suava, o que indicava uma possível crise de ansiedade; o que vinha depois era sempre a maldita falta de ar, sensação de "bolo" se formando no peito, palpitação, enjoo e tonturas. Precisava se controlar.

—Case-se com ela.

Draco pediu outra garrafa de vinho, que chegou muito rápido. O garçom, um velho Bruxo bem arrumado, sorriu mecanicamente e se retirou, fazendo algum comentário sobre as uvas utilizadas na bebida, que Draco ignorou.

O tempo lá fora estava pior do que quando ele chegara no restaurante. Uma chuva violenta finalmente começou a cair, acompanhada de raios e trovoadas. Hoje ele não dormiria em casa, mas voltaria pela manhã, antes que todos acordassem, e assim começariam a preparar a partida que deveria acontecer no jantar anterior ao dia do seu aniversário.

Draco tomou a bebida, já não tão gelada como quando o garçom a trouxera em sua mesa. O líquido cor de sangue desceu de uma vez, queimando um pouco a garganta e trazendo uma ligeira dormência na língua. Estavam em silêncio desde a proposta que Malfoy fizera.

— Deve estar muito encrencado para vir me pedir isso. O quão encrencado vocês estão? — Blaise perquiriu, com um brilho diabólico nos olhos— É claro! Suas mãos estão pingando sangue...Quem vocês mataram? Não me diga que... Oh! Por Merlin, vocês estão com o rabo no caldeirão! Não me faça pensar que se meteram com o cara de cobra e com o redator? Você tem ideia de como aquele esses dois são loucos?!

— Você o conhece?

— Sim, mas não espere que eu lhe conte alguma coisa. E não vou afirmar com certeza se é homem ou mulher. — Blaise cobriu o rosto com as mãos e deu um longo suspiro.— Eu posso me casar com ela, e abafar o caso. Fuja com seus pais e me dê a sociedade de garimpo. Teremos um acordo secreto.

— Então estamos combinados. — Draco estendeu a mão e Blaise hesitou antes de apertá-la.

— Perfeitamente, meu caro.

 **02 de Abril, 1997 - 23h20min**

"Lar de Calígula" era o nome do bar onde os comensais podiam ir e vir tranquilamente desde os rumores acerca do retorno de Voldemort. Poucas pessoas decentes frequentavam aquele lugar sujo e cheio de histórias cabeludas por trás de cada mesa coberta de poeira escura e manchas de sangue fresco. Na realidade, nenhuma alma decente colocaria os pés ali, mesmo que estivesse sob ordens expressas de alguém poderoso no mundo da magia. Mas, ele estava ali. Contrariando todas as histórias difundidas por sua própria família de que ele era medroso e covarde, o rapaz de ombros largos e andar desajeitado, coberto por uma capa negra que lhe cobria boa parte do rosto, caminhou até a mesa mais isolada do local. Ele estava incumbido de uma missão e deveria cumpri-la, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário pisar no antro de perdição que era o Lar de Calígula, mesmo que tivesse que encontrá-la, depois de tantos anos.

 **02 de Abril, 1997 - 23h54min**

O fedor daquela área do bar era insuportável. Alguém havia vomitado em algum lugar das mesas e Rony estava trancando a garganta e respiração para não repetir o ato na sua mesa. O bar também ficava muito perto da rede de esgotos londrina, de modo que o cheiro também poderia ser oriundo das tubulações lotadas de dejetos humanos. Imaginar isso não melhorava a sensação de estômago embolado que Rony estava experimentando quando respirava apenas o necessário para não morrer asfixiado.

Ainda não tinha certeza se ela apareceria, enviara uma coruja para Daphne havia dois dias e não tinha ideia de como ela reagiria, afinal não mantinham contato desde a última vez que haviam se encontrado, em St. Catchpole, na floresta onde também tinham se conhecido quando crianças, antes de saber que Hogwarts os separaria.

Ele sabia que no Lar de Calígula ninguém desconfiaria de suas intenções, afinal, quantas pessoas decentes frequentavam aquele lugar?

Havia marcado o encontro para as 23:20, mas Daphne nunca fora pontual em seus compromissos, então teria que ficar olhando para toda aquela gente estranha e perigosa, enquanto imaginava se Hermione estaria em segurança. Ela não sabia que ele estava por perto, pois, supostamente Rony estaria fora do país. Este era o plano, e somente Harry tinha conhecimento de que era um plano falso.

De repente, uma figura muito bem vestida apareceu no bar. Estava com um sobretudo de veludo vermelho e uma maleta escura. Não fazia questão de esconder a própria identidade ou algo do gênero. Caminhava como uma frequentadora habitual do local, a julgar pelo modo como cumprimentou o velho Elijah, dono do Lar de Calígula.

— O que faz o mocinho no reduto dos vilões? — Ela falou, antes mesmo de tomar seu assento numa das cadeiras. Não parecia incomodada com o cheiro do local, nem com a sujeira.

— Precisava encontrar um dos caras maus, ou melhor, mulheres más. — Rony entrou na onda de provocações, tentando a qualquer custo evitar o reboliço que começava a acontecer em seu corpo, mente, e _coração_.

Daphne sorriu, mostrando dentes brancos e brilhantes. Tinha uma aparência completamente fora dos padrões estéticos, e por "fora dos padrões" ele queria dizer que ela era muito acima do limite permitido de beleza. Seus olhos ligeiros captavam todo o ambiente, e ele sabia, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, que ela já havia feito uma varredura no local para saber se ficar ali era de fato seguro.

—Da última vez você me mandou para longe da sua vida, se bem me lembro. Algo como "Para o inferno" ou para "A puta que me pariu". O que foi deveras indelicado de sua parte, uma vez que não tenho mãe. — Daphne afastou uma mecha dos olhos e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, encarando Rony com profundidade. — Não entendi o motivo deste encontro. Sabe que tenho alguém, certo?

— Sim, eu sei o que falei e também sei que você está com alguém. — Rony respondeu com uma careta infantil. — Mas preciso de sua ajuda, em nome dos velhos tempos.

— Não existem velhos tempos, Weasley. Somos dois lados opostos de uma moeda, e como deve imaginar, nunca ficaríamos juntos.

—Um dia essa moeda girou tão rápido — ele começou a falar e havia sinceridade em seus olhos— que nós tivemos essa chance.

Daphne olhou para o balcão, evitando encarar o rosto da única pessoa que a fizera feliz. Velhos tempos era uma expressão tão dolorosa que ela preferia ter ouvido um insulto bem cabeludo.

Teria sido melhor imaginar que ele já havia esquecido e seguido em frente, mas havia algo ali, resquícios das boas memórias infantis e do início da adolescência.

—O que quer? — Daphne perguntou. Ainda não tinha forças para encará-lo.

—Preciso que me conte o que você sabe sobre o campo de refugiados, e para quem você já espalhou.

 **18 de Março, 1997 - 19h45min**

A sala do diretor era o que podia se chamar de confusão interessante. Ele estava desconcertado por colocar os pés ali, pois tudo o que conhecia do lugar estava embasado na rara visita que fizera no segundo ano e no quinto ano. Ambas as vezes ele estava envolvido demais com as tragédias familiares que haviam motivado sua ida até a sala de Alvo Dumbledore, mas agora, diante da porta aberta e, em virtude da demora do diretor, ele podia contemplar toda a linha de quadros dos ex-diretores de Hogwarts, que estavam se preparando para dormir, colocando suas toucas, pijamas e camisolas. Notou, também, a gaiola vazia de Fawkes, que ele conhecia muito bem, e uma estante abarrotada de livros colocados em seus lugares como se estivessem sido lidos recentemente. Rony deu um passo cauteloso para dentro da sala, aproximou-se das obras e começou a ler as lombadas.

— Fico feliz que tenha atendido meu convite, Ronald Weasley.— Alvo Dumbledore surgiu no topo da escada, e Rony tropeçou na mesa onde flutuava a penseira. — Estamos sem tempo e eu ainda não lhe revelei a totalidade de sua missão.

— Sei que conhece a aluna da sonserina, Daphne Greengrass, apesar de seus amigos não saberem. — o diretor falou, olhando por cima dos óculos de meia lua. Ele, melhor do que qualquer um deveria entender o motivo. — Não se preocupe! Não quero que conte a eles, e foi por isso que chamei aqui, a sós, para conversarmos sobre a sua missão. Sente-se, por favor.

Rony sentou na cadeira que apareceu de súbito. Não tinha a menor ideia do que Dumbledore estava falando quando relacionava Daphne Greengrass, pseudo namorada de um comensal e arqui-inimigo, e a sua missão secreta que demorara quase um ano para ser revelada. Conhecia Daphne, mas não gostava de voltar àquelas memórias, uma vez que, elas o faziam voltar para um período de sua vida que mantivera em segredo de seus melhores amigos, algo raro e inimaginável quando em se tratando do trio de ouro.

— Desculpe, professor, mas, qual a relação entre a missão e o fato de eu conhecer Daphne? — Rony questionou, tentando ao máximo não parecer impertinente. — Sei que o senhor está com tudo sob controle, mas gostaria também de estar um pouco informado a respeito do que vou fazer, e o porquê.

— Primeiro, Ronald, eu não tenho tudo sob controle. — Dumbledore falou no seu melhor tom apaziguador e sereno. Não havia qualquer desespero ou ansiedade no fato de que ele não sabia o que fazer. — A situação fugiu demasiadamente de meu controle, e por isso preciso de você, Harry e Hermione.

— Temos alguém na guerra, uma pessoa que parece movimentar as peças com maestria. Eu diria que ele, ou ela, está familiarizado com jogos de estratégia, pois não consigo imaginar que Voldemort teria a capacidade de arquitetar um plano tão bem enlaçado. — Dumbledore levantou-se da poltrona e dentre os livros bagunçados de sua estante puxou um bolo de pergaminhos muito bem tipografados. — Estamos recebendo informativos, todos no mundo bruxo estão, das infinitas coisas boas que Voldemort pode fazer pela comunidade mágica. Veja!

Rony pegou um dos panfletos e foi tomado pelo completo assombro. Voldemort agora parecia muito ocupado em resolver suas pendências de forma "amigável". O informativo era chamado de "A porta" e, segundo os dizeres, a guerra não deveria acontecer, pois não era o desejo de Voldemort, que queria, tão somente, a união de todos os bruxos em prol da própria comunidade.

— Isso é um absurdo! "Queremos cuidar de vocês. Nossa vontade mais sincera é que todos tenham o que comer em suas mesas, durmam em segurança e possam ter acesso aos melhores serviços de saúde. O St. Mungus ficará aberto 24 horas a fim de receber aqueles que buscarem nosso auxílio. Não queremos incitar uma guerra, mas protegê-los dos rebeldes." — Rony leu em voz alta como que para forçar-se a acreditar naquilo que estava diante dele.

— Isso não foi escrito por Voldemort. — Dumbledore falou. — A concepção de pureza continuam implícitas em uma ou outra declaração, de forma sutil, é claro, mas continuam aí. Talvez os mais atentos, numa leitura detida e analítica, encontrariam alguns vestígios, mas ele não quer trazer essas pessoas. Voldemort está criando uma armadilha. Existe alguém fazendo este trabalho, e eu preciso que você descubra.

—Compreendo. — Rony meneou a cabeça, mas ainda estava curioso para saber onde Daphne entraria nessa história.

—Sei que está tentando imaginar onde Daphne Greengrass entra nesta história— Dumbledore falou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Rony. — Bem, Hermione está cuidando do campo de refugiados que eu criei, e temo que Daphne Greengrass saiba disso.

— Mas, como? — Rony questionou, desesperado por saber que Hermione poderia correr algum risco, e Dumbledore fez um sinal com a mão interrompendo-o.

— A questão não é _como_ , e sim _quando_. — o diretor começou, levantando-se da poltrona e andando em círculos pela sala. Rony achou incrível o fato de que ele quase não olhava para o chão e mesmo assim não esbarrava em nada. — Daphne foi monitora da Sonserina quando Draco abandonou o posto para se tornar comensal. Ela estava na minha sala quando eu elaborei o plano com Minerva.

— Não, Ronald, eu não confidenciei este plano na frente de Daphne, mas ela compreendeu que se tratava de algo sério, e no dia seguinte conseguiu se esgueirar por aqui quando chamei Hermione para conversarmos. Infelizmente eu descobri isso tarde demais. — Dumbledore lamentou. — Sei, porém, que ela não estava bisbilhotando por mera curiosidade.

— Com certeza foi correndo contar para Malfoy, aquele porco! — Rony esbravejou.

— De fato, ela deve ter contado para ele, mas não é isso que me preocupa.

— Como assim não o preocupa? Ele é um comensal da morte! O senhor precisa fazer alguma coisa. — Rony suplicou.

— Acalme-se, Ronald! O grande problema não é Draco Malfoy saber de algum detalhe da missão de Hermione, pois, a esta altura ele já descobriu, e ainda não fez nada com essa informação. A questão é que Daphne não parece estar a serviço de Voldemort, mas de alguém que tem planos muito específicos. A mesma pessoa que está escrevendo esse informativo, mas que não parece ser totalmente leal ao seu lorde.

— Ora, então não estou entendendo. — o jovem falou confuso. — Quem escreve o informativo está ou não está do nosso lado?

Dumbledore parou e fitou Rony, demonstrando, pela primeira vez desde que ambos haviam começado a conversar, um medo inominável.

— Está do lado dele mesmo, e é isso que me preocupa.

— **x—**

Encontros eram o pior tipo de programa para alguém acostumada a sentar na escrivaninha e trabalhar até a segunda-feira começar novamente. Hermione havia se molhado na metade do caminho, pois estava distraída demais para que fosse seguro aparatar até o local combinado.

Olhou para o livro que Anthony lhe entregara. O homem parecia gostar muito de Draco. Ele não estaria na prisão para dar o presente pessoalmente para Malfoy, pois sua filha parecia estar evoluindo em seu quadro clínico. Hermione ficara feliz com a notícia, pois Feggis vivia em função da moça.

A chuva estava mais fraca quando Hermione atravessou a rua em direção ao Hotel Dorchester, comandado pelo famoso chef francês Alain Ducasse. Cody era um homem de excelente gosto, e o local parecia refinado demais para a simplicidade de Hermione.

Cody a estava esperando na antesala do hotel, com um sorriso amigável e sereno. Ele estendeu o braço para Hermione e ela o acompanhou pela grande e luxuosa porta do restaurante. O lugar era muito mais bonito por dentro, com o silêncio típico de lugares da alta sociedade, apenas o som das taças e de um pianista podia ser ouvido.

Porcelanato no chão e cores neutras com pequenos detalhes em dourado ao longo das paredes repletas de desenhos. As formas artísticas em gesso e o cheiro de boa comida, suave e delicada, e a organização da mesa eram os ingredientes para uma noite agradável.

— Boa noite, Adrien. Minha amiga e eu viemos de uma semana cheia de trabalho, o que nos recomenda?— Cody perguntou ao homem que chegou a mesa e trajava um smoking azul marinho, camisa de seda com uma gravata impecável em torno do pescoço.

— _Bonne nuit._ Recomendo o ouriço-do-mar da Irlanda.— Adrien respondeu polidamente, deixando o cardápio na mesa e sorrindo.

Hermione torceu o nariz para a iguaria. Não conseguia pensar na Irlanda sem lembrar de Kayla O'Boyle, e essa seria a melhor maneira de perder o apetite.

—Acho que vamos escolher mais tarde, obrigada, Adrien.— Hermione dirigiu-se ao garçom.

—Está vendo? Um bom momento para relaxar, sair um pouco daquela prisão. Você precisa ver algumas pessoas normais de vez em quando, Hermione.— Cody falou em tom divertido quando Adrien se afastou da mesa.

— Oh, nem me fale! Aquele lugar pode acabar com qualquer um. Estou tão envolvida com o caso de Daphne que nem sei mais o que é ter uma noite de sono sem me preocupar com as possíveis perguntas que devo fazer para Malfoy. Acredita que ele acabou de me contar uma história que pode mudar todo o rumo dos acontecimentos?— Hermione notou que Cody sorria sem graça, percebendo a gafe, ela ruborizou. — Perdão, perdão! Estou falando de trabalho neste lugar maravilhoso. É quase um sacrilégio.

— Tudo bem! Eu também acho que o caso é abismal, mas você nunca enxergou Malfoy como uma peça deste grande jogo? — Cody perguntou displicentemente, bebericando o vinho que havia chegado até a mesa. — Muitas pessoas acabaram sendo usadas na guerra. Você me disse uma vez que Malfoy te ofendia, mas que parecia estar reproduzindo o comportamento do pai.

— Sim, estava, mas em algum momento isso para. Com a idade, sabe? Como compreender alguém que tirou vidas, Cody? Vidas inocentes, em prol de um ideal ridículo!— ela falou, como se estivesse se esforçando demais para manter sua opinião firme. O vaivém dos garçons e do maître não era barulho suficiente para abafar

— Depois que nos enfiamos numa situação que envolve vida e morte, fica um pouco difícil de sair dela. — Cody tocou as mãos da amiga por cima da mesa. — Sabe, Hermione, você está sempre tão incomodada com o que ele diz a seu respeito, isso não é normal. Tenha um pouco de empatia também.

— Empatia? Fica difícil quando ele não se mostra nem um pouco arrependido das merdas que fez. — ela falou.— Ele foi uma pessoa muito má comigo e com meus amigos, Cody. E eu tenho fortes razões para acreditar que ele sabe de alguma coisa sobre a morte do meu namorado. Simplesmente não dá para ignorar o que uma pessoa fez, e poderia continuar fazendo se não estivesse preso.

.

.— Então você está acusando ele sem provas. Como executor de leis mágicas eu digo que isso poderia te colocar na prisão. — Cody falou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. —Por acaso ele teve motivos para odiá-la?

— Ora! Preconceito não pode ser catalogado como motivo, se é que você me entende.

Você deveria _se_ escutar, acho que está defendendo demais alguém que não conhece. — Hermione rebateu, indignada por estar sendo questionada daquela maneira. Era injusto que alguém tentasse justificar Malfoy.

—Pois, para alguém de fora, poderia parecer que você está, inconscientemente procurando motivos para ficar perto dele.

Hermione endireitou a coluna e alisou a saia. Suas mãos estavam suadas. Conhecia Cody desde a época que iniciara os trabalhos no St. Mungus, descobriu que ele também morava em Hawkshead e esse foi o início de uma sólida amizade. Não mentiria para ele.

— Bem, não me julgue, Cody, mas eu gosto de esfregar na cara dele o fato de que eu me saí bem, a despeito da, como posso dizer? Qualidade do meu sangue. — ela falou finalmente.— O cara faz um bilhão de coisas erradas e eu preciso ter empatia? Eu estou errada em desconfiar de cada palavra que ele diz?

— A maioria das coisas erradas que ele fez a você foram na infância e adolescência. O restante foi consequência da guerra. Todos nós matamos pessoas, uns menos e outros mais. Você precisou fazer isso para proteger o campo de refugiados, certo? — Cody questionou. Ele tinha o perfil de alguém que trabalhasse no setor de execução de leis mágicas e julgamentos ministeriais, espetava seu interrogado com destreza, deixando-o livre de argumentos. — Você está deixando o lado pessoal te afetar, e isso não é típico de você, minha amiga. Noto claros sinais de vingança pessoal e desfavorecimento do prisioneiro, cumulados com uma troca de benefícios a fim de chantageá-lo.

— Não me venha com seu P.h.D em psiquiatria forense e criminologia,Cody. Eu não sou uma de suas pacientes, ou vítimas — Hermione protestou, parcialmente irritada com o amigo que segurava uma gargalhada pública num local tão requintado. Ele também era perito criminal, o que lhe permitia ter um conhecimento vasto dos sinais do corpo humano — Eu não devia ter te contado das chantagens… Já me arrependi. Você jurou que isso ficaria entre nós.

— Mione — Cody era uma das únicas cinco pessoas no mundo que tinham permissão para tratá-la pelo apelido. Sempre usava quando queria fazê-la compreender algo que ela estava evitando escutar. — Isso pode sair do controle. E se você conseguir descobrir algo que coloque Malfoy como alguém diretamente envolvido com a morte de Rony? Vai tratá-lo como um prisioneiro qualquer, ou vai tornar a vida dele um inferno. Você também queria ser executora de leis mágicas, não queria? Justiça não é vingança pessoal, são muitos fatores envolvidos.

— Eu posso fazer da vida dele um inferno. Ele merece.

— Ele salvou Selma! Será que isso não é um bom indício?

Hermione ficou estática. Pelo franzir das sobrancelhas Cody assumiu que ela não conhecia aquela história. E ele estava certo, pois a medibruxa demorou alguns segundos para digerir e processar o que o amigo havia lhe contado. Aquilo sim era uma virada no jogo.

— Selma? Selma Peller. Você está tentando me dizer que Malfoy salvou a mulher de Carson Peller? —Hermione quase gritou. Muitas perguntas se formaram em sua cabeça, mas a maior delas voltavam ao ponto principal: Malfoy sabia onde era o campo de refugiados.

— Draco salvou a vida de Selma Peller, levando ela até o campo de refugiados.— Cody afirmou, estranhando que Hermione não soubesse da história. — Ela depôs em favor dele dois dias antes da audiência, mas não quiseram dar a liberdade. O mundo bruxo também tem suas podridões, Hermione. Eu costumava acreditar nas instituições mágicas, mas depois de Malfoy, posso garantir-lhe que alguém quer mantê-lo enfiado em Azkaban…

— E o que ela disse?— Hermione perguntou deixando a ansiedade se espalhar. Ela se lembrava de Selma, tão bem que podia desenhar o rosto dela no guardanapo estendido em seu colo. Aquele dia fora marcado por muitos acontecimentos, inclusive o retorno de Rony, completamente condenado a morte, e o nascimento do pequeno Dylan, filho de Selma.

— Ela disse que ele deu à ela essência de ditamno e indicou o campo de refugiados… Hermione tem certeza de que não sabe mesmo desta história?

— E-eu não sabia — ela gaguejou — Mas acho que nossa jantar terá que ser adiado, Cody. Eu preciso voltar para Azkaban.

— Hermione, você não está me dizendo que vai entrar na prisão, está?! Por Merlin, são nove horas da noite. — Cody protestou, já imaginando, contudo, que não obteria êxito em sua tentativa de dissuadir a amiga do recente plano.

— Desculpe. —ela implorou com sinceridade. —Eu prometo que vou compensá-lo!

Cody observou Hermione correndo por entre o hall, sob os olhares curiosos dos clientes do restaurante. Contemplou sua taça, que já estava pela metade, e meneou a cabeça. Hermione Granger não era afeita à encontros, disso ele já sabia, mas nunca imaginou que ela preferisse ficar com o preso estranho que estudara com ela em Hogwarts, a ficar com seu amigo.

As coisas estavam realmente ficando estranhas.

 **12 de maio, 1997 - 23h55min**

Suas tarefas eram simples, mas exigiam muita coragem e, embora nunca fosse assumir como verdadeira a afirmação de que era um tremendo covarde, ele sabia que estava arriscando muito para salvar a própria pele.

Três pessoas haviam chegado naquela manhã. Ninguém estava em boas condições, todos fracos, amarelos e mutilados. Um homem de meia idade com uma varinha remendada e dois garotos. O mais velho deles tinha perdido quatro dedos da mão direita, e o mais novo tinha uma ferida tão grande, exposta e infeccionada que Draco poderia jurar, mesmo estando tão longe, que a garota estava prendendo a respiração para não vomitar nos pés daqueles homens.

No mesmo dia, quando o sol já estava se pondo, ele correu pelo subúrbio de East End. Cobriu o rosto com o capuz de comensal e puxou a varinha.

 _Vinte e cinco centímetros, flexível, feita de Pilriteiro e núcleo de pêlo de unicórnio._

Ele conseguia senti-la queimando entre seus dedos. Havia uma conexão bastante peculiar entre o portador e a varinha. Suas veias dilatavam quando um feitiço era invocado e sentir o sangue escorregando por dentro da pele era algo impagável.

Nada, porém, se compara às maldições imperdoáveis. Feitiço algum poderia chegar perto de um _Avada Kedavra_ corroendo, efervescendo, deslizando como uma serpente desde a ponta dos dedos até o centro do peito. Não era uma sensação de conforto, mas causava uma dor prazerosa.

Naquele fim de tarde nove pessoas foram mortas pela sua varinha, e ele se sentia vitorioso. Sangues ruins, trouxas. Pessoas comuns que não esperavam encontrá-lo num beco escuro, ou numa viela estreita. Homens e mulheres que contaminavam a árvore genealógica daqueles que tinham o sangue puro. Ele precisava eliminar aquela sujeira, limpar, limpar e limpar. Ser melhor do que ela naquilo que chamavam de guerra.

Granger nadava contra a sua maré, e por isso ele precisava dar a ela mais trabalho, ou mais decepções. O que viesse primeiro.

Então, às vezes ele torturava alguém, apenas para que ela tivesse serviço dobrado. Draco atraía seus feridos para o campo de refugiados, para ver Hermione se desgastando e consumindo todo seu estoque de poções e ataduras.

Um jogo, dos mais perigosos, pois Draco não tinha exatamente prazer em tirar vidas, mas em vencer aqueles que ele sempre odiara, e disso ninguém poderia culpá-lo, pois competir estava em suas veias, assim como as maldições imperdoáveis que ele lançará em suas vítimas.

 _Matar._

Ele teve que aprender a ser um homicida. Seu pai fora categórico depois da morte de Dumbledore — um feito creditado à Severo Snape, devido ao fracasso do garoto — que, quando a guerra atingisse o apogeu, saber tirar a vida de alguém o manteria vivo.

Portanto, não sendo alguém afeito ao homicídio, a cada jato verde deslizando da ponta da varinha, em todas aquelass pessoas inocentes, Draco sentia a urgência de despejar tudo o que estava em seu estômago no meio fio. Enxergar cada olhar desesperado e temeroso, ouvir gritos, súplicas. Não se espantava que a poção de sono sem sonhos fosse o equivalente a uma refeição. Três vezes ao dia, sete dias na semana.

Às vezes a vitória vinha por um processo doloroso. Ele encarava dessa forma.

Vigiar aquelas pessoas há tanto tempo estava cansando. Ele deveria ter contado para lorde Voldemort sobre o campo de refugiados, que ele existia de fato e Daphne havia passado as informações corretas.

 _Deveria_.

Mas não conseguia fingir que as coisas estavam caminhando para um rumo bem sucedido. Suas certezas estavam fincadas em areia, movediça. E de repente matar pessoas deixara de ser uma competição. Tirar vidas enquanto o trio salvava começou a se tornar um exercício cansativo, um jogo no qual, por mais que ele ganhasse, jamais sairia como vencedor, e Malfoy detestava perder.

Quantas vezes teria que rodear o perímetro até tomar a atitude de chamar algum comensal para acabar com a festa dos sangues ruins presos na cabana?

173 vezes. Ele já tinha contado.

Depois de tantos dias ali, contar havia se tornado novamente um vício, porque a coragem para delatar toda aquela atividade clandestina na floresta proibida parecia não chegar. Fazer contas aliviava a ansiedade. As crises haviam aumentado depois dos 16 anos.

No 27° dia, ele resolveu se aproximar, ouvir o que eles falavam e como ela estava lidando com a escassez de comida que estava consumindo o mundo bruxo. A guerra fazia isso com a economia.

As folhas faziam muito barulho, Draco concluiu ao ouvir o crispar seco sob seus pés. Era uma boa estratégia, ele devia admitir, espalhar discretamente folhas secas pelo solo de uma floresta. Assim, com um feitiço amplificador, seria possível prever todo tipo de invasão.

Estava ali pela décima noite consecutiva. A sombra dela sempre se projetava na parede oposta à janela na qual ela apoiava o peso do corpo, fazendo com que o plano de espalhar folhas pelo chão se mostrasse inútil, pois, se queria estar imperceptível, deveria ao menos utilizar os feitiços básicos de proteção.

Mas ela não parecia preocupada com invasões.

— Senhorita, estamos com fome. — a voz fraca de uma criança atravessou as finas paredes da cabana. Draco sentiu uma torção no meio da garganta, e a saliva desceu com dificuldade.

Não conseguiu ouvir a resposta da jovem, mas sabia que ela os acalmava e os enchia de falsas esperanças, exatamente como das outras vezes .

Draco sentiu aquela sensação esquisita que o estava incomodando desde a noite anterior, quando escutara sobre como a família Malfoy estava se mostrando dispensável, "praticamente inútil". Voldemort mencionara. Um ódio estranho, um desejo de vingança e de compensação.

Fizera tanto por aquele homem deformado, mestiço, que se pretendia ser o rei do mundo bruxo porque havia descoberto alguns segredos da arte das trevas. Não ousaria enfrentá-lo, mas, desde aquela noite, ficava cada vez mais difícil refrear a vontade de fazer algo para atrasar os planos do Lorde.

E o dia chegou.

Selma. Esse era o nome, ele jamais esqueceria.

A mulher estava grávida e Draco a conhecia. Selma era a mulher de um funcionário influente no Ministério da Magia. Entregá-la poderia fazer com que sua moral subisse um pouco, mas ele sabia o que fariam com ela. Removeriam o feto através das artes das trevas com um feitiço antigo tão horrível que Draco fazia questão de não presenciar, pois os gritos eram pavorosos, como se seus ouvidos estivessem sendo repuxada por várias correntes.

O marido era obrigado a presenciar a cena, ver a esposa ser torturada e, depois, tinha direito a morte mais lenta possível. Voldemort deixava este serviço para Bellatrix, que no final de um dia cansativo poderia dizer que amava o seu trabalho.

A sombra de um corpo feminino se desenhou entre a copa das árvores. Numa clareira distante, Selma Peller, rastejava por entre as folhas, fazendo um barulho que com certeza Granger perceberia, mas ela não ouviu. A mulher, grávida e sendo auxiliada por seu filho mais velho, um garotinho tão sujo e ferido quanto ela, parecia vir de uma perseguição acirrada.

Ela tentou levantar e o melhor que conseguiu foi cambalear entre as árvores, apoiando-se nos troncos com dificuldade. A oportunidade para capturá-la estava tão próxima que Draco podia sentir o cheiro da glória e do prestígio por ter encontrado o campo de refugiados e levado até o Lorde a mulher de Carson Peller, o único que ainda se opunha a ele, mesmo todos estando em guerra declarada.

Mas não era um bom dia para Draco. Sentia-se irado, exausto e com medo de que a guerra culminasse na morte de seus pais. Cansado demais do jogo de vida e morte, ele só queria fechar os olhos e esquecer que um dia suas convicções o levariam para uma floresta imunda e fria, numa posição desconfortável de vigia dos sangues ruins.

Então ele aparatou onde a mulher estava. E ela fez menção de gritar quando viu a marca negra aparecendo na parte exposta do antebraço esquerdo de Malfoy, mas ele a impediu, cobrindo-lhe a boca com as mãos.

— Fique quieta! — ele sussurrou entre os dentes. — A cabana fica a uns dez passos daqui, protegida por um feitiço desilusório. Pise no tronco em forma de cruz, e assovie três vezes. Tome isso e corra o mais rápido possível, e não ouse dizer a ninguém que te ajudei. Não tem nada a ver com bondade

A mulher olhou para Draco, confusa demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Então ela correu, da melhor forma que conseguiu, puxando o filho e segurando a barriga com ambas as mãos. Malfoy lhe dera essência de _ditamno_ , ou que sobrara desde o último enfrentamento com um comensal enxerido. O garoto mais velho olhou para trás, e Draco o viu balbuciar um agradecimento.

O céu, que estava escuro o suficiente para assustar qualquer pessoa normal, parecia querer descer sobre os habitantes da Terra. Uma tempestade sem precedentes estava a caminho, e outra mulher, bela, porte elegante e andar apressada apareceu na linha de proteção que cercava a cabana. Ela não estava sozinha, e mesmo posicionado há uma distância de aproximadamente 30 metros, conseguia escutá-la soluçar.

— D-Daphne... — Malfoy balbuciou. Moveu-se lentamente, procurando fazer o mínimo possível de barulho, a fim de visualizar quem estava com ela.

Daphne vestia uma capa de chuva pesada e encharcada, caminhando com dificuldade, pois vinha carregando ninguém menos que Ronald Weasley nos braços. Suas mãos, estavam cobertas de algo que Dracou assumiu ser sangue.

A surpresa de Malfoy foi ainda maior quando notou que a garota beijou Weasley nos lábios, acariciou-lhe os cabelos e aparatou.

A chuva torrencial dificultava a visão, os relâmpagos pareciam os acordes de uma música que prenunciava o fim do mundo. Draco detestava tempestades, mas estava chocado demais para ficar incomodado com uma torrente de águas.

 _Daphne e Weasley_? Sim, Daphne e Weasley.

Então Hermione Granger quebrou a linha de raciocínio de Draco, não porque havia chegado perto e descoberto que ele estava espionando o campo de refugiados, mas porque caiu na soleira da porta da cabana e deitou-se sobre o corpo de Weasley. Malfoy não sabia dizer se ele estava vivo ou morto, mas quando viu a garota que ele costumava odiar mais do que os dias de tempestade, a praia e o mar, sendo lavada pela chuva e tendo que arrastar um homem condenado a morte para uma cabana cheia de pessoas famintas, ele entendeu que o jogo estava parcialmente equilibrado.

— **x** **—**

A luz das estrelas não tinha o poder de atravessar os muros de Azkaban. Ali, a constelação de Draco não brilhava e sequer poderia ser localizada pelos olhos do homem que contemplava o pequeno quadrado gradeado que dava acesso ao lado externo da prisão. A única entrada de ar puro. Escura, mas, ainda assim, por menor que fosse, uma lembrança do que era o mundo lá fora.

Apenas um dementador estava no fim do corredor. A criatura deslizava de um lado para o outro, soltando uma fumaça negra e empesteando o ar, já pouco respirável, que havia naquela ala.

Mas, de qualquer forma, não havia uma estrela no céu e, por mais que aquele fosse um forte indício de que haveria uma chuva torrencial no dia seguinte, Draco ainda estava preocupado demais com o que Granger lhe contara. Se Blaise não havia se casado com Daphne e havia assumido a posse da sociedade de garimpo, então ele podia estar envolvido com o assassinato de Lucius e Narcissa. Draco era acusado pelo desaparecimento de Daphne, e ela poderia muito bem ter sido assassinada por Zabini, que fugira com o corpo para incriminá-lo de alguma forma.

A cela estava limpa, com uma iluminação parca, mas ele conseguiria ler alguma coisa se contraísse os olhos com força. Era mais do que ele poderia esperar. Feggis lhe prometera um livro interessante para ler, uma boa conversa e algo para comer.

Granger não apareceria naquela noite porque estava num encontro, talvez naquela hora as roupas já estivessem jogadas pelo quarto, ela nua e o tal Cody babando de desejo por tudo o que havia debaixo das roupas da medibruxa reservada. Não que Hermione parecesse o tipo que já entregava o ouro de primeira, mas era interessante imaginá-la suada e cheia de luxúria.

 _Patético, e_ excitante, ele admitiria se não houvesse uma barreira em seu cérebro para quaisquer sensações que não fossem nojo, raiva e escárnio em relação à Hermione Granger.

De repente, a luz azulada e uma lontra prateada apareceu no corredor, iluminado um pouco a cela solitária. Não demorou para o corpo pequeno e delicado de Hermione surgir no corredor, em frente a cela de Draco. Ela estava um pouco despenteada, com as bochechas vermelhas e a alça fina da camiseta caindo pelos ombros.

—Selma, Malfoy... te lembra alguém? Você a salvou! Se sabia nossa localização, porque nunca nos atacou?— Granger disparou as perguntas entaladas desde quando saíra do restaurante. A respiração entrecortada. Ela havia corrido muito, julgando pela expressão cansada.

Draco se aproximou da grade da cela, encarou a mulher confusa em sua frente. Não estava sentindo vontade de cuspir nela, ou insultá-la. Apoiou-se nas barras de ferro e sua mão apertou-as com firmeza deixando os nós dos dedos esbranquiçados. Hermione, que também segurava as barras, tocou os dedos de Malfoy para chamar-lhe a atenção.

— Por que? — ela perguntou, agora mais calma. Seus olhos brilhavam e a curiosidade pairava como uma névoa sob a íris castanha.

— Vá embora, Granger! Isso não é da sua conta. — Malfoy ordenou, tirando a mão das grades da cela, afastando-se do contato de Hermione como se as mãos dela queimassem. Como se os resquícios da marca negra a repelisse por causa do sangue ruim.

—Isso ainda não está resolvido, Malfoy. E pode ter certeza que amanhã eu vou estar aqui, e você vai me contar exatamente o que está acontecendo. Eu tenho todo tempo do mundo.

— Não, você vai me deixar em paz, porque não sabe merda nenhuma sobre tudo o que aconteceu!— Malfoy chutou a grade. — Eu não fiz isso por caridade, se quer mesmo saber. Agora saia daqui, antes que eu chame alguém para tirá-la daqui.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, assustada, não protestou, saiu de cabeça baixa e olhos fixos no chão. Seu patrono a acompanhou e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

Draco voltou para o fundo de sua cela e com uma espécie de sentimento nunca antes experimentado, derrubou a cama, os livros e o prato onde recebia as refeições. Os objetos quebráveis viraram pó e os demais ficaram jogados pelo chão.

 **Junho, 1997**

Sentindo o espaço vazio do seu lado da cama, Draco se levantou e foi procurar Daphne. Ela costumava sair para os jardins de vez em quando, nua, sentindo o vento tentando bagunçar os fios loiros e alinhados.

O caminho até os jardins era longo, e ele nunca compreendeu como ela tinha coragem de sair pelada, atravessando a maioria dos cômodos. Mas, aquela era Daphne, e ela gostava da sensação de perigo causada pelos atos de leviandade. Era um espírito livre, por isso não carregaria o nome "Malfoy".

Enquanto percorria o caminho que dava acesso aos jardins da mansão, Draco se lembrou do ocorrido no campo dos refugiados. Torcia para que ninguém descobrisse o que fizera, pois estaria em uma situação delicada, para não dizer mortal, com o Lorde das Trevas.

Um bilhete escrito às pressas voava sob uma poça de sangue recente. E a mensagem, escrita com a letra de Daphne, não era clara.

" _Fuja! Ele sabe de tudo. Ele tem todas as chaves! Cuidado com a porta."_

Malfoy continuou a seguir os rastros de sangue, pé ante pé ele aprofundou-se entre as flores e cercas vivas. No labirinto que ele nunca gostara de entrar quando criança por medo de se perder ele encontrou a morte, a única morte com a qual ele realmente se importava. A manhã já estava despontando e as cabeças de seus pais, iluminadas pelos primeiros raios de sol, estavam fincadas numa estaca.

Draco ajoelhou-se no gramado, sentindo entre os dedos das mãos apoiadas no chão a textura dos narcisos que rodeavam o corpo de seus pais. Mergulhado em seus gritos desesperados e as lágrimas que não paravam de cair, ele não escutou quando cinco homens com capas roxas e distintivo de aurores entraram na Mansão pelo portão que dava acesso ao vilarejo vizinho.

—Senhor Draco Malfoy. Sob ordens do novo Ministro da Magia, devido ao número de provas contra o senhor, estamos te levando sob custódia, para que aguarde seu julgamento na prisão. O senhor aguardará o julgamento por três anos, pois nossas pautas de julgamentos estão abarrotadas de suspeitos. —O homem de cabelos castanhos e baixa estatura leu roboticamente o pergaminho que desenrolara em suas mãos. — Sinto muito por seus pais.

Era estranho que naquele dia tão devastador um arco íris vívido e colorido contornasse todo o céu, pois, no momento em que Draco percebeu que a tempestade havia passado, ele descobriu que estava acabado . Melancólico ele olhou para as algemas sendo colocadas em seus pulsos, para o sangue no chão e o grande jardim.

O jogo havia terminado.


	11. Casa assombrada

**XI- Casa Assombrada**

 _Eu escuto barulhos_

 _Despertado de meu sono_

 _Estou assombrado pelos pensamentos que rastejam_

 _[...]_

 _Difícil acreditar_

 _Que não está morto e enterrado_

 _Eu quero acreditar que_

 _Tudo está bem quando termina bem_

 _Mas eu não consigo me convencer_

 **(Ghosts- Banner)**

* * *

Burocracias eram sempre burocracias, no mundo bruxo ou entre os trouxas. Ninguém em sã consciência faria trabalhos burocráticos sem antes reclamar um bocado e tentar terceirizar a função para todas as pessoas existentes na face da terra.

Hermione tentou persuadir quase todos os funcionários da prisão, mas ninguém estava livre para ir até a seção de controle portuário às sete e meia da manhã, em um domingo. Feggis tinha "negócios de Azkaban" para resolver, Cody não voltaria para a prisão tão cedo, e Delavick, o responsável pela condução das balsas, era amargo demais para se manter uma conversa que passasse dos triviais cumprimentos diários.

A burocracia da vez era a documentação portuária que daria a Malfoy a possibilidade de visitar a antiga casa de praia de seu avô no natal. Para isso ela deveria localizar a propriedade de Abraxas Malfoy, que não permitia o acesso de todas as embarcações no lugar que ele chamava de "sua ilha", apenas as que ele escolhesse, o que dificultava ainda mais a busca.

Seria uma surpresa para o preso, e uma forma de ganhar a confiança dele. A ideia nasceu durante a noite, enquanto Hermione buscava estratégias para convencer Draco de que ele poderia se dar bem se fosse um preso cooperativo e começasse a falar.

A biblioteca particular que Hermione carregava em sua bolsa, por sorte, possuía o exemplar de "Nobres famílias do mundo bruxo". O livro fora colocado lá por acaso, há muitos anos, quando achou que partiria com Rony e Harry para a missão secreta de Dumbledore, que no fim se revelou muito diferente do que ela imaginava. Agora, no entanto, o antigo volume da biblioteca de Hogwarts se mostrava de muita utilidade para sua pesquisa sobre a família Malfoy. Ele era pesado, robusto e muito, muito grande. Numa biblioteca comum ocuparia o espaço de pelo menos sete livros.

Hermione abriu a capa de couro, revelando páginas amareladas e cheias de poeira. O índice era precário, e ela precisou de alguns segundos para localizar o brasão da família Malfoy ao lado do lema " _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ ". O nome do avô de Draco apareceu após o folhear cuidadoso de 30 páginas, e sua história ocupava menos do que a metade de uma folha.

" _Abraxas Malfoy foi um bruxo sangue puro. Fez parte do conluio que, em 1968, forçou o Ministro da Magia Nobby Leach (primeiro nascido-trouxa a ocupar o referido cago) a deixar seu posto. Nada, entretanto, foi provado contra Malfoy._

 _Abraxas morreu de um caso de varíola de dragão, deixando muitas propriedades escondidas e outras protegidas de qualquer um que se atrevesse a possuí-la e não pertencessem à família Malfoy. Uma delas foi a Ilha de Allaine, que permanece escondida entre Inglaterra e França, pesquisadores acreditam que ela esteja situada no canal da mancha, sob a proteção de feitiços desconhecidos."_

Munida das pobres e genéricas informações do livro, Hermione foi arrojada ao decidir que cavaria o mais profundo que suas habilidades permitissem para descobrir a localização da Ilha e os possíveis feitiços protetores. O porto seria o melhor destino, e se estivesse em sua casa seria muito mais fácil aparatar até lá. Mas ela não estava em Hawkshead, nem na casa alugada pelo Ministério, pois as balsas não funcionavam durante a madrugada e, devido ao seu arroubo de curiosidade que a fizera voltar para Azkaban e questionar Draco acerca dos fatos novos sobre a pessoa dele , Hermione teve que passar a noite nos dormitórios da prisão. Lá pretendia ficar por pelo menos três dias, aproveitando para monitorar Malfoy. Ele não escaparia com facilidade, se era o que estava pensando. A reação do prisioneiro na madrugada de sábado para domingo não havia intimidado Hermione — muito pelo contrário, a instigara ainda mais a descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto terminava de forrar a cama, ela deu uma última olhada no livro de famílias, colocado no chão para que ela pudesse organizar o quarto. Do lado dele também estava enfileirada uma pilha de jornais antigos que conseguira com Gina na última vez que tinham se encontrado no St. Mungus.

Havia postergado o momento de averiguar os acontecimentos do mundo bruxo enquanto vivia o seu luto e o período de reclusão, mas, como o sono não viera depois da noite conturbada e cheia de pensamentos, ela resolveu abrir a pasta com recortes e folhas inteiras do Profeta Diário.

Sendo assim, o livro e os excertos de notícias foram o passatempo da noite insone que rendeu bons frutos; Persuadir Malfoy com a possibilidade de uma propriedade para visitar nos feriados, e uma bela montagem de pedaços de jornal organizados em ordem cronológica num extenso rolo de pergaminho .

Hermione ainda estava agoniada com a história de Draco salvando Selma. Mas, agora, tinha um panorama de tudo o que havia acontecido na sociedade bruxa desde os primeiros sinais da guerra até o final dela. Pequenas notas de casamentos, falecimentos e nascimentos; manchetes e notícias que ficaram escondidas entre tantas outras e, claro, os artigos de Rita Skeeter. Ela sabia que, em algum momento, o salvamento de Selma seria citado.

A medibruxa terminou sua pequena arrumação e aproveitou para deitar um pouco e tentar descansar as costas que doíam pelas muitas horas que passara sentada defronte aos pedaços de jornais, tesoura e cola.

Poderia ter feito seu quadro de manchetes com magia, mas precisava esvaziar sua mente do encontro com Malfoy na madrugada anterior. Ele era um homem com problemas demais, bagagens excessivas e o peso da solidão empurrando seus ombros para o chão, e ela estava farta de lidar com pessoas assim, e por "pessoas" ela se referia a si mesma.

Deveria tomar um banho, estava suada e cansada. Correra tanto quando deixou o restaurante e Cody para trás, que suas roupas ficaram um pouco grudentas. Precisava, também, lavar todas as energias negativas e empurrar para bem longe o discreto sentimento de compaixão que começava a sentir pelo preso 106.789 depois de vê-lo tão alterado e emocionalmente desestruturado.

Hermione entrou no chuveiro, suspirando de prazer quando sentiu o primeiro jato de água quente saindo pela tubulação. Apertou com força o frasco de shampoo —quase vazio— que estava em cima da janela minúscula do banheiro e passou nos cabelos, massageando com delicadeza. O aroma de grapefruit e limão inundaram o ambiente, dando uma sensação de frescor e relaxamento.

Conforme sentia a espuma descendo pelo corpo, lembrava-se, involuntariamente, de Malfoy e a dificuldade que estava tendo em mantê-lo na linha de acordo com o que haviam combinado. Ele precisava cumprir sua parte no acordo, não dava para ter chiliques e reações estranhamente emocionais.

Ele precisava ser Draco Malfoy, para que ela continuasse sendo Hermione Granger. Não podia ser aquele garoto assustado e cheio de atitudes controvérsias. Ela não queria acreditar que ele teria algum traço de bondade ou humanidade, pois não conseguia imaginar-se admirando algo que ele poderia ter feito, não achava justo que Draco merecesse o perdão por ter feito apenas uma coisa boa dentre tantas maldades. Simplesmente não era justo, pois Rony havia sido um bom homem a vida inteira e não tivera uma segunda chance. Por que Malfoy mereceria? Quando tudo o que havia feito em sua vida estava longe de ser louvável.

Hermione terminou o banho, enrolou-se em uma toalha e olhou para o espelho. Muitas olheiras para alguém tão jovem, algumas linhas de expressões na testa e uma nuvem de infelicidade no rosto inteiro. Ainda havia tanto a ser feito e ela estava tão perdida. Cerrou os olhos e tentou trazer à memória todos os motivos pelos quais ainda estava ali, num banheiro de Azkaban, às seis da manhã. Pareciam insuficientes, confusos, e às vezes indignos do sacrifício.

Visualizando os azulejos quebradiços, a porta de madeira com a pintura enegrecida, ligeiramente contaminada pelo mofo, e tudo o que o espelho refletia à suas costas, ela suspirou, abaixando a cabeça. Estava sozinha, apenas o seu reflexo lhe fazia companhia. Gostaria de estar em outro lugar, em outra vida. Se existisse um universo paralelo, conforme algumas teorias astrofísicas insistiam em afirmar, ela tinha esperança de que a outra Hermione Granger estaria agora em um banheiro limpo, perfumado e familiar, acompanhada de seu marido, que a olharia com devoção pelo reflexo de um espelho com arestas douradas e sem manchas não removíveis.

E no momento em que levantou os olhos para o espelho novamente, buscando a mudança de paisagem que tentara trazer com o fechar dos olhos, ela notou que, além dos azulejos e da porta, outra pessoa estava refletida no espelho, e a encarava quando, por um descuido, a toalha escorregou pelo seu corpo.

— **x—**

Como bem se lembrava, Draco não via uma mulher nua há seis anos. Daphne havia sido a última. Ele gostava dela, delicada, refinada, sangue puro e partidária de Voldemort. Tinha os atributos necessários para ser a mulher que um dia assumiria o papel de sua esposa, mãe de seu herdeiro e responsável pela preservação da Mansão Malfoy.

Não amava Daphne. Ela era adequada, tinha boa postura perante a sociedade, vinha de uma família tradicional e possuía uma fortuna considerável — não que ele precisasse dos galeões da família Greengrass, mas a união de propriedades era um bom negócio no mundo bruxo.

Quando completou 14 anos, Draco percebeu que irritar Harry Potter já não poderia ser considerado como a atividade mais divertida mundo, afinal, Potter já estava mais do que condenado à desgraça e Lucius estava preso, de modo que já somava problemas demais em sua via para preocupar sua bela cutis com o queridinho de Dumbledore. Continuava odiando o garoto de testa rachada, mas passou a sentir necessidade de canalizar sua raiva e frustração em algo melhor do que alguns insultos e objetos destruídos em seu quarto: Sexo.

Ele já havia beijado três garotas nas saídas para Hogsmeade. Pansy, Astoria e Daphne. Sentia-se incomodado com a primeira, pois ela parecia ávida demais por um relacionamento oficial e cheio de palavras açucaradas, encontros marcados e frequentes, o que ele não estava disposto a oferecer, não com 15 anos e não com ela. Astoria não gostava dele de verdade, apenas o beijou por causa de um jogo imbecil que Nott comprara na Zonko's. Uma pena encantada com o nome dos jogadores que definia quem beijaria quem. Bastava segurá-la e ela escreveria por conta própria no lugar que eles escolhessem. Na época eles não sabiam, mas aquele jogo poderia ser usado em brincadeiras de cunho sexual, se fossem aplicados os feitiços certos.

Daphne, irmã de Astoria, no dia do jogo não tirou os olhos de Draco. Ela e Pansy eram melhores amigas, mas não havia nenhuma lealdade entre elas. _Sonserinas._ Assim também funcionava com os garotos da casa, e isso não era um problema. A amizade nunca impediu que a primogênita das Greengrass olhasse para Malfoy, sorrisse timidamente e colocasse as mechas que escapavam da tiara azul para trás da orelha.

Até que um dia Draco a enquadrou na porta do escritório de Dolores Umbridge, no fim do quinto ano, após a descoberta da armada de Dumbledore. Potter havia sumido com Granger para revelar a suposta arma secreta do velho e foragido Diretor de Hogwarts. Crabbe e Goyle haviam sido enganados por Weasley e comeram uma das invenções dos gêmeos.

Todos haviam sumido, exceto Daphne que parecia preocupada demais com o que estava acontecendo na sala e foi atropelada pelos alunos que corriam em disparada para bem longe do escritório de Umbridge. Ronald Weasley pareceu ter sido o único a ampará-la de uma possível queda, o que Draco não deu muita importância naquele momento.

Ela estava fria e assustada, mas Draco também não se importou com isso. Tão somente a puxou, pressionando o corpo da garota contra a parede dura e ondulada, deixando a adrenalina fluir. Ela apoiou as mãos no pescoço dele, e mostrou que as olhadelas e sorrisos castos eram nada menos que um disfarce para uma pessoa completamente desenvolta e libertina.

Foi na sala de Dolores Umbridge que Draco descobriu o que era o sexo, por mais bizarro que aquilo pudesse ter sido. Não fora, é claro, a melhor das experiências, mas significou alguma coisa. E a partir desse dia, Daphne sempre ficava por perto, às vezes disputando com Pansy a atenção de Malfoy. Ele sempre preferiu Greengrass, pois era sofisticada, discreta e sabia fazer um homem feliz em todos os sentidos.

Não era como se houvesse um contrato de fidelidade entre eles. Malfoy dava suas escapadas com algumas garotas da sonserina, e com Pansy, que poderia ser uma pessoa à parte, pois era exagerada demais, gemia com falsidade para agradar Malfoy, e isso, na opinião dele, era nojento e humilhante. Daphne às vezes tinha essa mania, e ele sentia vontade de parar o que estava fazendo e chacoalhá-la para que ela entendesse o quão patético era aquilo. As pessoas deviam apreciar o ato, segundo ele. Os barulhos permitidos deveriam ser apenas os dos corpos e das respirações.

E, um dia, Malfoy se cansou das mesmas garotas. Da mesma cor de pele e dos mesmos olhos claros que ele encontrava em Pansy, Daphne, Astoria e Portia, a garota do quarto ano. Não se lembrava de fugir de seu padrão estético e, o mais longe que chegara de sair das sonserinas de pele anormalmente clara e olhos azuis ou verdes fora quando Amelie, uma aluna transferida de Beaubaxton, dona de longos cabelos cacheados e olhos castanhos ofereceu seu lugar numa das poltronas da sala comunal para que Draco se sentasse e planejasse — em segredo— a morte de Dumbledore.

E ele sentiu que quebraria o padrão. Teve a sensação de que levaria a doce e bela aluna transferida para seu dormitório. Mas isso não aconteceu, porque o sexto ano foi conturbado, cheio de desafios e sofrimentos. A pressão de ser iniciado como comensal da morte o impediu de tentar conversar com Amelie, e ela voltou para a França, pois, segundo comentários, seus pais temiam o estouro da guerra, que ganhava força a cada dia.

Na época, os colegas de Draco, ao notarem sua mudança de comportamento, como bons sonserinos e inconvenientes que eram, não perderam a oportunidade de fazerem chacota com a aparência de Amelie.

Nott era quem mais importunava, sempre por perto para insinuar coisas que Draco preferia morrer a ter que sequer pensar na possibilidade de acontecer. E não demorou para que "Granger" passasse a ser a piada do momento, visto que ela tinha as características ideais, de acordo com as suas recentes preferências.

Ao longo de toda a sua existência em Hogwarts e fora de Hogwarts, a ideia de ficar mais do que um metro de distância de Granger jamais se atrevera a passear por seus pensamentos. Por isso, Malfoy ameaçava de morte quem ousasse fazer esse tipo de comentário. Nott parou na enfermaria duas vezes, sob as ordens de Draco que, terceirizando o trabalho sujo à Crabbe e Goyle, nunca era punido.

Tantos anos depois, muita coisa havia mudado, mas ele ainda era um homem. Draco não via uma mulher nua há muito tempo, e numa prisão, onde seus familiares, amigos de escola e toda a comunidade de sangue puro não podia enxergá-lo, ele se permitia algumas fugas mentais, como imaginar Hermione Granger sem as habituais roupas de trabalho, ou vislumbrá-la mentalmente dentro de uma banheira perfumada e quente, tendo apenas as bolhas de sabão como cobertura do corpo nu e molhado.

Era domingo e o nublado natural de Azkaban estava mais evidente do que nunca naquela manhã de setembro. O ar parecia rarefeito, quase sólido, sufocante. Draco sentiu frio e, por conseguinte, sua perna começou a doer novamente. Sem muito alarde ele acendeu a chama que Feggis lhe dera há algumas semanas, e o homem surgiu no corredor, carregando um saco feito de estopa, puído e, aparentemente, muito pesado para uma pessoa da idade e condição física de Feggis carregar nas costas.

— O que tem aí? — Draco perguntou, curioso demais para cumprir as formalidades sociais que consistiam em cumprimentos e perguntas convencionais.

— Não estou autorizado a falar, garoto. Você me chamou, certo? Diga o que quer, pois preciso voltar ao trabalho. — Feggis respondeu com rudeza, um comportamento atípico em se tratando dele.

— Quero dar uma volta para aquecer minha perna. — Malfoy, num movimento rápido e sagaz simulou uma careta de dor muito exagerada. — A medibruxa recomendou.

Ele mentiu. Hermione não havia recomendado nada, sequer prescrevera alguma poção ou método alternativo para melhorar os picos de dor quando o frio chegasse. Mas Anthony acreditava nele, isso lhe dava certa vantagem.

Feggis colocou o saco de estopa no chão, que produziu um som forte e conhecido aos ouvidos de Draco, que fingiu desinteresse com o conteúdo, mas poderia jurar pela alma de seus pais que aquele era o impacto de um corpo humano tocando o solo, não só pelo som dos músculos e da carne chocando-se contra a pedra crespa, mas pela aparência amolecida e pelo espalhar involuntário dos membros —braço, pernas e cabeça— como se, quem quer que estivesse ali dentro jazesse morto. Se tivesse um pouco mais de luz, poderia afirmar com certeza.

— Deixarei você atado a uma pulseira, e sob a vigilância de um patrono. — Feggis falou enquanto massageava o pescoço e toda a região lombar e fazia uma carranca de dor. — Não faça nenhuma besteira. Ouviu bem? Não saia deste corredor, você só pode andar por ele até o final. Não se atreva a passar daquela porta, tampouco suba as escadas.

Anthony Feggis apontava de um lado para o outro, indicando o pequeno espaço de cinco metros, começando da cela onde Draco dormia até o final do corredor da ala B, espaço no qual ele estava autorizado a circular.

Quando sua cela foi aberta, Malfoy sentiu um tremor no fundo do estômago. Adrenalina corria em suas veias, e o fato de que nenhum dementador estava por perto — e se algum estivesse, o patrono de ovelha de Feggis o protegeria— fez com que ele experimentasse uma sensação de segurança.

Bastaram alguns minutos fora da cela para que Malfoy compreendesse que já não sabia mais o que era estar preso. De repente o sabor da liberdade vigiada do hospital aguçara o seu desejo de sair de Azkaban. Sua alma gritava por ar puro e rostos saudáveis. Draco jamais imaginara que ver outros seres humanos pudesse ser tão necessário à sua sanidade; se alguém perguntasse qual era a sensação, ele com certeza diria que era a de existir, ser uma pessoa digna de respeito e de um nome, pois, com a exceção de Feggis, Hermione e Kayla, ninguém o chamava pelo nome em Azkaban, ele era o número.

Kayla, a bela e esquisita mulher que parecia querer tirá-lo dali a qualquer custo, fora bem específica quando dissera que ele deveria sair de Azkaban o mais rápido que pudesse. E como estava longe da influência dos dementadores, pareceu um pouco mais ágil e saudável, de modo que não foi difícil pensar numa solução para ter Granger em suas mãos.

Precisava achar o dormitório da medibruxa. Se ela tivesse esquecido algum pertence, documento, ou pista, qualquer coisa que pudesse ser útil para lhe dissera que poucos passavam a noite ali, com a exceção de Hermione Granger, Leon Dixon e ele mesmo, ninguém permanecia em Azkaban por um período maior do que o estritamente necessário.

Não se orgulhava da cena que fizera na madrugada. Ainda estava atordoado com a quantidade de informações que haviam sido jogadas em seus braços

Ele precisava ser Draco Malfoy, enxergado como tal, para que Hermione Granger não tivesse sobre ele o olhar de piedade e surpresa. Não queria nada dela, e isso incluía a admiração escondida na carícia disfarçada de toque —barreira que ela havia derrubado como se não estivesse dentro do próprio corpo. As roupas que ela vestia ainda eram as mesmas do suposto encontro que teria com o _amigo._ Ela estava suada, descalça e esbaforida. Correra uma maratona para chegar até Azkaban, para ter certeza de que ele era inocente, pelo menos em alguma coisa.

Quem era aquela mulher? Havia Granger, e havia aquela pessoa completamente desconhecida, ávida por saber se ele era mesmo um monstro, ou só a moldura vazia de um quadro pintado por uma família tradicional que o abandonara, involuntariamente, o deixando sob a custódia de uma vida medíocre. Essa pessoa também era Granger, e tal fato se mostrava assustador. Sangue ruim, imunda, escória. Mas era a única que, mesmo dizendo que queria fazer uma troca de favores, não se preocupou com outra coisa, senão com a possibilidade de ainda haver algo de bom em sua alma quase condenada. E essa era outra dívida.

Draco fez força para se convencer de que ela fazia aquilo porque Grifinórios eram criaturas estúpidas que criam cegamente na redenção e no lado bom de todos os seres humanos.

O patrono continuava a rodopiar em volta de Draco, e ele sentia os pés tocarem o chão áspero, com algumas elevações e buracos. A cada movimento alternado dos pés, uma brisa vinda da ponta final do corredor congelava o ambiente. Ele estava desobedecendo a ordem de Feggis, ultrapassando o limite imposto e chegando o mais próximo da escadaria que levava para as salas privilegiadas, onde os funcionários de Azkaban descansavam quando a balsa ficava inacessível.

Draco parou por alguns segundos, hesitando antes de colocar um dos pés no primeiro degrau. Se encontrasse alguma coisa ali, ainda que fosse uma cama macia para descansar as costas, já teria valido a pena, mas se não achasse qualquer coisa digna do risco, ele poderia fingir que havia desmaiado e não sabia como procurar ajuda. _Simples_.

O espaço entre um degrau e outro era grande, o que demandava um esforço descomunal para erguer a perna machucada. Draco não podia mais voltar, estava agora no décimo, faltavam apenas mais cinco. E ele precisava continuar, porque, a despeito da dor, a sensação de estar livre quase machucava de tão nostálgica, prazerosa e _curta_.

Os degraus ficaram para trás e ele percebeu que o andar dos dormitórios era enorme. Não em comparação com sua Mansão, mas quando colocado lado a lado com sua cela minúscula. Ali os feitiços de calefação eram fortes, de modo que o ar era confortável e aconchegante. Doze portas mal colocadas entre os batentes úmidos, com placas de pedra lisa pregadas no topo de cada uma delas, conferiam ao ambiente uma semelhança assombrosa com o caldeirão furado.

Draco teria que tentar a sorte para descobrir onde era o quarto dela. Não tinha muito tempo, pois Feggis poderia voltar a qualquer momento e notar sua falta, descobrindo, então, que Malfoy não seguira suas orientações e que a perna dele não estava tão ruim assim, já que ele conseguira subir 15 degraus sem pestanejar. Anthony era um bom homem, mas não tolerava ser enganado, muito menos dar a alguém um voto de confiança e ser decepcionado.

Assim sendo, Malfoy apertou o passo, e chegou até a primeira porta. Em sua cabeça uma estratégia já havia se formado, não era de longe a mais inteligente de todas, mas era o melhor que conseguiria. Olharia pela fechadura, viraria a maçaneta devagar e tentaria, pela fresta da porta, ver se o quarto estava ocupado, antes de entrar e dar de cara com alguma situação inesperada como lavando suas cuecas numa bacia de água morna.

Ao girar a primeira maçaneta notou que estava trancada, e isso se repetiu pelas próximas seis portas. Draco expirou profunda e ruidosamente. Estava irritado por ter as coisas fugindo de seu planejamento. Não podia perder mais tempo do que já tinha despendido ali. Ainda faltavam mais quatro portas e ele não desistiria agora, mas não podia esconder de si mesmo o medo das eventuais consequências por estar tão longe de sua cela.

Draco caminhou até o fim do corredor, sentindo a perna rígida e uma vontade incontrolável de se deitar. Segundo a rotina diária, os dementadores logo começaram a ronda matinal, o que significava que eles passariam por ali, e, com um patrono corpóreo andando pela prisão na companhia de um preso, não seria muito difícil imaginar que eles tomariam aquilo como uma ofensa particular. Dementadores não possuem alma, ou sentimentos, mas funcionam mais ou menos como criaturas sádicas e cheias de caprichos.

O som rangente e agonizante de um dementador deslizando pelo corredor se fez ouvir. Lutando contra a própria fraqueza e aproveitando-se da adrenalina que fluía como um jato de feitiço pelas suas veias, Draco correu até a última porta, torcendo para que ela estivesse aberta e vazia. Puxou a maçaneta e não teve tempo de checar o lugar onde entrou. Seu peito parecia não acomodar o coração. As batidas aceleradas e o medo de ser encontrado por um dementador aumentaram exponencialmente sua frequência cardíaca, de modo que seus pulmões também encontravam dificuldade em oxigenar o sangue e eliminar o dióxido de carbono do corpo tenso de Malfoy.

A única coisa que seus olhos viram foi o espelho. O espelho sujo e ainda embaçado pelos vapores de um banho recente. Não houve uma preparação para o que Draco viu naquele lugar que, ele não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir, era um banheiro.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione Jean " _sangue ruim"_ Granger com os lábios entreabertos e uma expressão de absoluto pânico e descrença.

A toalha jazia no chão, e Draco desejou, do fundo de sua alma, apagar a imagem da medibruxa completamente nua, mas infelizmente ele possuía uma coisa chamada: memória fotográfica.

Ou _felizmente_. Ele ainda não conseguia se decidir.

— **x—**

 **Hogwarts, 1994**

 _Era Hermione._

 _Mas ela não parecia nadinha com a Hermione. Fizera alguma coisa com os cabelos, não estavam mais lanzudos, mas lisos e brilhantes e enrolados num elegante nó na nuca. Estava usando vestes feitas de um tecido etéreo azul-pervinca, e tinha uma postura um tanto diferente — ou talvez fosse meramente a ausência dos vinte e tantos livros que ela normalmente carregava às costas. E sorria — um sorriso um pouco nervoso, era verdade — mas a redução no tamanho dos dentes da frente era mais visível que nunca._

 _[...]_

 _Parvati mirava Hermione com depreciativa incredulidade. E não era a única, tampouco, quando as portas do Salão Principal se abriram, o fã-clube de Krum que fazia ponto na biblioteca passou, lançando a Hermione olhares de profundo desprezo. Pansy Parkinson boquiabriu-se ao passar com Malfoy, e mesmo ele não pareceu capaz de encontrar uma ofensa para atirar a Hermione. Rony, porém, passou direto por ela sem sequer olhar._ _[1]_

 **xx**

Das mil coisas que uma mulher poderia descrever como humilhante, ser vista nua por seu inimigo capital de infância e adolescência poderia estar catalogado numa seção onde uma etiqueta vermelha berrante indicasse "Situações vexatórias em que é permitido o homicídio a fim de aplacar a sensação de vergonha extrema".

Hermione conhecia Draco desde seus onze anos de idade, mas foi no segundo ano que ele passou a tratá-la como um grande pacote de dejetos. O motivo ela sempre soube: pressão familiar, egoísmo, inveja, e claro, uma questão de sangue. _Pureza_ de sangue.

Ele era cruel. Fazia piadas horríveis a respeito de sua aparência e ela fingia não ligar. Tentava reforçar para si mesma a importância de estar sempre por cima e nunca descer ao nível de uma pessoa tão medíocre como ele. Mas a verdade era que doía, que importava sim. Uma garota não consegue ser indiferente a insultos sobre sua aparência. A sociedade cobrava, suas tias cobravam; até mesmo seus pais cobravam— mesmo que indiretamente— quando insistiam para que ela iniciasse um tratamento ortodôntico.

Uma hora ou outra ela sentia a pressão, o cansaço e a cobrança, ainda que silenciosa das pessoas que a rodeavam. Isso incluía seus amigos. Ela sabia o que Harry pensava da aparência dela, e o que Rony _não_ pensava, pois sequer a percebia como garota.

Então ela se destacava naquilo que nunca perecia. Sua inteligência. Lutava por aquilo que ela acreditava, sem deixar que o revirar de olhos das outras pessoas a incomodasse quando ela manifestava seu interesse pelas causas consideradas de menor importância, como o F.A.L.E.

Aos catorze anos, tudo o que ela queria era a oportunidade de ser enxergada. Porque era importante mostrar para Rony Weasley o que ele ainda não conseguia ver.

Ela passara boas horas arrumando o cabelo, maquiando-se e escolhendo a melhor roupa. Ainda não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que precisava impressionar. Não era sobre Vitor Krum, nem a necessidade de honrar o convite que recebera do melhor jogador de quadribol da geração. Era sobre ela e seu desejo de ser alguém, de ter sobre si os olhares das pessoas, não por interesse nas tarefas, pesquisas e redações que só ela conseguia fazer, mas para a garota Hermione.

Dez anos depois, ali estava ela, e _ele_. Não havia um Rony para impressionar. Não havia vestido para se preocupar. Tampouco a maquiagem e o cabelo estavam impecáveis. Hermione não removera a maquiagem do dia anterior, o que lhe dera a aparência de quem estivera chorando debaixo do chuveiro.

Ela estava, literalmente, despida de tudo. Sua reação instintiva foi cobrir o corpo com as mãos, mas não conseguia esconder muito. Então, abaixou-se, cuidando para não deixar partes de seu corpo muito visíveis, e pegou a toalha, enrolando-se numa velocidade digna de premiação.

—O que você está fazendo aqui? — Hermione rosnou sem olhar diretamente para o invasor. O fato de ela não ter gritado tornou a pergunta ainda mais ameaçadora.— RESPONDA, MALFOY!

Ela gritou, enfim, para recuperar sua dignidade e autoridade.

Draco ficou em silêncio, observando Hermione apanhar a toalha e se enrolar apressada. Ela não sabia o que estava se passando pela cabeça dele. Sentiu o rosto formigar e podia jurar, mesmo sem virar para contemplar o próprio rosto no espelho, que suas bochechas estava tão vermelho quanto um lembrol.

—Eu vou fingir que você nunca esteve aqui. Mas se eu souber que anda me espionando, Malfoy, eu juro que te levo pessoalmente para o dementador mais próximo. —Hermione voltou a ameaçar. Pela primeira vez sentindo-se pronta para cumprir a promessa. — Agora saia daqui, antes que eu me arrependa de ter te ajudado.

Hermione voltou-se para o espelho novamente, respirando entre tremores e suportando a ardência nos olhos que prenunciavam uma crise de nervos que explodiria em forma de lágrimas. Notando pelo espelho que Draco ainda estava no banheiro ela o encarou através do reflexo. Ele, que até então, estava olhando para o lado oposto, fitou os olhos dela com estranha profundidade.

—Eu não vou sair. — atestou. — De acordo com as minhas suspeitas, neste momento está acontecendo uma ronda de dementadores aqui no corredor. Eu não serei pego só porque te vi sem roupa.

— Você entende a gravidade do que acabou de acontecer aqui, Malfoy? Consegue compreender que eu tenho sua vida em minhas mãos? — ela meneou a cabeça, indignada, pressionando as têmporas como se isso fosse imprescindível para o funcionamento de seus neurônios. — Não se trata de "ver Hermione Granger nua". Trata-se da audácia por ter saído de sua cela quando tínhamos um acordo de total obediência às regras e você violou.

—Então me inflija algum castigo. Ou mate-me, e eu levo comigo tudo o que sei. Adicionalmente você perde a chance de me regenerar, levando-me para o lado da luz.— Draco imprimiu todo o escárnio ao mencionar a possibilidade de uma redenção. Ele sabia que aquilo estava o mais longe do impossível de acontecer. Era mais fácil Voldemort retornar, se casar com Dumbledore e ambos adotarem Dobby como filho.

—Eu não vou perder nada. Talvez eu já tenha tudo o que eu preciso. —ela mentiu— Você é irrecuperável. Eu jamais perderia meu tempo com uma causa perdida feito você.

Ela não estava mais gritando, pois não queria a presença de dementadores por ali. Ele, em contrapartida, não disse mais nada, nem esboçou qualquer reação. Não teceu comentários a respeito da nudez de Hermione. Não fez piada com a situação, muito menos lançou o famoso pacote de expressões desdenhosas — lábios contraídos em hipérbole, olhar de esguelha e sobrancelhas levemente contraídas.

Ele ficara confuso, pessoalmente ofendido, quiçá desorientado, e se Hermione conseguisse interpretar mais do que maldade na íris prateada de Malfoy, arriscaria o palpite de que ele também tivesse experimentando algo completamente novo e inapropriado: fascínio, tentação. Traços de _devoção_.

E ela não se sentiu incomodada, com isso e com os olhos que repousavam sobre ela como se seu corpo fosse uma pintura complexa e carregada de significados.

Os olhos. O castanho e o cinza haviam cruzado a mesma linha, e Hermione, futuramente, questionaria-se sobre o arrepio que eriçou os pelos úmidos do braço. Não era frio, porque naquele momento seu corpo estava imerso numa bolha invisível de calor e pressão.

E sem dizer uma palavra, Draco virou as costas saindo como se precisasse fugir. Tão rápido como uma lembrança, como se Hermione tivesse feito uma rápida visita ao universo paralelo de que pensara antes, mas com algumas distorções.

Enquanto os passos no corredor sumiam, ela continuava olhando para a porta, atordoada, envergonhada e confusa.

 _Confusa._

 _Desapontada._

 **xx**

Draco refez o caminho. Suas mãos suavam como no dia em que ele fora preso. Os dementadores ainda não estavam lá fora. Ele contara uma mentira grande e cabeluda para poder ficar naquele banheiro por um motivo, que ele esperava do fundo de sua alma ser plausível e que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ele estava excitado, surpreso e culpado.

Há 6 anos não via uma mulher. Hermione tinha o corpo que ele jamais imaginaria. Não que ficasse pensando como seria, mas, por muitas vezes, ainda que secretamente, durante os anos de estudo em Hogwarts, ele se questionara a respeito do corpo da sangue ruim que insistia em se destacar perante toda a escola. Em diversos momentos, quando sozinho, preso ao desenrolar automático dos pensamentos, ele a imaginava nua. Não por desejo, mas curiosidade. Para aplacar sua culpa por dedicar, ainda que um pouco, de seu pensamento a uma pessoa daquela estirpe, ele acrescentava algo cômico à cena criada, como um par de orelhas de duende é um nariz de trasgo.

Mas Granger era uma mulher. Curvas, seios, pernas e quadris bem alinhados. Nada espetacular, ele diria, mas satisfatório, se pensasse que era a primeira depois de tanto tempo. Draco não pode evitar a excitação.

Ao menos ele tinha material para sua imaginação. Não era a melhor das imagens, mas, dada a sua situação, ficaria bem servido por alguns meses. Daphne já estava esmaecida de suas memórias. Não se lembrava mais de como era a textura da pele dela, nem a frieza das mãos podiam ser sentidas. Pensar na Hermione culpada por ceder aos seus atributos masculinos e sendo levada ao êxtase, necessitando dele e pedindo para que ele não parasse, era muito mais excitante. Era dominador, e esse era o único domínio que ele poderia exercer sobre ela.

Por enquanto seria o máximo que teria, e um homem privado de sua liberdade, propriedades e do sexo, precisa aprender a sobreviver com as migalhas. Granger poderia ser sua migalha, pelo menos até ele sair dali.

— **x—**

Hermione chamou Thomas Delavick, um dos funcionários mais conhecidos de Azkaban, responsável pelas balsas. Ele era amargo, frio e insensível. Um de seus olhos havia sido cruelmente arrancado em uma briga de bar, segundo os comentários dos aurores na semana de inspeção. O homem usava um chapéu que cobria-lhe os cabelos longos e boa parte do buraco onde outrora estivera um de seus olhos ameaçadores. Delavick era a personificação das histórias macabras contadas em acampamentos. Era uma pessoa de estrutura forte, ombros largos e musculatura bem definida no alto de seus 32 anos, usava roupas escuras e encardidas, não deixando os braços à mostra porque tinha uma coleção de cicatrizes e mais alguma coisa que ele sempre tentava esconder quando puxava as mangas da camiseta em direção ao punho. Uma chave grega tatuada como se fosse um bracelete.

—Essa ronda está atrasada. Onde todos esses dementadores estavam?— Hermione pensou alto enquanto entrava na balsa. Foi fuzilada pela carranca de Delavick, que era um homem de poucas palavras, de mínimas perturbações e tolerância nenhuma para conversas triviais.

—Azkaban dorme com seus mistérios. Não a perturbe — Thomas respondeu secamente, manobrando a pequena e rústica balsa de madeira, que só poderia atravessar o revolto mar do norte através de magia. Delavick controlava os remos com aptidão e segurança e sem muito esforço. Apenas um toque de varinha e feitiços na sua língua natal, que Hermione percebeu ser búlgaro.

As balsas funcionavam assim. O responsável pela sua condução criava o feitiço de guia. Um trabalho árduo e muito demorado, por isso, o balseiro dificilmente deixava seu posto.

Um voto perpétuo os mantinha ali. Muitas vezes um preso se submetia a esse encargo só para poder contemplar a luz do sol, mesmo que para isso tivesse que gastar sua vida nas cansativas viagens para a prisão escura e solitária de Azkaban.

O caminho foi percorrido em um silêncio sepulcral, e Hermione aproveitou a estabilidade da balsa para escrever em seu bloco de notas algumas ideias que pudessem resultar no avanço de sua pesquisa quase abandonada sobre as folhas de mandrágoras. Embora o artigo já tivesse sido publicado, ela sabia que ainda havia muitas propriedades medicinais não descobertas.

No momento em que a balsa tocou a ponta do cais, Thomas puxou uma corda negra jogada nos pés de Hermione e começou a ancorar. A medibruxa só desceu quando sentiu que estaria em total segurança. Não gostava do contato com o mar, embora o admirasse e apreciasse sua grandeza. Achava que as águas imprevisíveis eram mais poderosas do que quaisquer outras forças da natureza. E ela não sabia nadar, o que a tornava vulnerável, desprovida de domínio e controle.

Delavick empurrou a balsa para mais perto do cais, de modo quando Hermione pudesse alcançar a terra firme sem molhar os pés. Ela entendeu aquilo como um ato de gentileza fora de pretendentes em se tratando de Thomas Delavick. Por isso, sorriu gentilmente para o homem carrancudo, que acenou desinteressado.

Da ilha onde estava, Hermione ainda precisava andar por pelo menos mais cinco quilômetros para encontrar a filial de apartação do Ministério, o único lugar onde era possível aparatar seguramente. Qualquer um que violasse as regras corria o risco de ter a alma sugada pelos dementadores.

— Posso seguir sozinha, Delavick. Se tiver algo mais importante para fazer. — Hermione falou, enquanto afastava os galhos das árvores que impediam a passagem.

—Não. — ele respondeu, colocando-se na frente de Hermione.

O restante do caminho foi, como de costume, trilhado em silêncio. Vez ou outra Thomas empurrava para longe um galho espinhoso e cedia passagem à Hermione, deixando que ela tomasse a frente por um segundo, logo retornando a dianteira quando verificava que ela estava segura.

— Este lugar é hostil. Muitos ficaram perdidos aqui por meses, tentando afastar os galhos. Confusos demais pela semelhança da vegetação deixavam-se perecer. Alguns corpos foram encontrados recentemente, mas já estavam perdidos há décadas.

—Eram fugitivos? — ela questionou, imaginando como deveria ser horrível ficar perdido numa ilha onde o efeito dos dementadores se mostrava tão intenso.

—Eram seres humanos. — Thomas respondeu com rispidez. — Esposas, filhos e pessoas que se importavam com os prisioneiros, mesmo quando ninguém mais se lembrava deles.

Hermione sentiu a provocação, mas não baixou a cabeça. Continuou o percurso, seguindo Delavick, cuidando para não pisar em nenhum espinho ou coisa pior. Ele devia ter seus motivos para agir de forma grosseira, ou não conseguir manter um diálogo civilizado. Todos têm motivos. E uma hora eles expunham seus motivos, tentando torná-los justos, mostrando que talvez, em alguns aspectos muito peculiares, fossem dignos de alguma piedade.

"Todos possuem motivos. Até mesmo Malfoy." Ela pensou, traída pelo próprio subconsciente.

Estivera evitando pensar nele, mas ao contrário do que os comandos neurológicos ordenavam, algumas partes do corpo pareciam se negar a esquecer a fina e quase imperceptível expressão de ansiedade e admiração, interrompidas apenas pelo estalo que acordou Malfoy de seu torpor, e o fez notar quem era o objeto de sua observação no banheiro sujo e quase assombrado de Azkaban.

Hermione se despediu de Thomas quando chegou ao seu destino, a central de aparatações, e o homem acenou bruscamente com a cabeça. Rumando para um lugar reservado ela reparou que ele respirou profundamente o ar da região e virou as costas para Hermione, voltando pelo mesmo caminho.

Da central de aparatações Hermione imaginou o seu destino, não sem dificuldade, pois estivera lá apenas duas vezes. O porto bruxo ficava em Harwich e, apesar de estar no mesmo local onde funcionava o porto dos trouxas, seu acesso era por via submarina.

Ninguém gostava de ir à Zona portuária, pois bruxos quase nunca usavam embarcações, salvo quando precisavam fazer viagens a países distantes e tinham pouco dinheiro para contratar um bom sistema de chave de portal.

Hermione apresentou sua identificação de funcionária do Ministério e entrou sem que o guarda fizesse muitas perguntas. A entrada era um alçapão no chão do Porto de Harwich. O cheiro de peixe vindo dos containers era forte e Hermione sentiu o estômago reclamar. Ainda não tinha comido, pois não tivera tempo de pensar em alimentar-se quando precisava sair o mais rápido que conseguisse de Azkaban, e livrar sua mente do rosto de Malfoy refletido no espelho.

—Senhorita, quando chegar lá embaixo puxe a alavanca no lado esquerdo da parede. —o guarda falou assim que Hermione começou a descer os degraus de madeira rangente.

Como se tivesse sido jogada em uma cisterna, o oxigênio parecia raro naquele lugar. Hermione estava num buraco, literalmente. A alavanca estava onde o guarda dissera, e ela puxou, esperando algo surpreendente acontecer.

Tal qual um elevador em descida, o chão começou a ser empurrado para baixo e ela notou que estava se locomover do para debaixo da água. O caminho era desconhecido, pois era como se estivesse presa numa comprida caixa de madeira lacrada em todos os lugares.

Um solavanco indicou que ela havia tocado em algo sólido é bastante sinuoso, e o local onde estava a alavanca transformou-se em uma porta branca com pequenos peixes amarelos mal desenhados.

Parecia um lugar morto, embora não fosse feio. As pessoas não tinham motivação, executavam os trabalhos mecanicamente e se pudessem ser desagradáveis teriam prazer em agir dessa maneira. Alguns barcos apareciam de vez em quando, mas o que predominava eram as balsas de carregamento alimentício de Azkaban e produtos bruxos que vinham de longe.

Segundo a placa de cortiça, flutuando sob o céu que na verdade era o mar, contido por uma redoma de vidro, que Hermione sabia ser um feitiço de redoma muito complexo e cheio de detalhes, duas estações de informações ficavam à 300 metros de distância. Estavam tão escondidas no fundo do porto que Hermione precisou pedir ajuda a dois carregadores não muito dispostos a conversar.

A mulher que ficava responsável pelas informações era esquisita demais para ser real, mesmo de acordo com os padrões bruxos. Ela vestia um macacão rosa bordado com escamas de peixe, uma tiara de barbatanas secas e um colar de conchas. Era a própria Luna Lovegood com o humor de Argo Filch.

—Bom dia— Hermione cumprimentou.— A senhora poderia, por gentileza, dizer onde fica o setor de controle portuário?

A mulher olhou Hermione de cima a baixo, e de baixo para cima, até a situação se tornar mais embarcaçosa do que já era a princípio.

—Vire à direita, entre no container de anchovas e peça para descer.

—Obrigada — Hermione agradeceu, as a mulher já havia destinado sua atenção para um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo.

O container cheirava tão mal quanto se poderia esperar de um lugar onde se guardavam anchovas, e Hermione começou a lamentar a péssima decisão de ir ao setor de controle portuário.

O escritório era um pouco maior do que as celas de Azkaban. Barquinhos de papel deslizavam por um tubo cheio de água e caíam na mesa do homem atarefado que carimbava pergaminhos e envelopava requerimentos portuários. Ele não parava de colocar os documentos um armário de alumínio que não parava de abrir e fechar suas gavetas com força.

Ele estava de costas, mas Hermione reconheceria seu amigo a quilômetros de distância. Aquele era Harry Potter, trabalhando em um dos piores e mais insalubres lugares do mundo bruxo.

—Harry?— ela chamou.

Harry virou-se bruscamente ao ouvir a voz familiar. No movimento deixou cair vários pergaminhos no chão.

—Céus! Hermione!— ele exclamou— O que faz aqui?

—Bom, eu te faço a mesma pergunta. O que faz neste buraco?

—Trabalhando, sendo punido, injustiçado.—Harry respondeu desanimado — Quer almoçar comigo? Depois que comecei a trabalhar aqui adotei uma nova dieta que exclui os peixes do menu.

Hermione sorriu, mas deixou que a expressão morresse em seu rosto. Lembrou-se, de repente, do que estava acontecendo com Gina e a história de Kayla. Gostaria de resolver essa questão o quanto antes, pois custava acreditar que seu amigo fosse aquele rato traidor que Blaise Zabini insistia em afirmar que era.

—Você irá ao memorial amanhã? — Ele perguntou quando notou o silêncio constrangedor.

—Sim — Hermione respondeu, já não tão animada. — Quero honrar a memória dele da melhor forma possível. Espero que não peçam por discurso, pois não aguento mais falar sobre o campo de refugiados. A história, quando vivida, é muito menos romantizada do que eles fazem parecer.

—Você foi uma heroína, Mione... Muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. — Harry dirigiu um olhar carinhoso para a amiga. — Eu não sei o que seria do trio de ouro sem a bruxa mais inteligente que eu conheço.

Era impossível ter raiva de Harry, assim como era impossível imaginá-lo sendo um canalha. Por isso, Hermione voltou a contemplar o amigo com os mesmos olhos de sempre. Acariciou o dorso da mão direita dele, sentindo o contorno irregular da pele onde Umbridge deixara um cicatriz permanente. "Não devo contar mentiras"

Harry não podia estar mentindo.

—Tem visto Gina? — Ele perguntou, tomando a mão da amiga entre as suas. O toque era desesperado e suplicante.

—Ela ficará em casa, só por um tempo... Até vocês se acertarem. — ela falou, tentando não imprimir em seu tom de voz o medo que tinha de que os amigos jamais se acertassem, buscando consolar Harry da melhor forma que conseguisse. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. Eu confio em você;

—Ela acha que eu a estou traindo. Eu, que a amo como nunca imaginei que fosse possível amar alguém. — ele falou desesperado. — Você acredita em mim, não é Hermione? Sei que Rony acreditaria...

—Zabini deixou algumas fotos com Gina. — a medibruxa falou. — Eu quero muito acreditar em você, mas não tiro a razão da sua esposa. Fotos são fotos, Harry.

—Aquele desgraçado está tramando alguma coisa, ou tentando encobrir algo. — Harry afirmou com revolta. — Eu enfiarei aquele lá no corredor mais imundo de Azkaban, onde nem mesmo o corpo nojento dele restará para contar história.

— E Talvez eu possa te ajudar. — Hermione sugeriu. A ideia veio em sua mente como um tiro. — Mas você também terá que me ajudar.

— Você precisa de que? — o amigo perguntou interessado.

—Preciso de uma ficha com os relatos de todas as viagens que aconteceram neste porto desde 1989. Quero tudo o que você encontrar sobre esses anos, Harry.

— E será que eu posso saber qual a finalidade da sua pesquisa? — ele perguntou desconfiado.

— Malfoy. Ele pode não ter perdido exatamente tudo. Tenho fortes suspeitas de que as propriedades de Abraxas Malfoy estejam intactas. Ele não era muito fã do Ministério da Magia, por isso, blindou todo o patrimônio e escondeu as propriedades com feitiços muito complexos para os aurores. Sem ofensas...

—Tudo bem— Harry deu de ombros — Não é como se eu ainda fosse um auror. Mas, minha dúvida ainda permanece: Qual a finalidade? Custo a acreditar que você esteja fazendo isso pelo bem de Malfoy.

—Toda informação que você puder me dar eu quero, porque existe algo de errado nesta história de assassinatos e enigmas entre pessoas que não deveriam sequer conhecer umas as outras. E, bem, eu ainda sou Hermione Granger.

—E quando isso deixou de ser sobre Rony, e se tornou "O que há de errado com Malfoy"? — Harry perguntou. — Quando você começou a se preocupar tanto com aquele imbecil?

— Apenas consiga o que eu preciso, e te explicarei o meu plano para resolver toda essa bagunça... De uma vez por todas. —Hermione desconversou, deixando o amigo em seu balcão com os pergaminhos e todas as burocracias tão odiosas que, graças a Merlin ela não teve que enfrentar.

— **x—**

Segundo os relatos históricos, Ekrizdis, antigo morador da fortaleza que se transformou na prisão de Azkaban, criara uma construção que confundiria quem entrasse sem autorização. Posteriormente, Damocles Rowle refinou os métodos anteriores e criou os corredores em labirinto. A ideia visava impedir a fuga dos que já estavam lá dentro cumprindo pena e a entrada de quem, mal intencionado, resolvesse arquitetar a fuga de um preso. Eram, portanto, justificáveis, mas para Hermione continuava sendo o mecanismo mais arcaico e próximo à ineficácia de que tivera conhecimento.

Sendo assim, os corredores pareciam ser a matéria prima de Azkaban. Hermione já havia passado por pelo menos cinco diferentes em menos de dez minutos.

Após algumas voltas, nas quais só enxergara os famigerados corredores, a medibruxa estava certa de que já passara pelo retrato de Agosis Pertindum vezes demais para estar no caminho certo, o que atestava o que ela odiava admitir: estava perdida. Feggis insistira para que ela o esperasse, mas Hermione precisava conversar com Malfoy o quanto antes para interrogá-lo e extrair o maior número de evidências sobre o círculo em que ela estava inserida, Rony, Harry, Blaise Zabini, Kayla e outras pessoas ainda desconhecidas.

No lugar mais escuro de sua alma, ela desejava estar perto dele para provar a si mesma que as coisas não estavam mudando bruscamente no que dizia respeito ao caráter de Malfoy. Ela ainda queria que ele pagasse pelos seus crimes; ainda desejava castigá-lo por seu comportamento arrogante, mesquinho e preconceituoso.

Hermione precisava provar que ele não merecia perdão, pois quando as pessoas se tornavam dignas da redenção, a situação mudava. E ela precisava odiar Draco Malfoy, só não sabia dizer a partir de qual momento na linha do tempo a situação se invertera de tal forma a ponto de ela ter que se forçar a isso.

Após o encontro nada agradável com Malfoy na madrugada anterior, e no banheiro da prisão já na manhã subsequente, as conversas provocativas, o comportamento estranho e a falta de disposição para mexer numa história aparentemente sem fundamento, que mais parecia um capricho, ou uma tentativa de dar sentido à morte de Rony, Hermione decidira, por fim, uma abordagem incisiva, mas não invasiva, embora a ideia de ler a mente de Draco Malfoy houvesse passeado por sua mente. Ela apresentaria o poder. A possibilidade real de reaver o que era seu por direito poderia torná-lo mais maleável. Malfoy era inteligente, jamais recusaria uma oportunidade dessas.

De acordo com as contas da brilhante Hermione Granger, era agora a sexta vez que via o rosto sorridente de Agosis Pertindum, em seu terno amarelo berrante e um anel com uma cabeça de Texugo. Resolveu entregar os pontos e chamar por Feggis. Retirou o patrono de seu colar e mandou que a lontra prateada revelasse que o maior defeito de Hermione era não ser boa em guardar coordenadas.

Conforme o fio de luz emitido pelo patrono desaparecia na escuridão do milésimo corredor que ela via naquele dia, Hermione sentiu necessidade de realizar alguns feitiços de proteção; não queria ser pega de surpresa por algum dementador faminto. Com a varinha em punho, proferiu os feitiços de proteção e, quando terminou, sentindo o formigamento da barreira invisível que a guardaria, acendeu também a varinha,pois detestava ambientes escuros.

Um barulho, porém, chamou a atenção da medibruxa que, sentada no chão de pedra fria e irregular, sentiu as costelas sendo pressionadas contra o peito e uma vontade incontrolável de vomitar. Seu seio esquerdo começou a arder como se estivessem em contato com um marcador de gado.

Hermione tentou se levantar, mas o corpo permaneceu colado ao chão. A dor que sentiu ao procurar equilíbrio nas paredes fez com que ela rastejasse. O solo parecia querer expulsá-la, e as paredes comprimiam-se como um compactador de lixo.

E então, tudo silenciou. As dores cessaram e Hermione conseguiu se colocar em pé, respirando pausadamente, deixando que os pulmões se abrissem para captar o oxigênio necessário ao seu funcionamento.

Quando ouviu um som ininteligível, pensou que finalmente Feggis estivesse se aproximando, mas enganou-se. Um choro fraco e infantil vinha de uma fenda fétida, que se abrira em algum momento entre as movimentações da estrutura da prisão.

Hermione caminhou, seguindo o choro e, à medida que ele se intensificava, a fenda abria, revelando um novo corredor. Este era diferente, muito parecido com um cômodo de uma casa assombrada, cheio de ervas daninhas nas paredes, o forte cheiro de carne em decomposição subindo do solo escorregadio em fumaças finas e esverdeadas. Havia um lodo negro no chão, e Hermione não teve coragem de olhar para o fundo, onde os sons aumentavam e a movimentação parecia suspeita o suficiente para afastar qualquer pessoa dotada de bom senso. A medibruxa custava a acreditar em suposições que não estivessem firmemente embasadas em provas e fatos, mas quando confiava em sua intuição era muito raro estar enganada. Desta vez ela tinha a forte e insistente certeza de que não gostaria do que encontraria naquele lugar.

Ela pensou em voltar. Tentar sair o dali e procurar ajuda por conta própria, já que seu patrono não obtivera êxito em sua busca por Feggis. Mas a curiosidade é um anjo mau que atiça todos os sentidos do ser humano até que ele aniquile sua dúvida. Naquele momento Hermione se consumia pelo desejo de olhar para a movimentação no fundo do corredor que se abriu diante dela formando um pequeno cômodo.

Cabeças fora do corpo e mãos penduradas nas paredes davam ao ambiente o aspecto do terror, como um recado de boas vindas às avessas ao intruso que resolvesse se aproximar. Contudo, nada superou o horror de contemplar corpos perambulando pelo chão escorregadio, pisando em vermes de variadas espécies. Os corpos se assemelhavam aos dementadores. Tinham grandes e descarnadas bocas pútridas, ausência de olhos e odor insuportável, mas possuían aparência humana. Homens, mulheres e apenas uma criança. Um garoto com vestes de Hogwarts carregando entre os dedos desintegrados o caldeirão de estanho padrão dois.

Ele olhou para Hermione, pois era o único que possuía olhos, e ela poderia jurar que ouvira a voz dele. Um som fino e choroso escapou dos lábios dilacerados, com a carne decomposta e o odor insuportável de todos os compostos orgânicos que caracterizavam o cheiro da morte.

"Corra, Margareth!"

"Corra, Margareth!"

Então, um grito de pavor rasgou o ar, e Hermione saberia que o som excruciante havia saído de seus pulmões e garganta, se não tivesse perdido o fôlego, desmaiado e caído sobre o lodo, ao lado de todos os corpos errantes.

* * *

 **[1]** **Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo – J.K Rowling.**

 **N/A -** Comentários são sempre bem-vindos, e movimentam com força as atualizações!

 **ApfelStrudel -** Oi, linda! O capítulo anterior foi bem chocante mesmo! E fico feliz que esteja por aqui para acompanhar todas as evoluções e revelações da história :)

 **Mi. -** Hello, miga : )

Demorou, mas chegou né? Isso é o que importa! Eu tô bem feliz com o caminhar da fic, e fico muito satisfeita por ter te surpreendido, hehehe. A intenção é EXATAMENTE ESSA.

Como estou publicando a história em 4 sites, esqueço de colocar o significado das palavras em todas as contas hahahha.

Decode é muito amor! Muito crepúsculo meeeesmo!

Blaise tem sido um cara muito sem vergonha, mas eu amo, adoro, sou fã. Minha ideia é criar um cara bem engraçadão. Eu sou muito fã de Zabini e dona Gina, e a intimidade do tratamento com certeza será justificada futuramente. AGUARDEMOS..

Depois de Dramione, escrever sobre o relacionamento em crise de Harry e Gina tem sido muito difícil. É visível que ambos estão sofrendo, tendo que enfrentar problemas que jamais imaginaram que teriam...

About Kayla... Ela é uma icógnita. Tem planos muito secretos, mas não está agindo a esmo, acredite. Enquanto achamos que a bonita está dando vários tiros no escuro, ela pode garantir que existem motivações legítimas (não falei justificáveis).

Ela pode estar drogando Harry, ou ele tá fazendo a egípcia e fingindo like a boss, né não?

Cara de cobra (Voldemort)

Redator (pessoa desconhecida, homem ou mulher)

O pensamento de Draco faz muito sentido, realmente, e se voltarmos para o capitulo em que ele encontra um de seus antigos guarda costas de Hogwarts, (Goyle), saberemos que Zabini tem o rabão bem preso nessa história.

O caso do campo de refugiados, tirando o lance de campo de concentração, vamos dizer que você pegou uma das partes da ideia de Voldemort. Ele realmente enganava as pessoas e as atraia para um lugarzinho aí, por isso, Dumbledore resolveu criar o campo.

E vc acha que só três pessoas poderiam ser o redator? Três homens? (risadinha maléfica).

AMIGAAAA, Suspense me mantém viva! E as teorias que você me dá me deixam, muitas vezes repensando a história (principalmente quanto ao redator/a)

Eu adoro seu envolvimento com a fic!

Vamo que vamo, porque to aqui te respondendo e preciso postar o próximo cap. E a Fic Niver *-*

Te espero em breve.

Beijocas!


	12. Vestes novas

**Vestes novas**

 _I apologize, I made mistakes but I tried_

 _You're no different than me_

 _But you know too much._

Morna como uma taça de vinho de má qualidade deixada propositalmente em cima da mesa em um restaurante. Perfumada como o canteiro de Narcisos que seu pai cultivava na janela do sombrio e inacessível escritório. Não era só o perfume, ele sabia, mas o sabor que muito lembrava as loções aromáticas que a mãe espalhava pelo quarto de hóspedes. Ela tinha o gosto travado de loção hidratante quando em contato com as papilas gustativas. Ele sabia disso porque havia percorrido toda a pele dos ombros e pescoço com a língua, deixando a marca quente dos lábios no lóbulo da orelha, onde se deteve por poucos segundos antes de tocá-la no centro do prazer com os dedos anelar e médio.

Não havia ninguém no quarto, apenas a cama branca, uma porta e a luz de duas lamparinas se extinguindo conforme as respirações se tornavam mais aceleradas e o suor tornava os corpos levemente escorregadios.

Ela estava arfante, com os pés entrelaçados sobre o corpo dele, prendendo as costas e os quadris com força e ferocidade. Pedia por mais, silenciosamente, arranhando-o e ele prontamente atendia os gemidos e arranhões silenciosos, demonstrativos do prazer e culpa que preenchiam o corpo dela, aumentando as estocadas e sentindo-a pulsando por dentro, apertando-o e levando todo o seu sistema nervoso ao colapso.

Granger.

Num flash que ele sequer notaria, não fosse a mudança abrupta de cenário para o que deveria ser um pântano ou talvez um cemitério, o rosto pálido e cadavérico de Lucius Malfoy apareceu ao lado do filho e o apunhalou no estômago. As únicas palavras que Draco conseguiu distinguir em sua própria dor e o sabor de sangue e vômito eram "Traidor e escória". O cheio de carne podre e folhas mortas ficou em suas narinas, impregnado, mesmo enquanto se revirava e tentava escapar das mãos de seu pai que pela aparência e odor encontrava-se em avançado estado de decomposição. Pedaços dos dedos caíam no buraco que se abria na barriga de Draco e ele conseguiu ver pequenas coisas se movendo entre a carne pútrida e fétida das mãos brancas e esfaceladas do homem que deveria estar enterrado há mais de seis anos numa vala comum.

Granger, que ainda estava nua, arregalou os olhos em uma expressão de puro horror, foi puxada pelos pés por uma criatura flácida saída de dentro da boca de Lucius. As garras do ser repugnante arrancaram pedaços generosos de carne e ossos do corpo dela. Draco conseguiu ouvir o barulho que poderia, numa frágil e pobre comparação, ser confundido com o som de vários ossos de galinha sendo partidos ao mesmo tempo pelas mãos de um gigante. A conhecida cicatriz no antebraço dela expelia filetes de sangue em cada letra. Sangue ruim, e as palavras brilhavam, vívidas como se fossem recentes.

E então ele acordou, sentindo o coração pulsando na jugular e vez ou outra no peito, como se o órgão tivesse um par de pernas e se locomovesse ao longo de sua cabeça e pescoço.

Draco lavou o rosto na pia da cela e voltou para a cama, sentindo certo desconforto ao se sentar. O pesadelo havia sido, em suma, repugnante e assustador, mas não podia negar que a sensação —ainda que apenas em sonho — de fazer sexo havia sido, sem dúvida alguma, a melhor parte, pois o sonho lhe parecera real o suficiente, a ponto de seu corpo responder o estímulo mental que a lembrança havia lhe causado.

Granger, Granger, Granger.

O sobrenome tinha uma cadência maligna. A última sílaba parecia enroscar entre o palato e os dentes superiores. Era um vício pronunciá-lo, por ódio, por fixação, por nenhum motivo aparente. O veneno ardente da vergonha pinicando e carcomendo a pele, os ossos e a alma. Estava preso na língua dele.

O tempo produzia mudanças aterradoras num homem, e Azkaban também tinha esse poder, embora Draco não admitisse de prontidão. As necessidades físicas ultrapassavam certos limites, e o da racionalidade há muito já o havia abandonado. Kayla não se renderia às suas investidas e ele não se sentia tentado a tocá-la, ou aproximar-se de forma mais íntima. Aparentemente ela tinha um noivo, ou amante, e era devota a ele. Draco também sabia que não estava em suas melhores condições.

Granger, portanto, invadia seu sono, sem pedir permissão, se intrometendo em um lugar privado onde Draco não tinha controle algum: seu subconsciente. Bastava fechar os olhos e a sensação quase real de estar com ela se repetia. Às vezes ele não estava sequer dormindo, apenas cochilando no meio do dia — única ocupação possível quando se está preso em um lugar apertado e silencioso — e imagem de Hermione Granger perdida em gemidos, satisfeita por ter Draco Malfoy dominando-a física e mentalmente deixava rastros irreversíveis.

Por ora, contentava-se com o seu momento de prazer solitário, tentando reviver as cenas do seu sonho, com exceção do momento final, quando seu pai aparecia e todos, aparentemente, morriam de forma tenebrosa. De calças parcialmente abaixadas, Malfoy desceu a mão direita até o baixo ventre, já sentindo a cueca apertada pela maldita ereção. Precisava se aliviar, ainda que rapidamente, pois começaria a sentir aquela dor latejante e persistente caso se contivesse por muito tempo.

Ele não podia evitar o rosto e a sombra do corpo úmido de Granger em flashes desordenados sendo jogados em sua mente tão excitada. Os dedos eram ágeis em cada movimento, a mão deslizava com facilidade para cima e para baixo, e logo foi possível sentir os dedos do pé se retorcendo, os joelhos se esticando involuntariamente, e os músculos do quadril e nádegas contraídos, e então a sensação completa de relaxamento invadindo o corpo inteiro, como se estivesse entorpecido.

Sim, valia a pena, mas a culpa vinha em velocidade semelhante à do prazer. Draco tentava — e obtinha êxito na maioria das vezes— pensar que homens possuíam a necessidade primitiva e fisiológica de ejacular, ele era homem e, sendo assim, era suposto que suas necessidades muitas vezes ultrapassassem certos limites outrora impostos por ele e toda a tradição purista de bruxos.

Silogismo era uma benção. Este era o pensamento silencioso e muito grato de Draco Malfoy.

Já era manhã, não que fosse possível distinguir qualquer feixe de luz dentro do negrume da prisão, mas o som de passos largos e muito afoitos que ecoaram pelo corredor indicavam a chegada de alguém, o que só acontecia quando todos já estavam mais do que despertos e o sol despontando no céu. Draco sabia, pelo barulho de chaves e os constantes insultos, que era Delavick,e agradeceu internamente a qualquer divindade disponível no momento por estar com as calças erguidas. Ficaria em péssimos lençóis se fosse pego por Thomas Delavick em situação tão constrangedora.

—Levante, criatura inútil. Você tem uma consulta com o Doutor Dixon. —Delavick chacoalhou as grades da cela, e devido a sua compleição física: homem jovem, forte e rudimentar, um pequeno empurrão era o bastante para fazer com que as pesadas grades chacoalhassem furiosamente.

Draco levou algum tempo para se levantar. Sentiu os músculos da perna rijos e se não fossem as paredes servindo como apoio com certeza ficaria sentado o dia inteiro no fundo da cela, eventualmente se debatendo para conseguir sair do lugar onde estava desde a hora que fora acordado pelos pesadelos de teor erótico. A perna avariada não era a única responsável pela falta de equilíbrio, e sim a recente, culpada, pecaminosa e quase criminosa, "sessão de alívio" recente. O corpo estava completamente relaxado e os quadris pendendo perigosamente para a cama, onde ele havia cometido o ato, impuro e claro, condenável, por ter sido o objeto de suas fantasias a pessoa que, concomitantemente ao orgasmo, também lhe causava náuseas.

Suas mãos acabaram ficando raladas ao deslizarem pelo concreto áspero das paredes, mas Delavick não estava com ares de quem se importava, muito pelo contrário, seu semblante era de alguém que estava se deleitando da situação ao ouvir os murmúrios e gemidos baixos de dor.

Quando chegou perto da grade da cela, Malfoy ouviu o clique da fechadura, sinal de que estava prestes a sair dali novamente. Não importava o quão grosseiro, autoritário e arrogante era Delavick, aquele som valia o preço de ser chamado de verme e outras coisas piores que mesmo ele, tendo vivido rodeado de comensais, jamais havia ouvido em toda sua vida.

Não era algo permanente, essa era a esperança do preso e, com o tempo, Draco se acostumara com os tratamentos nada gentis ou elegantes dirigidos aos prisioneiros, pois, com a exceção de Feggis ninguém parecia saber como cuidar de seres humanos em Azkaban. Então, para adaptar-se ao ambiente, ele aprendeu a fingir-se de surdo, afinal, energia não brotava do chão e discutir, fazer greve de fome — como já fizera na adolescência para ganhar de presente a poderosa Nimbus 2001 — por um tratamento condizente ao seu nascimento, eram o oposto de poupar energia.

—Circulando, verme maldito. Feggis deveria estar aqui, não eu, então fique ciente de que não estou de bom humor! Você fede a olho podre de centauro. —Thomas amarrou as mãos de Draco e trançou a corda por entre os dedos e a palma da mão de Draco que tentou buscar em suas memórias se algum dia em sua vida já havia sentido tal cheiro.— Sim, é para doer —ele falou quando percebeu que a mão do preso sangrava— Assim você não se atreve a tentar sair por aí enquanto os dementadores estão ocupados.

Ocupados... O que poderia manter dementadores ocupados senão um belo e demorado beijo sugador de almas? Draco pensou enquanto tentava manter os dedos imóveis, evitando assim o contato da pele com as fibras mágicas da corda enfeitiçada de Delavick.

Diferente da sala de Hermione Granger, o local onde Dixon costumava ficar parecia um pouco menor. Era também desorganizado, com folhas limpas e rascunhos pendurados por um cordão que atravessava em diagonal a sala inteira. Junto dos pergaminhos estavam duas camisas de algodão e uma gravata xadrez de extremo mal gosto.

Uma cadeira estava preparada para Malfoy. O apoio e os braços do que se supunha ser um móvel, possuíam fitas de couro com fivelas e Draco imaginou que aquilo fosse para mantê-lo preso e longe do raquítico medibruxo. Era sensato, afinal de contas, dentro do ambiente pavoroso e cheio de lunáticos que era Azkaban, ninguém estaria seguro de fato, nem mesmo com mil dementadores.

—Muito bem, Delavick, pode voltar aos seus serviços. —Dixon falou sem tirar os olhos dos itens pendurados no cordão que atravessava sua sala. — Eu assumo por aqui. A propósito, antes de voltar efetivamente ao que estava fazendo, poderia, por gentileza chamar a senhorita Kayla?

Thomas, que já estava de saída, virou-se tão abruptamente que Draco jurou ter escutado o estalar dos ossos do pescoço no meio do movimento.

—O que quer com ela? — Thomas perguntou, deixando claro seu incômodo pelo interesse de Dixon e esquecendo-se, por um átimo de segundo, com quem estava falando.

Leon finalmente desgrudou os olhos dos pergaminhos, rascunhos, pedaços de papeis rasurados e encarou Thomas. Deu um meio sorriso e meneou a cabeça, fazendo questão de expressar o quão contrariado ficara com a reação de Delavick. Ajustou os óculos de aros tão espesso quanto as lentes, empurrando-o para cima, e passou a mão duas vezes pelo cabelo puxando o último fio, jogando-o no chão, mania que ele tinha desde pequeno.

—Desculpe, Delavick, mas eu estou ouvindo alguém questionar uma ordem? — O medibruxo perguntou com fingida simpatia e cordialidade.—Sua condição aqui em Azkaban é bastante delicada para que tente demonstrar algum tipo de reação... É... Peculiar a respeito de qualquer profissional deste lugar.

—Ela... —Thomas titubeou ao som da ameaça mal velada de Dixon —Ela não está se sentindo bem, senhor. Acordou indisposta e muito enjoada, provavelmente foi a maresia e...

—Sem mais delongas, Delavick. Traga Kayla até minha sala e eu aproveito para examiná-la também.—Leon Dixon ainda teve tempo de olhar para o homem que pareceu hesitar, fitando o medibruxo como se esperasse uma mudança de ideia. — Agora! Isso é uma ordem!

Malfoy estava na sala, presenciou e sentiu a tensão no ambiente, mas não achou apropriado tecer comentários sobre o ocorrido. Dixon sabia ser ameaçador quando queria. Na posição dele Draco também agiria da mesma forma, afinal, o grande prazer de possuir autoridade e poder era, dentre muitos outros, a possibilidade de causar medo e impor respeito nas pessoas.

— Muito bem, prisioneiro. —Dixon, que ainda acompanhava com os olhos os passo de Thomas Delavick, chamou Draco. — Preciso refazer alguns exames de rotina,

—Eu nunca fui examinado. — Draco corrigiu.

— Um pedido especial da nova medibruxa, que Pertindum não estava inclinado a negar.—Leon rabiscou duas folhas e as jogou em um canto provando que sua sala era uma bagunça por motivos óbvios.— Quero que me responda algumas perguntas e depois deite nesta maca.

O medibruxo conjurou uma maca reforçada e igualmente equipada com os aparatos da cadeira em que Draco tomara assento. O acolchoado era cinza, mas as laterais eram brancas com pequenas tiras da mesma cor. Era uma maca antiga, e Draco pôde sentir o couro que cobria a espuma interior cutucando-lhe as costas, mexeu-se várias vezes até sentir as mãos de Leon Dixon tocando-lhe os ombros como se o forçando a ficar quieto.

— Quietinho aí, não me force a usar as correntes. São para presos mais perigosos do que você. Thorfin Rowle estava aqui agora há pouco, dei os últimos retoques nele antes de descer para a despedida.

—O beijo do dementador? —Draco perguntou, sentindo de repente um frio por debaixo da camiseta fina da prisão e um suor gelado se formando nas têmporas, no meio das costas e descendo até o centro de cada glúteo. Aquele assunto era poderoso o suficiente para fazer até mesmo o mais destemido dos homens se borrar de medo, e Draco Malfoy nunca fora conhecido pela sua coragem.

— Bem que ele queria. — Dixon falou e sua voz era séria, sombria, mas nenhum pouco piedosa.

Draco não compreendeu o que o medibruxo dissera com "Bem que ele queria". O que no mundo poderia ser pior que o beijo do dementador? Para muitos aquele era considerado castigo mais severo do que morte. Mas julgando pelo brilho quase maníaco nos olhos do homem que estava se preparando para examiná-lo, Malfoy julgou que, para seu infortúnio deveria haver algo muito pior, e de repente, a julgar pelo sorriso sem qualquer traço de humor que Dixon lhe endereçava, passou num segundo fulgaz, e logo dissipou-se pela mente do prisioneiro que seu destino fosse o mesmo.

—Não confie em Kayla O'Boyle antes de saber porque ela o está ajudando. Sim eu sei que deve ter prometido algo a você. As fofocas correm por aqui, meu caro, e as visitas da bela pocionista não foram negligenciadas. — o doutor ainda não havia desfeito o sorriso, e Draco quase podia ouvir o pulsar latente de todas as suas veias bombeando sangue para o coração.

—Aparentemente a Doutora Granger tem uma preocupação particular com sua condição física, por isso a poção revigorante. —Dixon olhou no fundo dos olhos de Malfoy —Se eu fosse confiar em alguém, seria nela.

— **x—**

Hermione acordou com a cabeça pesada e os olhos pouco lubrificados. As pálpebras faziam um barulho seco quando ao se fechar, de modo que cada piscadela resultava numa sinfonia de cliques entre pele e globo ocular. Não sabia onde estava, muito menos qual era o dia da semana. Sua mente, no entanto, insistia em afirmar que ela precisava voltar para o campo de refugiados, pois o lugar corria perigo desde que os comensais passaram a vigiar os arredores da floresta proibida. Havia uma sensação incômoda de volta ao passado que a fez tremer de medo. Os pés pareciam frios como se envolvidos por dois grandes blocos de gelo, duros como uma pedra e roxos por um possível princípio de hipotermia.

O corpo não obedeceu a nenhum dos comandos cerebrais, e logo que tentou levantar, Hermione percebeu a gravidade da situação. Estava presa à uma cama de aço e bronze cuja base era coberta de objetos quentes e perfurantes. A carne de seus pés, quase dormentes devido à estranha sensação enregelante, lentamente começou a se fundir com o material afiado e ela teve tempo de sufocar um grito quando a carne da planta dos pés foi rasgada de cima a baixo. Aquela era, Bänihn, a cama da morte, Hermione conhecia muito bem as histórias sobre o quartel general dos comensais e as horríveis torturas seguidas de morte que a supracitada cama possuía em seu currículo.

Embora mal conseguisse abrir e fechar os olhos sem sentir dor ou uma pressão quase artificial nas pálpebras — tal qual uma mão invisível tentando fechá-las — ela notou que o ambiente estava selado, sem portas ou janelas, e era sustentado por paredes de pedra onde fungos e trilhas regulares de musgo cresciam de maneira desenfreada, como uma cela de prisão ou calabouço, e embora houvesse um silêncio sepulcral preenchendo a atmosfera, ainda era possível captar indistinguíveis, e por que não dizer assustadores, sons externos. Cães ferozes e famintos, gritos das vítimas de alguma guerra perdida na história da humanidade, choro de crianças e lamúrias de um velho moribundo.

De repente vozes conhecidas se projetaram através das paredes, mas o som acabou sendo abafado pelas camadas grossas de concreto que foi gradualmente construído, tal como galhos de Hera venenosa, ou ervas daninhas crescendo em velocidade triplicada. Desta maneira, Hermione mal pôde reconhecer os donos das vozes, e quando os reconheceu não foi capaz de distinguir as frases soltas que se tornaram ininteligíveis.

Rony, Harry, Anthony e Malfoy eram quem discutiam com vozes alteradas, arguindo a respeito de alguma missão, como se estivessem alheios ao que acontecia no que supunha ser o quarto onde ela estava. A voz de Rony era a mais alta e algumas palavras podiam ser compreendidas quando ele se aproximava um pouco mais da parede que agora Hermione suspeitava ter ficado ainda mais espessa.

"Luzes" "Saiam" "Patrono" "Não é sacrifício". Eram gritos desesperados. Súplicas e ela jurou ter escutado soluços. Sentiu o próprio peito se rasgando de dor, a alma parecia estar sendo cortada em grandes, médias e pequenas fatias. O som da voz de Rony a devorava por dentro e todos os medos a abraçaram. De repente parecia real demais, e por poucos segundos imaginou se não estaria louca, pois foi forçada a acreditar que Rony estava vivo.

Piscou duas vezes, fechou os olhos com força, sentiu o quarto girar lentamente, e a onda de cansaço tomou conta do corpo entorpecido pela dor. Milhares de indagações giravam em ciranda dentro da cabeça de Hermione. Acaso estaria morrendo? Onde estava seu corpo?

A porta da Ala de danos permanentes e o quarto 17 se revelaram para ela num rápido flash. A cama da morte agora era uma cama confortável do Hospital St. Mungus, e havia o vaso branco que sua mãe gostava tanto. Ou seria outro vaso?

Um homem de jaleco verde claro e cabelo impecável, aspecto jovial, seriedade no olhar tocou-lhe a testa, e Hermione poderia jurar que era Malfoy, mas seus olhos se fecharam novamente, e quando ela os abriu Feggis a encarava com expectativa, o instinto paternal quase jorrando do rosto consternado. A íris brilhava pelo que Hermione julgou serem lágrimas.

— F-F-eg-gis — Hermione não conseguiu controlar os músculos da língua, sentindo-a enrolar e contornar o céu da boca. O pavor que passou pelos seus olhos foi suficiente para que Anthony se recompusesse e a consolasse.

—Filha, acalme-se. — ele tinha a voz macia e aquecida. O dorso da mão de Feggis repousou suavemente sobre a testa de Hermione num gesto bastante familiar e aconchegante. Ela sentiu-se em paz.

Hermione não estava mais no cômodo estranho que ela julgara ser um quarto de tortura. Estava na sala de Feggis com algumas bandagens nos dedos e um gosto forte de sangue no interior da boca. A bochecha estava cortada por dentro, ela constatou assim que movimentou o máximo que conseguiu a língua paralisada e o sabor ferroso se espalhou.

—Deve agradecer por não ter ficado mais tempo lá dentro. Por que não me esperou? —Feggis parecia furioso, embora aquilo fosse extremamente raro e inédito para Hermione. — Não quero nem pensar o que poderia ter-lhe acontecido, mocinha. Precisa agir como uma medibruxa e não uma investigadora. Azkaban não é uma colônia de férias.

Hermione não podia retrucar, embora seu orgulho estivesse ferido e a singela pincelada de arrogância em sua personalidade gritasse para que ela ao menos retrucasse Feggis com extrema malcriação, a língua ainda estava pesada e grossa dentro da boca, como se alguém tivesse substituído o órgão por uma toalha, e havia, por outro lado, a gratidão pelo tratamento e cuidado quase paternais que Feggis lhe destinava. Tentou movimentar a cabeça, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi o peso do crânio pendendo para o lado como se envolta por uma tonelada de malha de ferro.

—O que aconteceu lá pode ser real, ou não. — Feggis falou enquanto fazia, gentilmente, com que Hermione recostasse o corpo na cabeceira da cama que ocupava mais da metade do espaço do cômodo, cobrindo-a com um lençol limpo e perfumado — Talvez seja alguma memória reprimida, um sonho confuso, ou ambos.

— **x—**

Draco deitou na maca indicada de maneira nada gentil por Dixon. Sentiu as mãos rudes e frias do medibruxo aplicando pressão em seus ombros e pernas que estavam doloridas e pesadas. Decidiu, contudo, que não reclamaria, sua cota de recebimento de insultos estava esgotada para o dia e arrumar briga com o doutor rabugento não lhe seria nada vantajoso.

—Pressão arterial muito boa. Hemácias, leucócitos e plaquetas em bons níveis— Dixon falou mais para si mesmo do que para o dono do corpo examinado. Draco podia jurar que havia um leve desapontamento nos olhos do médico ao constatar a condição saudável em que o prisioneiro se encontrava. — Os indicadores são bons, mas não vamos ser hipócritas, você tem uma úlcera do tamanho da Grã-Bretanha. Os motivos são óbvios, falta de alimentação apropriada, vômitos frequentes e talvez estresse.

— Tenho gastrite. — Malfoy comentou com olhar entediado, sabendo que o homem não faria nada com essa informação. Ele comunicara ao primeiro medibruxo que o examinara tão logo chegara na prisão e nada mudou. Não houve tratamento diferenciado ou uma refeição selecionada.

E Dixon, conforme Draco imaginara, fingiu não escutar, como se estivesse sozinho na sala, diante de um animal prestes a ser dissecado. Talvez fosse alguma espécie de protocolo imposto a todos os funcionários da gigantesca pilha de merda que era Azkaban, ele assumiu, torcendo o nariz quando o médico chegou perto de seu peitoral para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos magicamente ampliados. O infeliz cheirava a cânfora, perfume de bruxa idosa, rosas artificias e loção pós barba barata, um desagradável mix de essências enjoativas.

Após a simplória verificação cardíaca, a varinha do medibruxo passou a girar sozinha no ar em volta do corpo do prisioneiro, causando calafrios e leves picadas na pele seca e suja. Draco sentiu uma ardência no dorso da mão e em seguida algo escorrendo em pequenos filetes entre as dobras do dedo médio e indicador. Sangue.

— Tenho que providenciar um banho e duas doses de poção revigorante. — Dixon procurou um pergaminho na gaveta de sua mesa, molhou a pena no tinteiro e começou a escrever. — Kayla deve cuidar do preparo dessas poções, uma vez que não temos em estoque, e o banho ficará por conta de Feggis, já que ele parece gostar de você. Evidentemente que não deixaria a pobre doutora Granger ocupar-se desta função degradante.

Malfoy não estava mais conseguindo conter a curiosidade que o estava consumindo desde quando dera de cara com o rosto modorrento e antipático de Leon Dixon, e ao ouvi-lo fazer menção à maldita sangue-ruim, o ímpeto de sanar suas dúvidas a respeito da doutora aumentou. Ele sabia que Dixon não era mais o medibruxo responsável por seus cuidados, por isso, a insistente pergunta que o assombrava na mesma medida que o irritava: Onde estaria Granger e por que infernos ela não aparecera por ali. Draco detestava falta de compromisso com as responsabilidades assumidas. Havia torturado e matado pessoas por muito menos.

— Onde está a minha medibruxa? — ele enfim perguntou, mandado às favas o medo de receber alguma punição do homem esquisito e imprevisível que o examinara como um espécime digno de extrema ojeriza. O desejo de descobrir sobre o paradeiro da sangue ruim, sabia-se lá o porquê, parecia ser mais forte do que o receio de perder as poucas regalias que havia conquistado.

Dixon parou de escrever. A pena ficou parada entre os dedos finos do medibruxo, apenas girando quase imperceptivelmente entre o indicador e o médio. A expressão com qual Leon Dixon encarou Draco Malfoy foi de deleitada surpresa. Ambas as sobrancelhas do homem ergueram-se e os lábios se curvaram num esgar.

—Sua? — uma das sobrancelhas do medibruxo manteve-se arqueada em acentuada hipérbole quando o que deveria ser um riso debochado escapou. — Se fosse inseguro a ponto de duvidar das minhas habilidades eu diria que deixei escapar algum feitiço enquanto te examinava e, por isso, você teve seu discernimento severamente alterado.

Draco manteve-se resoluto, não pretendia ceder mediante o sarcasmo do homem que teria servido de tapete para seus pés em outras épocas. Era perito na arte do escárnio, dos olhares de desprezo e risadas vitoriosas quando diante de um oponente derrotado. Dixon não era páreo para ele, e quando encontrasse Hermione Granger poderia fazê-la testemunhar — como boa fiel da religião dos humilhados por Malfoy — sobre os efeitos devastadores de sua língua ferina. Naquele momento, contudo, não era o a hora mais adequada para dar uma demonstração.

—Sim — Malfoy insistiu, frisando o pronome possessivo — minha, conforme os dizeres do termo de responsabilidade que assinaram, sem que eu autorizasse, diga-se de passagem.

— Vejo que é bastante literal. — Dixon agora circundava a própria mesa, deixando a prancheta com os dados do paciente de qualquer jeito sobre outra pilha pergaminhos manchados pelo tinteiro que ele derrubou no movimento de jogar com violência o que segurava. Malfoy sobressaltou. — Vamos, continue falando! Temo que meu escasso conhecimento sobre os aspectos legais de sua permanência aqui estejam incomodando vossa alteza, certo?!

—Apenas fiz uma pergunta, Dixon, com todo o respeito. — "seu puto maldito", ele diria se não tivesse mordido a língua com tanta força a ponto de sentir o gosto do próprio sangue. Puro. Malfoy não teria o rabo tostado por tão pouco, por isso, precisava manter-se na falsa posição de subserviência, embora não conseguisse representar bem o papel, ele tentaria em prol da própria sobrevivência. É temporário, ele repetiu a si mesmo mentalmente, como um mantra. É temporário.

— Pelo que sei, ela se encontra ocupada com assuntos pessoais. O mundo lá fora continua existindo, a despeito de sua jaula ter aumentado. Saiba que além de Azkaban existe um vasto território com pessoas circulando e vivendo suas vidas. — Leon Dixon deu um tapa que se pretendia ser amistoso, mas obviamente não o era, no ombro de Malfoy. — Seus exames terminaram.

 **xxx**

Hermione tinha metas bem definidas naquele dia e, enquanto sentia na deglutição o sabor amargo e oleoso da poção que Feggis havia lhe forçado a tomar, também pensava no próximo passo a ser dado em sua busca pelas respostas das perguntas que trouxera consigo antes mesmo de colocar os pés em Azkaban.

A verdade era que se sentia exausta. Nada se movia em sua investigação amadora e todas as respostas se transformavam em mais perguntas. Além disso, embora estivesse evitando permitir que o pensamento cruzasse sua mente, Hermione vinha questionando a si mesma sobre seu real trabalho em Azkaban e o programa de inclusão de bruxos debilitados. Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde que o último possível paciente, Raul Canvillion, tinha sido examinado. Aparentemente alguma burocracia estava travando o processo que a impedia de atender um número maior de pessoas (certamente acidentaria algo do gênero em seu bloco de anotações). Uma reunião com todos os envolvidos, os quais ela sequer conhecia, com a exceção de Pertindum,, resolveria o assunto.

Havia um pouco de farelo de pão espalhado no fundo de um prato de alumínio bastante amassado e um copo, também de alumínio, quase vazio, preenchido apenas com o líquido azul hortênsia característico das poções atrofiadoras de pesadelos. O cheiro do lugar era bastante agradável, lembrava o aroma peculiar das bibliotecas londrinas que Hermione costumava visitar durante as férias em Hogwarts.

Duas fotos se moviam graciosamente. Numa delas uma moça de olhar altivo, com longos cabelos quase brancos, corria em direção a um balanço de madeira pintado de cinza com algumas ranhuras. Pouco seguro, Hermione pensou. Na outra foto, duas crianças com os dedos entrelaçados pareciam cantar alguma coisa, enquanto sorriam entre si e olhava para a câmera. Um garoto e uma garota. Hermione sentiu as pernas fraquejarem quando olhou para o menino que, mesmo bem vestido, com a candura e felicidade infantil, guardava os traços da criança que ela vira antes de perder a consciência.

— Meus filhos. —Feggis surpreendeu Hermione, que estava absorta analisando a foto. Tinha pegado o retrato para enxergar melhor o garoto.

— Desculpe, Feggis. — Hermione sussurrou, sentindo os lábios tremendo. O frio começava a se instalar dentro do recinto— não tive a intenção de ser intrometida, mas tive a impressão de que...

— Você o viu. — o homem afirmou sem qualquer surpresa em sua voz grave e profunda. — Ele estava lá, no corredor dos dementados. Ele sempre esteve lá, e já faz algum tempo desde que não paro para pensar no assunto e chorar por algo pior do que a morte.

O termo utilizado por Feggis era completamente desconhecido por Hermione. Já ouvira todo tipo de história sobre Azkaban, e fizera seu dever de casa com maestria quando Pertindum a convidara para trabalhar, estudando lendas, geografia, estrutura do local, e pequenos detalhes históricos que apenas os livros mais antigos possuíam. Contudo, nada havia a respeito de algum "Corredor dos dementados".

— Suponho que nunca tenha ouvido falar sobre eles, mas pela lógica devo assumir que essas pessoa aquelas que receberam o...

— Sim, o beijo do dementador. — Feggis completou. Suas rugas pareciam mais profundas quando vistas de perto, e os pequenos olhos castanhos muito mais solitários. Todos em Azbakan eram solitários, como se a prisão possuísse um campo magnético de tristezas, de modo que alguém somente estaria apto a trabalhar nela se possuísse uma história trágica.

— Margareth e Mark — Hermione sussurrou. — Você os mencionou quando cheguei aqui.

— Maggie tinha 14 anos, e Mark 11. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. — A respiração de Feggis sonorizou um peso que não era natural, parecia sentir dores quando deu uma pausa e apertou o apressou-se em mudar de assunto, mas ele a interrompeu com um sinal. — Depois que minha esposa morreu, as dívidas começaram a tomar proporções assustadoras, o banco ameaçou confiscar todos os artefatos da loja do meu pai, que eu mantinha com sacrifício a fim de preservar a memória do homem que sempre fora minha inspiração. Estávamos precisando de dinheiro, então eu me vi obrigado a vender tudo o que possuía para assegurar que meus filhos tivessem a dignidade resguardada.

Feggis tinha paternidade no olhar. Poucos eram os homens, na opinião de Hermione, que guardavam essa peculiaridade nos olhos. Ela estava diante de um ser humano que carregava a culpa pelas péssimas tentativas de fazer algo bom para os filhos.

—Ah, Hermione, ainda assim não foi suficiente, e logo tirar Maggie da escola se tornou uma necessidade. — Anthony enxugou os olhos com a costa da mão . — Trabalhar e morar aqui foi o único caminho disponível quando a comida beirou à escassez e, mesmo depois de todas as apelações ao Ministério, o Gringotes tomou minha casa e o pico dinheiro que ainda me restava.

Feggis apertou o porta retrato contra o peito, como se pudesse colocar as crianças que se moviam radiantes dentro do coração, o lugar seguro onde todos os pais têm certeza da eficácia de seus cuidados extremos.

— Duas semanas morando neste lugar e acabei perdendo Maggie e Mark de vista. Ambos estavam entediados, e com razão! Azkaban não é um lugar apropriado nem para adultos, quanto mais para crianças. — A memória parecia incomodar Feggis de tal maneira que era possível visualizar o processo de externalização das emoções em seus movimentos, respiração e postura.— E por um descuido, devido ao volume de trabalho, estresse, estafa, eu deixei a porta deste quarto destrancada. Não preciso dizer que Mark convenceu Margareth a sair para explorar a prisão, e ambos se perderam entre os corredores. Com medo, cheios de traumas, o final da história seria pouco típico de Azkaban se não se resumisse em morte, e uma filha mentalmente traumatizada. Eu perdi as únicas pessoas que tinham o poder de tornar minha vida menos miserável.

A pior memória que alguém poderia ter era presenciar a morte de alguém muito querido, disso Hermione tinha certeza. A morte em si, quando vista de perto, deixa em qualquer ser humano a marca profunda e absolutamente inesquecível. Sob essa lógica, as tatuagens ostentadas por comensais da morte faziam sentido, pois, além de representar a servidão de seus portadores, elas também simbolizavam, na percepção de Hermione, a possessividade da morte, que fazia questão de marcar todos aqueles que a encontrassem ativa ou passivamente. Feggis havia sido marcado, Hermione havia sido marcada, assim como todos os que trabalhavam ou viviam em Azkaban. O elo que os unia não era a tragédia de um modo geral, mas a morte.

 **xxx**

O encontro com o doutor anêmico havia sido menos ameaçador do que Draco imaginara. O ódio pelo medibruxo também subiu alguns níveis exagerados e, mais do que nunca, ele desejou enterrar as unhas no pescoço daquele homem até explodir todas as artérias e sentir o bolo de músculos, sangue e gordura —que ele não tinha em demasia — espalhando-se entre seus dedos e sujando suas mãos.

Delavick estava silencioso. Não parecia animado em insultar o prisioneiro, ou cutucar-lhe as costelas com a varinha. Draco não podia dizer que sentia pena, porque os únicos sentimentos que o acompanhavam na longa caminhada pelo corredor até sua cela eram a curiosidade em relação às palavras e supostos enigmas de Leon Dixon, e a indignação para com Hermione Granger.

"Vagabunda descompromissada."Ele pensou, sentindo a ponta da varinha de Thomas Delavick ainda mais perto do esterno. O homem estava distraído e seus olhos um tanto quanto avermelhados. Draco sentiu a pele queimando e percebeu que poderia estar sendo vítima de algum feitiço involuntário. Afastou o corpo novamente, mas Delavick entendeu como uma tentativa de fuga, de modo que não só apertou as costelas de Malfoy, como chutou a virilha do preso com uma força quase inumana.

—Você estava me queimando — Draco grunhiu rangendo os dentes. Se estivesse com as mãos livres teria há muito tempo esmigalhado a cabeça do homem na parede mais próxima. Malfoy ainda estava vendo estrelas, cometas e uma porção de corpos celestes. O chute fora tão forte que ele seria capaz de jurar perante todos os artefatos mortais de sua casa que não seria capaz de perpetuar a sua linhagem — não que isso fosse um grande evento — visto que achava muito difícil uma bruxa decente querer carregar um filho seu estando ele naquela condição sofrível.

Sua preocupação, no entanto, não era nem de longe a inexistência um possível herdeiro ou a dor em seu saco escrotal. A mente de Malfoy, a todo o momento, mantinha-se concentrada no sumiço da medibruxa. Seus punhos se retorciam tamanho o esforço dispendido para advinhar com o que o cérebro da sangue ruim poderia estar ocupado naquele momento. Talvez a vergonha de ter sido vista nua a impedira de dar continuidade ao seu trabalho, o que revelava uma fraqueza que infantil e Draco esperava mais dela, mesmo sem saber que tinha alguma expectativa positiva a respeito de Hermione.

Estranhou quando foi deixado na porta da sala da medibruxa e o clique das algemas se fez audível. Pensou que teria de esperar até ser chamado, ou que não seria entrevistado, examinado, inquirido, ou qualquer outro nome que dessem aos encontros semanais com Granger, não naquele mês.

—Entre! — Delavick ordenou, empurrando Draco para a porta, fazendo-o chocar-se contra a madeira. — A doutora solicitou a remoção das algemas. Eu ficarei aqui na porta caso ouça algo suspeito.

Malfoy adentrou mais uma vez no lugar onde Hermione Granger guardava suas tralhas, livros e pesquisas. Os papéis estavam organizados, como era de se imaginar, e desta vez havia um retrato de Ronald Weasley, estático e colorido. Ele parecia tranquilo, com a alma limpa, sem qualquer penumbra pairando sob os olhos. Existia dentro da íris o brilho típico da felicidade, de alguém que possuía tudo. Draco sentiu raiva. O punho cerrado pressionando a carne áspera da palma das mãos voou na direção do retrato, que chocou-se contra a parede, aos estilhaços. A foto de Weasley continuava ali, no chão, encarando Malfoy, sorrindo para ele.

Draco recolheu a sujeira e empurrou para debaixo do tapete felpudo que ficava no centro da sala, rezando para que Delavick não tivesse escutado o barulho de vidro espatifando-se no chão.

Procurou a cadeira destinada aos interrogados de Doutora Granger e sentou, aproveitando-se do confortável estofado para fechar os olhos e sentir-se humano novamente. Tocando a própria pele sob a luz do dia e olhando o estado de seu corpo, as lacerações e cicatrizes que adquirira em Azkaban.

Observou a própria roupa, tramas de tecidos como aquele se desfaziam facilmente, por isso não era raro ver presos arrastando seus trapos — que um dia foram calças — pelas imediações, quando lhes era permitido circular pelas imediações. Geralmente o referido preso estava caminhando em direção a sua morte.

Draco tinha bastante cautela com as poucas roupas que recebia a cada três meses. Uma camisa verde flanelada, uma regata de algodão cru, duas calças de moletom largas demais para alguém que perdera dezessete quilos desde a chegada em Azkaban. Ele tinha por certo que todas as roupas haviam vestido outro preso que jazia morto em uma das valas arenosas da ilha.

Com silvos desarranjados o vento clamava por um espaço entre as frestas do grosso vidro da janela. A sala de Hermione Granger era quente demais, embora agradável, se comparado ao muquifo onde passava suas noites – dormir não era exatamente o que fazia em sua cela.

Na ponta dos dedos havia a sensação de degelo. No fundo, era como se uma camada de neve estivesse se desprendendo de sua epiderme. Era um sentimento bom, de puro conforto, que só o calor pode proporcionar a uma pele há muito castigada pelo frio e umidade da prisão. "Coisas que a sangue ruim podia proporcionar", ele permitiu o pensamento furtivo, que se entranhou em seu espírito de maneira violenta e ali ficou. A ideia de fazer parte de planos misteriosos já não lhe parecia tão sedutora. Precisava, essencialmente, de alguém emocionalmente vulnerável, objeto fácil de manipulação; alguém que, embora em posição de comando e notoriedade, guardasse no íntimo a latente necessidade de ter os desejos supridos, fossem quais fossem tais volições.

Três taças de bronze estavam cuidadosamente emborcadas em cima do armário de poções. Não havia uma gama muito variada de cores, eram poções simplórias, feitas por qualquer aluno que prestasse o mínimo de atenção nas aulas de Severo Snape.

Granger com certeza era esse tipo de aluna. Embora não fosse nenhuma pocionista de respeito, devia saber alguns truques sobre como matar e, especialmente, salvar alguém com algumas gotas preciosas de suas poções. Uma delas cintilava, arroxeada e não muito cheia. Poção do sono. Draco poderia fazer bom uso dela se roubasse um pouco, Granger certamente não sentiria falta.

 **xxx**

A falta de sono estava finalmente mostrando seus reflexos, a começar pela sensação febril dentro dos olhos e a fina dor de cabeça, que se iniciava nas têmporas e irradiava pela testa, descendo até os olhos e nariz. Se pudesse deitar e dormir o resto do dia, ficaria mais do que agradecida, mas sabia que não era tão simples assim. Ainda havia Malfoy.

O caminho de volta para seu dormitório, escoltada por Feggis, parecera-lhe mais seguro. O preso que enfrentaria quando terminasse de se arrumar, contudo, inspirava-lhe certo temor.

As mãos de Hermione suavam quando se lembrava dos olhos estáticos de Malfoy perscrutando seu corpo. Ela que pensara se lembrar muito pouco do que havia acontecido no banheiro precário da prisão, conseguia resgatar de algum lugar na memória o tremor no maxilar, a contração do peitoral e a respiração presa. Foi a primeira vez que se deu conta de que Draco era um homem e, se não fossem os traços do garoto cuspidor de insultos, ela diria que naquele banheiro, ambos foram, por um átimo de segundo, homem e mulher, nada mais.

— Feggis continuava parado do lado de fora, Hermione podia ouvi-lo tossir de vez em quando. Aparentemente ele a escoltaria até a sala onde Draco já devia estar esperando por horas.

De fato, Draco Malfoy estava lá. Parecia um pouco mais limpo e alimentado, embora o aspecto anêmico ainda fizesse parte de sua aparência. "Poção revigorante". Hermione pensou, lamentando o fato de que nem mesmo um artifício tão eficaz pudesse restaurar a energia dos presos de Azkaban.

— Obrigada, Feggis. Eu assumo por aqui. — Hermione falou, dirigindo-se ao seu mais recente herói. Tentou passar segurança na própria voz, a fim de tranquilizar o homem que dirigia olhares preocupados para ela a cada dois segundos. Provavelmente o esgotamento vinha estampado em sua face.

— Obrigada por hoje cedo, e por ontem. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse sua ajuda... Também sinto muito por... Por tudo. – Quando ele já estava se virando para ir embora, ela acrescentou.

— Tenho certeza de que você foi um ótimo pai.

Hermione completou a frase um tanto incerta se agora corretamente ao mencionar algo tão particular na frente de Malfoy, uma vez que não sabia qual era o grau de intimidade que o preso tinha com Feggis e sua família. Sabia que Anthony costumava ser muito atencioso com Draco, mas não conhecia os limites desta atenção.

Contudo, o momento de agradecer e prestar suas condolências não surgira enquanto caminhavam para longe do corredor dos dementados, muito menos quando haviam chegado à porta da sala de Hermione.

Durante o percurso, fora como se todas as crenças juvenis da renomada medibruxa fossem jogadas numa latrina. O que ela sempre acreditou ser uma lenda, era, na verdade, uma frivolidade em Azkaban; algo que acontecia com a mesma frequência que ela trocava de roupa íntima. Havia um lugar para os corpos vazios que vagavam pelos corredores; onde as almas ficavam sob a guarda dos dementadores, vendo o próprio corpo vagando na escuridão de um ambiente asqueroso.

Então, a coragem para abordar Feggis só surgira quando ele estava de saída, pois só no silêncio de sua sala foi que a coragem voltou ao seu corpo.

— Não se preocupe, filha. — Feggis respondeu amavelmente. — Mas espero nunca mais vê-la por lá. Tenho grande simpatia pela senhorita.

Hermione não soube o que responder, tão somente sorriu sem jeito, e tratou de começar o seu trabalho. A abordagem seria diferente e, desta vez, ela esperava que também fosse eficaz.

 **xx**

Ela não estava usando sutiã. A primeira constatação explodiu diante dos olhos de Malfoy quando Hermione retirou o casaco de tweed marrom escuro, após murmurar feitiços de aquecimento. Os seios pequenos estavam pontudos e mesmo sob o tecido de algodão reforçado, material do qual a camiseta que ela vestia era feita, ele conseguia notar os mamilos eriçados. A culpa era do frio castigante que fazia lá fora e dentro da prisão, que ficava dez vezes mais gelada conforme o fim do ano se aproximava e as temperaturas caiam drasticamente.

Em várias de suas manhãs tediosas, a imaginação de Draco, podre e pecaminosa, pintava Hermione como uma falsa "quase-viúva" comportada, que colocava o mamilo entre dedo médio e indicador e o apertava enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e revirava os olhos. Era uma imagem patética, mas quando a ereção matinal atacava, não havia muito o que ser feito a não ser se lembrar da mulher que mais tivesse visto recentemente. Hermione figurava no topo desta lista, pois ele tinha o desprazer de encontrá-la mais do que sua quota pós-hogwarts permitia.

Só podia estar louco. Aquilo era, indubitavelmente, uma idiotice sem precedentes. E ele precisava acordar os instintos amargos e antigos de provocá-la, esfregando a irresponsabilidade de Hermione Granger.

—Sabe, Granger, eu sempre achei que você fosse uma pessoa comprometida com o trabalho. Não me entenda mal, nem considere isso um elogio — Malfoy arregalou os olhos e franziu o venho numa expressao que demonstrava que a mera ideia de elogia-la era o absurdo dos absurdos — mas fui forcado a crer que sua sede, talvez ânsia por controle, regras e organização fosse o pilar fundamental de sua vida….

Draco esperou o que poderia ter sido a passagem de um século, talvez dois. As mãos que suavam por alguma razão inexplicável começaram a coçar e o punho a deslizar por entre as algemas. Ela não disse coisa alguma durante exatos sessenta segundos. O relógio digital — ou parafernalha trouxa nos dizeres de Draco — posto como um souvenir na mesa dela indicava isso.

—O que pode ser mais importante do que cuidar de suas responsabilidades, Granger? —Ele insistiu quando sentiu que o silêncio estava apertando sua traqueia e o deixando desesperado. Sua postura era impassível e desafiadora, mas todo o corpo tremia por dentro.

Ela estava envergonhada, com a guarda baixa. Hermione estivera exposta a uma situação vexatória, fora vista nua, e qualquer ser humano invadido em sua privacidade deixa cair parte de suas defesas.

— Eu — ela limpou a garganta ao notar que a voz falhara — estava tratando de assuntos pessoais.

Hermione Granger escondia alguma coisa, mas Draco preferiu não forçar a revelação, era melhor mantê-la daquela maneira, maleável e pouco altiva. Ele tinha certeza de que algo muito escabroso havia acontecido e, levando em consideração que Azkaban era o lugar que faria a própria Dolores Umbridge ter uma diarreia violenta de tanto medo, ele não duvidava que Granger tivesse presenciado uma cena aterradora.

Hermione alisou a saia branca e Draco notou que ela tinha essa mania, deslizar as mãos pelo próprio corpo. As unhas eram curtas, como se ela as cortasse para evitar o impulso de roê-las em ocasiões nas quais a ansiedade atingia o ápice.

— Comensais. — ela falou, firme e completamente neutra, corrigindo a postura como quem tentar reassumir o domínio psicológico da situação. Ele estivera tão absorto em sua observação silenciosa que havia perdido a noção do espaço e tempo.

—Como? — Draco foi realmente pego de surpresa.

—Fale-me sobre seu trabalho como Comensal, Malfoy. – Ela ainda não olhara diretamente para os olhos dele, mas mantinha a coluna ereta e uma carranca engraçada que mirava fixamente o objeto a sua frente, o calhamaço pergaminhos costurados como um caderno. Havia sempre um motivo para mantê-la ocupada em suas observações, a pena e o pergaminho pareciam importantes demais, e a escrita percorria frenética pelas linhas escuras que ela mesma traçara com uma régua.

—Trabalho? — Draco soltou um som engraçado pelo canto dos lábios. Ele não sabia se ria ou se rolava os olhos frente à tamanha ignorância vinda de uma mulher que se julgava tão inteligente. —Não era trabalho, mas um estilo de vida.

Hermione rolou os olhos deixando Malfoy furioso diante de tamanha audácia. Os orbes castanhos percorriam a face de Draco sem de fato encará-lo. Anotou alguma coisa no pergaminho e desenhou um grande ponto de exclamação ao lado.

— Então considerava aquilo como estilo de vida? Matar pessoas... — Foi a vez de Malfoy revirar os olhos. Homicídio realmente era uma questão dourada para Granger.

— Não me lembro de receber um salário e, honestamente, trabalho voluntário nunca foi do meu feitio. Se seu problema se resume a morte de pessoas inocentes — o sinal de aspas sob a palavra inocente veio acompanhado de um risinho descrente de Malfoy — saiba que muitos dos quais vocês mataram não queriam estar ali e sob outro ponto de vista também poderiam ser considerados livre de qualquer culpa, como Jacob Saboyang, por exemplo.

Hermione conhecia aquele nome. Lembrava-se dele todos os dias, rezava por ele todas as noites. Havia sido morto por uma varinha feita de videira, com 27 centímetros e núcleo de fibra de coração de dragão. A varinha de Hermione Granger.

Ele estava no campo de refugiados uma semana antes de Roney aparecer misteriosamente doente. Pedira por ajuda, com seus olhos infantis e assustados, carregando apenas uma bolsa velha, com alguns sanduíches e pouco mais do que dois sicles. Desarmado, repleto de arranhões nas bochechas. Atravessara toda a barreira de espinheiros e mandrágoras, o que fez com que o grito das plantas fossem ouvidos de longe. Hermione correu o mais depressa que pôde, carregando em seus braços uma criança que acabara de chegar ao campo de refugiados com múltiplas fraturas e sinais de tortura causada pela maldição cruciatus.

Jacob estava desvairado, cheirava a queimado e suas roupas mal cabiam em seu corpo, tamanha a desnutrição. Sob a penumbra, cambaleava para todas as direções e quando percebeu que alguém se aproximava largou tudo o que carregava consigo e jogou-se no chão. Hermione chutou os pertences do garoto para longe e perguntou como ele os encontrara.

A manga da capa, quando caída exibiu a mosmordre.

Hermione entrou em pânico. Correra sozinha para o descampado, carregando uma criança debilitada enquanto muitas outras esperavam por ela, com fome, frio, medo. Jacob olhou para cima, e Hermione leu em seus lábios o pedido de socorro. Não pôde antever a reação do garoto, que puxou o braço da criança que ela carregava e arrastou ambas para o chão. Reflexo. Instinto. Medo da morte. Tais sentimentos ou reações jamais explicariam o feitiço que o encheu de pústula nos pés. Hermione voltou no dia seguinte, mas encontrou o corpo do garoto já sem vida. Chorou até sentir a cabeça pulsante e cheia.

— Você nunca respondeu por este crime, não é mesmo, Granger? — Malfoy aproximou-se da mesa, sem se levantar da cadeira. — Diferente de Draco Malfoy que paga até mesmo pelos crimes não cometidos... Não me pergunte como eu sei que você o matou, apenas pense que nem todos fizeram o "trabalho" imposto por Voldemort porque queriam. Jake tinha quinze anos, mal segurava a varinha em riste sem ter um ataque de pânico.

— Ao menos sente culpa pelas mortes que deu causa? —Hermione questionou, forçando ao máximo a estabilidade vocal.

Ela estava entrando no campo das mortes, então alguns nomes seriam citados. A famigerada pergunta sobre Daphne Greengrass voltaria à tona. Embora ainda não soubesse se descreveria a morte de suas vítimas. Se abarcaria todos os detalhes, ou se inventaria alguma coisa nobre e rápida. Ele sabia que quanto mais detalhes fornecesse, menores seriam suas chances de provar que não merecia ficar ali.

— Sei que hesitou antes de tentar matar Dumbledore. Não vejo em você o perfil de um assassino orgulhoso de suas façanhas. Por que tenta insistir que é uma pessoa má e irremediável?

Draco sorriu de leve. Quanta fé continham as palavras de Hermione. Parecia guardar uma espécie de certeza, de que dentro dele havia um anjo enclausurado pedindo ajuda.

— Você é brilhante, Granger. Uma sangue-ruim irritante, mas ainda assim, brilhante. — Gostaria de, honestamente, corresponder suas expectativas. Proporcionar ao seu coração samaritano algo que a ajudasse dormir à noite, mas eu não tenho motivos para iludi-la e afirmar que sou bom. Sempre fui honesto em relação as minhas características.

Hermione tão somente o observou, as pálpebras cobrindo os belos olhos cinzentos. Finalmente olhou-o nos olhos, sentindo um arrepio engraçado subindo pela barriga, algo sobre ser elogiada, de forma grosseira, mas ainda assim elogiada, pelo inimigo capital da adolescência. Ele se levantou, afastando a cadeira, os pés da mesma arranhando o chão, criando um som grave e pesado no ambiente silencioso. Notou as feições da medibruxa se fecharem e seu corpo tornar-se rígido, quando contornou a mesa e se aproximou dela, abaixando o rosto até que estivesse da mesma altura do dela. As mãos dela buscaram a varinha.

Percebeu que a respiração de Hermione subitamente foi interrompida, seus seios pararam de subir e descer. A proximidade parecia perigosa demais quando uma coruja acinzentada bicou o vidro da sala três vezes, ele se afastou e Hermione voltou a respirar novamente. O rosto adquiriu um tom rosado engraçado e Draco voltou para a cadeira. Granger não notou quando pisou sem querer na foto que Draco estilhaçara antes de ela chegar. Weasley ainda sorria, mas havia um vão no centro da face.

A pobre ave cambaleava lentamente apoiando as patinhas no parapeito da janela, a sua sorte era que voava, pois uma queda daquela altura certamente mataria antes mesmo da trágica e horrível aterrissagem. Hermione reconheceu a letra de longe, sem precisar checar o selo oficial portuário ou o pingente octogonal no pescoço da coruja. Harry lhe escrevera algo e pela aparência dos traços e manchas espessas de tinta havia pressa em noticiar algo. Nas palavras do amigo existia algo valioso, e se apostasse nas fichas corretas, talvez Malfoy teria algo em troca pelas informações guardadas a mil chaves em dentro do cérebro sonserino.

O sorriso dela o incomodava. Qual era o conteúdo da carta, afinal? Havia na curva harmônica dos lábios de Granger um enigma. Nunca havia visto aquela classe de sorrisos em adultos – porque sim, Malfoy dividia sorrisos em subgrupos desde os cinco anos de idade – aprendera com uma velha amiga e isso o fazia sentir-se louco, estranho. Era mais um de seus muitos segredos, daqueles que revelavam uma enorme falha sistêmica em Draco Malfoy, e que se descoberto por alguém culminaria em uma centena de ameaças ardilosas, é claro.

– "Sangues-ruins tem passagens gratuitas para Hogwarts" – debochou Malfoy – "Heróis de guerra celebram o dia em que Harry Potter bocejou pela última vez antes de ir para a batalha". Não, não, melhor ainda: "Heróis de guerra enchem o rabo de bebidas custeadas pelo Ministério da Magia, com o dinheiro confiscado da Família Malfoy".

– Como é? – O sorriso havia morrido lentamente nos lábios de Hermione, um conjunto de linhas de expressões se desenharam em sua testa. Ela mirava Draco como se ele fosse louco. Talvez estivesse, de fato. Um universo de devaneios e conjeturas havia se desenrolado em sua mente, muito pouco do que pensara fora externado.

— O conteúdo da carta. — Ele grunhiu. Odiava surpresas mais do que Voldemort detestava Dumbledore. Não tinha razão alguma em perguntar sobre o que dizia a carta, mas não era como se estivesse se importando. O seu interesse em demonstrar respeito pela mulher que o fitava intrigada era nulo.— Estou fazendo algumas suposições sobre a próxima comemoração em razão da grande vitória dos heróis da grande batalha de Hogwarts.

—Eu odiei a batalha de Hogwarts, se quer mesmo saber — ela disse, provocando em Malfoy uma sensação estranha de desconforto. — Odiei as mortes, a fome, as doenças. Sempre repudiei toda e qualquer comemoração e, se notar cuidadosamente, a depender de quantas vezes teve acesso aos jornais. — não havia arrogância no tom de voz dela, apenas casualidade — compareci em três eventos, não mais do que isso, pois acredito que os organizadores destes jantares, coquetéis, comemorações não es...

—Não estiveram lá. Não sabem um terço do que aconteceu. — Ele completou absorto e ambos trocaram olhares diante da conexão de pensamentos.

— Sabia que seu avô possuía uma ilha? Uma que o Ministério não conseguiu confiscar dentre os patrimônios da família Malfoy. – As palavras foram definitivamente regurgitadas numa velocidade que o cérebro de Malfoy não acompanhou. Ela era imprevisível e, por ora, deixou-se levar pela sensação de que ela não estava objetivando uma permuta, mas tentando oferecer ajuda. E aquilo provocou nele uma sensação de adrenalina, logo submergida pelo ceticismo comum.

– E o que pretende ganhar me contando isso, Granger? – sentiu a saliva pesada escorregando pelo esôfago.

– Apenas me conte tudo o que sabe. — ela definitivamente tinha um brilho nos olhos e se arriscasse o palpite afirmaria que havia esperança, só não imaginava em quê.— você pode sair daqui Malfoy, se provar que não é tão perigoso quanto insiste em afirmar..

Malfoy caminhou na direção de Hermione novamente, como um gato, sorrateiro e quase imperceptível. Ela pôde sentir o calor do hálito de café. Feggis deveria ter trazido, já que Draco ficaria acordado a noite toda à espera do resultado de seus exames. Era mais uma dentre as pequenas torturas que Azkaban gostava de proporcionar aos presos.

Sentiu o vento da aproximação do corpo de Draco. Foi rápido, mas sensorial demais. Ele tinha certo magnetismo, talvez fosse essa a razão pela qual não estivesse tão em dúvida sobre a própria sensatez. Afinal, quem era Malfoy depois de tantos anos? Quem era Hermione Granger, depois de uma vida marcada por exigências feitas à uma eterna heroína de guerra?

Algo sublime, primitivo e natural, fez com que a palma da mão direita de Hermione tocasse o antebraço de Malfoy, em uma tentativa duvidosa de afastá-lo. O choque na íris acinzentadas e a silenciosa súplica escondida em algum ponto da pupila dilatada fez com que ela retirasse a mão, hesitante. Ele, tomado pelo mesmo torpor, segurou a mão que o havia tocado com firmeza e colocou-a de volta em contato com a própria pele, levando o indicador aos lábios e bochechas de Hermione.

– Isso vai ser divertido, Granger. — A voz rouca e grave ficou ecoando nos ouvidos de Hermione, e só parou quando ela escutou a porta se fechando atrás de Malfoy.

— **x—**

 **Escócia–4:45PM**

Naquelas bandas sempre chovia, e não era por sorte que Kayla carregava debaixo do braço o grande guarda-chuva vermelho. A tempestade seria feia naquela noite, podia sentir pelo cheiro das folhas apodrecidas no chão. Vítimas do volume incessante de chuvas daquela temporada, algo dentro de cada uma delas exalava um perfume mortal que resgatava memórias indesejáveis da infância, adolescência e vida adulta. Kayla sorriu amargamente, lembrando-se de como o seu olfato apurado fora uma das razões pelas quais se encantara pelo universo das poções. Folhas mortas de coníferas, contudo, eram o ingrediente perfeito para a poção do sangue de ouro, que não tinha relação nenhuma com o nome que lhe fora dado, mas tinha toda a cortina de terror que faria mesmo os pocionistas mais experientes tremerem de pavor.

À medida que caminhava Kayla sentia a brisa nauseante penetrando por entre a vegetação densa, a atmosfera densa e úmida, típica das casas velhas, alcançava seu nariz e parecia querer arrastá-la de volta para as paredes do casarão abandonado e muito bem trancafiado, isolado de tudo e todos. Sempre que precisava colocar os pés ali listava ao menos três bons motivos pelos quais ainda não ateara fogo e matara todas as malditas freiras queimadas. Era o exercício mais cansativo do dia, mais até do que ter de subir os trinta e dois lances de escada até os quartos especiais, onde estava a pessoa com a qual se encontraria em breve.

O portão dianteiro, que guardava o interior do lugar onde Kayla fora deixada aos onze anos, era de uma madeira muito resistente, tendo em vista as condições meteorológicas sob as quais era submetido desde a sua construção. Cada ripa de madeira possuía um conector de aço, e os espaços vazios eram, decorados por grossos rebites de ferro fundido. Ali não permitiam a entrada de qualquer um e, embora parecesse um sistema de segurança precário, funcionava perfeitamente quando em se tratando de invasores trouxas. Muitos aventureiros apareciam por ali para investigar o misterioso casarão de freiras.

Kayla deu sete toques na maçaneta e esperou. Havia ferrugem e uma fina camada de lodo em volta, que fez o pensamento pirofágico retornar à mente da pocionista. Pediria um pouco de álcool para higienizar as mãos quando adentrasse o recinto, o que mais tinham ali eram produtos desinfetantes e antissépticos.

O portão foi aberto pelo único homem permitido naquele lugar Com ele vinha o cheiro azedo de gim barato e suor. Era um homem nojento que só permanecia ali por questões políticas. Conhecia a sobrinha de algum parlamentar influente, então enchia os dentes amarelados de qualquer coisa com teor alcoólico acima de 35% e roçava o corpo desengonçado nas garotas recém chegadas sem ouvir quaisquer reprimendas da Madre Superiora. Não havia no convento uma mulher sequer que não tivesse sido alvo das investidas de Zadiq

Zadiq era um solteirão, raquítico e pálido que, aos 46 anos, não conseguira um emprego que lhe pagasse mais do que trinta libras esterlinas por semana. Notória era sua incapacidade de se relacionar com outros seres humanos, mas, o seu pior defeito – dentre a extensa gama de características odiosas que ele possuía – era a luxúria. Todos que conhecessem Zadiq sabiam que ele não tinha nada a perder e por isso arriscava tanto em seus intentos, os quais variavam, desde uma noite com as novatas do convento em troca de informações sigilosas que ele, sabe-se lá como, conseguia, até as grandes regalias, tais quais a construção de uma oficina de marcenaria dentro da propriedade.

Ele não era marceneiro, Kayla sabia disso. Um dos muitos motivos pelo qual Zadiq nunca tocara em Kayla, mesmo quando atravessara a puberdade, foi o fato de que à época, a garota sabia de seus segredos. Zadiq era um bruxo, um pocionista e metamorfomago fracassado que usava os próprios poderes em atividades escusas sob o viés bruxo e trouxa.

Ao encará- ló na porta Kayla não disfarçou o desconforto. Zadiq, contudo, exibiu o colar de dentes mal cuidados e o velho olhar ganancioso.

—Ora, ora — ele aproximou-se com passos quase dançantes, curvando-se e fazendo floreios com as mãos. Daquele ângulo Kayla podia ver a pequena saliência no topo da cabeça do homem, resultado de uma poção mal-sucedida. – Veja só se não é minha doce pupila.

— Por favor, Zadiq, corte esse papo furado e vamos logo ao que interessa. Me coloque lá dentro, tenho pressa hoje.

— Como quiser, pequena flor. — arrastando uma das pernas ele seguiu guiando Kayla para o interior do convento.

Embora detestável, Zadiq era uma ferramenta importante ali. Sem ele seria impossível ajudar Clementine e Chris. Não sabia até quando conseguiria mantê-lo calado, mas pelo tempo que durasse ela ficaria satisfeita.

As casas das moças de eram limpas demais. O cômodo onde deveria existir uma sala estava preenchido pelo forte aroma de éter, anis e água sanitária. Aquele não era, nem de longe, o local mais apropriado para receber visitas. Havia quem dissesse, entre burburinhos e sussurros nos banheiros e quartos trancados, que a sala poderia facilmente ser confundida com o hall de um hospital psiquiátrico.

Cada metro quadrado do ambiente brilhava como se alguém tivesse passado uma tarde inteira esfregando pequenas escovas no chão e nas sentia-se nauseada enquanto dava suaves, porém firmes, passos em direção . Conhecia aquele lugar como poucos. Tinha decorado todos os caminhos do menor e mais desconhecido convento de Drumnadrochit . Passara boa parte de sua infância lá, junto das freiras severas e silenciosas. Portanto, sabia que era muito provável que alguém tivesse esfregado manualmente a sala inteira.

Três batidas no sino que ficava pendurado na porta de entrada seriam necessárias para que uma das irmãs aparecesse.

O barulho na porta de ébano castigada pelas constantes variações temporais

Uma senhora loira de olhar severo e testa enrugada, veio ao terceiro toque do sino. Ela não parecia feliz, mas cansada e sem vontade alguma de conversar com eventuais e raros visitantes.

—Deus te abençoe — Ela falou em tom severo. Aquele era o cumprimento padrão de todas as irmãs. Se o visitante respondesse "Amém" elas saberiam que estariam lidando com alguém de fora, e o cuidado seria redobrado.

— Deus te abençoe. — Kayla respondeu, fazendo o sinal da cruz sob o peito, provando que conhecia as regras do local. — Sou eu irmã Alberta, Kayla.

A mulher aproximou-se de Kayla e tocou o rosto da pocionista. Fechou os olhos e um sorriso imperceptível se ergueu em seu rosto. Não era uma mulher de muitos sorrisos, mas dentre todas as freiras do local, ela era a única que nutria especial afeição por Kayla.

—Ela está te esperando, como sempre.

—Eles estão bem? — Kayla perguntou preocupada.

—Ela tem alguns problemas, mas com o passar dos anos a adaptação tem sido muito satisfatória. Chris está bem. — a voz áspera e carregada estava cada vez menos autoritária à medida que os anos passavam.

O corredor que levava para a ala externa do convento era comprido e escuro. O aroma de madeira antiga se acentuava à medida que Kayla caminhava atrás de Irmã Alberta. Alguns quadros pendurados nas paredes davam ao lugar uma aparência taciturna e assustadora. Era como se as pessoas pintadas a óleo nas telas esfarelentas estivessem prestes a sair e matar as moradoras do convento.

Kayla sempre tivera esse medo e, aparentemente, isso não havia mudado depois de adulta.

Quando chegou à área externa, ao fundo do convento, Kayla buscou dentre as mulheres que costuravam grandes colchas de retalhos uma que estivesse com os olhos fechados apalpando os quadrados de tecidos com mais delicadeza e cuidado que as demais.

Aproximou-se dela e notou que desde a última vez que haviam se encontrado ela parecia ter emagrecido um pouco mais. As maçãs do rosto e as escápulas estavam proeminentes denotando uma perda sensível de gordura corporal.

—Clementine. —Kayla chamou a mulher, que não se virou de imediato. — Clementine! — ela falou mais alto.

—Kayla! — a mulher respondeu, acompanhando o som da voz que a havia chamado. — Não sabia que viria hoje. Pensei que fôssemos nos encontrar só no Natal.

Kayla soltou um risinho quase infantil e carinhosamente tocou as costas de Clementine que sorriu ao sentir as mãos da amiga. Sentou-se de frente para a mulher que habilmente entrelaçava um retalho em outro, pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Clementine por alguns segundos, deixando que o silêncio trouxesse organização para sua mente.

— Eu decidi vir antes porque precisamos conversar. — Kayla iniciou, cortando as trivialidades e cumprimentos desnecessários com a amiga que já conhecia há tantos anos. — É um assunto delicado e, honestamente, não espero que seja resolvido hoje.

— Não me diga que ainda está pensando no que eu acho que você está pensando. — Clementine mexeu-se, claramente desconfortável com o rumo da conversa. Seria difícil convencê-la de qualquer coisa sem se cansar antes.

— Sim — Kayla pressionou gentilmente o braço de Clementine quando notou o desapontamento da amiga — Eu preciso.

— Se está fazendo por mim, eu não quero.

Kayla olhou para o céu. Droga! Se começar a chover terei que entrar no convento. A escuridão tristonha e ao mesmo tempo arredia, que carregava consigo uma tempestade assustadora, parecia mais densa a cada minuto. O cheiro de mofo se intensificava, talvez pelo limo das paredes e da madeira. Nauseante e nostálgico da forma mais negativa possível.

— Você não tem escolha, já está decidido desde muito antes de eu vir aqui.

—Não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisa, Kayla. Agosis fez tanto por você... Se ele souber que está indo por este caminho, ficará decepcionado.

Envolto por uma vegetação densa, o convento estava acima de qualquer investigação por parte dos bruxos. Kayla deu uma longa observada em todas as variedades de árvores que circundavam o local. Ninguém jamais descobrira que Clementine era uma bruxa e tal fato, por si só, era uma grande vitória. Decepção alheia era algo fácil de lidar, Kayla nunca fora afeita aos princípios morais que tinham o potencial de fazê-la sentir-se mal pela expressão desapontada de alguém. Não devia nada a Agosis, mas devia à Clementine, e o dinheiro dos Malf daria a duas pessoas um destino feliz. Pertindum não tinha nada com isso, nem qualquer outra pessoa. Embora passasse por cima de algumas convenções sociais, lealdade, na opinião de Kayla, superava toda e qualquer regra da vida em comunidade. Prometera cuidar de Clementine e Christopher enquanto estivesse viva e isso não era da conta de ninguém.

— Como está o nosso garoto?

—Ele está bem, embora cresça rápido demais. — a mulher sorriu— Sente saudades de você, é claro e tem tido menos emissões mágicas, pelo que sou muito grata. A poção está ajudando muito. Você é um gênio, Kay.

Kayla sorriu com ternura quase maternal.

—Como foi a última consulta, a propósito? Sequer tivemos tempo de conversar, espero que me dê boas notícias.

—Mais do mesmo, Kay. Nunca mais voltarei a enxergar. Não é como se eu já não soubesse, mas você continua insistindo. Sabe que por mim não pisaria em hospital algum nunca mais!

—Mas nós podemos... Alías, nós devemos tentar! Foi assim que desenvolvi a poção para o Chris.

—Tem visto, Travis por lá? Tenho tanta pena do pobre garoto. Quando morávamos em Kensington sempre confiei na sanidade dele, era um bom vizinho, embora o padrasto fosse um pouco assustador — Clementine desconversou, desta vez era ela quem queria mudar de assunto.

—Travis está sob os cuidados de uma medibruxa competente, mas não tenho grandes expectativas a respeito dele, sofreu muitos danos. Também não acho que ela conseguirá finalizar o trabalho dela em Azkaban. Boa demais para o cargo, e você precisa ser um pouco sujo para lidar com os imundos. O garoto era boa gente, mas cometeu dois grandes crimes, Clementine...

—Que horrível! Isso é tão sombrio, Kay. Sinto-me como se estivesse falando com um soldado cheio de histórias de guerras.

—Acho que a tempestade premente está me afetando – Kayla falou entre um sorriso e uma furtiva franzida de cenho.

Os diálogos triviais ajudavam a preparar o terreno, mas depois de dois anos Kayla temia a passagem do tempo. Se estava ali, naquela tarde nublada e ameaçadora, era porque tinha pressa, afinal, ela tinha quase todas as pistas necessárias para atingir seu objetivo, exceto alguns elementos cruciais sobre a vida criminosa de Draco Malfoy. A hora era aquela e Clementine parecia suficientemente tranquila para ter "a conversa".

— Você se lembra dos Malfoy, Clementine? — Kayla questionou, sentindo a adrenalina bombear grandes quantidades de sangue pelas suas artérias. A jugular pulsava até doer. — Lembra da história que te contei... Você mencionou sobre soldados e guerras. Isso não te remete a nada?

Clementine virou o rosto, e mesmo com os olhos fechados o desagrado era visível no franzir da face. Kayla sentiu que voltar àquela conversa consistiria em tarefa ainda mais árdua do que fora na última vez, mas precisava saber até onde Clementine se lembrava dos acontecimentos ocorridos há mais de seis anos.

— Não posso me dar ao luxo de postergar este assunto por nem mais um dia. Preciso que me ajude. — Pressa, desespero, culpa. O suor umedecendo a palma das mãos poderia ser justificada pelos mais diversos sentimentos, mas, talvez a pressa fosse o principal agente causador da sudorese mesmo diante de uma ventania que anunciava a tempestade que, mais tarde seria entitulada com ao pior desde os últimos doze anos.

Torcia as mãos, como quem estivesse sofrendo de crise de ansiedade. Se ainda cuidava dela era porque sabia a vultosa porcentagem de culpa que tinha. Clementine era sua família depois de tanto tempo sob sua guarda. Durante os dois primeiros anos tentou se convencer de que estava pagando uma dívida, mas, com o passar dos dias e meses, sentiu a necessidade de proteger a jovem mulher que um dia havia implorado por ajuda e lhe fora negada.

—Eu trouxe geleia — Clementine sorriu, a íris leitosa, azulada, adquiriu um brilho matreiro, e o sorriso infantil esmagou o peito de Kayla. Ela mudaria de assunto para preservar Clementine por mil vezes se fosse necessário — Sei que as freiras aqui controlam o consumo de açúcar a um torrão por dia. Cubra o pote com dois lençóis e esconda dentro do saco de roupas sujas. Aquele feito de estopa, com pequenas bolinhas de lã grudadas na ponta e vários furos no canto superior esquerdo.

Clementine fechou os olhos e com as mãos suspensas no ar fez suaves e repetidos movimentos de "abre e fecha". Ela enxergava com as mãos, o tato era um dos sentidos mais importantes para o reconhecimento de quase tudo.

—Vai levar apenas o Chris com você da próxima vez?

— Sim, você não pode sair daqui de novo. Corremos um risco enorme da última vez que esteve no hospital. E seu cabelo já esta desbotando novamente, venha aqui para eu dar um jeito.

Com a varinha Kayla tocou o couro cabeludo de Clementine, como se alguém estivesse derramando um jarro de tinta escura nas águas de uma cascata. Os fios claros tornaram-se imediatamente negros. A raiz loira estaria camuflada por muitos meses, pelo menos até a poção de mescla capilar ficar pronta.

Num suspiro pesado e claramente exausto Kayla expeliu toda carga de tensão que pesava sob seus ombros. Verificou o céu novamente e sentiu a primeira gota da tempestade que chegaria com violência.

— Eu tenho que ir, Clementine. Quando estiver pronta, quero que me conte tudo o que lembra. Por agora, peço que descanse e tenha cuidado com as emissões involuntárias de Chris. — Clementine balançou a cabeça, os lábios espremidos e um filete de lágrima terminando de escorrer pelas bochechas pálidas no movimento de aceno.

— Não se preocupe! Ninguém vai machucar vocês, nem que para evitar isso eu tenha que morrer. Você está me entendendo? Se eu precisar tirar Chris daqui eu não hesitarei, mas antes quero remover ambos.

Com um beijo no rosto e um abraço fraternal as duas mulheres se despediram. Os passos lentos e firmes de Kayla O'Boyle não demonstravam o medo de ser pega pela tempestade local. Apertou a bolsa de alças transversais contra a coxa, enquanto uma das mãos tentava fechar ainda mais o trench coat de linho que nunca esquentava o suficiente, mas era bonito demais para ser esquecido no fundo do armário. A primeira trovoada eclodiu por entre as nuvens, a pocionista fechou os olhos e por um triz quase não ouviu a voz fraca chamando-a.

— Como vai minha irmã? — Clementine perguntou quando Kayla já estava a alguns metros de distância.

Kayla sentiu as pernas fracas, o coração golpeando o peito no limiar da dor. Virou-se e Clementine a encarou com firmeza; os olhos turvos não escondiam a expressão de ansiedade e confusão que todo o rosto transmitia.

— Você tem notícias dela? — dessa vez ela aumentou a voz. Kayla deu meia volta e, com o que lhe sobrara de resistência muscular nas pernas, caminhou até Clementine.

— Não, confesso que não ouço falar dela desde quando te trouxe para cá, ela sumiu, pouco antes do fim da guerra e...

— Tori nunca me deixou sozinha.

— Então você se lembra dela? – Kayla estava tentando ao máximo não afugentar a amiga. Não ouvia a menção da esquecida irmã desde o dia em que trouxera Clementine e Christopher ao convento.

— Sim, minha irmã caçula, Astoria, tão doce...

Cuidando para que ninguém as visse, Kayla puxou a amiga pelo braço, levando-a até o quartinho de orações e penitências. Fechou a portinhola e proferiu o feitiço em um sussurro trêmulo:

— Lumus

Os olhos estavam brilhantes, menos leitosos. Um sorriso tímido brotou dos lábios de Kayla, cuja voz jazia enterrada na garganta. Tudo o que conseguiu se ouvir dizer em um murmúrio trêmulo e agradecido foi o nome que há anos não pronunciava.

— Daphne...

—Grengrass, Kayla, por gentileza, Senhorita Greengrass...

Ambas explodiram numa gargalhada que poderia ter colorido todo o convento tristonho e sombrio. Algo de infantil tornava o sorriso das duas mulheres ainda mais doce e contagiante. O abraço foi duradouro, desajeitado, fraterno e cheio de saudades.

Mais uma trovoada cortou o céu, mas Kayla estava feliz demais para se importar.

— **x—**

O retorno à cela parecera silencioso demais para Malfoy, nem mesmo os dementadores perambulavam pelas bandas — talvez porque estivessem ocupados, como Delavick dissera mais cedo. Feggis estava quieto, pensativo e um tanto quanto rude. Das duas perguntas que Malfoy fizera, ambas haviam sido respondidas com exagerada rispidez. Embora Draco não desse a mínima para floreios ou agrados demasiados, sabia que Anthony não era daquele jeito.

O ar, de fato, estava mais denso, como se pequenas bolhas de tensão flutuassem pelo ambiente. Feggis estava cada vez mais carrancudo e preocupado, e Malfoy não resistiu o impulso de perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

— Ok, Feggis, qual o problema com você hoje? Estamos caminhando há mais de trinta minutos e você não me explica que merda está acontecendo aqui. Já rodeamos o caminho para a minha cela umas dez vezes!

— Um dos presos foi pego invadindo a sua cela. Não sabemos se Delavick esqueceu de trancá-la ou se alguém possibilitou a entrada. — a voz de Feggis soou fria, mas havia uma gigante dose de preocupação ali. — Os dementadores estão agitados pela falha no sistema, e ninguém quer que eles tomem o controle total por aqui. Estou feliz por isso ter acontecido enquanto você e Hermione estavam em consulta. Parece que aquele garoto, Travis, foi o responsável, mas qualquer um sabe que ele sozinho não teria motivos para tal ato.

Feggis empurrou a grade de aço e iluminou o interior com a varinha. Entrou primeiro e fez uma rápida vistoria antes de permitir que Malfoy também adentrasse ao local. Nenhum objeto fora do lugar, nenhuma peça de roupa espalhada pelo chão ou quiçá papéis rasgados flutuando pelo ar.

Dentro da cela a cama estava limpa e os lençóis haviam sido trocados. Havia o pequeno pacote de roupas novas e aparentemente, do tamanho ideal, o lanche de todos os dias que Feggis "contrabandeava" do refeitório e a prescrição médica de Leon Dixon rabiscada sem qualquer primor, onde podiam ser lidas as poções e feitiços indispensáveis à melhor qualidade de vida carcerária de Draco Malfoy

E um jornal, recente, colocado em cima da pia como que num descuido. Na manchete principal, em letras garrafais a grande chamada que chamou a atenção de Malfoy:

"Ministério da Magia investiga três mortes no banco de sangue após a breve estadia do ex-proprietário, agora prisioneiro, Draco Malfoy"

Um bilhete estava colado ao final da página, uma porta desenhada de maneira tortuosa com tinta vermelha e Draco sentiu o sangue parar em suas veias, pois sabia que aquilo não era tinta.

A mensagem era enigmática, mas clara o suficiente para que qualquer um entendesse se tratar de uma ameaça.

"Hermione Granger é uma peça, Rony Weasley era uma peça, Harry Potter é uma peça. **Você** é uma peça. Este é o meu jogo, não se atreva a mudar meus peões.

Não existe vitória contra " **A porta**."

* * *

 **N/A**

Eu precisei muito de uma coisa chamada tempo. Gostaria de poder escrever sobre uma história bonita e como eu fui impedida de escrever constelação, mas, por incrível que pareça, há dias que eu odeio o que estou criando. Não! Calma! Eu amo a história, a ideia, mas existem dias nos quais eu não me sinto competente para escrever. E isso acnteceu comigo todos os dias no ano de 2017. Eu queria chorar todas as vezes que alguém me mandava um comentário ou mensagem. Sei que atualmente existem fanfics melhores, com mais comentários, favoritos, mas vocês que estão aqui (Se ainda estiverem, rs) com todo o amor e incentivo, apaixonados por uma ideia que eu nunca imaginei que alguém fosse ligar, valem cada palavra escrita. Voltei porque me sentia incompleta, porque mesmo que eu tentasse seguir, não seria justo comigo, e com quem quer saber o desfecho de Constelação.


End file.
